


Le venin des étoiles

by kengyuusei (shukimo)



Series: Les îles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Mysophobia, OCD, Royalty, Silkpunk
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 54
Words: 92,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shukimo/pseuds/kengyuusei
Summary: Soudain propulsé à la tête du royaume de Linru après la mort de son oncle, An Hai doit tout combiner : la découverte d'une capitale aux coutumes différentes de celles de ses montagnes, les obligations liées à son statut, et ses « bizarreries » personnelles, comme sa gouvernante les appelle.Il n'a rien choisi, mais doit maintenant s'accommoder de tout dans une cour aux allures de toile d'araignée, où il n'est pas toujours facile de démêler les fils des alliés de ceux des ennemis.
Series: Les îles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033647





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Rien dans cette histoire n'est libre de droits, y compris les illustrations, qui sont la seule propriété de l'auteur et ne peuvent être utilisées où que ce soit/par qui que ce soit/pour quelque raison que ce soit.

Lorsqu'An Hai étendit les bras, une dizaine de colibris de toutes les couleurs vrillèrent vers lui au son mélodieux de leurs ailes. Légers comme des plumes, gracieux comme des ballerines, les oiseaux se posèrent sur ses manches sans que le tissu ne tremble.

La volière, avec son ciel tressé d'or, était un jardin au cœur des jardins. Des fleurs et des arbres, y compris à fruits, s'y épanouissaient de toutes leurs feuilles. Tout à tour garde-manger ou refuge pour les résidents des lieux, les végétaux ressemblaient à un écrin plutôt qu'à une cage, et ils masquaient les barreaux.

Avec ses centaines d'oiseaux rares, la volière du prince était la plus grande de la province de Nekah, mais pas seulement par prestige ou prospérité.  
— Cet idiot les adore, grommela Bophi, dont la silhouette sèche était complètement dissimulée par un palmier. Qu'est-ce qu'il pense aller faire sans eux à l'autre bout de l'île ?  
— Ce n'est pas son choix, fit remarquer son fils, à distance prudente de sa mère — deux troncs minimum entre eux aujourd'hui.  
— Tu ferais bien de te taire. Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
Habitué depuis plus de vingt ans au ton acerbe, Chhey pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre.  
— Tout est prêt pour le départ ; il faut y aller.  
— Tu ferais bien de te taire, répéta Bophi d'une voix devenue sourde.

— J'arrive tout de suite, annonça soudain An Hai sans se retourner.  
Bien sûr, il les avait entendus.  
— C'est encore ta faute.  
Sans relever la réprimande qu'il savait imméritée, Chhey se borna à observer les omoplates de sa mère saillir sous sa robe, tandis qu'elle sortait de son inutile cachette comme un diable de sa boîte, son chignon plus menaçant que jamais.

La gouvernante s'approcha du prince, toujours de dos, de son pas sec et décidé.  
— N'y allez pas. Vous avez déjà du mal à diriger une province.  
Catégorique, elle ajouta :  
— Il n'y a rien de bon pour vous là-bas.  
Sans s'émouvoir, An Hai lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.  
— C'est chez moi.  
— Non ; c'est uniquement où vous êtes né. Et Sumjini en soit remerciée, vous n'y êtes quasiment pas resté. Chez vous, c'est ici — où vous avez toujours vécu.

Le prince ne répondit rien ; il reporta son attention sur les colibris qui vibraient sur ses avant-bras avec toute la légèreté de leurs ailes délicates. D'autres oiseaux plus grands l'avaient rejoint et voletaient en cercle autour de son buste, de son visage, paraissant savoir instinctivement qu'ils ne devaient pas lui faire porter leur poids.

— Que connaissez-vous des plaines maritimes, vous qui avez grandi au milieu des montagnes ? Vous êtes devenu un fils du vent, comme nous, et Sumjini vous a pris sous sa protection. Qui vous dit que Kui Hwan aura la même bienveillance ? Et qu'allez-vous faire avec toute cette eau ? Vous n'êtes même pas capable de nager, et nous savons tous que vous n'apprendrez jamais.  
Les poings sur les hanches, Bophi déversait ses doutes et remontrances dans le dos de son prince, ceint de soie magenta sous les longs rubans de mèches noires.

S'extirpant à son tour de derrière un bananier, Chhey soupira à la scène, plus de lassitude que d'embarras, au moment où sa mère changeait de cheval de bataille :  
— Sans compter que vous allez vous retrouver au milieu d'étrangers qui ne vous connaissent pas et qui vous comprennent encore moins. Vous croyez qu'ils feront cas de vous, qu'ils vous passeront vos bizarreries ?  
Le timbre acide, Bophi acheva enfin la course de son raisonnement :  
— En plus, vous m'interdisez de vous accompagner. Jetée comme une malpropre, laissée au rebut après toute une existence à m'occuper de vous. Quelle ingratitude révoltante.

An Hai leva les deux bras ; les colibris s'envolèrent, se mêlèrent au ballet des oiseaux multicolores au-dessus de leur tête. Il pivota ensuite vers Bophi d'un mouvement fluide.  
— Mes oiseaux et mes livres sont mes possessions les plus chères ; je les considère comme plus importants que ma vie.  
La gouvernante laissa échapper un grognement.  
— Votre vie ne vaut vraiment pas grand-chose.  
An Hai sourit seulement en présentant à la servante, de deux doigts gantés de noir, la clé d'or de la volière.  
— Je vous les ai confiés ; prenez-en soin pour moi, je vous en prie.

Les yeux rivés aux iris violets du prince, Bophi referma la main sur l'anneau de métal.  
— Vous n'êtes pas fait pour être roi.  
Il inclina le front avec une expression désarmante.  
— Vous avez raison.  
— Alors, arrêtez de sourire de ce petit sourire que je ne supporte pas. Je ne peux ni vous embrasser, ni vous gifler, mais croyez bien que ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque.  
  
L'étrangeté de ces propos et leurs sous-entendus firent rire An Hai jusqu'à ce qu'il pose le regard sur Chhey, déjà prêt.  
— Allons-y ?  
Le page hocha la tête en silence, s'écartant de l'allée pour laisser passer son prince devant lui.

Immédiatement, sa mère se porta à ses côtés et lui serra le coude.  
— Tu as intérêt à veiller sur lui comme je l'aurais fait si j'avais été là.  
Chhey renifla.  
— Je veillerai sur lui à ma manière, car comme vous, je...  
Avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase, Bophi le pinça dans le gras du bras.  
— Aïe ! Mais arrêtez ; c'est douloureux !  
Il faisait à présent deux têtes en plus qu'elle, mais cela ne changeait rien.  
— Ce n'est pas parce que tu pars à l'aventure que tu peux contredire ta mère ; tu resteras toujours le marmot dont je changeais la couche. Tu feras comme je l'ai dit ou tu auras affaire à moi d'ici.  
— Mais évidemment que je vais veiller sur lui ; qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Que vous êtes la seule à vous inquiéter ?  
  
Le ton était exaspéré, mais cela la satisfit, et elle écarta les doigts.  
— C'est bien ; tu es un bon garçon. Maintenant, file ; tu devrais être auprès de lui sans interruption !  
— Et qui me retient en arrière ? Je rêve ! s'indigna Chhey en faisant un bond vers l'avant, tant pour éviter un éventuel soufflet que pour rejoindre le prince.

Sous les anneaux laiteux, les dirigeables attendaient sagement pour décoller, déjà tous chargés de leurs équipages et des bagages qu'An Hai emportait avec lui vers la capitale.  
— Celui-ci, Altesse.  
D'un geste, Chhey indiqua au futur roi quel aérostat les convoierait sur près d'un millier de kilomètres — le plus petit de la flotte, celui qui payait le moins de mine, par mesure de protection autant que par confort.

À l'entrée de la nacelle couverte, Chhey présenta sa main à An Hai pour l'aider à y monter au cas où il aurait requis une assistance. Le prince, toutefois, s'en passa. Il releva simplement le bas de sa robe pour ne pas trébucher sur les marches et grimpa lestement jusqu'en haut, ses bottes claquant sur le bois.  
— Ma mère s'est occupée elle-même de tout préparer pour vous. Elle a encore vérifié ce matin que tout était comme il le fallait, indiqua le jeune homme lorsqu'An Hai fit une pause au sommet de l'escalier escamotable.  
— Merci.

Par-dessus la tête de Chhey, qui l'avait suivi à quelques marches d'écart, il se tourna vers Bophi. Celle-ci se tenait droite sur l'esplanade en contrebas, à l'avant-plan de la petite foule qui s'était rassemblée pour voir le prince s'en aller — An Hai repéra aussi son régent.

Le prince fit un signe de gratitude à la gouvernante qui, les yeux piquetés de larmes dans le soleil incisif du midi, s'écria :  
— N'y allez pas !  
An Hai secoua la tête. Les plumes de jade rose finement sculpté s'agitèrent à l'arrière de ses longs cheveux d'encre.  
— Mais je dois.  
— Je sais, oh, je sais. Que Sumjini souffle toujours sous vos ailes !

Elle lui souffla, de son côté, un baiser maternel. Le vent le dilua avant qu'il n'atteigne An Hai, comme pour qu'il ne le touche pas.


	2. An Hai




	3. Premier jour (1)

Après avoir navigué jusqu'au cœur de la Cité Royale, encerclée de jardins suspendus au-dessus de l'eau, la jonque s'immobilisa devant le parvis d'un somptueux palais de pierre blanche à la façade très travaillée, comme une superposition de dentelles, un enchevêtrement d'ailes.

Le Maître Intendant d'Ijin, debout à la proue, se tourna vers les passagers et s'inclina.  
— Votre nouvelle résidence, Altesse. Celle du roi.  
— Je ne suis pas encore roi, fit remarquer An Hai en examinant le bâtiment d'un regard attentif.  
— Mais vous le serez demain. La veuve-reine a demandé à ce que vous soyez déjà logé ici aujourd'hui par souci de facilité. Ainsi, vous pouvez vous installer pour de bon.  
À cette réflexion, le prince tourna les yeux vers lui.  
— La veuve-reine, où habite-t-elle ?  
— Elle a déménagé dans un autre palais le lendemain des obsèques, au nord de la Cité. Je vous y conduirai ce soir pour le dîner d'introduction ; c'est elle qui reçoit, selon la tradition.  
— Très bien.  
— En attendant, Altesse, ce palais est à vous.

Le Maître Intendant lui tendit respectueusement la clé de l'édifice, posée sur ses deux paumes à plat. Ce fut Chhey qui s'en saisit, tandis qu'An Hai remerciait leur guide avec excuses et politesse. 

Tous les deux débarquèrent ensuite sur la place pavée, léchée par la lagune — Chhey d'un bond léger, An Hai sous le regard vigilant du premier page. Si le prince finissait à l'eau devant le pas de la porte, le jeune homme savait que sa mère le tuerait — et sans doute était-elle même capable de meurtre à distance depuis les montagnes, tant la portée de ses pensées létales serait longue. 

Derrière eux, leur nombreuse escorte entreprit de décharger les bateaux des caisses amenées en ballon depuis Nekah.  
— J'ouvre, Altesse ?  
— S'il te plaît.  
Chhey essuya la clé contre sa manche, puis la tourna plusieurs fois dans la serrure. Il poussa les deux battants de la lourde porte, dont les gonds huilés n'émirent pas un son, puis pénétra dans leur nouvelle demeure.

À sa suite, An Hai fit quelques pas hésitants dans l'entrée — un hall immense, découpé de lumière, uniformément blanc, ciselé et élégant. Tout paraissait vide : la veuve-reine avait déménagé l'intégralité de ses possessions, y compris les décorations mobiles dans les pièces, afin de laisser place nette au successeur de son époux.  
  
— Ça ne ressemble pas du tout au style qu'on a chez nous, mais c'est magnifique, commenta Chhey, la tête penchée en arrière pour admirer le plafond de pierre gemme, taillé comme une pluie de plumes.  
An Hai approuva en silence, contemplant également la finesse des moulures sur les rampes des escaliers qui grimpaient à l'étage.

Le prince s'arrêta cependant très vite dans son exploration, les yeux braqués sur le sol devant lui. Ce sol que foulait son oncle un mois auparavant, avant de décéder de maladie au terme d'une longue agonie dans une chambre du même bâtiment. L'air en suspension entre les murs gorgés de souvenirs était chargé à la fois de vie et de mort. 

An Hai serra un poing ganté sur son sternum et murmura, dans le dialecte de Nekah :  
— Je ne peux pas. J'étouffe.   
Tout de suite, Chhey revint en arrière, jusqu'à ses côtés.  
— Allez respirer dehors. Nous nous occuperons de tout ici.

Le page accompagna le souverain à l'extérieur. Il s'assura que celui-ci était installé confortablement sur un coussin sorti de ses bagages, sous la surveillance armée du chef de sa sécurité — Roen, le premier fils de Bophi, demi-frère de Chhey. Ce dernier repartit ensuite au petit trot à l'intérieur du palais pour diriger les opérations de nettoyage et d'installation avec sa jumelle, elle aussi au service du prince.

Sans bouger, les cheveux rassemblés sur sa poitrine et les doigts joints autour de ses genoux, An Hai observa l'eau couler, tranquille, autour de l'îlot, et caresser la pierre du parvis à quelques mètres de l'endroit où il était assis. 

Tout était si différent, ici. Loin des teintes brunes, vertes, chaleureuses de Nekah, la blancheur des constructions et le bleu très pâle du ciel comme de l'eau donnaient une impression de sérénité, mais également de froideur. La Cité Royale, enclave protégée au sein de Huxian Ijin, était silencieuse : peu de personnes recevaient l'autorisation de s'y rendre, et aucune jonque ne glissait en ce moment sur les canaux, sous les arches des ponts sculptés reliant les jardins sur pilotis entre eux.

Trente ans auparavant, An Hai était né dans une de ces résidences. Avec sa peau claire et ses yeux violets, il avait dénoté toute sa vie à Nekah, sans que quiconque ne le lui fasse pourtant remarquer. Se fondrait-il davantage dans la masse au milieu de sa famille de sang, ou avait-il trop pris du peuple des montagnes ainsi que l'affirmait Bophi ? Il ne reconnaissait pour l'instant rien de ce qui l'entourait, mais à l'environnement, il pouvait s'habituer.

Les reflets changèrent sur les vaguelettes, les scintillements dorés plus nombreux au creux de l'eau translucide tandis que le soleil descendait peu à peu dans le ciel. Des oiseaux traversèrent les rayons rasants comme des flèches, et le prince se demanda si la veuve-reine avait également fait déplacer la volière de l'ancien roi en partant.

— Tout est prêt, Altesse. Nous avons tout récuré.   
Chhey s'agenouilla devant An Hai, qui lui offrit un sourire résigné.  
— Ce sera tout le temps comme ça, à chaque endroit.  
— On fera ce qu'il faut ; ne vous inquiétez pas.  
— J'ai peut-être présumé de mes forces, murmura le prince d'un ton neutre en reposant les yeux sur l'eau.  
— Vous ne pouviez de toute façon pas refuser.  
— Non. Mais le Régent ne s'est pas rendu compte des implications de son choix en jetant son dévolu sur moi.  
— Altesse, si ma mère vous entendait, elle vous menacerait à coup sûr d'un coup de pied dans le fondement. Méfiez-vous que Sumjini ne lui rapporte des bribes de vos paroles dans le souffle du vent !

An Hai ne put s'empêcher de rire :  
— C'est vrai ; je l'entends d'ici. Elle dirait que je suis idiot, inutile, et que je devrais me secouer au lieu de me lamenter.  
Chhey inclina le front.  
— Tout en débitant ses critiques de ce ton doux et charmant qui est le sien, elle penserait toutefois que vous êtes parfait.  
Le prince sourit sans rien ajouter, mais il prit appui d'une main sur le coussin et se releva avec grâce.  
— La suite royale est au deuxième étage.  
— Tant mieux, répondit simplement An Hai.

Dans le hall, au pied de l'escalier, il ôta ses bottes, imité par Chhey. Le jeune homme prit ensuite l'écrin en bois de rose que Sray, sa sœur — et aussi l'intendante en chef —, avait préparé. Les deux serviteurs grimpèrent les marches après le prince qui, sur le palier du premier, laissa tomber sa tunique. Chhey fit de même ; Sray ramassa leurs vêtements et les rangea dans le sac qui pendait à son poignet.

À l'étage suivant, An Hai enleva un gant que la servante récupéra également. Avec précautions, le page pinça délicatement le bout des doigts du deuxième gant ; il tira dessus. Le tissu glissa de la main tendue du prince ; ni Chhey, ni Sray ne firent de grimace à la vue de la peau très abîmée. 

Le page présenta l'écrin ouvert à son prince qui, sous les regards patients des deux serviteurs, saisit la nouvelle paire pliée à l'intérieur, à même le bois. Il enfila les gants jusqu'aux coudes sous les larges manches de sa robe.

— Vos quartiers sont juste en face, Altesse. Le Maître Intendant royal a indiqué qu'il viendrait nous chercher dans une heure trente pour le dîner d'introduction chez la veuve-reine. Je vais demander à Unvy que votre repas soit prêt à être servi dans cinquante minutes. Est-ce suffisant pour que vous vous prépariez ?  
— C'est très bien. Je n'ai pas très faim, donc qu'il ne prévoie pas grand-chose. Et si je ne m'abuse, une période de deuil est en cours à Huxian Ijin suite à la mort du roi. Je ne sais pas exactement les détails de ce qui est interdit, mais au cas où, qu'il ne prépare que des légumes ? La viande est sûrement à proscrire.

Sray hocha la tête.  
— Je le préviendrai. Avez-vous tout ce dont vous avez besoin ? Chhey et moi avons veillé à ce que tout soit disposé d'une manière aussi similaire que possible à votre appartement à Nekah ; vous devriez vous y retrouver facilement dans vos affaires.  
L'intendante ajouta, de sa voix flûtée :  
— Et tout brille comme un sou neuf.  
— Merci beaucoup.  
  
An Hai sourit avant de leur tourner le dos pour défaire sa robe, qui chut autour de ses chevilles. En collants et maillot noirs, il se retira dans sa chambre pour se préparer en vue de ses obligations officielles de la soirée.

— Bon, je vais vite prendre un bain aussi, dit Chhey en se grattant la tempe une fois les portes refermées. Tu peux me remplacer ici le temps que j'aie fini ?  
— Bien sûr, répondit Sray. Je vais porter les vêtements d'An Hai aux lavandières et je remonte tout de suite. J'en ai pour trois minutes.  
— Alors, je t'attends !  
Le page remercia sa jumelle, qui s'empressa de ramasser la robe d'An Hai, puis de dévaler l'escalier jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.


	4. Chhey




	5. Premier jour (2)

_Palais de la veuve-reine_

Dans le vestibule, An Hai inspira, les yeux fermés.  
— An Hai Hsin Ijin, prince de Nekah et de Huxian Ijin, roi de Linru.  
 _Pas encore ; demain seulement_ , répondit-il dans sa tête à la voix sirupeuse qui, derrière le rideau, le couronnait trop tôt en annonçant son arrivée.

Une main écarta la tenture, et la lumière rouge de la splendide salle de réception enveloppa brusquement le prince, tandis que les silhouettes de la foule qui l'attendait se matérialisaient devant lui. D'instinct, An Hai se tourna vers Roen ; celui-ci lui fit un signe de tête. Alors seulement, précédé du soldat, le souverain s'avança-t-il sous les lanternes de verre teinté, Chhey à distance de bras dans son dos.

L'éclairage tamisé colorait tous les visages d'ombres rouges et faisait briller comme des étoiles les yeux qui dévisageaient le nouveau monarque avec curiosité et respect au-dessus des éventails de plumes. Petit mais râblé, Roen ouvrait pour le prince un passage dans la multitude que Chhey empêchait de se refermer immédiatement.

An Hai, ses mains gantées jointes contre ses cuisses et les cheveux constellés d'ailes de jade tout autour du crâne, souriait et inclinait le front pour répondre aux hommages de ses futurs sujets lorsqu'il passait devant eux. Ne se trouvaient dans la salle que des personnes de haut rang aux vêtements somptueux, aux bijoux raffinés, dans le plus pur style de Huxian Ijin.

Deux hommes en robes brodées d'or chatoyant firent soudain leur apparition devant Roen, l'un d'âge vénérable, l'autre un peu plus jeune. Tous deux saluèrent le prince sans courber le dos, ce qui indiquait leur statut avant qu'ils n'aient besoin de se présenter.  
  
— Bienvenue à Huxian Ijin, Altesse, commença le plus âgé.  
Petit et maigre, le visage sérieux et le regard aigu, il dévisageait An Hai comme s'il voulait le mettre à nu. Masquant son inconfort, le prince lui offrit un sourire poli, tandis que le dignitaire poursuivait :  
— Je suis Xong Nong Ma Na, le Régent de Linru. C'est moi qui vous ai fait appeler pour occuper le trône suite à la mort de votre oncle, que je remplace depuis.  
Il se tourna légèrement vers son compagnon :  
— Et voici Iao Shin Gu Quang, le Chancelier, et aussi mon bras droit.  
— Enchanté, Hautesse, ajouta ce dernier.  
— Je ne serai roi que demain, fit remarquer An Hai à l'appellatif.  
Le Chancelier sourit.  
— Mais c'est comme si vous régniez déjà sur Linru aujourd'hui.

Il leva le bras pour en entourer les épaules du prince.  
— Venez, nous allons...  
La main de Roen l'intercepta avant qu'il ne termine, maintenant son poignet en l'air et à distance d'An Hai. Le Chancelier haussa un sourcil.  
— Vous avez un garde du corps bien réactif, Hautesse. J'espère qu'il ne méprendra pas tous les gestes d'amitié pour des dangers ; je ne suis pas votre ennemi.

Roen libéra son bras ; le dignitaire ne reprit toutefois pas son mouvement avorté. En guise d'excuse, An Hai s'inclina sous le regard scrutateur du Régent.  
— Mes employés me sont très dévoués.  
— J'imagine que c'est une bonne chose, commenta le Chancelier en jetant un coup d'œil à Chhey, immobile dans le dos du prince.  
— Altesse, coupa le Régent, nous allons vous laisser finir de saluer les présents. Je vais chercher la veuve-reine afin qu'elle vous accueille également, d'autant que nous sommes chez elle. Puis, nous passerons au dîner.  
— Je vous remercie pour votre bienveillance, répondit An Hai.

Dès que les deux hommes eurent tourné les talons dans le bruissement de leurs longues tuniques de soie, Chhey s'enquit, dans la langue de Nekah :  
— Tout va bien, Altesse ?  
— Pour l'instant, ça va. C'est plutôt le repas qui...  
— Une coupe, Hautesse ?  
Une serveuse, dont les manches dentelées touchaient presque le sol, lui offrit un verre et un sourire éclatant.  
— Non, merci.  
— Voulez-vous autre chose ?  
Elle reposa la coupe sur son plateau et en choisit une autre, remplie de liquide sombre et pétillant.  
— Du vin précieux de Jôjisaku plaira peut-être à votre palais ?  
An Hai leva ses mains gantées.  
— Je vous en prie ; ne vous donnez pas tout ce mal. Je n'ai pas soif.  
La serveuse fit une révérence en ployant les genoux avec une grâce de danseuse.  
— Très bien, Hautesse. Je repasserai dans un moment.  
— Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, indiqua le prince gentiment.

Détournant son attention, une voix très jeune, très frêle, laissa soudain tomber ses notes dans son dos comme si elles étaient du verre qui se brisait au sol.  
— On survit mieux au pouvoir si l'on boit, Hautesse.  
An Hai se retourna au dernier mot, prononcé dans un souffle soulagé.

Une jeune fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de treize ans s'était avancée à côté de Chhey. Ses cheveux attachés en chignon étaient piqués d'une multitude de plumes en diamant de Harjiba qui scintillaient sous les lanternes. Elle fit un pas de plus, et sa petite main couverte de bagues s'éleva vers An Hai avec un peu d'hésitation et un peu d'espoir.

Une nouvelle fois, cependant, le bras de Roen se détendit comme un ressort et vint faire barrière devant le prince. Une lame de tristesse balaya les yeux violets de l'adolescente, mais cette dernière rit sans attendre d'un rire plein de lézardes.  
— Vous êtes le fils de Li Lai Yan Hsin, n'est-ce pas, Hautesse ?  
— Oui.  
— C'était ma mère aussi.  
  
La révélation inattendue prit le prince de court. Il observa le visage très enfantin levé vers lui, contraste étonnant avec le faste des ornements qui ne le rehaussaient pas — le vieillissaient seulement.  
— Oh ? Et vous êtes, Mademoiselle ?  
L'adolescente sourit au lieu de répondre.  
— Je ne vous imaginais pas aussi jeune, ni aussi beau. Je suis très contente d'avoir un frère comme vous.

Elle haussa à nouveau une main timide vers An Hai. Le frémissement de l'épaule de Roen la dissuada toutefois d'achever son geste, et son bras retomba le long de sa hanche.  
— Vous viendrez parfois vous promener avec moi ? Je pourrai vous faire visiter les jardins suspendus.  
L'espérance éclipsa sur ses traits les années supplémentaires que tentaient de lui donner ses bijoux.  
— Pourquoi pas ? répondit aimablement le prince. Mais il faudra me dire votre nom pour...  
— Merci, Hautesse, murmura très vite la jeune fille.  
Avant qu'An Hai ne puisse insister, elle fit une révérence et s'échappa dans la foule.

— Vous avez donc une petite sœur ? s'étonna Chhey.  
— On dirait ? Je ne le savais pas.  
— Mais votre mère n'est plus en vie, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Non. J'ai reçu une missive il y a quelques années, cinq ou six ans ? pour me dire qu'elle était décédée. Je ne l'ai pas revue après avoir été envoyé à Nekah quand j'étais bébé. Elle a écrit quelques fois ; je me souviens que Bophi me lisait ses lettres quand j'étais petit. Et puis, il n'y en a plus eu. J'ai supposé qu'elle avait refait sa vie et une famille, et j'imagine que c'était vrai.

Il scanna la pièce du regard pour tenter de retrouver l'adolescente, mais les convives étaient trop nombreux : il n'était pas possible d'apercevoir quoi que ce soit derrière le rideau formé par les corps en avant-plan.  
— Il faudra envoyer un faucon à ma mère pour lui raconter ça au plus vite, sinon, elle vous en voudra ! s'exclama le page.  
An Hai approuva.  
— Je lui écrirai en rentrant tout à l'heure pour lui dire que nous sommes bien arrivés.  
— Altesse, chuchota Roen de son timbre grave.

Le Régent et le Chancelier étaient revenus près du futur roi.  
— La veuve-reine est descendue de ses appartements ; elle est prête pour vous saluer, l'informa Xong Nong, tout en le dévisageant à nouveau de la tête aux pieds.  
Il était néanmoins impossible de déchiffrer son opinion derrière la façade de son expression fermée.  
— Avec plaisir.  
— Par ici, fit le Chancelier, beaucoup plus expansif, avec un mouvement de bras pour inviter An Hai à le suivre.

Il mena le prince et son escorte vers l'arrière de la salle, coupé de l'espace de réception par de grands paravents sculptés. Sous la lumière encore plus filtrée et plus rouge qu'ailleurs, la tante par alliance du prince, veuve de l'ancien roi, attendait le successeur de son mari les yeux baissés sur ses mains.

— Zhi Lin Hsin Qiong, la veuve-reine, annonça le Chancelier en regardant le prince. Et An Hai Hsin Ijin, le nouveau roi de Linru, ajouta-t-il en se tournant légèrement vers l'ancienne souveraine, debout à côté d'un paravent.  
  
L'exclamation de surprise de Chhey trahit celle qu'An Hai ne pouvait, par politesse, pas vocaliser — l'adolescente qui s'était présentée comme sa sœur se trouvait également être la veuve-reine de Linru

* * *

Le protocole avait placé la sœur d'An Hai à côté de lui à une extrémité de la table. Le Régent s'installa à gauche de la veuve-reine, le Chancelier à droite du prince. Debout juste derrière le siège de son maître, Roen veillait, vigilant, les deux mains sur les montants de la chaise. 

Iao Shin arqua un sourcil amusé.  
— Votre garde du corps ne vous quitte-t-il donc jamais, Hautesse ? Je n'avais pas entendu dire que la vie était si dangereuse à Nekah, mais sachez qu'à Huxian Ijin, elle est sûre, surtout lorsque nous ne sommes qu'entre gens de bonne compagnie.  
— J'imagine qu'il me faudra un moment pour perdre mes habitudes, rétorqua An Hai, assis très droit sans s'appuyer contre le dossier.  
— Nous ferons tout pour que l'existence dans la capitale vous soit suffisamment agréable pour encourager une adaptation douce mais rapide, répondit le Chancelier.

Le Régent intervint soudain, pointant un index sur la nappe juste devant An Hai.  
— Portez-vous toujours des gants ?  
Le prince baissa les yeux vers ses mains, qui reposaient sur ses cuisses sous la table.  
— Oui ; cela aussi, c'est une habitude.  
Xong Nong ne répondit pas, mais ne reprit pas pour autant son regard attentif, qui resta vissé sur An Hai. 

Celui de la veuve-reine se fixait également régulièrement sur le profil de son frère, avec moins d'intensité et moins de jugement toutefois. La jeune fille paraissait plutôt chercher les yeux du prince qui avait, lui aussi, des questions, mais savait que ce n'était ni le lieu, ni l'instant pour essayer d'entamer une conversation privée.

Le Maître Intendant d'Ijin, suivi d'une cohorte de serveurs portant des cloches, s'avança vers la tablée.  
— Les hors d'œuvre.  
Il s'approcha du futur roi pour déposer lui-même son plat devant le membre le plus éminent de l'assemblée. An Hai l'arrêta d'un sourire contrit par-dessus son épaule.  
— Vous voudrez bien me pardonner de ne pas faire honneur à la cuisine de vos chefs, mais je ne mangerai pas.  
  
Pour anticiper les interrogations sur les visages de tous, il expliqua :  
— Le voyage a été long et m'a rendu malade. Je préfère ne rien avaler avant que mon estomac ne se soit remis du trajet en dirigeable.  
— Un thé, alors ? tenta l'employé, engageant.  
— Non, merci ; pour la même raison.  
— Il n'y a pas de maux d'estomac qu'un thé de qualité ne puisse soulager, Altesse. Et nous avons justement une excellente récolte de feuilles rares...  
— Non, merci, répéta An Hai, d'un ton aussi ferme qu'aimable.  
Le Maître Intendant s'inclina et n'insista plus. Il fit un signe à ses subordonnées qui déposèrent les assiettes devant les autres convives, tandis qu'il remportait celle qu'il tenait en cuisine.

Alors que ses invités entamaient leurs entrées, la veuve-reine se courba très légèrement vers son frère, qui s'écarta d'autant de centimètres vers le dossier de sa chaise.  
— L'odeur de la nourriture ne risque-t-elle pas de vous indisposer, Hautesse, si vous êtes malade ? Si vous préférez, je peux m'abstenir de manger.  
Quelque chose comme de la culpabilité voila les traits d'An Hai durant une fraction de seconde. De la reconnaissance se mêla pourtant ensuite à la douceur dans sa voix :  
— Je vous remercie, mais vous ne devez pas vous priver pour moi. Cela me fera plaisir de vous voir manger de bon appétit.  
Zhi Lin acquiesça, les lèvres tristes, avant de saisir ses baguettes pour picorer un coin de son assiette.

* * *

Au fil de la soirée, les questions s'enchaînèrent comme les plats et les coupes. Le Chancelier, surtout, soumettait le futur roi à un feu nourri d'interrogations par-dessus ses verres d'alcool. Il paraissait vouloir vérifier tout ce qu'il croyait savoir d'An Hai, et creuser là où il ne savait rien. 

Beaucoup moins bavard, le Régent ne réagissait que ponctuellement, mais son attention était à tout instant focalisée sur le prince, qu'une concentration aussi acharnée paraissait mettre mal à l'aise.

— Aimez-vous les femmes ou les hommes, Hautesse ?  
La question couvrit le visage d'An Hai d'un mélange de surprise et d'embarras. Le Chancelier expliqua avec un petit sourire :  
— Nous n'avons pas reçu d'informations à ce sujet, mais vous comprendrez que c'est tout aussi important que le reste à la cour. Nous devons, par exemple, choisir les divertissements les plus à même de plaire à Sa Hautesse. Ou bien sûr, un jour, réfléchir à l'avenir...  
Il posa sa coupe de vin sur la nappe, puis se pencha vers le prince et susurra :  
— Me confieriez-vous donc vos goûts ?  
An Hai recula contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il tressaillit lorsqu'il sentit les pouces de Roen contre ses omoplates, mais s'y appuya tout de même. Les doigts du soldat restèrent en place ; ils s'enfoncèrent dans les cheveux du prince, puis dans la soie veloutée de sa tunique d'apparat.

— Eh bien, euh, plutôt les femmes ?  
Les lèvres de Iao Shin s'incurvèrent davantage encore, tandis que le Régent annonçait, sautant du coq à l'âne à l'exemple de son bras droit :  
— Naran vient d'envahir Kelcidi. Je ne sais pas si vous le saviez.  
— Pour quelle raison ? s'enquit An Hai avec un soulagement visible de voir la conversation s'éloigner de lui.  
— Kelcidi révère ses Esprits et non le Dieu de Naran.  
— Linru aussi prie d'autres dieux, fit remarquer le Chancelier. Devons-nous craindre une invasion, à votre avis, Hautesse ? D'après nos informateurs, les armées de Naran sont devenues extrêmement puissantes.  
An Hai secoua la tête.  
— Non ; je ne crois pas.  
— Pourquoi donc ?

Le regard acéré du Régent disait que la question avait valeur de test.  
— Kelcidi n'avait pas de moyens de défense, contrairement à nous. Et l'Empereur a besoin de notre poudre pour armer ses soldats. Que ferait-il, une fois son stock épuisé, contre l'état qui la produit ?  
Le prince poursuivit son raisonnement :  
— En outre, Naran a toujours maintenu d'excellentes relations avec Linru ; ses médecins viennent par exemple se former ici. L'Empereur a tout à perdre à couper les liens qu'il a noués.  
Xong Nong acquiesça, apparemment satisfait de la réponse.  
— J'ai fait la même analyse.  
Il offrit à An Hai un sourire rare, fugace comme un reflet.

* * *

— Je vous souhaite un bon retour et une bonne nuit, Hautesse.  
An Hai salua le haut dignitaire qui l'avait raccompagné sur le parvis baigné d'eau.  
— Je vous remercie beaucoup pour votre accueil. Transmettez également à nouveau mes plus vifs mercis à la veuve-reine.  
— Je les lui transmettrai, soyez sans crainte, répondit le Chancelier d'un ton léger. Oh, et j'allais oublier : j'ai un cadeau pour vous que je vous enverrai demain à la première heure.  
— Je l'accepterai avec plaisir, répondit le prince avec un signe de tête.  
— Je l'espère ; vous me ferez honneur. Il s'agit d'un page et d'une chambrière de Huxian Ijin. Il serait bon qu'à présent que vous êtes à la capitale, vous élargissiez votre personnel à des gens d'ici. Cela ne pourra qu'accélérer votre intégration et votre apprentissage de nos us et coutumes, ne croyez-vous pas ?  
An Hai ne put que s'incliner.

— À demain !  
Un sourire à la bouche, le Chancelier offrit sa main à son vis-à-vis. An Hai se mordit la lèvre ; fixa les doigts tendus avant de se résoudre à contrecœur à y croiser les siens. Iao Shin serra la main gantée avec force durant le bref instant où le prince la lui concéda.

* * *

— Alors, quelle opinion vous a laissée notre nouveau monarque ? s'enquit le Chancelier.  
Xong Nong tapota le bois de son bureau, une ride soucieuse sur toute la longueur de son front.  
— Il y a quelque chose d'étrange chez lui. Je veux en savoir plus. Je veux m'assurer que nous avons confié Linru à quelqu'un qui en prendra soin.  
— Ne vous en faites pas ; j'ai déjà tout prévu : je lui ai assigné deux de mes employés qui prendront leur service demain matin. De cette façon, nous aurons des yeux dans son palais.  
— Bien, approuva le Régent, l'air un brin plus apaisé.

* * *

Chhey dut attendre que la jonque, menée par l'un des subordonnés du Maître Intendant, les ait déposés, puis ait fait demi-tour sur le canal, avant de laisser éclater son mécontentement.  
— Comme si nous avions besoin de ces gens ! Ce sont des intrus qui viendront mettre le nez dans nos affaires ; ils n'ont rien à faire parmi nous !  
— Je ne crois pas que nous ayons le choix, signala Roen en poussant la porte d'entrée.  
  
Son benjamin lui jeta un regard peu amène à travers la presque obscurité du hall. Les deux frères ne s'entendaient guère — excepté lorsqu'An Hai était concerné. Pour le prince, ils parvenaient toujours à trouver un terrain d'entente, même sans que leur mère ne doive les y forcer.

— Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Sray, venue les accueillir avec une lanterne et un écrin.  
— Le Chancelier de Huxian Ijin nous a collé deux membres de son personnel qui débarqueront demain, répondit son jumeau d'un ton lugubre.  
— Oh.  
Elle se tourna vers An Hai. Courbé au bas de l'escalier, il ôtait ses bottes.  
— Altesse, est-ce que ça s'est bien passé ?  
— Je voudrais me changer.  
Ce qui tremblait dans la voix du prince alerta l'intendante.  
— Bien sûr. Le reste peut attendre.

Elle pivota vivement vers ses frères.  
— Nous verrons comment gérer ça demain avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Roen, tu vas faire préparer une collation de fruits et un thé ; que tout soit prêt dans trois quarts d'heure. Chhey, tu ravales ta mauvaise humeur et tu m'accompagnes.  
Les deux hommes se mirent en action sans rechigner, comme les rouages d'une mécanique bien huilée.

— C'est un nid de vipères, souffla Chhey à sa sœur avant de prendre les marches d'assaut à la poursuite d'An Hai, qui s'était élancé vers le deuxième étage malgré la pénombre.  
— Mère avait raison de se tourmenter, répondit la jeune fille. Il va nous falloir être prudents.


	6. Zhi Lin, la veuve-reine




	7. Deuxième jour (1)

— Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver, je suppose. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ? demanda Chhey en croquant dans la poire qui lui faisait office de petit-déjeuner.  
Revenue d'avoir donné toutes ses instructions pour la matinée au personnel de maison, déjà en poste malgré l'aube qui venait seulement de poindre, sa sœur prit place à ses côtés autour de la table.  
— Avant toute chose, on leur interdit complètement le deuxième étage, sans exception.  
— Ce serait mieux qu'ils n'aillent pas au premier non plus, fit remarquer Roen, appuyé les bras croisés contre le buffet laqué.  
— Ça me semble difficile, tempéra Sray, une moue aux lèvres. Vous m'avez dit qu'il s'agissait d'un page et d'une chambrière, n'est-ce pas ? Ils vont vouloir accéder aux chambres et aux salons ; comment justifier qu'ils ne le puissent pas ? N'oubliez pas qu'ils sont envoyés par le Chancelier de Linru : à ce titre, ils ont droit à quelques égards, tout de même.

Le garde du corps insista :  
— Mais ce ne sont pas eux qu'il faut prendre en compte : c'est An Hai. S'il y a des étrangers au premier, il restera tout le temps au deuxième ; on ne le verra plus.  
— Là, c'est à toi que tu penses, plus qu'à An Hai, commenta Chhey.  
Son aîné lui jeta un coup d'œil austère.  
— Si Mère t'entendait évoquer la possibilité qu'on le laisse se cloîtrer tout seul, tu n'aurais plus une lanière de peau sur les fesses.  
— Je n'évoque pas du tout cette possibilité ! s'indigna le jeune homme, avant d'ajouter d'un ton peu convaincu :  
— Il nous laissera peut-être l'accompagner dans sa suite ?  
Sa jumelle n'eut même pas une ébauche de doute :  
— Jamais. Et tu sais que c'est mieux.  
Le page avala une nouvelle bouchée de fruit et hocha la tête en silence.

— Je me demande si on ne peut pas jouer la carte de Nekah, réfléchit soudain Sray à haute voix, d'un débit lent. Dire que c'est une coutume ? Que chez nous, à part quelques rôles-clés et de confiance, les serviteurs n'approchent pas des quartiers du prince ? Après tout, ce n'est pas si éloigné de la vérité dans notre situation...  
— Pour ça, on a intérêt à ce qu'ils n'y connaissent absolument rien à Nekah.  
— Il y a fort à parier que ce sera le cas ? C'est si loin. De ta vie, est-ce que tu te souviens d'avoir croisé une seule personne typée de Huxian Ijin dans les montagnes, à part An Hai ?  
— Non, c'est vrai, reconnut Chhey. Adjugé, alors ?  
— Je ne pense pas pouvoir trouver mieux que ça, soupira sa sœur. Et pourtant, j'y ai réfléchi une partie de la nuit.

Roen acquiesça lui aussi.  
— Et il faut faire passer le mot à tout le monde, pour ne pas que l'équipe vende la mèche ou réponde aux questions invasives.  
Sray se tourna vers le soldat :  
— S'ils posent des questions sur tout le reste de ce qui pourrait les interroger, d'ailleurs, quel est le mot d'ordre, à votre avis ?  
— On baratine ! s'exclama Chhey, alors qu'au même moment, Roen disait :  
— On n'ouvre pas la bouche.  
Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, leur sœur trancha, optant comme souvent pour le compromis :  
— On marmonne quelque chose d'inintelligible.

* * *

Peu de temps après, les clochettes de la sonnette retentirent au rez-de-chaussée du palais blanc.  
— J'y vais ! s'écria Chhey.  
Il se hâta vers l'entrée, curieux de voir quelle tête avaient les envoyés avec qui ils allaient devoir partager leur quotidien contre leur gré.

Dans le rectangle de la porte ouverte, il se trouva nez à nez avec un jeune homme et une jeune fille de son âge — lui de Huxian Ijin, elle les yeux trop bridés ; lui le visage réservé, elle arborant un sourire sympathique. Tous les deux portaient une petite valise.  
— Bonjour ! Le Chancelier de Linru nous a demandé de nous mettre au service de Sa Hautesse à partir de ce matin, et nous venons prendre notre poste !  
Elle s'inclina.  
— Mon nom est Hayami ; j'étais précédemment chambrière chez la veuve-reine. Et voici Wei Ku, page chez le Chancelier.  
Le jeune homme salua à son tour sans mot dire, sous le regard vaguement désapprobateur de Chhey.

Sray se faufila dans l'embrasure de la porte et passa devant son frère pour rejoindre les nouveaux arrivants.  
— Entrez ; nous serons mieux à l'intérieur pour faire les présentations. Parlez-vous la langue de Nekah ?  
— Pas du tout ! répondit aimablement la jeune fille. Nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion de croiser quelqu'un qui en était originaire ; c'est très rare à Huxian Ijin !  
— _Tu vois_ , souffla l'intendante à son jumeau dans leur dialecte, en le frôlant dans l'autre sens. _Et eux n'y peuvent rien si le Chancelier a décidé de nous les céder, alors sois un peu plus civil !  
_ — _Ce sont quand même d'inutiles pièces rapportées qui vont nous encombrer_ , chuchota Chhey d'un ton exaspéré. _Mais d'accord._

Quelques minutes plus tard, les quatre jeunes gens, flanqués de Roen qui les avait rejoints, étaient attablés autour d'une corbeille de fruits et d'un pichet d'eau claire.  
— Vous avez tous des noms aux belles sonorités ; j'aime beaucoup ! pépia Hayami.  
Elle faisait honneur aux morceaux de pomélo trempés de miel selon une recette de Nekah.  
— Pour parler pratique, il faudra nous mettre au courant de tout. Notamment les horaires du palais.  
— Vous aussi, vous devrez nous mettre au jus des traditions de Huxian Ijin, fit remarquer le premier page. Il paraît que c'est pour que vous puissiez nous les apprendre que le Chancelier vous a envoyés...  
— Bien sûr ! Que voulez-vous savoir ?

La chambrière avait une figure ronde et ouverte, la parole et le rire faciles. Elle contrastait avec son compagnon, que Chhey observait du coin de l'œil — l'autre avait, après tout, la même fonction que lui. Wei Ku gardait le silence et les yeux au ras de la table, sans pour autant leur avoir l'air hostile : son visage, que Chhey était obligé de trouver beau malgré son envie de lui découvrir tous les défauts, restait plutôt lointain, voire un peu triste.

— Avant toute chose, est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas aller présenter nos respects au roi ? reprit Hayami en jetant un regard autour d'elle comme si elle s'attendait à voir surgir celui auquel elle pensait.  
Roen intervint dans la conversation pour la première fois :  
— Le prince n'est pas encore descendu de ses appartements.  
— D'accord. Alors, mettons ce temps à profit de manière utile ! Que disiez-vous vouloir savoir des coutumes de la capitale ?  
— Le prince se demandait hier soir quels étaient les interdits de la période de deuil, en vigueur suite à la mort de l'ancien roi. Vous pourriez nous en donner la liste exhaustive ? s'enquit Sray.  
— Hum, les serviteurs n'ont pas ce genre de liste sur eux. Il vaudrait mieux que Sa Hautesse demande au Chancelier. Mais si vous voulez déjà savoir, pour agir en conséquence dès à présent, j'ai une excellente mémoire et je pense pouvoir vous restituer tous les points. J'ai même vu l'arrêté original dans le palais du Régent !

Avant de poursuivre, Hayami se pencha vers la table, comme si elle allait révéler un secret.  
— Vous savez, mes parents étaient légistes ; je les ai beaucoup vus faire quand j'étais petite. Je m'y connais plutôt bien en droit ; ça peut être utile !  
Roen fronça les sourcils ; Chhey haussa les siens, et Sray répondit :  
— Certainement, mais pour le moment, si on pouvait revenir aux interdits du deuil ?  
— Ah, oui ! Merci de m'empêcher de digresser. Vous aurez peut-être envie de noter, car il y a un certain nombre de points ?  
L'intendante approuva :  
— Bonne idée ; je vais chercher un pinceau et un papier.  
Elle s'éclipsa, alors que Hayami piochait à nouveau généreusement dans le plat de dés de fruits.

* * *

— Il est interdit de manger de la viande, peu importe l'animal.  
— _Ai Han le suspectait hier soir_ , commenta Sray pour Roen, assis en tailleur sur un fauteuil à quelques mètres d'eux.  
Le soldat ne participait plus à la discussion, mais il écoutait attentivement tous les tabous cités par l'envoyée du Chancelier.

L'intendante leva les yeux vers Hayami, qui la contemplait d'un air curieux tandis qu'elle transcrivait la phrase dans la langue des montagnes.  
— Je répète en dialecte de Nekah avant de mettre sur papier, s'excusa-t-elle auprès de la chambrière, qui ne parut pas se douter du mensonge.  
— Pas de problème ! Vous me dites si vous voulez que je les énumère moins vite.  
— C'est gentil, mais ça va. Reprenons.

— Il est interdit de boire de l'alcool.  
Chhey manqua de s'étrangler sur son verre d'eau.  
— _Quoi ? Mais ils n'ont fait que ça hier, au dîner d'introduction ! An Hai est le seul qui n'a rien bu !_  
Hayami mit ses mains à plat sur la table, étonnée par l'expression à présent ébahie du page.  
— Il y a un souci ?  
— Non, non, répondit Sray avec un sourire tranquille.  
Elle ajouta à l'intention de son jumeau :  
— _On verra ça plus tard ; pour l'instant, l'important, c'est qu'on puisse dire à An Hai ce qu'il doit faire attention à ne pas transgresser.  
_ — Combien de temps dure cette période de deuil ? demanda soudain Roen de sa place en arrière.  
— Trente jours à partir de la date des obsèques, qui ont eu lieu il y a dix jours exactement. Encore vingt, donc !

— D'accord. Quel est le prochain point sur la liste ?  
— Il est interdit d'avoir des relations sexuelles, quel que soit le genre du partenaire.  
— _Ça, au moins, ce ne sera pas le problème d'An Hai_ , nota Chhey.  
— Il est interdit d'utiliser une arme à feu ou de se battre de quelque manière que ce soit, continua la chambrière.  
Roen laissa entendre un grondement.  
— Et comment fait-on lorsqu'on est en danger durant cette période ?  
— Normalement, il n'y a pas de risque, puisque tout le monde est censé s'abstenir de violence durant ces trente jours, les rassura Hayami avec un sourire candide.  
— _Je prendrai le risque si jamais._  
Sray interrompit sa calligraphie.  
— _Roen, il ne faut pas chercher à défier les lois de Huxian Ijin._  
— _Si An Hai était en danger, il n'y aurait pas de lois qui fassent le poids_ , s'entêta le soldat.

Avant que sa sœur ne puisse répliquer quelque chose, la chambrière avait déjà énoncé les lignes suivantes :  
— Il est interdit de se couper les cheveux. Et aussi, il est interdit d'acheter ou de vendre des bijoux.  
— _C'est vraiment n'importe quoi_ , asséna Chhey. _Il y a une règle pour tout ; tout est interdit, même les choses les plus absurdes, dont tout le monde se fiche ! Franchement, qui a imaginé cette liste ?  
_ — _Il faudra pourtant bien s'y plier si on ne veut pas qu'An Hai en pâtisse._  
Le page soupira, tandis que sa jumelle trempait son pinceau dans l'encre pour ajouter le prochain point au catalogue qui ne paraissait pas en finir.

* * *

— Et voilà le quatre-vingt-dix-neuvième et dernier interdit ! s'écria enfin Hayami. J'ai encore une meilleure mémoire que je le pensais ; je n'étais pas sûre de m'en souvenir aussi loin !  
Elle rit :  
— Heureusement que vous m'avez servi de l'eau à volonté, sinon, j'aurais la gorge sèche comme le papier, après une telle énumération !  
— Vous êtes sûre qu'il n'y en a pas plus ? vérifia Sray en relisant rapidement les derniers mots. Que ça ne va pas jusque cent ?  
— _Quatre-vingt-dix-neuf interdits ridicules, ça ne te semble pas assez ?_ demanda Chhey en se levant de sa chaise, l'air irrité.  
Hayami, quant à elle, hocha la tête, faisant danser les ornements dans ses cheveux.  
— Oui, oui, je suis absolument sûre. Quatre-vingt-dix-neuf est un nombre sacré à Huxian Ijin ; c'est le nombre favori de notre déesse tutélaire, Kui Hwan.

Elle marqua une pause avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux :  
— D'ailleurs, j'y pense ! Pour la cérémonie d'Acceptation du Titre tout à l'heure, il faut que Sa Hautesse porte du bleu : la couleur de Kui Hwan, la couleur de l'eau !  
— Un ton de bleu particulier ? s'inquiéta aussitôt l'intendante.  
— Clair, si possible ; la couleur de l'eau, comme je le disais. Vous avez vu qu'à Huxian Ijin, la lagune était limpide !  
— Merci de nous avertir. Chhey, tu préviens le prince immédiatement ?  
— J'y cours !  
— _Dis-lui aussi que les deux envoyés du Chancelier sont ici. Demande-lui ce qu'il veut manger et file ensuite briefer Unvy aux cuisines, qu'il prépare tout bien à temps avant le départ.  
_ — Sans problème.

Alors que son frère sortait de la pièce en courant, Sray se tourna vers leurs deux nouveaux camarades :  
— Entre temps, je vais vous montrer les chambres que nous vous avons réservées.  
— C'est très gentil ! Plus tard dans la journée, Wei Ku et moi devrons retourner chez le Chancelier ; il tient à ce que nous lui portions des nouvelles de la bonne santé de Sa Hautesse quotidiennement. Il s'inquiète de son bien-être et lui souhaite une excellente acclimatation.

Sray eut un sourire un peu crispé, mais elle répondit d'une voix neutre :  
— Bien sûr ; vous entrez et sortez du palais librement. J'imagine que vous connaissez les lieux mieux que moi d'avoir été au service de la veuve-reine auparavant. Je ne vais donc pas vous faire l'affront de vous proposer de vous faire visiter le palais, alors que je le découvre encore moi-même.  
— Oh, mais moi, je pourrai vous le faire visiter dans ses moindres recoins, y compris les jardins, si vous voulez ! s'empressa de suggérer Hayami, jamais à court de propositions.  
À côté d'elle, Wei Ku ne prononçait toujours aucun mot.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, An Hai fit son apparition au rez-de-chaussée en compagnie de Chhey. Vêtu d'une tunique et d'une robe d'un azur chatoyant, des ailes en saphir mêlées à ses longues mèches, il sourit à ses nouveaux employés.  
— Bienvenue dans ma maison.

Hayami se leva si vite de sa chaise qu'elle manqua de chanceler. Elle s'agrippa au bras de son compagnon, qui s'était lui aussi mis debout pour saluer le souverain.  
— Le roi !  
Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper, avec chaleur et spontanéité :  
— Qu'il est beau ! Tu as vu ?  
An Hai rit ; Wei Ku rougit et baissa les yeux. Chhey, qui le remarqua, prit définitivement l'autre page en grippe.


	8. Roen




	9. Deuxième jour (2)

Des baguettes dans une main, la liste de Sray dans l'autre, An Hai faisait honneur à son déjeuner de légumes tout en parcourant les quatre-vingt-dix-neuf interdits.  
— Eh bien, ça en fait des choses à retenir.  
— Ne trouvez-vous pas ça tout à fait absurde, Altesse ? demanda Chhey, assis face au prince, le menton dans les paumes et les coudes sur la table. Est-ce une tradition de la famille Ijin ?  
— Hum. Je crois que mes ancêtres ont rigidifié ce genre de rituel quand ils ont commencé à régner sur Huxian. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est à ce point pour chaque décès depuis, ou si ça s'est encore durci sous le dernier roi ? Je n'étais pas né quand mon père est mort, et ensuite, je vivais à Nekah. Je ne suis guère au fait de ce qui s'est passé ici ou chez les Ijin pendant ce temps.

— Parce que sérieusement, poursuivit le premier page sur sa lancée, en quoi est-ce de l'irrespect par rapport au défunt qu'on porte du rouge quinze ou vingt jours après sa mort ?  
— Le rouge est, par tradition, la couleur de la vie. J'imagine que ce n'est pas respectueux de s'habiller dans une teinte qui célèbre la vie alors que le mort vient de perdre la sienne ? tenta An Hai après avoir avalé sa bouchée de poivrons et d'oignons.  
— OK. Et le blanc, alors ? Parce que c'est l'opposé : c'est la couleur de la mort.  
— Honnêtement, je n'en ai aucune idée.  
— Et le noir ? Rha, c'est juste absurde, comme je le disais.  
Chhey soupira bruyamment dans ses poings. Le prince fronça les sourcils ; le page le gratifia d'un sourire d'excuse.

Roen se leva de sa chaise en même temps que son benjamin quittait la sienne.  
— Moi, ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est pourquoi l'alcool a coulé à flots toute la soirée hier s'il est interdit d'en boire durant trente jours. Même la veuve-reine, la propre femme du défunt, en a consommé plusieurs verres.  
— Sans compter que toutes les lanternes étaient rouges à la réception, si vous vous rappelez. Or, on vient de dire que c'était la couleur de la vie, à proscrire durant cette période de deuil ! s'exclama son cadet en versant une rasade généreuse de savon parfumé dans le creux de sa paume.  
An Hai reposa ses baguettes à côté de son bol.  
— Vous vous rendez compte que je n'ai pas plus de réponses à toutes ces questions que vous ?  
— Vous êtes pourtant le seul Ijin dans la pièce, Altesse.  
Le ton du page était un brin moqueur ; An Hai sourit seulement.

— Altesse, il va être l'heure que vous partiez, prévint Sray en pénétrant dans le salon du premier étage où les trois hommes se tenaient.   
Elle portait quelques statuettes ramenées de Nekah qu'elle entreprit de disposer sur les meubles pour parfaire le décor.  
— D'accord.  
Le prince se mit debout à son tour, tandis que l'intendante s'inquiétait en lorgnant vers son bol :  
— Avez-vous suffisamment mangé ? Car il faudra sans doute que vous attendiez votre retour ce soir pour avaler à nouveau quelque chose.  
— Oui, ça ira. Je ne peux de toute façon rien faire rentrer de plus pour l'instant, faute de place dans mon estomac.

Chhey s'approcha.  
— Les envoyés du Chancelier nous accompagnent ?  
— Ils sont retournés en visite chez le Chancelier, justement. Donc à moins qu'ils ne vous rejoignent sur place, a priori, non.  
— Oh. Ils ont finalement changé d'avis ?  
Sa sœur roula des yeux.  
— Tu sais bien que ce n'était pas leur propre décision de venir dans ce palais. Mais non, Hayami m'a dit qu'ils devaient aller transmettre des nouvelles du prince à leur maître, qui s'inquiète de lui.

Le page passa alors des doigts agités dans ses cheveux.  
— Altesse, je ne le sens pas. Je...  
— Stop, l'arrêta An Hai en levant une main gantée.  
— Mais vous ne trouvez pas que...  
— J'ai dit « stop ». J'ai bien compris depuis tout à l'heure que leur présence ici te déplaisait. Ne crois pas qu'elle m'enchante non plus : tu sais bien que je déteste ça. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Alors, accepte, et arrête de rajouter sur leur dos des raisons de les haïr de façon personnelle.

Chhey n'osa pas insister. Pour toute sa gentillesse et ses fragilités, pour tout ce qu'il acceptait d'eux comme irrévérences, familiarités, franc-parler ou taquineries, An Hai ne tolérait pas d'être contredit ou désobéi alors qu'il se répétait déjà — sauf lorsque la coupable se nommait Bophi, mais leur mère n'était pas ici. Le prince sollicitait toujours leur avis et l'écoutait avec attention ; il le prenait même souvent en compte. Mais lorsqu'il avait enfin décidé quelque chose au terme de cette consultation, que cela abonde dans leur sens ou non, il n'était plus question de s'y opposer, même pour lui épargner une supposée erreur. Chhey ravala donc une grimace de frustration. Il échangea toutefois avec Roen, derrière le dos d'An Hai, un regard barré d'inquiétude sur laquelle, pour une fois, les deux frères s'accordaient.

* * *

Sitôt la cérémonie d'Acceptation du Titre terminée, An Hai rejoignit Roen en bas du pont fleuri transformé en tribune, au-dessus du grand canal qui reliait la Cité Royale au centre de Huxian Ijin. Il réprima un haut-le-cœur et pencha la tête vers le garde du corps.  
— Enlève-moi ça, je t'en prie.  
Prenant d'infinies précautions, le soldat ôta du front du prince le précieux diadème. L'or était rehaussé de milliers de lamelles de diamant, ciselées si finement qu'elles donnaient l'impression d'être trop fragiles pour un souffle.  
— Je ne veux pas la porter ; confie-la à Chhey pour le reste de la journée. Qu'il l'amène à Sray au palais, s'il préfère qu'elle la range, mais pas dans mes appartements.  
— D'accord, Altesse. Attendez-moi ici quelques minutes le temps que je la lui apporte. Si ça va ?  
An Hai acquiesça.

Le soldat, la couronne bien protégée entre son torse et ses avant-bras, partit au galop pour être plus vite revenu, tandis que le Chancelier et le Régent descendaient à leur tour de la scène. Sur l'eau, les jonques des citoyens venus nombreux pour assister au couronnement s'éloignaient de l'entrée de la Cité Royale pour regagner la ville.

— Avez-vous peur de la casser, Hautesse ? rit Iao Shin en pointant un index vers la silhouette de Roen qui s'éloignait. Ça m'inquiéterait également beaucoup si j'étais à votre place. Elle a coûté toute sa fortune à votre quinquisaïeul, après tout.  
— Je préfère en effet ne pas prendre de risque, répondit le roi avec un sourire inconfortable qui ne dessouda pas ses lèvres.  
— Elle vous va bien, en tout cas, dit encore le Chancelier. On dirait que vous êtes fait pour elle.

Avant qu'An Hai ne puisse répondre au compliment, le Régent s'enquit :  
— Nous faites-vous le privilège de votre compagnie pour le repas aujourd'hui ? Mes équipes ont dressé un buffet bien garni à l'extérieur du palais de la veuve-reine.  
— J'ai peur de ne toujours pas me sentir suffisamment remis du voyage pour y faire honneur, répondit le roi en s'inclinant.  
— Si cela persiste, n'hésitez pas à me solliciter : je vous enverrai mes médecins. Ce sont les meilleurs de l'île, et vous savez que cela signifie aussi les meilleurs de monde.  
An Hai joignit les mains et courba le dos — la gratitude ultime.  
— Je suis sûr que ce ne sera pas nécessaire, car le temps, en passant, remettra mon estomac d'aplomb.

Xong Nong intensifia sur lui le focus de son regard aiguisé comme un fil.  
— Vous réalisez que votre santé est à présent une affaire d'État, n'est-ce pas, Hautesse ?  
— L'État n'a pas de raisons de se tourmenter pour ma santé, je vous assure.  
Les traits réguliers d'An Hai luttaient pour ne pas se tendre, ce que repérant, le Régent, qui ne ratait rien, même d'infimes détails, ajouta d'un ton coupant :  
— Espérons-le : nous venons d'enterrer un roi ; nous comptons bien garder le suivant longtemps.

— Hautesse, m'accompagnez-vous pour la promenade que vous m'avez promise ?  
La petite voix fêlée qui interrompit la discussion au sommet les poussa tous à se retourner pour voir la veuve-reine descendre les marches d'un pas prudent sous sa robe céruléenne.  
— Vous non plus, Altesse, vous ne vous joignez pas à nous pour dîner ? s'étonna le Chancelier.  
La jeune fille s'excusa avec une révérence :  
— Non, pardonnez-moi : j'ai tellement envie de montrer les jardins suspendus à Sa Hautesse ; je ne pouvais pas attendre, et il a eu l'amabilité de céder à mon caprice.  
— C'est très aimable de sa part, en effet, confirma le Régent en regardant An Hai plutôt que la jeune fille.  
Le Chancelier approuva également, avec plus de chaleur et moins de doute :  
— Ne traînez pas ; ce serait dommage que le crépuscule tombe avant que vous n'ayez pu lui montrer les plus beaux recoins.

Les deux hommes partis vers le pavillon protégeant le buffet, la jeune fille leva vers son frère ses yeux du même ton que les siens.  
— Merci de m'avoir à la fois sorti de cette éprouvante conversation et épargné cette nouvelle obligation, remercia An Hai en inclinant légèrement la tête.  
Les ailes de saphir effleurèrent ses épaules ; quelques mèches glissèrent vers l'avant.  
— Pardonnez-moi au contraire d'avoir d'abord écouté votre discussion, puis profité de l'occasion pour être égoïste. Je vous ai tendu un piège dans lequel je savais que vous ne pourriez pas refuser de tomber, murmura Zhi Lin en baissant le front.  
— Voir les jardins avec vous n'a rien d'une punition, je vous assure, même si je ne sais pas si je dois vous féliciter de mentir au nez du Régent de Linru.

Sans relever la fin de sa phrase autrement que par un sourire un peu triste, l'adolescente regarda son frère à nouveau.  
— Vous êtes gentil ; me suivez-vous ?  
— Je dois attendre mon garde du corps.  
— Oh, vous craignez donc vraiment qu'une petite fille comme moi ne vous fasse du mal ?  
— Pas vraiment, non, sourit An Hai. Mais je ne me déplace pas sans lui ; c'est comme ça.  
— Très bien, Hautesse.

Heureusement pour la veuve-reine et le silence embarrassé qui s'était étalé entre eux, Roen ne tarda pas à revenir, à peine essoufflé de sa course.  
— La veuve-reine s'est proposée de me faire visiter les jardins de la Cité Royale, l'informa le prince dans la langue de Huxian Ijin, par égard pour sa sœur.  
Le soldat hocha la tête et emboita le pas aux deux nobles.

À présent que les citoyens avaient remporté leurs acclamations dans leurs maisons et que les membres de la cour s'étaient regroupés à l'abri pour dîner, la Cité Royale avait retrouvé son calme. L'eau claire coulait, sereine, sous les passerelles sculptées par les artistes les plus talentueux de Linru. Les fleurs grimpantes s'accrochaient aux dentelles de pierre, offrant aux promeneurs leurs corolles délicates et parfumées.

La veuve-reine imprimait le rythme de la marche. Elle les guida de pont en pont jusqu'à un ensemble de plateformes sur pilotis couvertes de parterres colorés, d'arbres modelés en pots. Là aussi, l'élément de Kui Hwan était mis à l'honneur, puisque de nouveaux canaux sinuaient entre les cercles de fleurs, aboutissant à des fontaines et jeux d'eau.

— C'est magnifique, déclara An Hai après un moment.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'adolescente, à un mètre à côté de lui, et ajouta d'une voix douce :  
— Mais vous n'en profitez pas vraiment.  
Zhi Lin, qui avançait le regard rivé au sol, sursauta. Ses yeux vinrent chercher ceux de son frère, qui fut ébranlé par la dose de douleur qu'ils renfermaient.  
— Altesse, que se passe-t-il ?  
— Pouvons-nous nous asseoir un instant ?  
— Bien sûr.  
La veuve-reine prit place sur le premier banc qu'ils rencontrèrent. Le roi fit de même, Roen en sentinelle à côté de son extrémité du siège.

— Puis-je vous appeler An Hai, Hautesse ?  
— Oui. Et je pourrai ainsi vous appeler Zhi Lin.  
L'adolescente sourit.  
— Merci. Aviez-vous envie de venir à Huxian Ijin ?  
Déstabilisé par la question inattendue, An Hai hésita quelques secondes.  
— Je ne sais pas trop encore à quoi ressemble la vie à Huxian Ijin, finit-il par dire avec diplomatie, en l'absence de plus d'informations quant aux intentions de la veuve-reine.  
— Je crois que vous auriez dû rester à Nekah.

À cette remarque, tant An Hai que Roen braquèrent des yeux inquiets sur le visage de la jeune fille, qui regardait quant à elle ses doigts étendus sur ses genoux.  
— Pourquoi dites-vous une chose pareille ?  
— Parce que vous étiez sans doute heureux là-bas. N'est-ce pas ?  
— Eh bien, oui, confessa le nouveau roi de Linru sans avoir besoin d'y réfléchir. Mais peut-être vais-je être heureux ici aussi ?  
— Oh, non !  
La sincérité spontanée et déchirante qui gonflait cette affirmation alarma An Hai pour de bon et Roen davantage encore. Tout le corps du soldat s'était tendu comme un arc à l'exclamation.

— Zhi Lin, dites-moi clairement ce qui se passe, ce qui vous met dans cet état ?  
Sans obéir à son roi, la veuve-reine demanda encore :  
— Savez-vous quel âge j'ai ?  
— Euh, non, je ne...  
— J'ai quatorze ans, coupa l'adolescente. Pendant la moitié de ma vie, j'ai été mariée au roi Jung Chu qui en avait à peine cinq en plus que moi. Il est monté sur le trône à douze ans, flanqué d'une petite fille de sept ans comme épouse. Il est mort à dix-neuf, sans héritier bien sûr, après sept années à servir de pion sur l'échiquier du pouvoir. C'était une marionnette à qui son père avait toujours répété qu'il serait un grand roi ; il n'a pourtant jamais eu l'occasion de l'être que de nom.

Pour l'instant plus troublé par le sort de sa jeune demi-sœur que celui de son prédécesseur, An Hai la questionna d'une voix incertaine.  
— Mais votre... notre mère, n'a-t-elle pas fait remarquer que vous étiez bien jeune pour un tel mariage ? Et votre père, où est-il ?  
— Mon père a été exécuté, comme l'intégralité de sa famille, l'année de mon mariage. Quant à ma mère, elle a été exécutée à son tour deux ans plus tard avec le reste de la famille Hsin. J'ai été épargnée dans les deux cas car j'étais liée au roi et que j'étais trop jeune pour représenter une menace.  
  
Le choc ouvrit grand les yeux violets d'An Hai.  
— Exécutés ? Avec toute leur famille ? Mais pourquoi... ?  
— Pour conspirations contre le roi ou contre le Régent ; c'est du pareil au même, de toute façon. Il semble qu'à Nekah, vous étiez heureusement trop loin pour être éclaboussé par les scandales et le massacre des Hsin. Vous voyez pourquoi vous auriez dû y rester.

An Hai, stupéfait, horrifié, contempla la jeune fille qui, à quatorze ans seulement, se trouvait veuve et sans plus de famille d'un côté comme de l'autre — lui excepté. Les pensées de Zhi Lin rejoignirent les siennes lorsqu'elle chuchota d'un timbre fracturé :  
— Vous êtes tout ce que j'ai de sang, maintenant — vous êtes tout ce que j'ai. Pourtant, jusqu'à la mort du roi, je ne connaissais même pas votre existence. Je pourrais tout simplement me réjouir que vous soyez à présent à mes côtés, mais même moi, je ne suis pas aussi égoïste, la plupart du temps. Je suis si heureuse de vous trouver, de vous connaître, An Hai, mais même moi — il aurait mieux valu pour vous que vous ne veniez pas.

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même comme une feuille morte et éclata en sanglots. Son petit corps d'oiseau était agité de tels tremblements qu'une des plumes de son chignon se détacha et tomba au sol, où la gemme se cassa.  
— Zhi Lin...

À distance de bras sur le banc, An Hai, le visage consterné, observa les larmes se frayer un chemin entre les doigts joints de la jeune fille et glisser sur la soie de sa robe d'apparat. La veuve-reine paraissait pleurer sur sept ans de chagrins inconsolables.  
— Vous n'êtes plus seule, maintenant que je suis là ? essaya le roi d'une voix hésitante.  
Pensées pour être réconfortantes, ces paroles ne semblèrent toutefois pas apaiser l'adolescente, qui continuait à verser dans ses mains, incapables de la retenir, toute l'intensité de sa peine. An Hai se mordit la lèvre.

Il tourna vers Roen un regard impuissant et perdu, comme s'il était à la recherche d'un radeau pour les sauver tous les deux, sa sœur et lui. En réponse, le garde du corps s'approcha. Il s'agenouilla devant la jeune fille et posa une main apaisante sur le chignon qui tressautait.  
— Laissez-vous glisser vers moi, Altesse. Je vous rattraperai, promit le soldat.

Sans ôter ses mains de son visage noyé de larmes, Zhi Lin se laissa tomber vers l'avant. Ainsi qu'il l'avait annoncé, Roen la récupéra et la tint entre ses bras, sans l'étreindre vraiment — un serviteur ne pouvait se permettre n'importe quoi avec une personne de haut rang. La veuve-reine appuya tout de même son front contre l'épaule solide ; An Hai serra les dents et les poings.

Durant un long moment, seuls les sanglots de la jeune fille troublèrent le calme du jardin, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se transforment en simples pleurs, puis en reniflements, à la manière d'un vacarme soudain revenu au silence en laissant les oreilles étourdies.  
— J'ai trempé votre tunique, hoqueta l'adolescente contre le tissu.  
— Ne vous en faites pas, Altesse ; elle séchera, répondit Roen d'une voix moins grave que d'habitude.

Zhi Lin s'écarta enfin du soldat. Elle pivota vers An Hai, toujours assis sur le banc, immobile. Sans prévenir, elle jeta les bras autour du cou du roi, bousculant les ailes dans ses cheveux. Elle l'étreignit avec émotion, les yeux clos, tandis qu'il ouvrait grands les siens, pétrifié.

Comme s'il avait reçu un coup de cravache, Roen se remit debout.  
— Altesse !  
An Hai, cependant, leva une main dont les doigts gantés de noir tremblaient. Alors, le garde du corps ne fit rien, se bornant à patienter jusqu'à ce que la veuve-reine, aussi abruptement qu'elle avait enlacé son frère, se rejette en arrière. Sans ajouter un mot, la jeune fille partit en courant vers le pont qui traversait le canal.  
— Altesse !

Un poing contre les côtes, le visage livide, les yeux pleins de détresse et les lèvres frémissantes, An Hai attendit que Zhi Lin ait disparu à sa vue pour se pencher vers l'avant et vomir. Roen s'accroupit auprès de lui, sans le toucher.


	10. Sray




	11. Troisième jour (1)

À quelques canaux de celui du roi, le palais du Régent dressait ses quatre étages de pierre ambrée dans les lueurs du jour qui se levait. Le bureau de Xong Nong se trouvait au sommet. De sa table de travail face aux baies vitrées, il avait une vue imprenable sur l'ensemble de la Cité Royale et le port de Huxian Ijin dans le lointain prolongement. Pour l'heure, son attention était focalisée sur un seul bâtiment, qu'il observait d'un air préoccupé depuis son fauteuil.

Le Chancelier déposa devant lui un yaourt et une crêpe à l'œuf garnie d'herbes aromatiques.  
— Que cela ne vous fasse pas oublier de prendre un petit-déjeuner.  
— Cela m'a déjà empêché de fermer l'œil.  
Iao Shin s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, bloquant sans remords le champ de vision de son supérieur. Il tenait un autre yaourt à la main. Il y trempa sa cuillère, puis goûta le mélange d'un coup de langue.  
— Hmm. Pensez-vous qu'il est malade ?  
— Je n'en sais rien, répondit le Régent, et c'est bien cela qui m'inquiète. Je suis toujours convaincu qu'il était notre meilleure option, mais nous avons si peu de renseignements sur tout ce qui concerne Nekah.  
— Nous pouvons y envoyer quelques ambassadeurs.  
Xong Nong approuva d'un hochement de tête.  
— Il le faut absolument. Cela n'a que trop tardé ; qu'ils partent déjà ce soir. Qu'ils fouillent tout là-bas et interrogent tout le monde.

Il réfléchit quelques minutes, les sourcils si froncés qu'ils se rejoignaient presque, puis ajouta :  
— Renforcez d'ailleurs leur présence dans toutes les provinces ; je ne veux plus aucune zone d'ombre sur l'île, même dans les endroits les plus reculés. Il n'est pas normal que nous ne soyons pas au courant de tout.  
Sa cuillère au coin de la bouche, le Chancelier afficha une moue dubitative.  
— Cela risque de déplaire à certains princes qui vont craindre pour leur autonomie ou prendre ombrage de la surveillance que vous semblez à présent vouloir exercer. On s'habitue vite à la liberté.  
— Eh bien, tant pis. Au besoin, nous mettrons en place des façons de les faire rentrer dans les rangs. Que tous ces chefaillons se souviennent qu'ils répondent au roi.

— Hmmm. Dois-je dès lors faire signer tous les ordres de mission par Sa Hautesse ?  
Xong Nong acquiesça à la suggestion de son bras droit.  
— Oui, ce sera mieux si c'est en son nom.  
— Il signera donc aussi lui-même les papiers qui ont pour but de lancer une enquête dans son dos ; c'est amusant, se divertit Iao Shin.  
Le Régent posa sur lui un regard sombre.  
— Je n'ai que faire de ce qui est amusant.  
Il précisa, paraissant porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules, qui s'affaissèrent en même temps qu'il parlait :  
— Je me fais tant de mouron pour Linru.

Son yaourt terminé, le Chancelier quitta l'appui de fenêtre pour s'accouder à la table de son supérieur.  
— Rassurez-vous : nous devrions avoir des informations plus rapides que les missives des ambassadeurs. Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai placé deux employés chez lui.  
— Ont-ils rapporté quelque chose d'intéressant ?  
— Pas encore, mais ils n'ont guère passé de temps dans son palais jusqu'à présent. Ils viennent de prendre leur service. Patience.  
Le Régent jeta cette fois à Iao Shin un coup d'œil presque offensé, comme si le mot était une insulte.  
— La pérennité de Linru ne souffre d'aucune attente.  
Le Chancelier sourit.  
— Il faudra pourtant qu'elle prenne son mal en patience, un peu.

Conscient que malgré sa hâte, les choses ne pouvaient pas être accélérées, Xong Nong soupira avant de reprendre :  
— Et la veuve-reine ? Elle a passé du temps avec lui aujourd'hui.  
— Justement : à ce moment précis, elle risque d'être sous le charme et plus difficile à manœuvrer. Vous savez comme elle est influençable.  
— Il faudra d'ailleurs décider ce que nous faisons d'elle.  
— On peut toujours les marier ? suggéra Iao Shin d'un ton léger.  
— À voir. C'est moins pressé.  
— Le côté malléable de Zhi Lin peut aussi nous servir ; il l'a déjà fait. Pensez-y tout de même.  
— J'y penserai.

Le Régent saisit un coupe-papier travaillé sur le bois laqué de son bureau. Il promena le doigt sur la lame, l'air absent. Puis, comme s'il venait de s'en rappeler, il marmonna :  
— Il faut aussi penser à cette rencontre avec le roi de Harjiba...  
— Ah, oui, à la fin du mois. Est-ce que l'endroit a été décidé ?  
— Je préférerais que cela se fasse à Huxian Ijin, évidemment, afin que nous puissions garder un œil sur ce qui se passe. Le problème, c'est que c'est à Kaisan de choisir. La dernière fois, il y a quelques années, il est venu ici, mais je crois qu'il s'est ennuyé, et je ne sais pas s'il aura envie de réitérer.  
— Jung Chu était très jeune, et que dire de Zhi Lin, fit remarquer Iao Shin. J'imagine qu'il aura plus d'affinités avec Sa Hautesse, puisqu'ils sont du même âge, et que cela permettra des divertissements plus adaptés. Le changement de souverain tombe peut-être bien dans ce cas précis.

Le Régent passa une main sur sa tempe, l'air las.  
— Kaisan est capricieux, mais nous devons maintenir les excellentes relations entre nos deux îles, surtout dans un contexte où Naran fait montre de velléités belliqueuses. Quand bien même nous sommes épargnés et le resterons, il est bon d'intensifier les alliances.  
Le Chancelier croisa les bras.  
— Et s'il décide que cela se fera sur Harjiba ? Ferez-vous partie du voyage ?  
— Je ne peux pas laisser Linru. Qui sait ce qui se passerait si je tournais les talons. Je ne sais pas comment Kaisan fait pour quitter son royaume de cette façon sans s'inquiéter.  
— En tous les cas, je ferai avertir Sa Hautesse de cette mission diplomatique en même temps que je lui ferai porter les ordres d'ambassades à signer.  
— Oui, il devient impératif que nous puissions planifier cette rencontre.

Il revint toutefois presque instantanément au sujet qui paraissait occuper l'entièreté de son esprit :  
— Êtes-vous sûr de la fidélité de vos deux employés ?  
— Oui. L'un d'eux est la fille Sato Sazuka.  
Le Régent hocha la tête.  
— Et l'autre ?  
— Wei Ku Zan Jing.  
Cette fois, Xong Nong s'autorisa l'ébauche d'un sourire satisfait.  
— Très bon choix. J'escompte des résultats rapides.  
Le Chancelier s'inclina, pas assez bas cependant pour être aussi révérencieux qu'il l'aurait dû :  
— Vous les aurez.


	12. Xong Nong, le Régent




	13. Troisième jour (2)

An Hai ouvrit les yeux sur le matin neuf, mais son esprit était resté la veille. La nuit n'avait pas effacé la terrible histoire de la veuve-reine, ni ses larmes — qui auraient dû paraître moins terribles que ce qui les suscitait, mais pas à lui. Et plus terrible encore, qu'il ne se décide pas sur ce qui était pire, entre voir la jeune fille sangloter sans rien faire pour la consoler et l'avoir ensuite laissée l'étreindre pour l'aider.

L'impuissance qu'il ressentait dans ces moments-là était suffisante pour qu'il s'en veuille jusqu'à la haine. Cette dernière d'autant plus justifiée par le fait que son immobilisme n'était pas subi, mais choisi, choisi par quelque chose en lui qu'il rejetait, mais qui le gouvernait quand même.

La veuve-reine lui avait confié sa peine, à lui qui se tenait auprès d'elle, si près qu'il aurait pu la toucher en tendant le bras. Il aurait pu lui prêter son épaule ; il aurait pu la serrer sur son cœur ; il aurait pu se montrer digne de la confiance qu'elle plaçait en lui en se montrant si vulnérable, en lui offrant ce chagrin qu'elle n'avait offert à personne. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait de tout cela. À la place, il avait supplié son garde du corps de compenser son inutilité.

Le pire, à nouveau, était que rejouer la scène a posteriori n'y modifiait rien. Il ne se voyait pas agir mieux dans sa recréation du souvenir, même lorsqu'il tentait de se dépasser en rêve. Il ne faisait pas ces gestes qu'il n'avait pas été capable de faire dans la réalité. Même dans son esprit, il restait paralysé sur son banc, assailli par des pensées de dégoût lorsque son imagination amorçait l'ébauche du moindre mouvement.

Il ne ferait pas mieux, moins parce qu'il ne pouvait pas que parce qu'il ne _voulait_ pas. L'envie d'éviter tout contact primait sur l'envie de secourir, quand bien même il se détestait pour un tel égoïsme. Et il ne faisait qu'infliger : lui-même n'était pas une victime, puisque c'était sa décision, son fonctionnement, ce qu'il était profondément. Son cœur battait, chair et sang qui lui faisaient mal, mais son cerveau était un abysse, et c'était lui qui primait.

Il se voyait témoin des larmes de la veuve-reine ; il se sentait souffrir pour elle, déchiré par le souhait d'apaiser sa peine. Mais il s'entendait songer, en superposition, _non non non non non c'est sale et c'est hors de question_.

Malgré tout, il avait supporté l'enlacement de la jeune fille. Il était parvenu à réprimer le rejet immédiat qui lui était instinctif au prix d'un immense effort sur lui-même, un effort dont il ne savait pas qu'il avait encore le courage ou la folie. Par culpabilité pour les pleurs qu'il n'avait pas séchés ? Par souhait de se racheter ? Par un miracle qui avait retardé l'avancée des rouages dans sa tête ? Il n'avait plus vécu ce genre de situation depuis au moins quinze ans qu'il les évitait. Mais durant chaque seconde de cette étreinte, toutes beaucoup trop longues, son esprit, au lieu de se réjouir que l'adolescente aille mieux, avait martelé _non non non non non c'est horrible que cela cesse au plus vite ou je vais la pousser._

Quelle créature abjecte agissait de la sorte ? Sans doute était-ce que tout ce dont il tentait de se protéger l'avait déjà souillé, corrompu jusqu'au fond de l'abîme.

Lorsqu'il était rentré au palais, il s'était précipité dans ses appartements pour se débarrasser de toute une après-midi d'impuretés. Pourtant, ce matin, chaque fois que ses pensées le ramenaient au chagrin de la veuve-reine, il lui semblait encore sentir le petit visage trempé qui trouvait refuge dans le creux de son cou. Le contact d'abord, puis la sensation d'humidité, les larmes, la morve, tous ces fluides humains...

Il passa deux doigts tremblants sur sa clavicule, mais la peau était sèche. Il avait lavé les larmes ; elles n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir immatériel, sans consistance. Il était impossible qu'il en reste la moindre goutte tant il avait frotté à l'éponge, puis essuyé à la serviette. Cependant, la tache sur lui perdurait, peut-être indélébile.

An Hai leva la main tendue au-dessus de son visage pour en regarder le dos en face. Tout la surface de sa peau était desséchée, souvent épaissie, partout craquelée, barrée d'un quadrillage de sillons rugueux et de plaies.

Entraînée par la gravité, la manche de sa robe de nuit glissa, dévoilant son bras jusqu'au coude — à la peau desséchée, souvent épaissie, partout craquelée, barrée d'un quadrillage de sillons rugueux et de plaies.

Il lavait son corps comme il lavait ses mains : trop souvent, en frictionnant trop fort, avec des produits trop agressifs. C'était la seule manière pour lui d'avoir l'impression qu'il se débarrassait de toutes les salissures accumulées au cours des heures précédentes. Et si sa peau partait en lambeaux au fond de la baignoire, c'était l'assurance qu'il ne restait au moins plus trace de rien.

Bophi lui avait dit, des années auparavant, qu'il s'était donné l'épiderme des éléphants ou des hippopotames d'Awanongwan. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais vu aucune des deux espèces autrement qu'en images, il faisait confiance à sa gouvernante qui, dans son enfance, avait passé quelques années dans la province voisine pour se former, et y avait apparemment côtoyé nombre de ces pachydermes.

Depuis, même Bophi et sa langue vive n'en parlaient plus. Parce qu'il était trop tard. Parce qu'il le savait mieux que quiconque. Parce que quoi qu'on lui dise, il ne pouvait pas cesser.

Il s'efforçait de préserver son visage pour conserver une part de lui qui n'était pas abîmée, qui demeurait présentable, qu'il ne fallait pas cacher. Mais la couronne sur son front, la veille — qui avait touché l'or avant que celui-ci ne touche ses cheveux ? Entre quelles mains le diadème était-il passé, et qu'avaient fait ces mains avant de le saisir ? Le roi Jung Chu l'avait-il tripoté ou ceint alors qu'il était malade ? Rien qu'y songer ravivait le haut-le-cœur qu'il avait étouffé tant bien que mal d'un bout à l'autre de la cérémonie, jusqu'à ce que Roen le délivre de ce bijou sale de siècles de contact avec des fronts et des mains inconnus.

Évidemment, le Régent et le Chancelier avaient pensé qu'il craignait de casser la précieuse couronne — qui, sans en être rongé, pourrait en effet envisager une telle névrose ? Il se réjouissait de l'illusion qui la masquait et donnait l'impression qu'il était moins méprisable qu'en réalité. Rien n'était toutefois moins vrai : tout le temps qu'il l'avait portée, il avait rêvé que la couronne tombe, qu'elle se brise au sol en éclats trop petits pour que l'on puisse la réparer.

An Hai posa le bout de ses doigts à la base de son front. Les racines de ses cheveux étaient douces et sa peau, là, aussi. Il n'y avait ni gonflements, ni lésions dus à des microbes incrustés sur l'or. Bien sûr, pourquoi y en aurait-il eu quand des générations de rois avaient porté le diadème sans aucun problème ? Sa rationalité capitulait pourtant toujours contre l'irrationalité du gouffre à l'intérieur de sa tête.

Le contact extérieur restait toutefois plus gérable que l'ingestion. Si la saleté rentrait dans son organisme, comment s'en débarrasser ? Il s'était déjà fait vomir mille fois depuis l'adolescence, mais cela ne résolvait pas tout. Si des germes s'accrochaient aux muqueuses, adhéraient aux parois de son œsophage, pourrissaient dans son estomac ou suppuraient dans son sang ? Il serait alors tout entier contaminé, infecté. Il l'était déjà, puisqu'il s'était transformé en infâme monstre de cruauté tant ses peurs avaient empoisonné son cœur. Mais au moins n'était-il pas malade.

Il préférait ne rien manger ni boire hors de chez lui afin de toujours contrôler qui entrait en contact avec ce qu'il allait avaler, aliments ou vaisselle. La cuisson lui donnait l'impression que les virus étaient morts, mais cela n'était pas assez. Il lui avait fallu des années avant de se sentir suffisamment en confiance avec son propre cuisinier pour ingurgiter les préparations d'Unvy. Maintenant, il était en paix avec l'idée, ce qui représentait déjà une victoire sur un environnement et un entourage où tout et tout le monde paraissaient des dangers mortels.

Il acceptait également la proximité de Bophi, Sray, Chhey et Roen, ainsi que la réalisation qu'ils avaient manipulé des choses qu'il manipulait lui-même ensuite. Cela n'était pas arrivé du jour au lendemain, et aucun d'eux n'avait le droit de le toucher, lui. Roen avait ôté la couronne de son front sans effleurer sa peau ; Chhey tirait sur son gant en pinçant seulement le tissu. Il acceptait néanmoins de les côtoyer au quotidien ; il touchait à travers ses gants des objets entrés en contact avec leurs mains sans avoir envie de vomir ou sans se sentir terrifié.

Cette famille qui était devenue, au fil des années, plus la sienne que la sienne, acceptait également sa présence. Ils ne lui avaient pas tenu rigueur de ses bizarreries, de ses rejets, et s'étaient adaptés sans heurts aux compromis fleurant souvent les sacrifices qu'il exigeait pour continuer à vivre. Ils prenaient soin de lui et de la cohorte de ses dysfonctions, à commencer par son insensibilité à leurs libertés, puisqu'ils déformaient leur mode de vie pour accommoder le sien.

Ils ne rejetaient pas non plus la créature à la peau d'éléphant qu'il était devenu sous les couches de tissu. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais eu de moue dégoûtée en apercevant sa main, le seul endroit qu'il mettait à nu devant eux. Par nécessité, bien sûr, car il ne pouvait toucher, pour l'ôter, un gant qui avait touché quoi que ce soit de ses doigts découverts.

Il savait la laideur des dégradations qu'il infligeait plusieurs fois par jour à son corps en le nettoyant à l'excès. Il savait que cela ne pourrait que susciter de la répulsion à tout œil autre que le sien. Pourtant, son regard déformé par sa phobie ne voyait, lorsqu'il se posait sur sa peau lichenifiée, que la satisfaction de la propreté. Horrible, mais propre — cela suffisait pour survivre.

En perdant sa souplesse, l'épiderme ne faisait pas que s'enlaidir : il résistait aussi moins bien. Le contact, parfois même rien que de ses vêtements, lui faisait mal. Plier les articulations causait régulièrement des craquements de sa peau qui se mettait alors à saigner. Combien de temps résisterait-elle à un tel traitement ? Il préférait ne pas y réfléchir, ne pas réfléchir aux conséquences du jour où elle rendrait les armes. Consulter un médecin n'était pas envisageable ; il préférerait encore se jeter à l'eau sans savoir nager s'il avait l'assurance de se noyer. En attendant, il vidait des pots de crèmes et de baumes qui fonctionnaient à ralentir un peu la vitesse de la dégradation.

Il protégeait les blessures avec ses vêtements ; l'absence de contact avec quoi que ce soit d'autre n'en rajoutait pas. Seuls ses colibris à Nekah, assez légers pour qu'il ne sente pas l'appui de leurs minuscules pattes à travers la triple couche maillot-robe-tunique, avaient le droit de le frôler.

Se couvrir faisait aussi barrière contre les agressions multiples de l'air extérieur, tout en étant une protection pour et contre l'opinion d'autrui. Il ne voulait pas infliger la vue de tant de laideur à des yeux innocents, mais il ne voulait pas non plus dévoiler au monde l'ampleur de son déséquilibre psychologique. Une telle fragilité mentale, une telle folie — qui pourrait le considérer comme apte à diriger, ou même à exister ? L'était-il ? Bophi affirmait que oui d'un ton féroce, mais parfois, il ne savait pas. Il couvrait en tout cas les indignités de sa condition d'excuses, de mensonges et de soie.

Repoussant sa couverture, An Hai se leva et marcha vers la fenêtre, dont il tira le rideau — récuré par Sray le jour de leur arrivée. L'eau claire de la lagune scintillait sous le soleil matinal. C'était joli, même si, contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit à la gouvernante le jour de son départ pour la rassurer, ce n'était pas chez lui. Rester à Nekah aurait été plus simple : là-bas, où il avait vécu toute sa vie, tout était taillé pour lui. Il ne devait jamais se confronter à ce qui le répugnait. À Huxian Ijin, au contraire, le danger était permanent.

Les mains et les chagrins de la veuve-reine. Le bras ou la main du Chancelier dont il avait senti la chaleur inconfortable à travers son gant. La couronne. La proximité d'étrangers qui se penchaient vers lui pour lui parler, risquant de postillonner ou de l'érafler. Les offres incessantes pour une coupe ou un repas. Les microbes, bactéries potentielles à foison dans cet environnement inconnu. Les refus à justifier sans cesse ; les regards suspicieux qui suivaient.

Venir n'avait pas été son choix. Le Régent de Linru n'avait pas demandé si devenir roi lui plaisait, n'avait pas non plus seulement suggéré l'opportunité. Xong Nong l'avait convoqué, et l'ordre ne pouvait être contesté sans se dresser contre le pouvoir. On l'avait choisi pour prendre la place de son oncle sur le trône, lui qui était le petit-fils du grand roi Mu Chen qui les précédait.

An Hai soupira, réprimant dans son cœur l'irrépressible désir de retourner dans les montagnes.

Face à la baie vitrée ouvrant sur le bleu de Huxian Ijin, il frotta sa clavicule d'une main machinale. Les larmes de la veuve-reine, qui avaient coulé sous son col, bien que depuis longtemps essuyées, le maculaient toujours.


	14. Iao Shin, le Chancelier




	15. Troisième jour (3)

— Altesse ? Le Chancelier est là.  
An Hai ouvrit la porte de ses quartiers après moins d'une minute. Vêtu de vert, des plumes de paon en pierres précieuses dégringolant dans son dos au milieu de ses cheveux, il sourit à Sray.  
— Bonjour.  
La jeune fille s'inclina en lui rendant un sourire attentif, fraternel, que sa fonction d'intendante ne justifiait pas.

— Le Chancelier a-t-il dit ce qu'il voulait ? interrogea le prince, une note d'appréhension dans la voix, infime.  
Sray la perçut parce qu'elle le connaissait depuis qu'elle était née.  
— Je crois qu'il a des papiers à vous faire signer en tant que roi, mais il ne nous a pas donné de détails. Il n'avait pas à le faire : les dirigeants rendent rarement des comptes aux serviteurs, à part vous.  
— C'est vrai. En tout cas, je te suis.

Avant de mettre le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier, la jeune fille fit toutefois un geste du doigt vers l'épaule du prince.  
— Altesse, remontez votre col du côté gauche.  
— Ah.  
Sans attendre, An Hai porta sa main gantée à son cou. L'extrémité des écorchures qu'il s'était infligées la veille au soir, puis avait accentuées le matin même au lever, dépassait du bord brodé de sa tunique, croisé sur son cœur. Il releva le col de deux doigts.  
— C'est mieux ?  
L'intendante hocha la tête, tandis que le prince réarrangeait quelques longues mèches devant ses épaules afin qu'elles jouent le rôle de paravent, au cas où.

— Vous avez passé du baume cicatrisant ?  
— Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.  
— Vous savez que nous nous inquiétons toujours, répondit Sray, reproche flûté mêlé de tendresse.  
An Hai murmura :  
— Il ne faut pas. Sinon, vous vous inquiéterez sans fin.  
Cette fois, la jeune fille fronça les sourcils en une expression qui rappelait sa mère.  
— Oh, An Hai. À défaut de pouvoir vous aider, ce sera notre privilège.

* * *

— Bonjour, Hautesse ! salua Iao Shin avec enthousiasme lorsque le roi le rejoignit dans la salle d'étude du rez-de-chaussée. Vous me pardonnerez d'être aussi matinal, mais j'ai ici des missives qui ne souffrent d'aucune attente.  
— Bonjour. De quoi s'agit-il ?  
An Hai prit place face à lui sur l'un des fauteuils en bois de santal pourpre, alors que Chhey apportait une assiette de crêpes saupoudrées de cannelle et un bol d'éclats de noix de coco qu'il déposa devant leur invité.  
— Le Régent suggère que nous envoyions des ambassadeurs dans toutes les provinces de Linru afin d'avoir des nouvelles fraîches de ce qui s'y passe d'une part, et de servir de relais entre les divers princes et Sa Hautesse d'autre part. Cela permettrait une meilleure cohésion entre les différentes parties de l'île ; plus d'unité, si vous voulez.

Il tendit une liasse de papiers de petite taille. Chhey s'en saisit respectueusement et les étala sur la table devant An Hai. Ce dernier se pencha sur eux pour les lire attentivement.  
— Que pensez-vous de cette idée ?  
— Il est vrai que lorsque je gouvernais Nekah, je n'ai jamais vu aucun émissaire de Huxian Ijin...  
An Hai songea à ce que la veuve-reine lui avait révélé sur les tragédies de sa famille. Et même du couple royal, il n'avait rien su, à commencer par leur jeune âge. Cela avait toujours été comme si Nekah et Huxian Ijin étaient des pays séparés.

— Je trouverais l'idée d'autant meilleure si ces ambassadeurs ne rapportaient pas que des informations à sens unique des provinces vers la capitale.  
Il explicita sa pensée :  
— Peut-être pourraient-ils servir de relais de la capitale vers les provinces également, pour tenir les différents princes au courant de ce qui se passe à Huxian Ijin ? Je ne parle pas qu'en terme de décisions, mais également de vie courante. J'imagine que d'ici, vous avez peut-être l'impression que les gouverneurs se replient sur leurs provinces. Mais je crois qu'en réalité, c'est aussi que le pouvoir central les tient à l'écart du pays en tant qu'état.  
Iao Shin afficha un air satisfait.  
— Cela me semble une réflexion judicieuse, Hautesse. Je suis sûr que le Régent se montrera très intéressé par cette proposition.  
An Hai leva les yeux vers son vis-à-vis, mais il ne dit rien.

Il reporta ensuite son attention sur les ordres de mission disposés devant lui, tandis que le Chancelier l'observait, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.  
— Vous étudiez les lettres avec beaucoup de concentration.  
— J'aime savoir ce que je signe.  
— Bien sûr, répondit Iao Shin en saisissant un morceau de coco, qu'il croqua.

Peu après, le roi se tourna vers Chhey qui attendait en sentinelle, les mains jointes devant lui, à deux mètres de la table.  
— Un pinceau, s'il te plaît ? Fin.  
— Bien, Altesse.  
Le Chancelier suivit le page des yeux, alors que ce dernier se hâtait vers un secrétaire laqué garni de fournitures de calligraphie.  
— Votre personnel n'a pas changé d'appellatif suite à votre couronnement, Hautesse ?  
— Ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire ? Je reste de toute façon gouverneur empêché de Nekah, leur province. Je suis à la fois prince et roi, et « Altesse » ou « Hautesse », les deux marques de respect me conviennent.  
— Hmmm.  
Iao Shin mordit dans un autre éclat de coco.

Chhey présenta un pinceau à An Hai, puis un encrier. Trempant délicatement la plume dans l'encre noire, le roi apposa son paraphe en bas de chaque feuille d'ordre.  
— Merci, Hautesse. Dès que votre signature sera sèche, je rapporterai tout cela au Régent. Les ambassadeurs partiront vers leurs affectations dans la soirée.  
— Vous êtes si pressés ?  
Iao Shin riposta à l'expression surprise d'An Hai par un petit rire qui frôlait la désinvolture.  
— Autant battre le fer tant qu'il est chaud, vous ne croyez pas ?

Avant que le monarque ne puisse réagir, il enchaîna :  
— Il y a autre chose dont je dois vous parler ce matin.  
Les mains à nouveau sur ses genoux, An Hai répondit avec patience :  
— Je vous écoute ?  
Le Chancelier s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil sculpté.  
— Le roi Jung Chu avait une rencontre diplomatique prévue avec le roi de Harjiba à la fin du mois. Suite à son décès, il ne peut évidemment pas l'honorer, et il faudra que vous le remplaciez. Vous n'ignorez pas que maintenir des relations cordiales avec cette île est de la plus haute importance pour Linru, surtout aujourd'hui que l'ombre de Naran s'obscurcit. Le Régent vous fait toute confiance pour que cette rencontre se passe au mieux.  
— Quand aura-t-elle lieu exactement ?  
— La date n'a pas encore été fixée, mais au plus vite. À voir avec Sa Majesté, et idem pour l'endroit — sur Harjiba ou à Huxian Ijin. Le Régent préférerait que l'entrevue ait lieu ici, mais c'est à Sa Majesté de décider puisque feu le roi Jung Chu avait choisi la dernière fois, il y a trois ans, et qu'une délégation de Harjiba s'était déjà déplacée.

Il poussa un petit livret vers son vis-à-vis en travers de la table.  
— Je vous ai apporté une série d'informations sur l'île de Harjiba, ses traditions, son souverain, l'histoire de sa dynastie, et le compte-rendu de la précédente rencontre. Cela vous sera utile pour préparer la vôtre. Mais avant toute chose, prenez contact pour vous entendre sur une date et un lieu, et tenez-nous au courant à l'instant où cela se décide.  
— Bien, acquiesça An Hai.

— Merci, Hautesse. Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps ; je dois filer porter ces ordres d'ambassade ! Je prends juste un dernier morceau de noix de coco pour la route. Vous l'avez amenée de Nekah, n'est-ce pas ? Elle est délicieuse.  
— Emportez tout le plat si cela vous fait plaisir ; vous pourrez ainsi en offrir au Régent.  
— C'est très aimable de votre part. Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi !  
Sans se faire prier, Iao Shin se chargea du bol dans une main et saisit les feuillets signés que lui tendit Chhey de l'autre.

Sitôt le Chancelier raccompagné à la porte par le page, An Hai appela Sray.  
— Oui, Altesse ?  
— Est-ce qu'après avoir demandé qu'on nettoie tous les endroits où notre visiteur est passé, tu pourras me lire le livret sur la table à voix haute ?  
La jeune fille approuva.  
— Bien sûr. Je vais également passer le papier au souffleur.  
— Merci.  
— Allez déjà nous attendre dans le salon du premier étage ; nous arrivons dès que tout est remis en ordre ici.

* * *

Chhey se percha sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où sa jumelle s'était installée, en face d'An Hai. Quant à Roen, il s'assit en tailleur sur le sol d'où tous les tapis avaient été ôtés le jour de leur arrivée.  
— J'espère que le roi de Harjiba parle la langue de Linru, s'inquiéta le prince. Car je ne parle pas la sienne ; je ne pensais pas être à la tête de l'île un jour et je n'ai pas été formé pour ça.  
— La veuve-reine pourra vous dire en quelle langue il avait parlé avec son mari, intervint le garde du corps de son ton sans fioritures.

— Afshan Kaisan I, annonça Sray en tournant vers ses compagnons la double page du livret sur laquelle s'étalait le portrait en couleur du souverain étranger.  
— Il a l'air aussi jeune que vous, Altesse !  
À l'exclamation de son jumeau, l'intendante reprit son examen du texte.  
— Trente-deux ans. Né à Zagra-Bakarah. Fils unique. Hindan Kaisan IV, son père, est mort d'une morsure de serpent venimeux quand il avait huit ans. Sa mère, Jaha Kaisan, est encore en vie et habite avec lui. Il est monté sur le trône à l'âge de dix-huit ans après l'assassinat de son oncle, Abqasan Kaisan III...

— Est-ce que tu peux me décrire Harjiba avant toute chose, s'il te plaît ? la coupa soudain An Hai.  
— Oui. Alors...  
Elle tourna quelques pages d'un doigt agile.  
— Voilà. « Climat désertique en son centre, composé d'un immense désert de sable inhabité, et subtropical sur les côtes. La capitale, Bakarah, est située sur la côte sud de l'île, dans le golfe de Zagra... »  
— Désertique et subtropical, répéta Roen d'une voix lente. Ce serait mieux si ce roi venait ici.  
— Moi, je trouve que ce serait mieux d'aller là-bas, contra Chhey. Peu importe le climat, ça permettrait d'aller respirer hors de Huxian Ijin. Je sais que les températures ne seront pas idéales, mais franchement, rien n'est idéal ici : c'est un nid de serpents. Il fallait encore voir le Chancelier tout à l'heure, à l'affût de tout et n'importe quoi. C'est dangereux et au moins, sur Harjiba, vous serez loin de cette cour qui siffle, Altesse.  
Sray se borna à continuer de parcourir le texte en silence, tandis qu'An Hai se mordait la lèvre.

— De toute façon, c'est au roi de Harjiba de choisir, a expliqué le Chancelier, finit par reprendre le prince. Quoi que ce soit qu'il décide, il faudra bien s'y plier.  
— Mais peut-être pouvez-vous tourner votre message d'une façon qui l'incite à venir ici ? Ou du moins, qui l'invite ? suggéra l'intendante.  
Son jumeau lui donna un léger coup de coude dans le bras.  
— Toi aussi, tu penses que c'est mieux que ça se fasse à Huxian Ijin ?  
— Je ne sais pas. Je vois des avantages et des inconvénients dans les deux cas.

— Je préférerais rester ici, dit An Hai. Je ne sais pas comment je supporterais un voyage dans ce genre de climat. S'il fait si chaud, il doit falloir s'habiller léger, découvert... Et que le roi Kaisan a-t-il comme loisirs ? Je crains un peu ce qu'il faudra faire.  
Sray revint en arrière dans le livret, jusqu'à la partie consacrée à Afshan.  
— Il fait du cheval ; ça, ça va... Mais hum ; il nage aussi beaucoup, apparemment...  
— Bon, il faut qu'il vienne ici, donc, admit Chhey d'un ton morose, mais convaincu. Il faut réfléchir à une façon de lui dire sans lui dire que ce serait mieux à Huxian Ijin.  
— Il faut surtout espérer qu'il n'ait pas déjà décidé, fit remarquer Roen depuis sa place au sol.  
An Hai eut un pauvre sourire.  
— On peut toujours tenter. Quelqu'un va me chercher du papier et un pinceau ?


	16. Afshan Kaisan I, roi de Harjiba




	17. Quatrième jour (1)

— Bon, alors, je peux faire quoi pour vous apporter mon aide aujourd'hui ?  
Hayami, les mains à la taille et le sourire au visage, paraissait prête à se jeter sur n'importe quelle tâche et à la prendre à bras le corps avec autant d'énergie que d'enthousiasme. 

La jeune fille tendit le cou pour essayer d'apercevoir une plus large partie du deuxième salon de l'autre côté de la porte communicante.  
— Et où est Sa Hautesse, d'abord ?  
Sray, des verres en porcelaine peinte entre les mains, lui sourit.  
— Il lit dans ses appartements.  
— Il lit beaucoup ?  
L'intendante hocha la tête, tout en rangeant la vaisselle dans un buffet à étages.  
— Oui, presque tout le temps. C'est son passe-temps préféré.  
— Ah, ça changera du roi Jung Chu ! affirma la chambrière en riant.

Intéressée par toutes les informations qu'elle pouvait glaner au sujet de leur nouvelle province et de la cour, Sray s'enquit alors :  
— Quels étaient les loisirs du roi Jung Chu ?  
Plus ils en savaient, mieux ils pourraient après tout s'adapter, et Hayami semblait une source volontaire et inépuisable de détails en tout genre.  
— Il aimait construire des choses. Il paraît que quand il était enfant, il ne jouait quasiment qu'avec des jeux de construction, et il a continué une fois roi. Il n'était pas bien âgé quand il est monté sur le trône, de toute façon !  
— Vous m'aidez à finir de déballer cette caisse ? Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes au service de la veuve-reine ?  
— Avec plaisir ! s'écria Hayami, ravie de se rendre utile. Et ça fait un peu plus de trois ans, pour répondre à votre autre question.  
Elle empoigna un objet entortillé dans d'épaisses couches de papier de soie.  
— Attention, c'est très fragile, l'avertit Sray. Vous pouvez le mettre sur la console là-bas.

Tandis que la chambrière se dirigeait vers le meuble pour y déposer le précieux objet et entreprendre de le déballer, elle ajouta en soupirant :  
— La pauvre veuve-reine. Elle ne mène pas une vie très gaie. Je l'ai toujours beaucoup plainte ; et elle est si gentille, pourtant. Être à son service n'est pas difficile : elle essaie toujours de déranger le moins possible, de prendre le moins de place qu'elle peut !

Sray fit une pause dans son rangement pour observer l'autre jeune fille, en plein combat avec les cordelettes autour du papier protecteur. Se fendre de commentaires sur ses maîtres hors de la maison de ces derniers paraissait incongru, surtout lorsque l'on était employé par quelqu'un à un tel niveau de pouvoir, et surtout à une parfaite étrangère. 

Les remarques de Hayami avaient toujours l'air impulsives, comme si elle ne pouvait pas retenir ses opinions et ne craignait pas qu'on les lui reproche. Une telle spontanéité tranchait avec les protocoles d'une cour et avec ce qui transparaissait de la formalité rigide du Régent, d'après les rapports tant de Roen que de Chhey.

— Ah, voilà !  
Inconsciente de l'analyse à laquelle elle était soumise, Hayami poussa un cri victorieux lorsqu'elle parvint à défaire complètement l'emballage. Elle s'empressa de faire tomber les derniers lambeaux de papier de soie pour mettre à nu une pendulette. Le cadran et le balancier de l'horloge étaient insérés dans une gloriette miniature dont le grillage était en or. À l'intérieur, de minuscules oiseaux de pierres précieuses étaient également posés sur le mécanisme, certains les ailes déployées. 

La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux émerveillés.  
— C'est magnifique ! C'est tellement délicat ! Quel travail d'orfèvre !  
— Ce sont des colibris de Nekah, expliqua Sray en s'approchant. Un artisan renommé l'a fait sur mesure pour Son Altesse à l'occasion de son anniversaire. Les colibris sont ses oiseaux préférés.  
— J'adore les horloges mécaniques. Évidemment, Huxian Ijin a une longue tradition d'horloges hydrauliques, puisque tout y tourne autour de l'eau !  
— Chez nous, dans les montagnes, c'est le vent.  
— Ça doit être très différent d'ici, fit remarquer Hayami, les yeux pétillants sous ses paupières très bridées. Un jour, j'aimerais voir à quoi Nekah ressemble !  
— Mais vous, vous n'êtes de toute façon pas d'ici, n'est-ce pas ? Votre nom n'a pas les sonorités de ceux de Huxian Ijin.  
— C'est vrai, je suis originaire de Kashiô. Là-bas, traditionnellement, on fonctionne surtout avec des cadrans solaires ! rit la jeune fille.

L'intendante creusa encore, l'air de rien — cela ferait au moins plaisir à Chhey de pouvoir se mettre des informations au sujet des envoyés du Chancelier sous la dent.  
— Et vous avez vécu à Kashiô ?  
— La plus grande partie de ma vie, répondit seulement Hayami, sans offrir comme à son habitude de détails additionnels.  
Sray n'insista pas ; il était visible que la chambrière ne souhaitait pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Communiquer avec celle-ci paraissait d'une simplicité désarmante, puisqu'il était si facile de déchiffrer ses émotions.

— Sa Hautesse aime les oiseaux, alors, reprit Hayami après avoir contemplé la pendulette un peu plus longtemps.  
— Oui, mais est-ce que tout le monde à Linru ne les aime pas ?  
— Je voulais dire, il les aime vraiment, corrigea la chambrière. Il y a une différence entre les apprécier parce qu'ils sont dans notre culture et les aimer avec passion !  
— Pardonnez-moi. Oui, il les aime.  
Hayami hocha la tête.  
— C'est comme la veuve-reine ; elle passe une bonne partie de la journée avec ses oiseaux. On voit qu'ils sont liés par le sang.  
— Ce palais était le sien, avant : j'imagine qu'il devait y avoir une volière ? Est-ce qu'elle l'a vidée en partant pour son nouveau logement ? demanda Sray, une idée à l'esprit.  
— Bien sûr, afin que le nouveau roi puisse la garnir à sa guise. Mais plusieurs oiseaux ont mal supporté le déménagement et sont morts ; elle en a été très triste.

Sray posa une main sur l'épaule de sa compagne.  
— Si vous pouviez montrer la volière de ce palais à Son Altesse... et les endroits de Huxian Ijin où il peut voir et acheter des oiseaux, je pense que vous lui feriez énormément plaisir.  
Tout de suite, l'enthousiasme de Hayami se déversa partout dans la pièce comme les lourdes gouttes d'une averse d'été.  
— Oh, mais bien sûr ! Je peux aussi l'emmener voir la volière de la veuve-reine. Je vais aller lui proposer tout de suite !  
— Non, non, quand il descendra, tempéra l'intendante. À Nekah, les serviteurs du prince ne se rendent pas dans les appartements de celui-ci, à part l'un ou l'autre à son service depuis longtemps.  
— Oh, d'accord. Eh bien, je lui en parlerai dès qu'il nous rejoindra, s'exclama Hayami, dont rien ne paraissait pouvoir amoindrir la bonne volonté.

* * *

Fidèle à son intention, elle aborda An Hai un peu plus tard, dès qu'il mit un pied chaussé de botte au rez-de-chaussée, son garde du corps sur les talons.  
— Hautesse, si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous emmener visiter les jardins de ce palais, ainsi que la volière. Elle est vide, mais je peux également vous montrer celle de la veuve-reine, avec les oiseaux qui vivaient ici auparavant, et puis la grande volière de Huxian Ijin, et...  
— Ce serait très gentil, sourit An Hai. J'aurais un autre service à vous demander : savez-vous où je peux trouver des livres près de la Cité Royale ?  
— Bien sûr : la plus grande bibliothèque est située...  
Le prince l'interrompit avant qu'elle ne se perde dans des éléments de toute façon inutiles :  
— Non, pas à emprunter. À acheter.  
— Il y a une quantité infinie de librairies aussi. Tous les livres que vous voulez, vous pouvez les trouver à Huxian Ijin.

La mine curieuse, elle questionna le roi sans retenue :  
— Il y a quelque chose en particulier que vous cherchez ?  
— Je voudrais trouver un manuel pour apprendre les rudiments de la langue de Harjiba.  
— Je vois la boutique idéale pour ça, spécialisée dans les ouvrages étrangers.  
— Parfait, merci. Savez-vous si, lorsque le roi de Harjiba est venu rencontrer le roi Jung Chu il y a trois ans, il parlait autre chose que sa propre langue ?  
— Je m'en souviens très bien, approuva la chambrière, qui avait déjà démontré l'excellence de sa mémoire sur la liste des interdits. C'était au début de mon service chez la veuve-reine. Et non, il ne parlait que la sienne, ce qui fait que le Régent a assigné un interprète au roi. C'est comme ça que j'ai connu Wei Ku, d'ailleurs !  
— Wei Ku parle la langue de Harjiba ? intervint Sray, étonnée.  
— Oui, oui, comme je vous le disais : c'était lui, l'interprète.  
— Et vous, vous avez côtoyé le roi Kaisan ? interrogea encore An Hai avec intérêt.  
— Pas vraiment, parce que j'étais une nouvelle employée. On ne me faisait pas encore suffisamment confiance pour me faire participer à quoi que ce soit d'importance. Je ne l'ai vu que de loin. Mais Wei Ku, évidemment, était toujours présent pour traduire en compagnie de l'interprète de Harjiba. Je sais qu'il ne parle pas beaucoup, mais si vous avez des questions, il y répondra, bien sûr !

* * *

Après avoir envoyé Chhey à l'adresse indiquée par Hayami, en quête d'un manuel de langue, An Hai se déclara prêt à aller explorer le jardin qui s'étendait à l'arrière de son nouveau palais. Avant de le suivre, Roen fouilla dans un carton et ajouta une machette à côté du pistolet à sa ceinture.  
— Ce n'est pas la jungle, vous savez ! rit Hayami. En dix jours, tout n'a pas poussé de façon incontrôlée !  
Le soldat se contenta d'une brève réaction :  
— Par précaution.  
An Hai ne fit pas de commentaire ; il laissa Roen passer devant lui vers la porte arrière du bâtiment et lui emboîta le pas auprès de la chambrière.

Avant de sortir dans le soleil légèrement voilé de cette fin de matinée, le garde du corps se tourna abruptement vers Hayami.  
— Le couteau, c'est aussi pour vous trancher le bras si vous touchez Son Altesse. À Nekah, les princes ne se frôlent même pas.  
Le choc de cette semonce inattendue provoqua un haut-le-corps de la part de la jeune fille, pour une fois muette.  
— Ne vous inquiétez pas, murmura An Hai en haussant un sourcil à l'intention de Roen. Au cas où, un avertissement suffira.  
— Je ne compte pas vous manquer de respect, Hautesse, et je veillerai à me tenir à distance suffisante ! l'assura Hayami, tout de suite redevenue elle-même — sourire compris.  
— Merci.  
— Je propose qu'on aille d'abord voir l'étang aux lotus, puisqu'il est sur notre chemin pour arriver à la volière. En cette saison, il vaut la visite !


	18. Hayami




	19. Quatrième jour (2)

Lorsque le trio revint du jardin, Roen toujours en avant, Hayami s'arrêta soudain net à quelques mètres de la façade blanche du château.  
— Ah, je vais vous montrer quelque chose, Hautesse ! Venez !  
An Hai jeta un coup d'œil à son garde du corps, qui pivota derechef sur ses talons pour changer de direction et suivre la jeune fille en amont du prince.

La chambrière leur fit longer l'interminable façade sculptée, jusqu'à l'endroit où mur et sol plongeaient enfin directement dans la lagune. Elle désigna alors de l'index un encorbellement dentelé surplombé d'une minuscule fenêtre qui, au milieu de la façade perpendiculaire, se posait au ras des vaguelettes.  
— Savez-vous quelle est cette pièce, Hautesse ?  
— Euh, je n'ai pas encore tout le plan du château bien en tête..., répondit An Hai, qui n'avait en réalité pas visité les lieux dans leur ensemble.  
  
Il s'avança d'un pas vers le bord pour mieux voir, le bras de Roen tendu devant lui pour l'empêcher de tomber si quelque chose le déséquilibrait.  
— Ce sont les toilettes qui se trouvent juste derrière la réserve de céréales, révéla la chambrière.  
— Hum, non, je ne savais pas.  
— Drôle de localisation pour des toilettes, fit platement remarquer le soldat.

Hayami rit.  
— Ce ne sont pas des toilettes ordinaires. C'est une invention du roi Jung Chu !  
Le prince arqua un sourcil à cette déclaration inattendue.  
— Comment cela ?  
— Le roi Jung Chu aimait plus que tout fabriquer des choses ; il y passait toutes ses journées. Il a transformé une réserve en toilettes à cet endroit et y a conçu un ingénieux système de passage secret qui aboutit dans l'eau, juste sous la saillie que vous voyez là. Il y a une trappe, et si on l'ouvre, on peut glisser dans la lagune en toute discrétion !  
Après avoir entendu l'explication, An Hai s'alarma :  
— Mais si l'on peut en sortir, cela signifie qu'on peut également rentrer dans le palais par là, à l'insu de tous ?  
— Je ne pense pas, Hautesse ; si je me rappelle bien, c'est verrouillé pour l'extérieur, le rassura la chambrière.

— On peut toujours aller voir, dit Roen, le regard braqué sur la ligne où la façade s'enfonçait dans la lagune turquoise.  
— Si vous vous mettez à l'eau et plongez sous l'encorbellement, vous verrez sans problème la petite porte sous la pierre !  
— Je ne me mettrai pas à l'eau ; je ne laisserai pas Son Altesse seul.  
— Le roi n'est pas seul : je reste avec lui sur le bord ! assura encore Hayami.  
Le garde du corps ne répondit pas, se bornant à fixer le prince. Celui-ci demanda alors :  
— Hayami, voulez-vous bien avoir l'obligeance d'aller chercher Chhey, s'il vous plaît ?  
— Bien sûr, Hautesse ! J'y cours !  
Avant de se détourner, elle fit un clin d'œil au soldat. Les deux hommes comprirent qu'elle avait très bien saisi le manque de confiance que Roen n'avait, par bribe de politesse, pas vocalisé — sans toutefois paraître s'en offusquer.

Lorsqu'elle eut disparu, An Hai soupira d'un souffle inconfortable.  
— J'espère que ce palais ne recèle pas trop de surprises de ce genre. Ou du moins, pas dont nous ne serons pas mis au courant. Car dans ce cas, comment s'assurer qu'il n'y a personne qui s'introduit dans le bâtiment la nuit quand nous dormons, par exemple.  
— Vous dormez au deuxième : pour vous atteindre, il faudrait que notre visiteur nocturne monte plusieurs étages sans que ça ne réveille personne. Sans compter votre porte fermée à clé qu'il faudrait fracturer. Mais si cela vous rassure, je monterai un lit de camp sur le palier devant votre chambre. Personne ne pourra passer au-dessus de moi sans que je le remarque.  
— Je suis désolé de t'obliger à ça, murmura le prince. Mais si un inconnu pénétrait dans ma chambre, je ne sais pas...  
— Vous ne m'obligez pas puisque je vous le propose, Altesse.  
An Hai lui dédia un sourire reconnaissant qui suffit à dédommager Roen pour toutes les nuits sur le sol à venir.

— Vous m'avez fait appeler ? cria Chhey, qui arrivait en courant plus vite que Hayami.  
— Oui. Merci d'être venu si rapidement. Est-ce que tu pourrais piquer une tête dans la lagune ?  
— Euh, techniquement, oui, mais pourquoi ?  
— Pour vérifier qu'il est impossible d'ouvrir la trappe située sous l'encorbellement que tu vois là, indiqua le prince en joignant à l'éclaircissement un geste de sa main gantée.  
— Une trappe sous l'encorbellement ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?  
— Le roi précédent avait des loisirs originaux, sourit Hayami en les rejoignant, un peu essoufflée.  
Le page lui lança un regard suspicieux, mais il entreprit d'ôter ses chaussures, puis sa veste et sa jupe plissée, drapée autour des cuisses — la tenue usuelle des habitants à Nekah.

Il ne prit pas la peine de vérifier si l'eau était froide : il faisait confiance à An Hai pour ne pas le mettre en danger et aurait de toute façon plongé à n'importe quelle température pour le prince. En sous-vêtement, il piqua dans la lagune la tête la première et réapparut quelques mètres plus loin, avant de se rapprocher de la façade d'économes mouvements de bras.

En attendant qu'il atteigne la saillie, An Hai se tourna vers Hayami.  
— Qui est au courant de l'existence de ce passage secret ?  
— La veuve-reine, Mei Ni et moi ; c'est tout.  
— Qui est Mei Ni ?  
— Une autre chambrière de la veuve-reine. Elle se trouve avec elle dans son nouveau palais.  
— Et qu'en est-il du Chancelier et du Régent ?  
La jeune fille n'hésita pas :  
— Oh, non, le roi ne leur avait sûrement pas parlé de ça !  
— Pourquoi donc ? interrogea le prince, perturbé par l'existence d'une entrée camouflée dans sa maison et bien décidé à obtenir tous les détails à son sujet.  
— Parce que c'était un secret entre la veuve-reine et lui.  
— Pourtant, l'autre chambrière et toi êtes au courant ?  
— Oui, parce que nous étions présentes en permanence dans le château et que nous n'aurions pas manqué de nous étonner en le voyant creuser et jouer du marteau entre les murs !  
La jeune fille précisa, pour que son raisonnement soit clair aux oreilles du souverain :  
— Ce n'est pas qu'il a voulu nous mettre au courant ; c'est qu'il a dû.

Comme si cette réponse lui avait fait penser à autre chose, le prince s'enquit encore :  
— Où est Wei Ku, au fait ? Je ne l'ai pas encore vu aujourd'hui.  
— Wei Ku n'est pas très sociable, Hautesse, comme vous avez dû le remarquer ! Il est sans doute chez le Chancelier si ce dernier avait des travaux de traduction à lui confier, ou bien il a dû partir faire une promenade sur sa jonque. Mademoiselle Sray a dit que nous étions libres d'entrer et de sortir du palais à notre guise.  
— Bien sûr, approuva An Hai. Vous faites ce qui vous plaît. Je m'étonne juste de son absence, car si j'ai bien compris, le Chancelier voulait qu'il s'intègre à mon palais, et contrairement à toi...

La tête de Chhey émergea tout à coup des vagues molles et nonchalantes, juste à côté de la façade immaculée.  
— Altesse, il y a bien une porte !  
— Essaie de l'ouvrir ! lui cria son demi-frère.  
Le page disparut à nouveau sous la surface, tandis que le roi attendait anxieusement le verdict depuis la terrasse arrière. Quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard, Chhey réapparut, projetant des gouttes dans l'air autour de lui.  
— Je n'y suis pas parvenu ! Ça ne bouge même pas d'un millimètre quand on appuie, et je n'ai pas vu de serrure !  
Hayami opina du chef à cette information.  
— Je vous l'avais dit, Hautesse ; le mécanisme ne peut s'ouvrir que de l'intérieur !  
— Tant mieux, se réjouit An Hai.  
— C'est bon ? s'enquit le page depuis l'eau.  
— Oui, reviens !

Chhey regagna la pierre quelques instants plus tard et se hissa facilement aux pieds de ses compagnons d'un appui des poignets.  
— L'eau est à la même température que l'air : ce n'est pas désagréable. Mais quel drôle d'endroit pour une porte. En hiver, s'éclipser par là doit donner une pneumonie à coup sûr !  
— C'est parce que c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus discret, expliqua Hayami. Personne ne voit le fuyard quitter le palais, puisqu'il tombe directement dans l'eau !  
— Encore faut-il qu'il sache nager, sinon, personne ne le voit plus tout court, rétorqua le page en ramassant ses vêtements et en les réenfilant à même sa peau mouillée.

— Ça pourrait être bien de voir le mécanisme de l'intérieur du palais, déclara soudain Roen, qui lançait chacune de ses interventions comme une pierre sortie de nulle part.  
La jeune fille hocha la tête, partante à toutes les suggestions.  
— Je vous guide !

En rentrant dans le bâtiment par la porte arrière, le petit groupe croisa Sray qui finissait de vider la dernière caisse apportée des montagnes. An Hai la mit au courant de la curieuse trouvaille en quelques mots, et la jeune fille les accompagna à la suite de la chambrière dans le dédale de couloirs de l'immense palais.  
  
— C'est ici !  
Hayami poussa une porte entre deux pièces réservées au stockage des aliments — les céréales à droite, les légumes et champignons séchés ou en bocaux à gauche. Le battant, en s'ouvrant, dévoila des murs nus, percés d'une fenêtre étroite, ainsi qu'une cuvette de toilettes en porcelaine creusée de quelques centimètres dans le sol. À l'apparition, le prince recula d'un pas, mais Sray le tranquillisa dans la langue de Nekah :  
— _Ne vous en faites pas, Altesse : chaque centimètre carré du palais a été récuré par l'équipe le premier jour, ces pièces y compris. Et personne n'a utilisé ces toilettes depuis, vu leur localisation._

— À quelqu'un qui ne serait au courant de rien, cet endroit semblerait simplement étrange pour y construire des toilettes ! Mais regardez.  
Hayami s'agenouilla sur le sol et glissa les doigts de part et d'autre de la plaque de porcelaine excavée en son centre et trouée au fond d'une évacuation. Elle tira ; le rectangle de céramique se déboîta du sol. À sa place, une cavité profonde d'une cinquantaine de centimètres, fermée par une trappe solidement verrouillée d'un grand nombre de loquets.  
— Maintenant que je vois ça, je me souviens ! Il y a trois trappes comme celle-ci, superposées. Celle du milieu est en métal, et celle du bas en bois hydrofuge. Vous voyez, Hautesse, que le roi Jung Chu a pris toutes les précautions !  
— Je vois, oui.

Il demanda alors, d'un ton sans émotion particulière qui ne trahissait pas l'anxiété qu'il ressentait à la perspective :  
— Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres portes secrètes de ce style dans le palais ? Si oui, j'aimerais une liste exhaustive, s'il vous plaît.  
Hayami se mit debout après avoir replacé la cuvette en porcelaine à sa place.  
— Pas à ma connaissance, Hautesse. Par contre, il y a une pièce secrète et un escalier dérobé. Je vais vous montrer de suite !

Elle les amena dans l'une des grandes bibliothèques du premier étage, où ils découvrirent avec stupeur un meuble à rayonnages laqué dont le panneau du fond basculait complètement, révélant une petite pièce d'un mètre sur deux coincée clandestinement entre deux murs. Enfin :  
— L'escalier est au deuxième étage ; il part de la suite royale.  
— Ah. Est-ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer où exactement, et comment procéder pour le faire apparaître ? demanda An Hai à la chambrière. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre que moi pénètre dans mon appartement.  
Sans se faire prier, Hayami lui donna tous les détails nécessaires. Le prince se hâta ensuite de grimper vers ses quartiers, Roen en sentinelle sur le palier au cas où le monarque aurait besoin d'assistance.

An Hai redescendit quelques minutes plus tard, le visage peint d'une expression mi-figue, mi-raisin.  
— En effet, il y a bien un escalier escamotable derrière le grand miroir en pied du dressing. Et en effet, il y a bien une sorte de puits étroit qui s'élève vers le toit. Je ne suis pas monté, mais j'imagine que tout est bien comme tu le dis, que cela débouche dans la fausse cheminée cachée derrière l'une des grandes ailes aux quatre coins du toit.  
— Bien sûr que c'est comme je le dis, Hautesse ! Mais encore une fois, ne vous tracassez pas ; le roi Jung Chu a mis suffisamment de verrous partout pour que vous ne deviez pas craindre que l'on puisse rentrer.  
— Tant mieux. En tout cas, je vous remercie beaucoup pour cette visite des dessous du palais des plus instructives.  
An Hai s'inclina respectueusement devant la jeune fille.  
— Avec plaisir, Hautesse ! Si je peux vous être utile à quoi que ce soit, j'en suis toujours heureuse !  
Elle salua à son tour avec révérence et chaleur.

* * *

Plus tard, les traces de la chambrière soigneusement gommées au premier étage et celle-ci sortie du château, An Hai et ses proches se retrouvèrent dans le petit salon pour commenter les surprises de la matinée autour d'un plat de nouilles sans viande concocté par Unvy.

— Le roi Jung Chu ne manquait pas d'imagination, fit remarquer le prince avant de ramener une pincée de pâtes à sa bouche avec ses baguettes.  
— Et de beaucoup de temps libre ! s'exclama Chhey, la joue remplie.  
Sray ne semblait pas partager leur amusement.  
— Je suis tracassée par la raison d'être de toutes ces inventions. Pour quel motif le roi Jung Chu s'est-il dit un jour « je vais fabriquer des passages secrets pour pouvoir sortir de ma maison à l'insu de tous » ? Il aimait les jeux de construction, certes, mais si ce n'était que ça, il aurait pu bâtir une mangeoire pour les oiseaux sur le parvis, ou que sais-je ?

Les traits réguliers d'An Hai s'assombrirent d'un seul coup, comme si le crépuscule venait de dégringoler sur son visage après qu'il ait tenté de le postposer.  
— Il a sans doute réalisé pas mal d'autres choses plus « classiques » aussi, mais cela pose question.  
— La veuve-reine était apparemment au courant de tout, Altesse, si vous voulez lui en parler discrètement, rappela Roen.  
— Je crois qu'en effet, une visite chez elle s'impose dès demain, et pas uniquement pour contempler sa belle volière.


	20. Mei Ni




	21. Cinquième jour (1)

Assis dans l'un des fauteuils confortables du premier étage, An Hai referma tranquillement son manuel.  
— Je voudrais parler à Wei Ku.  
Le nom déclencha une moue désapprobatrice sur le visage de Chhey, et le prince précisa d'un ton sans appel :  
— Ce souhait n'est pas sujet à discussion.  
— Bien, Altesse, maugréa le page en s'extirpant de son propre siège.  
Obéir n'avait jamais signifié masquer ses pensées et, si le jeune homme parvenait parfois à brider ses mots, il n'avait pas appris à prétendre et ne cachait pas la défiance que l'envoyé du Chancelier lui inspirait.  
— Mais pas ici, tout de même ?  
— Non, bien sûr que non, répondit An Hai. Je descends à ta suite.

Avant de quitter la pièce, Chhey jeta par-dessus son épaule :  
— J'espère que je vais arriver à le trouver, cela dit, vu qu'il n'est jamais au palais ou presque.  
Le prince rit au mensonge, étalé en couche épaisse dans la voix toujours sincère du page.  
— Jusqu'où n'irais-tu pas pour lancer une pique à son propos pour n'importe quel prétexte. On sait tous les deux que tu espères ne pas le trouver, et qu'en plus, ça t'arrange qu'il soit sans cesse absent.  
— Pfff. Évidemment. Mais si ce n'est pas maintenant, ce sera tout à l'heure ou demain, donc bon, ça ne change rien. Autant en finir.  
— Habitue-toi quand même à sa présence, parce qu'il devra être avec nous au moins le temps que durera la rencontre avec le roi de Harjiba.  
— Je sais, soupira Chhey. Je ferai de mon mieux.  
— Merci.

Ce matin-là, Wei Ku se trouvait pourtant pour une fois au palais. Chhey le dénicha dans l'ombre d'une petite salle d'étude, penché sur une table et un bijou en aigue-marine.  
— Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ?  
L'autre page ne leva pas les yeux de son travail pour répondre.  
— Je le répare.  
— Et qu'est-ce que c'est, au juste ?  
— C'est une plume de la veuve-reine, expliqua An Hai à sa place.

Lorsqu'il entendit la voix du roi, qu'il n'avait pas vu s'approcher, Wei Ku sursauta, lâchant son pinceau trempé de colle qui roula sur le plan de travail. Il se leva pour saluer.  
— Hautesse...  
An Hai sourit à l'embarras du jeune homme qui osait à peine le regarder.  
— Vous pouvez continuer, si vous voulez. Je suis sûr que Zhi Lin sera heureuse que son ornement de coiffe soit à nouveau entier. Elle l'a cassé en... lorsqu'on se promenait ensemble. Roen l'a ensuite rapporté ici. Vous vous y connaissez en bijoux ?  
Wei Ku se rassit mais hésita, son attention toujours sur les multiples fragments de gemme entre ses doigts.  
— Pas vraiment. Un peu.  
— Pourtant, vous paraissez doué pour les remettre en état, commenta le prince en s'asseyant sur la chaise que Chhey lui avançait de l'autre côté de la table étroite.  
— Je ne suis pas trop malhabile de mes mains et j'ai du temps libre, murmura le page, dont l'expression semblait toujours un peu triste.

— Je viens vous déranger parce que j'ai besoin de votre aide, poursuivit An Hai. Mais comme je le disais, continuez pendant que nous parlons. Sauf si vous préférez vous interrompre le temps de la conversation, bien sûr. Faites comme vous souhaitez.  
Wei Ku parut débattre avec lui-même, mais il reprit finalement son pinceau.  
— Que puis-je faire pour vous, Hautesse ?  
— Hayami m'a dit que c'était vous qui aviez servi d'interprète lors de la venue du roi de Harjiba à la cour du roi Jung Chu, il y a trois ans.  
Le page hocha la tête, tandis qu'An Hai brandissait son manuel.  
— Je suis en train d'apprendre un peu les bases de cette langue en prévision de ma rencontre prochaine avec le roi Kaisan. J'aimerais bien que vous corrigiez ma prononciation, s'il vous plaît. Histoire qu'au moins, je parvienne à prononcer le nom du roi correctement ?  
— D'accord.  
La voix de Wei Ku peinait à s'élever plus haut qu'eux, et Chhey dut tendre l'oreille pour suivre la discussion depuis sa place, debout derrière le siège d'An Hai.

— Où avez-vous appris à parler la langue de Harjiba, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? s'enquit le prince, intéressé.  
— Ma grand-mère venait de là-bas, répondit le jeune homme en trempant la pointe de son pinceau dans le petit pot de colle liquide.  
— Oh ? Elle s'est expatriée sur Linru, alors ?  
Il acquiesça tandis qu'An Hai l'observait. Les ascendants de Huxian Ijin avaient dilué dans son sang et sur ses traits les caractéristiques des habitants de Harjiba. Ses cheveux étaient plus clairs, c'était vrai ; ses yeux moins en amande ; sa peau plus bronzée, même si le prince n'avait aucunement remarqué cette dernière après avoir passé toute sa vie à Nekah.  
— Vous êtes déjà allé avec elle sur Harjiba ?  
— Non : je n'ai jamais quitté Huxian Ijin.  
— La ville ou la province ?  
— La province.

An Hai fit entendre un léger murmure d'approbation.  
— Vous venez de la région des rizières, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Oui.  
— C'est votre bateau. C'est une barque monoplace des rizières inondées ; j'ai lu un livre sur le sujet il y a quelques années.  
Wei Ku l'admit en silence. Il resouda deux parties de la précieuse plume, appuyant avec délicatesse mais fermeté en un dosage savant pour que la colle prenne sans abîmer la pierre finement taillée.  
— Votre famille est-elle toujours là-bas ?  
Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme secoua la tête sous le regard attentif du prince.

— Et vous avez donc rencontré le roi de Harjiba.  
— Oui.  
— Comment s'était passée la visite qu'il avait faite au roi Jung Chu ?  
— Pas très bien, Hautesse. Le roi Afshan s'est ennuyé.  
— Il faut l'appeler « roi Afshan » et non « roi Kaisan » ?  
— C'est l'usage sur Harjiba.  
— C'est déjà une chose à savoir. Merci. Et quel genre de personne est le roi Afshan ?  
— C'est une personne... qui sait ce qu'elle veut.  
An Hai tourna la tête vers Chhey, un peu d'inquiétude autour des pupilles.

— Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il est très, euh, rigide ? sévère ?  
Wei Ku, cette fois, leva ses yeux marron vers son souverain.  
— Non, Hautesse. Il est charmant.  
— Alors, pourquoi dites-vous qu'il sait ce qu'il veut ?  
— Il aime être le centre de l'attention et il n'aime pas être contredit. Je ne sais pas comment le décrire mieux ; je ne suis pas très doué avec les mots. C'est... un vrai roi ? avança le page d'un ton incertain.  
An Hai sourit.  
— Contrairement à moi ?  
— Je n'ai jamais dit ça, Hautesse, je ne...  
— Mais vous pourriez. Moi, je le dis. Mais je me retrouve ici et je vais faire de mon mieux, termina An Hai avec conviction. Le roi Afshan est donc un vrai roi à qui l'on obéit, mais qui est charmant. Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres choses importantes que je dois savoir avant de le rencontrer ?

Wei Ku passa un doigt sur le contour du bijou.  
— Par exemple, vous ne pouvez pas vous habiller en or ; c'est réservé au roi Afshan sur Harjiba.  
Chhey ricana.  
— Décidément, entre les couleurs interdites par le deuil sur Huxian Ijin et celles interdites par le roi de Harjiba, il n'en restera guère qui nous seront autorisées.  
Le prince regarda sa main, posée sur son genou.  
— À ce propos, je me demande si mes gants noirs pourraient être considérés comme un problème vis-à-vis de l'arrêté du Régent, comme une infraction ? Puisque le noir est interdit.  
— On ne peut pas dire que vous êtes habillé en noir, Altesse. C'est juste un accessoire ! protesta Chhey.

Wei Ku ne dit rien. Tout en travaillant sur la plume de doigts résolument plus habiles qu'il ne l'avait admis, il se contenta d'énoncer quelques nouvelles particularités de l'autre île — principalement les choses que Sa Majesté ne supportait pas et qu'il ne fallait donc pas commettre en sa présence. Jurer, fumer, maltraiter un animal, jeter un déchet à terre, cracher...

— Hautesse, j'ai terminé.  
Sans croiser son regard, Wei Ku tendit enfin le bijou au roi, à plat sur ses paumes étendues avec respect.  
— Merci beaucoup ; Chhey va le prendre et nous le rapporterons à la veuve-reine, à qui Roen et moi devons justement aller rendre visite aujourd'hui. Je suis certain qu'elle vous sera très reconnaissante d'en avoir pris soin !  
Les lèvres du page s'incurvèrent si peu qu'An Hai manqua presque cette ébauche de sourire, et que Chhey la rata.

* * *

— An Hai !  
Le visage de la veuve-reine s'éclaira comme une aube lorsqu'elle aperçut son demi-frère, guidé dans la volière par sa première chambrière. Le prince reconnut cette dernière comme la servante qui, à la réception d'introduction, avait tant insisté pour lui servir du vin précieux.

Tout de suite, Zhi Lin se leva de son tabouret entouré de rhododendrons et courut vers lui d'un pas léger d'enfant.  
— Je suis si heureuse de vous voir aujourd'hui.  
Le dire n'était pas nécessaire, car le halo de joie qui l'entourait parlait suffisamment — astre pâle, mais astre quand même, en comparaison avec sa tristesse trois jours auparavant.

Sa petite main, qui disparaissait presque sous les pierres de bagues trop volumineuses, s'accrocha à celle d'An Hai, toujours protégée d'un gant. Le roi leva l'autre pour empêcher Roen d'intervenir, comme il l'avait déjà fait quand Zhi Lin s'était jetée à son cou sur le banc.

L'adolescente s'adressa ensuite à son employée.  
— Merci, Mei Ni. Tu peux retourner dans le salon.  
Mei Ni — la dernière personne en possession du secret des portes et cachettes dérobées. An Hai observa la chambrière faire une révérence avec la même grâce que lors du dîner, puis s'éloigner comme si elle marchait sur l'air plutôt que sur le sol de la volière.

— Mei Ni a-t-elle toujours été à votre service ? demanda le prince à sa demi-sœur.  
— Depuis que je suis devenue reine. C'est la nièce du Chancelier de Linru. Elle était danseuse, avant. Je me souviens d'un spectacle de danse à l'éventail où elle était soliste ; sa dernière représentation avant que son oncle ne la retire de la compagnie. C'était merveilleux.  
La jeune fille tourna le regard vers l'endroit où la chambrière avait disparu derrière un bouquet d'arbres fleuris. 

Elle leva ensuite les yeux vers son frère.  
— Vous plaît-elle ?  
— Euh, ce n'était pas la raison de ma question.  
— Elle vous plaît, alors, soupira l'adolescente. J'imagine qu'une petite fille comme moi ne pourra pas lutter longtemps pour conserver une quelconque emprise sur le temps d'une personne telle que vous.  
An Hai lui sourit gentiment.  
— Zhi Lin, vous vous méprenez. D'abord, c'est vous que je suis venu voir. Et ensuite, je vous rassure, vous ne devez pas craindre ce genre de chose.  
— Je suis désolée d'être si égoïste, mais votre présence rend l'avenir moins misérable, et...  
Elle s'interrompit, mais serra les doigts du prince entre les siens.

An Hai ferma les paupières un instant, le temps d'inspirer et de déglutir alors qu'il ravalait l'insupportable malaise qu'il ne voulait pas que l'adolescente remarque.  
— Voulez-vous voir mes perruches ? reprirent les lèvres malmenées lorsque les dents de la veuve-reine eurent fini de les déchirer.  
— Avec plaisir.  
Roen dans son dos comme une ombre, le prince se laissa entraîner par sa sœur vers le cœur de la volière.

— Malheureusement, un certain nombre sont mortes lors du déménagement. Je les ai beaucoup pleurées. Je les considère toutes un peu comme mes sœurs.  
Zhi Lin n'avait pas l'air d'une reine, seulement d'une petite fille plus jeune que son âge qui avait perdu tout son entourage. Le cœur d'An Hai se serra, superposant la peine au dégoût l'espace d'une seconde.  
— Vous auriez peut-être dû les laisser dans l'autre volière ? Cela ne m'aurait pas dérangé. J'aime également beaucoup les oiseaux, vous savez.  
— Je ne savais pas comment vous seriez, et on ne me l'a de toute façon pas proposé, répondit la jeune fille de son timbre fissuré, qui ne semblait se réparer que lors de ses rares exclamations d'allégresse — lorsqu'elle avait vu An Hai arriver chez elle un peu plus tôt.  
— J'en suis désolé.  
— Ne le soyez pas alors que vous êtes le seul ici qui n'a rien à se reprocher.  
Elle arrêta soudain sa progression sous un vol de perroquets multicolores.

— An Hai, je voudrais vous montrer un endroit en dehors de la ville ; un endroit que j'affectionne, mais où je ne peux jamais me rendre faute de quelqu'un pour m'y escorter. M'y accompagnerez-vous ?  
— En dehors de la ville ?  
Le prince hésita de façon visible, et Zhi Lin lui sourit sans joie.  
— J'imagine que vous avez des questions à me poser. Que vous êtes venu me voir pour cela plutôt que par simple envie de ma compagnie aujourd'hui.  
— Je...  
Coupable, An Hai se tut, pour ne pas rajouter l'affront d'une excuse à la blessure qu'il infligeait déjà à sa sœur sans l'avoir prémédité ou même réalisé avant qu'elle ne la formule.

— J'y répondrai, parce que je suis si désespérée de passer un peu de temps avec vous que je vous pardonnerai n'importe quoi. Mais je voudrais y répondre là-bas, et vous verrez que le cadre sera approprié pour le genre de discussion que je devine que nous aurons.  
L'adolescente lui sourit à nouveau, mais cela n'en rendit son visage que plus triste, soulignant ses yeux hantés, tendant des lignes que la douleur rendait trop adultes pour l'innocence enfantine de ses traits.  
— Vous aurez vos réponses ; j'aurai votre compagnie. Nous aurons chacun gagné quelque chose, et le gain de l'autre apaisera notre culpabilité à nous utiliser mutuellement.

Elle énonça les termes de leur victoire d'une façon dépourvue de satisfaction avant de reprendre, comme une funambule qui aurait chuté :  
— Je vous manipule encore, An Hai, et vous vous laissez faire parce que vous avez le cœur trop généreux pour une cour où même une petite fille de quatorze ans a appris ce genre de manœuvre.  
— Je suppose que me prévenir loyalement de votre ruse vous en absout, murmura le prince, mal à l'aise pour plus que le contact entre leurs mains à présent.  
— Je ne veux pas vous mentir. Me faites-vous confiance ?  
Des éclats d'espoir luisirent dans ses yeux, transformés en joyaux scintillants quand An Hai, après un moment de silence tressé de toute la désapprobation de Roen, répondit oui.


	22. Wei Ku




	23. Cinquième jour (2)

— Voulez-vous une fourrure ? demanda la veuve-reine en tendant une cape élégante, mais épaisse, au roi.  
Celui-ci secoua une main en refus.  
— Non ; je vous remercie.  
L'adolescente passa la tenue de son demi-frère en revue avec une expression inquiète.  
— Il ne faut pas que vous attrapiez froid : nous perdrons une dizaine de degrés là où nous allons.  
An Hai pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre et essaya encore :  
— Êtes-vous sûre que vous voulez vraiment que nous nous y rendions aujourd'hui ?  
— Oui, je vous en prie, répondit la veuve-reine de sa petite voix lézardée à laquelle le prince trouvait terriblement difficile de refuser quoi que ce soit.  
— Hum, alors, pouvez-vous attendre que je retourne chercher un manteau chez moi ? Je vous promets de revenir. Et je vous promets aussi de me dépêcher.  
— Je vous crois et je vous attendrai dans le salon de thé rose.  
An Hai s'inclina devant le sourire de Zhi Lin, puis suivit Roen hors du palais pendant que la jeune fille allait s'installer pour patienter.

— Altesse, vous n'êtes pas obligé d'accéder à tous les désirs de la veuve-reine, fit remarquer le soldat tandis que le prince, sous son œil vigilant, prenait place dans la jonque.  
Ils avaient à présent remplacé le batelier du Maître Intendant par un membre de leur équipe, qui n'avait pas été long à saisir le fonctionnement de l'embarcation ni à savoir se retrouver sur les multiples canaux de la Cité Royale. Sray l'avait en effet envoyé en explorer chaque recoin, fidèle à leur souci d'information.

— Je me sens désolé pour elle. Elle a vécu tant de tragédies et elle est si seule, et si jeune... Comment rester indifférent ?  
Il secoua la tête, ce qui fit tinter les ornements dans ses cheveux.  
— Et puis, elle a raison : je venais surtout lui poser des questions.  
— Ce n'est pas un crime de penser à vous, contra le soldat. Et même si cela ne me réjouit pas outre mesure, je dois être d'accord avec Chhey et la veuve-reine elle-même : il y a des choses qui se trament derrière les dos. Elle vient de vous le dire à mots couverts : ils manipulent sans cesse.  
— Mais je ne peux pas partir. On ne démissionne pas de la couronne, ou cela s'appelle une trahison. Tu as entendu ce qu'ils faisaient subir aux traîtres comme ma mère l'était visiblement, ainsi que le reste de la famille Hsin. Quel autre choix qu'apprendre à naviguer ici ? Et pour ça, pour ça... Plus on en sait, plus on est armé contre son ennemi ; c'est ce que nous avons toujours dit ? Zhi Lin vit ici depuis sept ans ; elle connait comment les choses se passent.  
— C'est vrai.

Assis face au prince, le garde du corps ajouta, le visage toujours sombre :  
— Mais pardonnez-moi de vous dire, Altesse, que je sais qu'il n'y a pas que cela qui vous pousse à lui céder pour tout. Je pense que la veuve-reine a très bien compris que pour vous manœuvrer, il fallait vous faire vous sentir coupable ou tirer sur votre corde sensible.  
Homme de peu de mots, Roen n'était loquace que lorsque le sujet lui tenait extrêmement à cœur et qu'il était en outre convaincu d'avoir raison. Quand il alignait les phrases les unes à la suite des autres ainsi qu'il le faisait en ce moment même dans la jonque, An Hai savait en général se faire attentif.

Bien sûr, Roen voyait juste — Roen qui le connaissait depuis qu'il avait deux ans, qui avait été témoin de chaque jour depuis. De toutes les fois où il était tombé, de toutes celles où il s'était relevé, aussi, avec ou sans son aide. Le soldat, dont l'ouïe n'était pas parasitée par le bruit de sa propre voix comme cela pouvait être le cas pour Chhey, jamais avare de mots, était également capable d'écouter, jusqu'aux sons presque imperceptibles du silence et tout ce que ce dernier avait à révéler. Bien sûr, Roen voyait juste, mais...

— Serais-je moi-même si le malheur des autres m'indifférait ? soupira An Hai, les doigts crispés autour de ses genoux.  
— Non, mais ces autres se montreront indifférents à votre malheur, Altesse, j'en ai peur. C'est comme cela que le monde fonctionne.  
Le prince esquissa un sourire.  
— Espérons dans tous les cas que ce malheur n'arrive pas.  
Roen, quant à lui, ne se dérida pas.  
— Ce que je veux dire, et vous m'avez très bien compris, c'est qu'il ne sert à rien de trop vous sacrifier pour des personnes qui ne vous rendront pas la pareille.  
— Je ne suis pas apothicaire, répliqua An Hai.  
La réponse du soldat fusa sur le même ton :  
— C'est bien dommage. Au moins n'auriez-vous alors pas été roi.

La remarque ébranla le regard que le prince posa ensuite sur celui de son garde du corps, tandis que la jonque passait sous le dernier pont avant leur palais. An Hai se mordit la lèvre et resta un instant silencieux, le visage tourné vers les anneaux et les nuages blancs qui s'effilochaient au-dessus de leurs têtes comme de l'écume dans le ciel marin de Huxian Ijin.

— Je crois qu'au moins, Zhi Lin m'aime bien ? finit-il par reprendre. Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit indifférente ?  
— Altesse, Zhi Lin vous a vu trois fois au total. Elle ne vous connaît pas.  
An Hai expira.  
— Je vais essayer de refouler ce qui surgit en moi à cette remarque.  
— Vous faites bien, car je n'ai pas dit qu'elle ne vous aimerait pas si elle vous connaissait. J'ai dit que justement, faute de vous connaître, elle ne peut pas vraiment vous aimer.  
— Je sais bien ce que tu as dit, rassure-toi, sourit le prince.  
Roen, de son côté, savait que ce n'était pas vraiment le nœud du problème. Il savait aussi qu'aucun raisonnement ne pourrait prendre l'ascendant sur les fausses vérités dont An Hai était convaincu. Aussi préféra-t-il poursuivre sur la conversation en cours, où l'espoir existait au moins que son compagnon se range à son avis.

— Trois rencontres me semblent faire bien peu de poids face aux années qu'elle a passées sous l'emprise de la cour. N'offrez pas plus que ce que vous pouvez donner sans que cela se fasse à votre détriment, au moins avant de savoir à quel endroit elle a placé son cœur.  
An Hai contempla sa main droite, cédée à Zhi Lin dans la volière.  
— Le plus grand détriment pour moi est peut-être de lui refuser quelque chose, parce que je m'en voudrai, murmura-t-il surtout pour lui-même — mais Roen l'entendit.  
Que répondre lorsqu'on ne pouvait, depuis le sol où l'on ne ressentait pas l'attraction de la gravité, qu'observer l'acrobate chercher le juste équilibre ?

Le soldat n'ajouta rien. Le prince finit par lui sourire encore.  
— Je te remercie beaucoup de veiller sur moi. Je vais t'écouter. Je vais essayer d'être prudent. Je ne sais pas si je vais toujours pouvoir l'être, parce que... parce qu'il y a trop de choses en moi qui me poussent dans une autre direction. Mais je vais essayer.  
Roen lui fit un signe de tête satisfait.

* * *

— Perdre dix degrés ? Mais où vous emmène-t-elle ?  
— J'imagine soit en altitude, soit sous terre ? proposa An Hai en grimpant rapidement les marches jusqu'à ses appartements, Sray sur les talons. Comme on ne trouve pas de montagnes à proximité, je parierais sur une grotte.  
— Une grotte ? Ne serait-ce pas mieux qu'une personne supplémentaire vous accompagne si vous allez vous aventurer dans de tels endroits ?  
— Si tu peux me trouver Chhey dans les cinq minutes ?  
— Je ne sais pas s'il est déjà rentré du marché en ville, mais je vais voir.  
Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre du prince avant de l'aider à retirer ses gants, puis fit demi-tour à la hâte.

An Hai commença par aller se laver les mains. Il frotta la droite comme s'il la ponçait. Le désinfectant chirurgical qu'il aspergea ensuite sur sa peau pour être certain de l'aseptiser le fit grimacer, alors que le liquide agressif pénétrait dans les multiples plaies qui n'avaient jamais le temps de se refermer. Trois nouvelles déchirures barraient à présent sa paume et ses jointures là où les doigts de la veuve-reine s'étaient posés sur les siens. L'antiseptique délaya le sang, et il attacha des pansements stériles d'un geste devenu expert avec les années, avant d'enfiler une paire de gants propres. Les articulations de l'index et du majeur étaient rigidifiées par l'emplâtre, mais il parvenait tout de même à les plier, et cela suffisait.

Il choisit ensuite un épais manteau de laine dans sa penderie, puis quitta ses quartiers. Dans le hall du rez-de-chaussée, il retrouva Sray, sans son jumeau.  
— Chhey n'est malheureusement pas encore rentré, Altesse. Mais Wei Ku est au palais. Je pense vraiment que c'est mieux qu'une personne en plus vous accompagne si vous allez explorer des grottes sauvages.  
— Zhi Lin est déjà allée là-bas et elle n'avait pas l'air de dire que c'était dangereux, mais...  
— « Dangereux » n'a pas toujours la même signification pour vous que pour les autres, coupa l'intendante, les sourcils froncés.  
— C'est vrai, admit An Hai. Si Wei Ku est d'accord, qu'il vienne, alors ?  
— Je vous l'envoie avec un vêtement chaud. Ça va plaire à Chhey lorsqu'il l'apprendra ! finit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Roen fit son apparition — veste sur le bras, machette, couteau et lanterne à la ceinture à côté de son pistolet. Il tendit une main vers le prince pour le débarrasser du manteau qu'il portait, mais celui-ci préféra le conserver sur l'une de ses épaules.  
  
— On m'a demandé de vous escorter, Hautesse, dit Wei Ku avec réserve en les rejoignant à son tour dans l'entrée.  
An Hai lui sourit.  
— La veuve-reine m'entraîne en expédition. Si vous n'êtes pas occupé à autre chose, j'aimerais bien que vous nous accompagniez, en effet.  
— Le Chancelier m'a envoyé ici pour que mon temps soit le vôtre, Hautesse, s'inclina le page.  
— Merci. Je pense qu'on peut y aller ? J'ai dit à Zhi Lin que nous ne tarderions pas...

Ils refirent le trajet en jonque dans l'autre sens jusqu'au palais de la veuve-reine. Cette dernière accueillit leur retour avec joie. Elle s'empara à nouveau de la main de son frère, qui la lui abandonna pour la deuxième fois avec un sourire contracté, barricade plus encore que façade, qu'elle ne discerna pas.  
— Nous devons prendre le canal de l'ouest jusqu'à son extrémité. Cela nous conduira directement à la forêt de Suigyan.

— Et qu'y a-t-il qui vous plaît tant dans cette forêt ? s'enquit An Hai en s'asseyant à côté d'elle sur l'un des bancs de l'embarcation. Roen s'installa devant, Wei Ku à l'arrière, en silence.  
Zhi Lin avait les yeux brillants comme des améthystes.  
— Un labyrinthe de magnifiques grottes creusées par Kui Hwan et ses rivières. Elles se trouvent à quatre-vingt-dix-neuf mètres sous la terre ; pouvez-vous imaginer comme c'est coupé du monde ?  
— Pas vraiment, non, répondit An Hai avec un coup d'œil à son garde du corps. Je comprends mieux qu'il y fasse froid.

— N'est-ce pas difficile d'accès ? interrogea Roen de son ton rude.  
L'adolescente secoua la tête.  
— Non. Il y a un puits avec un escalier en colimaçon taillé dans la roche, et des lanternes à l'entrée. Ensuite, il faut simplement prendre une barque et se laisser guider par Kui Hwan au fil des cavernes.  
Elle s'adressa à son frère :  
— Je suis sûre que vous n'avez jamais rien vu de pareil.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au terminus du canal, dont le ponton de pierre était à moitié couvert de mousse comme si la forêt voulait rejoindre l'eau, Roen sauta au sol d'un bond souple. Ses bottes s'enfoncèrent dans les fougères. Il se retourna et tendit une paume ouverte à la veuve-reine pour l'aider à quitter la barque. La jeune fille l'accepta, relevant sa robe de soie prune de l'autre main. Comme à son habitude, An Hai refusa l'aide de son employé et les rejoignit sans difficultés sur la berge forestière. Wei Ku ferma la marche, tandis que Zhi Lin leur indiquait la direction à suivre sur le sentier pour rejoindre les grottes.

La promenade sous les arbres, denses et anciens, couverts de lichens, dura une dizaine de minutes avant qu'ils ne tombent sur le puits. Signalée par un mur de pierre en arc-de-cercle, protégée par une rambarde en fer, la galerie piquait verticalement vers les entrailles de l'île.  
— On n'en voit pas le fond, commenta Roen en se penchant par-dessus le trou.  
— Il est trop loin, répondit la veuve-reine en épinglant sa cape de fourrure autour de ses épaules. Je vous ai dit que les grottes se trouvaient quatre-vingt-dix-neuf mètres sous nos pieds.  
Elle décrocha ensuite du mur une lanterne dont le verre était légèrement teinté de jaune et l'alluma. Le soldat et le page l'imitèrent alors qu'An Hai mettait son manteau.

— Voulez-vous que je passe devant pour vous guider, comme je suis déjà venue ? proposa Zhi Lin.  
— Êtes-vous certaine que ce n'est pas dangereux ? s'inquiéta le prince. Ne risquez-vous pas de glisser ?  
— Oh, non, ne vous en faites pas : il y a une rampe, et les marches sont en très bon état. Et puis, j'ai le pied très sûr.  
Sans attendre, l'adolescente se faufila dans la bouche du puits et descendit l'escalier de quelques degrés, munie d'une assurance qui contrastait avec l'attitude fragile qu'elle affichait d'ordinaire.

Roen la suivit, sa lanterne très près de lui pour qu'elle éclaire également le prince, qui n'en portait pas. Le garde du corps garda sa main libre tendue dans son dos pour qu'An Hai, qui ne touchait pas la rampe, puisse y prendre appui si le besoin d'assistance se faisait soudain plus pressant que le dégoût du contact. Wei Ku, comme depuis leur départ du palais, venait en queue de peloton, sa lanterne à bout de bras chassant les ombres fantasmagoriques des plantes sur les parois.

* * *

Après une interminable descente en colimaçon, le petit groupe atteignit enfin le sol de la grotte. Il y faisait un noir d'encre, et glacial. Autour d'eux, le plic-ploc régulier des gouttes qui se détachaient de la roche donnait un rythme musical.  
— Il était temps que ça s'arrête ; j'ai l'impression de tanguer, murmura An Hai en resserrant le col de son manteau.  
— C'est vrai, rit Zhi Lin, qui paraissait enivrée par son tournis comme s'il la rendait à une jeunesse sans inquiétudes.  
Roen se contenta d'éclairer la caverne où ils se trouvaient afin de se repérer. Des colonnes de pierre blanche et orange formaient comme des barreaux, derrière lesquels des champignons s'étendaient à perte de vue.  
— Et maintenant ?  
— Il faut prendre une barque. Des tas de rivières serpentent ici. Venez.

La veuve-reine les précéda jusqu'à un petit embarcadère au pied duquel quelques bateaux très étroits attendaient sagement les visiteurs.  
— Il n'y a pas de rames, fit subitement remarquer Wei Ku, dont la voix discrète résonna sous la voûte pour la première fois.  
— Non. Dès qu'on dénoue l'amarre, c'est Kui Hwan qui nous transporte.  
Perdre le contrôle de la situation au profit de la déesse ne paraissait nullement plaire à Roen, qui vérifia auprès de son roi :  
— Vous êtes sûr, Altesse ?  
— Oui. J'ai dit à Zhi Lin que je lui faisais confiance.

Sans répondre, le soldat descendit dans l'esquif le plus proche, qui se balança sous son poids. Il leva ensuite sa lanterne.  
— Altesse ?  
An Hai le rejoignit avec une agilité qui n'avait rien à envier à celle de sa petite sœur, laquelle bondit avec légèreté à leurs côtés. Une fois de plus, elle prit place auprès du roi et lia leurs doigts.

Lorsque Wei Ku fut à son tour dans le bateau, Roen détacha la corde qui maintenait celui-ci au mur. Emportée par le courant, la barque s'éloigna de l'embarcadère.  
— Vous allez voir comme tout est magnifique, chuchota Zhi Lin, des yeux déjà rêveurs au plafond. Mais je crois que vous aviez des questions et je compte tenir ma part du marché puisque vous me faites le plaisir d'être ici.  
— Hum, oui.

An Hai glissa un regard par-dessus son épaule vers Wei Ku, assis derrière lui. Il n'avait plus songé que le page n'était pas au courant, ou n'avait plutôt plus songé qu'ils s'apprêtaient à avoir cette discussion lorsqu'il avait accepté que le jeune homme les accompagne. Il avait promis à Roen d'être prudent et savait que Chhey se méfiait de Wei Ku, mais Hayami connaissait, après tout l'existence des passages — et bien mieux qu'eux.

— Nous avons eu la surprise de découvrir hier une porte secrète qui donne directement dans la lagune... Une bibliothèque basculante... Un escalier vers les toits derrière le miroir en pied de la suite royale.  
— C'est Hayami qui vous a montré ? s'enquit la jeune fille après avoir admiré un rideau de stalactites translucides au-dessus de la barque.  
— Oui. Elle nous a confié que le roi Jung Chu avait construit tout cela de ses mains ?  
— C'est vrai. Il passait tout son temps libre à inventer et ensuite réaliser des choses. Son père chassait beaucoup, mais Jung Chu n'était pas intéressé. Il préférait s'enfermer dans son atelier pour créer et réparer des objets, ou aménager des endroits comme ceux-là... Regardez la draperie !  
Elle pointa l'index vers une dentelle de roche qui paraissait aussi fine que du tissu et qui scintilla dans le halo de leurs lanternes.  
— Il y a plein de choses qu'il a faites lui-même dans le palais après qu'il soit devenu sien. Je pourrais vous donner la liste, si vous voulez.

Elle se tourna complètement vers son demi-frère.  
— Et vous, aimez-vous bricoler ?  
— Pas du tout, non. Je suis... incapable de faire quoi que ce soit de mes mains.  
Zhi Lin observa longuement son visage, à moitié dans l'ombre, à moitié dans la lumière de la lanterne de Roen. Mal à l'aise d'être ainsi dévisagé, le roi perdit son regard au ras de l'eau.

Sans prévenir, la veuve-reine se pencha vers lui, s'appuyant contre son épaule et posant le bout d'un doigt sur sa tempe. An Hai vissa de grands yeux troublés à ceux de son garde du corps, sans toutefois rien demander — plutôt comme pour chercher un support sur lequel s'arc-bouter, tandis qu'il résistait pour ne pas infliger de rejet à l'adolescente. La jeune fille fit glisser son index le long de la cicatrice verticale qui, du front du prince, coupait la fine extrémité de son sourcil et s'arrêtait au coin de son œil.  
— Que s'est-il passé ?  
Pétrifié, An Hai peina à ouvrir la bouche.  
— Un accident... J'ai eu... eu...  
Le mot se transforma en hoquet, et Roen n'attendit plus. Il saisit le bras de Zhi Lin et écarta sans ménagement la jeune fille qui, surprise, lâcha aussi la main de son frère qu'elle n'avait pas quittée.

Ainsi libéré, An Hai se détourna. Il courba le dos sous ses longues mèches noires mêlées de pierres précieuses qui brillaient dans la lumière des lanternes. Il se replia sur lui-même, les bras croisés contre son torse agité de tressaillements et les paupières serrées. Sous les yeux ébahis de Wei Ku, qui se trouvait maintenant malgré lui face au prince, ce dernier tenta de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. De lutter contre la panique, contre la bile déjà dans sa bouche, contre l'envie de s'arracher la peau du visage et de partout ailleurs pour s'extirper de cette enveloppe sale, et contre la terreur qui susurrait dans ses oreilles que les germes traversaient déjà sa cicatrice et qu'il était trop tard.

Wei Ku n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout compris et n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il valait mieux ne pas faire. Aussi chercha-t-il les yeux de Roen. Prenant garde à ne pas faire chavirer le frêle esquif, toujours emporté par le courant lent de la rivière, le soldat enjamba le banc central entre An Hai et Zhi Lin pour rejoindre le page. Wei Ku recula derechef pour lui laisser la place devant le roi, et Roen s'agenouilla dans l'espace réduit au fond de la barque.  
— Altesse, vous n'avez rien. Vous n'avez rien.

Il le répéta tant de fois d'un ton calme que sa voix, répercuté par l'écho de la grotte, finit par former un tapis sur lequel An Hai, désespéré de réussir à grimper aux parois parfaitement lisses de son angoisse pour ne pas chuter, put se laisser tomber en douceur. Petit à petit, le monstre de la peur qui avait pris toute la place dans sa tête s'y rétracta, comme apaisé. Lorsque le soldat se tut, seules la respiration hachée du prince et ses mains tremblantes, toujours crispées sur le col de son manteau, trahissaient la scène qui venait de se jouer.

An Hai ouvrit les yeux sur son garde du corps, qui lui fit un signe de tête rassurant.  
— Je vous avais dit de ne pas vous sacrifier, Altesse, chuchota Roen en langue de Nekah pour n'être entendu que du prince.  
Celui-ci acquiesça, avant d'inspirer puis de relever vaillamment le front.  
— Pardonnez-moi.  
Des larmes sur les joues, Zhi Lin hésita, d'un timbre plus fracturé que jamais.  
— An Hai, je suis désolée de vous avoir...  
La jeune fille ne savait pas comment décrire ce qui venait de se passer, faute d'avoir saisi le déclencheur exact.  
— Ce n'est pas votre faute ; vous ne saviez pas, la rassura le prince en forçant un demi-sourire sur ses lèvres. Vous... m'avez rappelé un mauvais souvenir.  
Il leva la main pour empêcher l'adolescente de se briser sur plus d'excuses.  
— Je vous assure, ce n'est rien. Mais je vous en supplie... ne me touchez plus.  
— Bien sûr...

An Hai lui sourit encore, puis se tourna à nouveau vers Wei Ku.  
— Je vous remercie.  
— Je n'ai rien fait, Hautesse, répondit le page sans le regarder.  
— Vous n'en avez pas rajouté ; c'est beaucoup, parfois.  
La bouche de Wei Ku s'arrondit pour dire ou demander quelque chose, mais il s'abstint finalement et se borna à s'incliner devant son roi.

— Zhi Lin, pouvons-nous reprendre notre conversation, s'il vous plaît ?  
La jeune fille sécha ses larmes d'un revers de main.  
— Bien sûr.  
— Merci. Je vous promets de faire attention aux grottes dans le même temps, car j'ai peur d'avoir raté pas mal de salles et de ne pas avoir pu apprécier ce décor dont vous pensiez qu'il serait un cadre si approprié à notre discussion.  
Puisque son frère avait repris une voix normale, la veuve-reine fit de son mieux pour l'imiter.  
— C'est surtout sur la fin de la promenade. Nous allons y arriver dans quelques minutes. Je vous dirai, mais je crois que vous le verrez vous-même. En attendant, que vouliez-vous encore me demander ?

— Le roi Jung Chu... Pourquoi a-t-il eu envie de construire ces passages secrets ? Avait-il une raison particulière de penser qu'il aurait un jour besoin de s'échapper du palais en toute discrétion ?  
Les yeux violets de l'adolescente s'attristèrent à nouveau.  
— Pourquoi n'en aurait-il pas eu ?  
— Je ne suis pas sûr de vous suivre ?  
— Je vous ai déjà parlé de la cour, An Hai. Je vous ai déjà dit que c'était une geôle. Quel prisonnier n'aurait pas envie de trouver un moyen de s'évader s'il en avait la possibilité ? Mais c'est impossible d'échapper au danger, parce que le danger est la cour tout entière. La seule façon d'être libre est de ne pas venir, mais nous sommes déjà tous là.

Pendant qu'An Hai écoutait parler la veuve-reine, Roen jeta un coup d'œil à Wei Ku, toujours à l'arrière du bateau. Le jeune homme, les lèvres serrées et les yeux baissés, entendait lui aussi cette critique aux sonorités désespérées — le jeune homme qui travaillait pour le Chancelier. Était-il sage de tenir cette conversation à côté de ses oreilles ? Le soldat ravala un grognement face à son manque de prudence.

— Aimez-vous le ciel, An Hai ? demanda subitement Zhi Lin comme si elle passait du coq à l'âne au fil d'un discours décousu. À Nekah, vous êtes sous la tutelle de la déesse du vent. Vous habitez dans les montagnes, plus près des cieux que le reste de Linru. Et vous êtes venu à Huxian Ijin en ballon, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez traversé les nuages. Aimez-vous le ciel ?  
— Eh bien, euh, oui ? tenta le prince, qui n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où sa sœur voulait à présent le conduire.  
Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre, car la jeune fille reprit :  
— Je vais vous emmener dans les étoiles.  
Après cette énigmatique promesse, elle éteignit sa lanterne ; l'obscurité se resserra autour d'eux.  
— Pouvez-vous souffler les autres ?  
Wei Ku et Roen attendirent tous les deux un signe d'approbation du roi pour obéir à sa requête, et la nuit noire tomba.

Le prince sentit l'anxiété recommencer à s'agiter autour de son sternum. Incapable de voir ce que faisaient les gens qui l'entouraient, il ne pouvait contrôler la distance entre lui et les autres, ne pouvait anticiper leurs gestes ou éviter ceux qui se rapprochaient. Il n'aimait pas les ténèbres, pas contre elles-mêmes, mais contre ce qu'elles occultaient. Il n'entendait cependant pas de froissements de vêtements, juste le clapotis de l'eau autour de la barque et le bruit des gouttes qui tombaient de la voûte — tout le monde devait, comme lui, rester immobile.  
— Voilà ce que je voulais vous montrer. Vous allez voir comme c'est merveilleux. Il ne faut pas parler à haute voix ; seulement chuchoter.

Devant eux, depuis ce qui devait être le goulot d'entrée de la grotte suivante, le bleu-vert d'une vague lueur diaphane se glissait entre les ombres. Le halo s'élargit avec leur progression sur la rivière souterraine. Bientôt, An Hai distingua de petites taches bleues qui clignotaient au plafond de la caverne qu'ils s'apprêtaient à traverser.

Lorsque la barque sortit du dernier virage, le prince retint une exclamation de surprise autant que d'émerveillement. La voûte et les parois de la grotte étaient constellés de millions d'étoiles vertes, ou peut-être bleues, dont la lumière douce irradiait dans l'obscurité. Certaines s'allumaient, d'autres s'éteignaient après s'être intensifiées, et An Hai eut l'impression d'assister en même temps à la naissance et à la mort de centaines d'astres dans les profondeurs du sol.

Teinté de turquoise, le visage de la veuve-reine paraissait subjugué par le spectacle, par cette lumière irréelle au fond des ténèbres où elle n'avait rien à faire. Les lèvres de l'adolescente étaient entrouvertes, comme ses yeux. Elle paraissait flotter si loin dans le rêve que le prince fut surpris lorsqu'un chuchotement quitta sa bouche.  
— Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
— C'est splendide ; vous aviez raison.  
Où que la barque les emmène, où que le regard porte, ils se noyaient à présent dans les étoiles comme même le ciel nocturne, lorsqu'ils l'avaient parcouru en dirigeable, ne le leur avait pas permis. Çà et là, les astres bleus formaient des gouttes, comme des colliers de perles, saphirs, émeraudes, qui tombaient délicatement vers eux.  
— Je trouve cela magique, murmura la veuve-reine. Mais ce n'est pas de la magie. Savez-vous ce que ces étoiles peuvent être ?  
— Pas du tout, répondit An Hai sur le même ton, les yeux remplis de lumière verte alors qu'un fil délicat de perles scintillantes effleurait presque leur bateau, tombant au ras de l'eau.

Zhi Lin rit en silence, et ce fut tout à coup tellement triste que la gorge du prince se serra.  
— Ce sont des larves d'une espèce particulière de mouche, expliqua la jeune fille d'un timbre vide. Elles utilisent la bioluminescence pour attirer leurs proies. Toutes les étoiles que vous voyez sont en fait des pièges, pour attraper les insectes qui se précipitent vers les belles lumières et s'empêtrent dans le mucus de ces gouttes dont le poison les tue.

Roen se mit immédiatement debout dans la barque qui tangua. Il dégaina son long couteau, prêt à trancher les fils venimeux auprès desquels ils passeraient avant que ceux-ci ne risquent de frôler An Hai. Le prince sentit à nouveau la main froide et décharnée de l'angoisse comprimer son cœur, alors que la veuve-reine continuait, les yeux sur le ciel :  
— Les larves brillent plus fort lorsqu'elles ont faim — voyez-vous comme elles sont toutes affamées au-dessus de nos têtes ? Lorsqu'elles sont rassasiées et suffisamment mûres pour se transformer en mouches, elles ne vivent plus que quelques jours, le temps de s'accoupler et de pondre. C'est triste et cruel, mais voyez autour de vous comme c'est également merveilleusement beau.

* * *

— Le Régent a une invitation pour Sa Hautesse, annonça Hayami en tendant une enveloppe à Sray.  
L'intendante essuya ses mains sur le torchon posé sur le plan de travail et décacheta la lettre sous l'œil intéressé de la chambrière.  
— Vous ouvrez le courrier de Sa Hautesse ?  
— Eh bien, oui : c'est aussi l'une de mes fonctions, répondit Sray très rapidement.  
Elle parcourut le papier, rédigé d'une écriture élégante, et arqua un sourcil.  
— Merci, Hayami.  
La curiosité dévorait la jeune fille de façon visible, mais sa politesse lui interdisait de poser de questions.

La chambrière changea alors de sujet :  
— Savez-vous où est Wei Ku ? Le Chancelier m'a demandé de le lui ramener !  
— Il a accompagné Roen et le roi en excursion avec la veuve-reine. Mais je crois que les voilà justement.  
Glissant la lettre dans la poche de sa jupe, l'intendante précéda Hayami dans l'entrée du palais.

Elles arrivèrent à temps pour voir An Hai jeter ses bottes par-dessus la rampe de l'escalier et disparaître au coin du palier, suivi de près par son garde du corps. Le page, l'air embarrassé, restait planté au milieu du hall sans regarder personne.  
— Wei Ku, viens avec moi ! Le Chancelier voudrait te voir !  
Hayami salua Sray avec un grand sourire et se précipita vers son compagnon, qu'elle saisit par le bras et entraîna à l'extérieur. L'intendante, le front toujours plissé, les regarda fermer la grande porte derrière eux. Puis, sans perdre de temps, elle grimpa l'escalier monumental quatre à quatre.

Au premier étage, elle se heurta à son demi-frère qui descendait en trombe, gants, manteaux et robe du prince dans les bras. Elle s'exclama :  
— Roen, le Régent invite An Hai à un duel à l'épée. Pourtant, l'arrêté de la période de deuil stipule que les combats sont interdits...  
Le soldat l'écouta à peine.  
— Il faut briefer Wei Ku, qu'il ne parle pas.  
— Parle pas de quoi ? s'étonna sa sœur. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Wei Ku vient de partir avec Hayami pour le bureau du Chancelier...


	24. Sixième jour (1)

Roen s'assit à côté de sa sœur dans la salle d'étude du premier étage dont ils avaient fait leur quartier général.  
— De deux choses l'une : soit Wei Ku a tout raconté au Chancelier, soit il n'a rien dit.  
— Procédons par ordre, dirigea Sray. Pourquoi aurait-il tout raconté au Chancelier ?  
— Au hasard, parce qu'il travaille pour lui et qu'il a été envoyé ici pour espionner et lui ramener des informations ? répondit Chhey d'un ton impatient.  
Le jeune homme était assis sur un coin de la table de travail, à côté d'un encrier ouvert.  
— Ça, ce n'est pas objectif, réfuta sa jumelle en mordillant le bout du manche de son pinceau. Disons, parce qu'il travaille pour lui, point.  
— Pas objectif ? Tu n'as pas entendu Hayami dire cinquante fois que Iao Shin voulait chaque jour des nouvelles d'An Hai ? Tu crois qu'il s'inquiète de savoir de quelle couleur est sa robe du jour ? Encore que, tordu comme il paraît être, il serait capable de vérifier ça aussi pour voir si le nouveau roi de Linru n'enfreint pas les interdits du deuil national.  
Sray ne pouvait lui donner tort là-dessus.

Elle poursuivit quand même le raisonnement, parce que foncer dans la brèche tête baissée n'avait jamais rien résolu.  
— Et pourquoi n'aurait-il éventuellement rien dit ?  
À cette question, le page haussa les épaules.  
— Je passe mon tour : je ne vois pas pourquoi il n'aurait pas été cafter. Sérieux, c'était la pire idée de l'année de lui demander d'accompagner.  
Roen, qui savait que leur sœur, inquiète pour l'intégrité physique du prince, avait fait de son mieux en proposant que le jeune homme les escorte jusqu'aux grottes, ignora Chhey et suggéra à son tour :  
— Parce qu'il ne veut pas nuire à An Hai ? Je ne dis pas que j'en suis convaincu, loin de là, mais tu demandes de théoriser.  
Sray soupira.  
— Je sais que vous ne les portez pas dans votre cœur, mais pour le moment, ils n'ont rien fait de répréhensible, aucun des deux. Hayami est toujours prête à aider et divulguer ce qu'elle sait. Quant à Wei Ku, puisque c'est de lui qu'il est question, il a surtout l'air timide et embarrassé d'être là, plutôt que de quelqu'un dont c'est le boulot de fouiner...  
— Il joue peut-être bien la comédie, dit Chhey.  
— C'est vrai.

La jeune fille écrivit une phrase à l'encre sur son papier.  
— Prenons de toute façon la pire hypothèse : Wei Ku a parlé ; le Chancelier est au courant. Quelles sont les conséquences ?  
Elle tapota ses lèvres avec le manche en bambou et répondit à sa propre question après une seconde de réflexion  
— Pour ce qu'a dit la veuve-reine de la cour, minimes. D'après Roen, c'est la veuve-reine qui a critiqué ; An Hai n'a fait que poser des questions. Et pareil pour l'existence de la trappe dans les toilettes. De toute façon, comme on l'a déjà dit, Hayami le savait. Le Chancelier ne peut pas non plus blâmer An Hai pour des aménagements du roi précédent.  
Son jumeau hocha la tête.  
— Oui, ce n'est pas vraiment ça le souci. C'est plutôt s'il a raconté la réaction d'An Hai quand la veuve-reine l'a touché.

— Je crois que Wei Ku n'a pas tout à fait compris pourquoi An Hai réagissait comme ça, modéra Roen.  
— Tu peux nous rappeler quelle explication An Hai leur a donnée ?  
— Il a dit que ça lui avait rappelé un mauvais souvenir. Et avant, pour la cicatrice sur sa tempe, il a évoqué un accident.  
L'intendante eut l'air satisfaite.  
— Alors, avec un peu de chance, Wei Ku et la veuve-reine auront fait un raccourci et ils songent qu'An Hai a réagi si vivement seulement parce que toucher sa cicatrice le ramenait à son accident ? Ça ne me semble pas si absurde comme explication. Je pense qu'elle a de quoi convaincre ?  
— C'est vrai. Ouf, souffla Chhey avec soulagement. Si le Chancelier a envie d'en savoir plus et d'interroger An Hai sur le sujet, en plus, tout est vrai. Il n'y aura pas à craindre une histoire dans laquelle on peut s'emmêler les pinceaux. An Hai n'aura qu'à raconter l'accident tel qu'il s'est passé.  
— Il n'a sûrement pas envie d'y repenser, objecta Roen. Tu sais que c'est ça qui a tout déclenché.  
— C'est pourtant un moindre mal tant que le Chancelier et le Régent ne soupçonnent rien d'autre.  
Sray approuva :  
— Je suis d'accord avec Chhey.  
Son jumeau envoya à leur demi-frère un sourire de triomphe tout à fait puéril que le soldat ne releva évidemment pas.

Après avoir rajouté quelques lignes à la lettre qu'elle rédigeait pour leur mère restée à Nekah, l'intendante posa son pinceau, un pli d'inquiétude à nouveau dessiné sur le front.  
— Ce qui m'inquiète davantage encore que tout cela, c'est cette histoire de duel à l'épée. J'ai relu la liste des quatre-vingt-dix-neuf interdits, et à moins que la mémoire de Hayami ne lui ait joué des tours, on y trouve « Il est interdit d'utiliser une arme à feu ou de se battre de quelque manière que ce soit ». L'épée n'est certes pas une arme à feu, mais un duel à l'épée, c'est se battre.  
Le menton posé dans la paume d'une main, le page fit la moue.  
— J'avoue que c'est très bizarre. On fait quoi pour ça ?

— J'imagine qu'il est inconvenant de refuser une invitation officielle du Régent, réfléchit la jeune fille.  
— En même temps, si c'est interdit mais que le Régent se bat aussi... Ils n'ont pas l'air super stricts par rapport à cette liste. Ils ont bu de l'alcool par litres à la réception d'introduction, par exemple, Chancelier et Régent compris.  
— Hmm. J'ai comme l'idée qu'ils s'autorisent le droit à plus de souplesse parce que ce sont eux qui ont décidé ça. An Hai vient d'ailleurs : est-ce qu'il ne doit pas montrer doublement qu'il respecte les lois de Huxian Ijin ?

— On peut peut-être demander à quelqu'un d'ici ce qu'il en pense, suggéra Roen.  
Sa sœur acquiesça.  
— Hayami ? Wei Ku ? La veuve-reine ? On ne connaît pas grand-monde de confiance...  
— ... Et toutes ces pseudo personnes de confiance nous en semblent peu dignes ! s'exclama immédiatement le page.  
L'intendante soupira, tout en rattachant une mèche à son chignon serré.  
— Je voudrais que Mère soit là.  
Chhey posa une main sur son épaule.  
— Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais moi aussi. Sauf que le temps qu'elle reçoive la lettre et réponde, on est obligés de prendre des décisions par nous-mêmes.

Il fit une pause, puis reprit :  
— Sinon, pour revenir à ta question, pas Wei Ku, déjà. On a dit juste avant qu'il était plausible qu'il travaille contre An Hai !  
— Alors, Hayami ou Zhi Lin ?  
Chhey proposa Zhi Lin à l'instant où son demi-frère suggérait Hayami. Le page tourna alors un regard perplexe vers Roen.  
— Hayami ? Mais tu te méfies d'elle comme d'un serpent aussi !  
— C'est vrai, mais je ne suis pas sûr que Zhi Lin y connaisse quoi que ce soit. Hayami, par contre, a l'air au fait de tout cela. C'est déjà elle qui nous a donné la liste.  
— Mais il y a le risque qu'elle nous mente.

Sray les regarda alternativement de ses yeux sérieux, soulignés d'inquiétude.  
— Pourquoi ne pas croiser les réponses ? Demander aux deux et voir si elles s'accordent.  
— Bonne idée.  
— Il faut attendre l'avis d'An Hai ; on ne peut pas faire ça sans son approbation.  
— Je vais le chercher, alors ! s'exclama Chhey, qui aimait les affaires rondement menées, en sautant sur ses pieds chaussés de sandales.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, le page ramena la réponse de la veuve-reine au message du roi en même temps que deux télégrammes scellés, remis par l'employé des télégraphes sur le parvis du palais. Il enleva ses bottes et son manteau, se lava les mains, passa les feuillets au souffleur. Il monta ensuite ceux-ci à sa sœur, qui s'occupait généralement de la lecture du courrier.

— Commence par le mot de Zhi Lin, s'il te plaît ? demanda An Hai, attablé sans conviction devant son petit-déjeuner.  
La jeune fille déplia le papier parfumé de jasmin sur lequel des idéogrammes minuscules, tracés à l'encre pourpre, s'alignaient.  
— Elle dit que le Régent aime beaucoup l'escrime et qu'il n'est pas étonnant qu'il souhaite voir comment le nouveau roi se débrouille. Elle dit aussi que ce genre d'invitation ne se refuse, à la cour, que pour une bonne raison.  
— La période de deuil n'est pas considérée comme une bonne raison ? s'étonna le page en s'emparant d'une pomme dans la corbeille.  
Sray fit un geste d'ignorance.  
— Elle ne parle pas de ça. Il faudra bien demander à Hayami. Mais la veuve-reine a l'air de dire qu'il faut répondre positivement à l'invitation ?

An Hai repoussa son bol à moitié plein sous le regard soucieux de l'intendante, qui ne pouvait non plus cesser de revenir au pansement carré que le prince arborait ce matin sur l'arcade sourcilière.  
— Et les télégrammes ?  
— Je les décachète tout de suite, Altesse.  
La jeune fille brisa le sceau du bureau des télégraphes et parcourut rapidement les deux missives, avant de lever les yeux vers le roi.  
— Le premier émane d'un des ambassadeurs envoyés par le Chancelier en votre nom à Kashiô. Il dit qu'il vient d'arriver à la cour du prince Hashigawa Itushi et que ce dernier vous envoie ses respects.  
An Hai hocha la tête, un peu distraitement.  
— Kashiô est une terre de hiérarchie. Et le deuxième ? C'est un autre ambassadeur ?  
Sray grimaça en répondant :  
— En effet. Celui qui est parti à Awanongwan. Il dit qu'il a croisé la princesse Keechaya Geeyani à la frontière, et qu'elle refuse de rendre des comptes à la famille Ijin.  
Le prince eut un petit rire.  
— Il fallait évidemment que ce soit elle.

Roen croisa les bras, la mine déjà sombre.  
— Pensez-vous qu'elle sera la seule, Altesse ?  
— Je pense que le prince de Malanapur risque de la suivre, mais j'imagine que les autres craignent tout de même Huxian Ijin. À moins que les provinces de l'ouest ne décident de faire front commun contre le pouvoir central ? Dans ce cas, je me demande ce que décidera mon régent... mais l'ambassadeur n'a pas encore dû arriver jusque là.  
Ce doute indigna Chhey.  
— Altesse, jamais notre mère ne laissera votre remplaçant ne fût-ce que lever le petit doigt contre vous !  
— Malheureusement, je ne sais pas si tous écoutent leur gouvernante autant que moi, sourit An Hai.  
— Alors, elle l'achèvera à coups de hache dans son sommeil avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, ou je ne sais pas ! Vous savez qu'elle s'assurera que Nekah vous reste fidèle.  
L'image de Bophi se glissant dans le palais des montagnes, une machette à la main et son air de farouche détermination sur la figure, amusa un instant tous les présents.

Très vite, pourtant, l'intendante revint au sujet en cours.  
— Si cela avait été vous et que vous aviez reçu une telle lettre, qu'auriez-vous fait, Altesse ?  
— J'aurais fait ce qu'on me demandait. Mon honneur ne me semble pas suffisamment important pour risquer d'imposer un conflit à mes sujets.  
— Vous pensez donc que la princesse Keechaya Geeyani fait preuve de fierté mal placée ?  
An Hai enroula une longue mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt ganté — celui-ci n'ayant pas encore été exposé au moindre contact considéré comme dangereux par le prince ce matin-là.  
— La princesse est plus indépendante que moi et voit certainement à travers l'ordre du Régent. C'est un ordre de contrôle qui n'aura de cesse de se renforcer. Or, la famille Geeyani a toujours dirigé très librement. Awanongwan est la province dont les lois sont les plus « personnalisées » de toutes, et ce depuis des générations.  
Il s'interrompit ; regarda un instant la mer à l'horizon par la fenêtre, avant de reprendre :  
— Mais la princesse se trompe en s'opposant aux Ijin, parce que même si cette lettre est en mon nom, ceci n'est pas mon idée. En plus, je ne suis pas sûr que le Régent ait rajouté ma suggestion d'en faire un échange dans les deux sens.

Sray se souvint soudain :  
— Notre mère a travaillé à la cour des Geeyani pendant quelques années lorsqu'elle était jeune...  
— La princesse ne pouvait pas encore être née : elle a notre âge, non ? intervint son jumeau.  
— On peut tout de même lui demander si elle ne peut rien faire ? Elle a peut-être encore un contact ? J'allais lui envoyer une lettre cet après-midi. Je peux rajouter un paragraphe.  
Le prince hocha la tête.  
— Si tu veux bien. Ses conseils seront de toute façon bons à prendre.

Il laissa ensuite retomber sa mèche de cheveux.  
— Elle avait raison quand elle disait que j'avais déjà du mal à diriger une province, alors un pays...  
— Comme vous l'avez dit, c'est le Régent qui veut changer les règles, Altesse, fit remarquer Roen qui, pas plus que son frère et sa sœur, n'aimait que les conversations prennent ce tour dépréciatif. Et votre gouvernance de Nekah n'a jamais rien eu à se reprocher ; tout le monde y vivait bien.  
— Je n'aurais en tout cas pas dû signer sans être certain qu'il modifierait le texte de la façon que j'avais suggérée. Mais c'est fait.  
Il se leva de sa chaise. Aucun des trois serviteurs ne manqua la manière dont les lignes de son visage se crispèrent brièvement dans le processus.

Sans commenter les échanges de regards préoccupés autour de lui, An Hai décida :  
— Il faudra informer le Chancelier et le Régent de ces réponses. Avant, allons consulter Hayami à propos du duel.  
Sray pointa un doigt vers son bol à moitié rempli.  
— Vous ne finissez pas ?  
— Non. Depuis ce qui s'est passé hier, j'ai... plus de mal avec tout. Excuse-moi auprès d'Unvy.  
Tourmentée, comme toujours, par le fragile équilibre mental du prince sur la corde raide de sa phobie, la jeune fille se mordit la lèvre, mais s'inclina.

* * *

— C'est vrai que l'interdiction de se battre fait partie du protocole de deuil tel que décidé par le Régent pour feu le roi Jung Chu, confirma Hayami.  
— Mais s'il décide d'interdire les combats, pourquoi est-ce qu'il en propose un juste après ? C'est le chaos dans sa tête ! s'exclama Chhey en faisant mine de tirer sur ses cheveux.  
La chambrière rit de bon cœur à sa répartie expressive, ce qui déplut au page.

— Est-il possible de se soustraire à ce duel sans froisser le Régent ? interrogea Sray.  
Pour toute réponse, Hayami demanda, se tournant vers An Hai :  
— Sa Hautesse ne manie pas l'épée ?  
— En fait, je ne voudrais pas que l'on me reproche par la suite de ne pas respecter la mémoire du roi Jung Chu.

Un poing à la taille et un doigt devant la bouche, la jeune fille réfléchit un instant.  
— À mon avis, la seule manière diplomatique d'éviter, c'est de dire que vous êtes malade ou blessé. Que vous avez mal au bras ou au poignet ou quelque chose de ce genre. Ce qui permettra peut-être de repousser le combat jusqu'au-delà de la période de deuil, si vous êtes convaincant ?  
— Mais si je dis ça, le Régent va m'envoyer son médecin, n'est-ce pas ? s'inquiéta tout de suite le prince.  
— Très certainement, Hautesse ! Il se tracassera pour la santé du roi de Linru. Mais c'est au moins une échappatoire sans confrontation. Car vous ne pouvez pas accuser le Régent de briser lui-même le deuil par son invitation. C'est une accusation grave sur Huxian Ijin, et la plus sûre façon de vous attirer l'inimitié du Régent et du Chancelier !

Roen sauta abruptement dans la discussion.  
— Et si Son Altesse accepte, qu'est-ce qu'on peut lui faire ensuite ?  
— Légalement, vous voulez dire ?  
Le garde du corps acquiesça, et Hayami lui répondit de son timbre empressé, enthousiaste, qui tranchait parfois avec le contenu de ses phrases :  
— Tout simplement, l'accuser d'avoir enfreint un interdit ? Mais pour cela, il faudrait que le Régent soit prêt à se laisser accuser également de la même chose. Car j'imagine que Sa Hautesse, si on lui reprochait cette infraction, ferait remarquer que ce n'était pas sa suggestion.  
— En effet, approuva le prince.  
— Alors, gardez bien la lettre d'invitation du Régent, Hautesse ! Comme ça, vous avez une preuve, noir sur blanc, et vous êtes couvert !  
— Merci, Hayami.

Après s'être incliné devant la chambrière, An Hai, qui avait déjà fait un pas pour s'éloigner, s'arrêta. Il se retourna vers la servante, qui l'observait avec l'intérêt qu'elle semblait porter à tout un chacun à chaque instant, et à lui en particulier.  
— Pour quelle raison m'aidez-vous ?  
Hayami rit.  
— Quelle raison aurais-je de ne pas vous aider, Hautesse ?  
Le prince dit seulement :  
— Vous pouvez informer le Régent que j'accepte son invitation.


	25. Bophi




	26. Sixième jour (2)

— Ah, Hautesse ! Comment allez-vous ?  
Assis sur l'un des phénix de pierre qui encadraient l'entrée du palais du Régent, le Chancelier se leva pour les accueillir avec chaleur lorsqu'ils quittèrent la jonque. An Hai, vêtu d'une robe bleu nuit, s'inclina.  
— Je vais bien ; je vous remercie. J'espère que vous vous portez au mieux également.  
— À merveille, à merveille ! Mais que dites-vous ; vous êtes blessé ?  
Après un coup d'œil à Hayami et Wei Ku, en retrait, Iao Shin montra du doigt la tempe gauche du prince, sur laquelle il venait de remarquer le pansement à demi-masqué par les cheveux d'An Hai. Une fois n'était pas coutume, ce dernier avait en effet laissé pendre ses mèches devant ses oreilles afin de dissimuler cette addition.

— Ah, non, ce n'est rien, je vous assure. Juste une égratignure.  
— Hmm. Cela ne devrait en tout cas pas vous handicaper pour le duel. Le Régent est impatient d'échanger quelques coups avec vous. Manier l'épée est sa passion, vous savez. Il a entendu dire, lorsqu'il s'est renseigné à votre propos avant de vous choisir pour succéder à Jung Chu, que vous vous débrouilliez vous-même plutôt bien.  
— J'espère ne pas le décevoir.  
— Je suis sûr que non, répondit le Chancelier avec un sourire. Mais venez.

Il précéda le roi, lui-même suivi par Roen, Hayami et les deux pages, à l'intérieur du bâtiment de pierre gemme bleu pâle — le seul de la Cité Royale à ne pas être blanc.  
— Le Régent s'entraîne déjà sur l'esplanade arrière. C'est dire son impatience ! rit Iao Shin en se tournant vers An Hai.  
Le visage du Chancelier était rarement sérieux : l'homme souriait presque en permanence d'une façon amusée, comme si son existence était une succession de blagues légères. Pourtant, ses yeux demeuraient étonnamment pénétrants, vifs d'intelligence et de recul non émoussés par son côté désinvolte.

Xong Nong, en contraste, alignait son expression sur son regard — les deux coupaient, sérieux, scrutateurs, aiguisés et pointus comme les épées qu'il paraissait tant affectionner.  
— Bienvenue chez moi, Hautesse, dit le Régent en venant accueillir le roi à la porte menant vers le jardin, épée à la main.  
An Hai le salua.  
— Je vous remercie pour votre invitation.  
Le Régent fit de même avec un signe de tête poli.  
— C'est un honneur pour moi de recevoir le roi de Linru dans ma maison. Avant toute chose, voulez-vous un rafraîchissement ?  
— Non, merci ; je n'ai besoin de rien, répondit le prince.  
Les yeux de Xong Nong se plissèrent, plus incisifs encore tandis qu'ils sondaient l'apparence de son vis-à-vis de la tête au pied, comme s'il avait l'espoir qu'elle lui révèle les entrailles du roi.  
— Êtes-vous toujours barbouillé de votre voyage en dirigeable ?  
— Non, c'est passé. Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude. Mais j'ai mangé et bu chez moi à l'heure du déjeuner et comme je viens de vous le dire, je n'ai besoin de rien pour l'instant.  
— Très bien, Hautesse.

Le prince suivit Xong Nong un peu plus loin et reprit :  
— Il y a quelque chose d'important que je dois vous transmettre avant tout.  
— Ah, vous avez pu vous entendre avec le roi de Harjiba sur un lieu et une date ?  
Le Régent, d'un geste de la main, invita An Hai à s'asseoir à ses côtés sur un banc de pierre dans l'ombre de la façade. Iao Shin resta debout, les mains dans les poches de sa robe brodée.  
— Non, je n'ai pas encore reçu de réponse à mon message. Mais il y a tout un océan à traverser pour les faucons.  
— Qu'est-ce, alors ? Des nouvelles des ambassadeurs ?

Le prince acquiesça et fit un signe de tête à Roen. Le garde du corps, qui se tenait à quelques pas de distance, s'avança vers les dignitaires avec les télégrammes à plat sur les paumes.  
— Le prince Chizen Hashigawa Itushi de Kashiô prend note, mais la princesse Moonlai Keechaya Geeyani d'Awanongwan refuse d'accepter ces nouveaux termes. Elle a refoulé les ambassadeurs à la frontière où elle les a rencontrés alors qu'elle revenait d'une visite de courtoisie à Lhadrak.

Le Régent se saisit des papiers et les lut sur-le-champ, le front creusé de plusieurs plis.  
— Pour qui se prend cette petite fille...  
— Pour l'héritière de la dynastie Geeyani, peut-être ? suggéra Iao Shin avec ironie.  
Xong Nong lui jeta un regard courroucé.  
— La dynastie Geeyani a juré fidélité à la dynastie Ijin il y a des siècles. Cette jeune fille vient seulement de remplacer son père à la gouvernance d'Awanongwan et n'a aucun droit de remettre cela en cause.  
— Nous anticipions de toute façon qu'il y aurait des mécontents parmi les princes, répondit le Chancelier en haussant les épaules.

An Hai eut un mouvement de surprise involontaire à cette admission, mais Iao Shin ne sembla pas y faire attention alors qu'il poursuivait :  
— C'est logique qu'un changement qui les oblige à rendre soudain des comptes ne leur frise pas les moustaches, puisqu'ils sont habitués à faire tout ce qui leur plaît. Comme je vous l'ai dit, on prend vite goût à la liberté. Et si celle-ci est assortie d'un pouvoir incontrôlé en sus...  
— En tout cas, il n'est pas question que nous laissions passer cela. Ce serait le début de l'anarchie. Chacun doit respecter le roi.

Le Régent se tourna vers An Hai, silencieux jusque là.  
— Hautesse, nous devons envoyer une menace de répression qui, si elle est ignorée, sera bel et bien suivie de la répression promise. Awanongwan sera ainsi l'exemple pour les autres provinces, soit d'une rentrée dans les rangs volontaire, soit d'une rentrée dans les rangs forcée. Cela dissuadera la rébellion sur l'ensemble de l'île ; entérinera l'ordre et la hiérarchie depuis Huxian Ijin.  
— Qu'entendez-vous par « répression » ? interrogea le prince, les sourcils froncés.

Iao Shin s'accroupit devant eux, la soie de sa robe tendue, les mains sur ses cuisses écartées, tandis que Hayami, de sa place un peu plus loin, faisait un pas vers l'avant pour mieux entendre.  
— On peut pratiquer une répression par paliers, selon la résistance en face : d'abord la suppression des privilèges, ensuite des taxes et des saisies, et enfin des représailles armées. Évidemment, la première chose à faire est de déclarer la princesse hors-la-loi si elle refuse de se soumettre à votre autorité, et de la remplacer par quelqu'un qui coopère. Mais je suis à peu près certain que notre jeune insurgée sèmera alors un vent de rébellion parmi son peuple, ce qui nécessitera les mesures en paliers que je viens de vous citer afin de le faire, lui, collaborer.  
— Dès que nous aurons terminé notre session d'escrime, je rédigerai un ordre dans ce sens que vous pourrez signer, Hautesse, reprit le Régent d'un ton final.  
  
An Hai serra toutefois les poings sur ses genoux.  
— Vous m'excuserez, Altesses, mais je ne signerai pas un tel ordre.  
Iao Shin arqua un sourcil ; Xong Nong ouvrit la bouche.  
— Que voulez-vous dire ?  
An Hai ne baissa pas les yeux sous les deux regards d'aigle.  
— Je ne signerai rien qui menace Awanongwan ou une quelconque autre province de répression armée. Je ne menacerai non plus personne de destitution. Je voudrais... non, je _veux_ , se corrigea le roi sans flancher, établir un dialogue et une relation de confiance avec les gouverneurs. Et je ne veux en aucun cas que le peuple se sente en insécurité sous mon règne.

Le Régent le considéra un instant durement.  
— Est-ce à dire que vous feriez primer des individualités sur la nation ? Ou que votre engagement envers Linru a moins de poids que votre sentimentalité ?  
An Hai secoua la tête.  
— Non. Cela veut simplement dire que mon engagement envers Linru passe par davantage de communication et moins d'intimidation que ce que vous suggérez. Je veux donner à Linru une chance d'unité plutôt que de forcer la division.

La voix du prince était à la fois ferme et calme — celle que Roen lui connaissait des moments où An Hai les empêchait, son frère, sa sœur et lui, d'aller plus loin que ce qu'il acceptait. Aucun, même pas Chhey, n'avait jamais outrepassé la ligne tracée par cette voix. Parce qu'ils aimaient celui qu'ils servaient au-delà de leur statut, bien sûr, mais également parce qu'ils le respectaient, comme tout le monde avait respecté An Hai à Nekah. Si dans sa vie quotidienne, le prince se montrait fragile lorsque ses angoisses prenaient le dessus, il n'en demeurait pas moins le petit-fils d'un grand roi, éduqué pour le pouvoir — d'une province, non d'un pays, mais cela requérait tout de même une large dose de conviction.

An Hai pliait constamment sous le poids de sa phobie, pliait aussi sous le poids de son cœur, mais son intégrité comme son sens moral restaient droits, et la famille Neem Tokol n'en doutait pas. Aussi, ni Roen, ni Chhey ne furent surpris par la réaction du prince, ce qui ne fut pas le cas des employés du Chancelier. Si le visage de la chambrière refléta un étonnement presque réjoui, la perplexité sur celui de Wei Ku se mêla à la crainte. Chhey, qui tenait le jeune homme à l'œil autant qu'il le pouvait, ne le rata pas.

— Que proposez-vous que nous envoyions comme annonce, alors, Hautesse ? s'enquit Iao Shin.  
— Eh bien... Plutôt quelque chose comme une invitation à venir débattre de la question ici, afin que nous puissions écouter les doléances des gouverneurs, voire leurs éventuelles peurs, et y répondre au mieux ? Nous pouvons trouver un terrain d'entente, j'en suis sûr.  
— Je désapprouve votre choix, laissa tomber le Régent d'un timbre sec. Ces pourparlers mèneront au chaos et installeront un précédent. Toute décision sera ensuite sujette à contestations, à négociations.  
An Hai l'admit sans peine.  
— Alors, justement, nous négocierons ? Je préfère cela à un système totalitaire comme celui instauré par l'Empereur sur Naran. Prendre le temps de négocier avec les gouverneurs me semble un moindre mal si ensuite, tout le monde est convaincu.  
— Du haut de ma longue expérience, je désapprouve votre choix, répéta Xong Nong. Mais à présent, c'est vous le roi.  
Le prince lui fit un signe de tête respectueux.  
— Je vous soumettrai les brouillons de mes missives avant de les signer, Altesse, et je suis prêt à écouter vos suggestions.  
Cette concession ne parut pas chasser l'humeur sombre du Régent, dont la mâchoire contractée disait la déception et le mécontentement.

An Hai, pourtant, se leva du banc et lui adressa un sourire afin de rompre le lourd silence qui s'était abattu sur l'esplanade.  
— Ne vouliez-vous pas que nous échangions quelques coups d'épée ?  
Iao Shin se redressa à son tour.  
— En effet ; j'avais hâte d'être spectateur ! fit-il avec un clin d'œil à destination indéfinie.  
Xong Nong se mit également debout, son arme toujours à la main.  
— Voulez-vous choisir parmi ma collection ?  
Bien que toujours râpeux, son ton avait retrouvé des sonorités moins amères, et le prince lui sut gré de l'effort.  
— Merci pour l'offre généreuse, mais j'ai apporté ma propre épée. Elle a été forgée sur mesure avec un centre de gravité qui correspond à mon style de combat.  
— Je suis impatient de voir cela, dit le Régent entre ses dents en dégainant son arme de son étui.  
Les quatre-vingt-dix centimètres d'acier souple ondulèrent dans l'air au mouvement.

An Hai rejoignit Chhey, qui portait le long écrin dans lequel le prince rangeait son épée. Le page souleva le couvercle en bois de rose afin qu'An Hai puisse extraire le fourreau de son nid de soie.  
— Est-ce que ça va aller pour manier votre épée ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme à voix basse, avec un regard pour la main gantée.  
— Oui, mon poignet et mon coude sont parfaitement mobiles.  
Mais pas ses doigts, passés sous silence — Chhey n'avait toutefois pu manquer de les voir en ôtant les gants du prince plus tôt dans la journée, lorsque ce dernier était retourné dans ses quartiers.

Tant de pansements couvraient ses deux mains que le page avait eu l'impression d'être revenu des années auparavant, lorsqu'il voyait sa mère accomplir le geste pour lequel il la remplaçait à présent. An Hai adolescent se battait avec des terreurs plus incontrôlables encore qu'aujourd'hui. Tous les jours, sa peau était à vif, ouverte en tant d'endroits qu'elle semblait mutilée, trop fine au départ pour résister aux traitements auxquels le prince la soumettait sans merci. Au fil des ans et des efforts, aidé par l'adaptation de son environnement et de son entourage, An Hai avait progressivement diminué ses compulsions, au soulagement de tous. Mais les nouveautés de Huxian Ijin et le comportement de la veuve-reine rallumaient les braises de l'angoisse. Chhey se sentit envahi d'une énième bouffée d'antipathie envers Zhi Lin.

— Et votre épaule ?  
Le prince ne s'étonna pas de réaliser que Roen avait décrit, par le menu, ce qui s'était passé la veille à son frère et à sa sœur. Leur affection fonctionnait comme cela depuis toujours, tous concernés de manière égale par ce qui lui arrivait.  
— Ça va.  
Il avait pourtant décapé avec autant d'application que de frénésie tout son bras jusqu'à la clavicule, là où sa sœur s'était pressée contre lui dans la barque. Y songer ramena un sentiment de malaise à la périphérie de son esprit, et il préféra secouer ses pensées avant qu'elles ne s'éparpillent où il ne pourrait pas les rattraper.  
— Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit-il au page.  
Il attacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval, puis dégaina son épée à son tour et alla rejoindre le Régent au milieu de l'esplanade gravillonnée.

— Vous vous battez de la main gauche, Hautesse ? s'enquit Xong Nong en l'observant approcher, l'arme à droite.  
— Oui. Je suis gaucher.  
— Voilà qui vous donne un avantage, car j'imagine que vous êtes habitué à vous entraîner avec des droitiers. Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir combattu plus d'un ou deux gauchers en quarante ans que je pratique l'escrime.  
An Hai courba le front en signe de contrition.  
— Excusez-moi.  
Si le caractère humble du geste parut plaire à Xong Nong, ce dernier asséna tout de même :  
— Ne pensez cependant pas que vous aurez des facilités à me désarmer.  
— Je ne le pense pas, Altesse.

Les deux adversaires se saluèrent, puis prirent place face à face sous le soleil d'un ciel sans nuage. Le Régent, combattif, impatient, n'attendit pas pour faire un pas en avant et braquer son épée vers le roi, doigts opposés sur le poignet. Sans hésiter, An Hai para, le bras droit tendu en arrière à la manière d'un miroir. Les lames à double tranchant s'entrechoquèrent dans un tintement de métal, tandis que les deux pointes ondoyaient.

— Je parie sur Son Altesse ! dit Chhey de l'endroit en retrait où les quatre serviteurs contemplaient le spectacle.  
Le Chancelier s'était, quant à lui, rassis sur le banc de pierre, d'où il observait les deux nobles s'affronter avec un intérêt amusé.  
— Oh, le Régent devrait tirer son épingle du jeu, répondit Hayami, très excitée, en criant presque. Il pratique l'escrime avec férocité !  
Roen arborait un air soucieux.  
— J'espère surtout qu'il ne blessera pas Son Altesse.  
— Fais confiance aux capacités d'An Hai, riposta son demi-frère avec une bourrade de reproche.

Comme l'avait annoncé la chambrière, Xong Nong plongeait dans le duel avec une grande agressivité et des coups presque trop puissants pour l'arme fine qu'il manipulait.  
— Le Régent se bat comme s'il maniait un sabre, fit remarquer Roen, de formation militaire et rompu aux armes les plus diverses.  
Hayami rit :  
— Il a déjà cassé maintes épées à les traiter d'une façon si brutale !

Cette réflexion n'apaisa pas les inquiétudes du soldat qui, pourtant, savait pour avoir été son principal partenaire de combat à Nekah que tout le style d'An Hai se basait sur l'esquive. Parce que l'escrime avec une arme aussi fragile favorisait la vitesse, l'amplitude et la précision plutôt que la force brute et la proximité, mais également parce que le prince avait, comme dans le reste de sa vie, développé des façons élaborées d'éviter ce qu'il redoutait. Puisqu'une blessure infligée par la pointe ou le tranchant sans doute souillé d'une épée le terrifiait, puisque l'arme adverse ne pouvait l'effleurer sans générer une angoisse insupportable, il s'agissait d'empêcher le contact à tout prix.

An Hai avait ainsi naturellement adjoint à la danse de l'escrime typique de Huxian une agilité vive et légère et des mouvements d'évitement élégants. Sa lame éludait celle du Régent plus qu'elle ne la parait, forçant le dignitaire au ballet d'une sorte de course poursuite entre les deux épées. À côté de Xong Nong, qui luttait comme un tigre, le prince avait l'air d'un oiseau, impression rehaussée par les ailes en lapis-lazuli veiné d'or attachées à la base de son chignon.  
— Ferme la bouche ! conseilla Hayami à Wei Ku, avec un coup de coude et un éclat de rire.  
Le page s'empourpra mais suivit la suggestion, sans toutefois éloigner son regard admiratif de la silhouette du roi.

La chambrière ajouta, comme une confession :  
— Il est quand même plus classe que le roi Jung Chu !  
Chhey, qui écoutait l'échange d'une oreille sans savoir si celui-ci devait l'irriter ou lui plaire, ne put s'empêcher de demander :  
— Le roi Jung Chu ne pratiquait pas d'art martial ?  
— Grands dieux, non ! Il avait horreur de tout ce qui était combat ou sport ou art corporel. Je vous l'ai déjà expliqué : il ne faisait que s'enfermer chez lui pour créer des choses de ses mains. Il n'avait d'intérêt pour rien d'autre.  
— Pour la veuve-reine, quand même, j'imagine ?  
Hayami secoua la tête avec une expression désolée.  
— Pas vraiment non plus. La pauvre, même avec lui, elle était pour ainsi dire seule. Ils s'entendaient bien, ce n'est pas ça. Il lui expliquait ses créations comme il l'écoutait, elle, parler de ses oiseaux. Mais ils n'avaient rien en commun, à part leur mariage, et ça donnait toujours l'impression... Comment dire ?  
Elle fit une pause le temps de trouver le mot juste.  
— Qu'ils se croisaient sans se rencontrer, voilà. Elle lui racontait ce qu'elle faisait et il l'écoutait avec attention, et vice-versa. Mais ils ne partageaient rien ; ils échangeaient des informations l'un à propos de l'autre plutôt qu'ils n'avaient une vraie discussion, si voyez ce que je veux dire ? Je crois que la veuve-reine a plus d'affinités avec Sa Hautesse, par exemple.  
— Elle est deux fois trop jeune, s'indigna le page.  
— Le Chancelier ne sera pas d'accord avec vous !

Interpellé par ces derniers mots, Roen détacha brièvement son attention du prince pour se tourner vers la chambrière.  
— Qu'insinuez-vous ?  
— Ne m'incendiez pas déjà avec ces yeux pleins de flammes ! rit Hayami. Ce n'est que mon intuition. Mais je pense qu'il finira par proposer à Sa Hautesse de prendre la veuve-reine pour épouse. Et puis des concubines en attendant qu'elle puisse lui donner un héritier, ce qui n'est pas le cas actuellement. Je suis bien placée pour le savoir par mon travail auprès d'elle !  
Les deux frères échangèrent un long regard, qui se serait poursuivi si un entrechoquement plus violent de métal ne l'avait brisé net.

Xong Nong venait, d'un coup puissant, de faire s'envoler l'épée d'An Hai dans l'air.  
— Altesse ! cria Chhey d'une voix étranglée tandis que Roen lâchait un juron.  
Avant que la lame du Régent ne puisse s'écraser sur son épaule, le prince tapa toutefois du pied au sol pour donner une impulsion à son saut. Il tendit le bras et la main au maximum pour récupérer la poignée de son épée. Ses doigts gantés se refermèrent sur le pommeau en même temps que Xong Nong, d'un nouveau geste de grande envergure à deux mains, abattait son arme en diagonale vers la poitrine de son opposant. An Hai réagit en l'esquivant très bas. Il posa une paume au sol et pivota sur lui-même d'une rotation rapide, fluide. Le temps que le Régent arme à nouveau son bras, le prince, toujours au sol, frappa un coup d'estoc vers l'abdomen de Xong Nong, qu'il arrêta au moment où la pointe de métal toucha la robe du dignitaire pour ne pas blesser ce dernier.

Le Régent fit un pas en arrière, puis une révérence.  
— Bien joué, Hautesse. Vous avez une technique de combat inhabituelle, mais intéressante. J'espère que vous m'accorderez une revanche prochainement.  
Il tendit une main au roi pour l'aider à se relever, mais ce dernier s'était déjà remis debout sans prendre appui. Il épousseta le bas de sa robe, puis salua à son tour.  
— Ce sera un plaisir et un honneur.  
Le Chancelier s'approcha d'eux en applaudissant le spectacle.  
— Très beau combat !  
— Merci.

Avec un sourire d'excuse, An Hai prit ensuite immédiatement congé :  
— Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me pardonner, j'aimerais rédiger les missives pour les princes au plus tôt.  
— Vous ne perdez pas de temps en besogne, Hautesse ! remarqua Iao Shin.  
Sans commenter, Xong Nong fit un geste vers le perron.  
— Je vous raccompagne.

Chhey prit le temps de refermer l'écrin de l'épée, où l'arme favorite du prince avait retrouvé sa place, tandis que Roen emboîtait le pas au roi et au maître de maison qui se dirigeaient déjà vers l'intérieur du bâtiment de pierre gemme.  
— Hayami, Wei Ku, restez un instant : j'ai à vous parler.  
An Hai se retourna à l'appel du Chancelier, mais il ne dit rien. Ses yeux se posèrent simplement sur les deux employés, un peu interrogatifs, avant qu'il ne reprenne sa marche.

Lorsqu'ils furent de retour sur la jonque, à bonne distance d'oreilles, Chhey ne put s'empêcher d'énoncer ses réflexions à haute voix.  
— C'est quand même étrange, l'acharnement qu'il met à vouloir sans cesse les débriefer, ou bien est-ce qu'il les briefe ? Il vous les a cédés ; a priori, il n'a plus rien à voir avec eux maintenant.  
Le regard porté par les flots clairs autour d'eux, le prince, l'air las, ne répondit que par un murmure indéchiffrable.  
— Vous vous êtes fait mal ? demanda Roen d'une voix concernée.  
— J'ai dû me rouvrir quelques plaies, mais ce n'est pas grave.  
Il soupira avant d'ajouter :  
— Ce qui m'ennuie plus, c'est ce sentiment permanent d'être scruté, comme s'ils étaient à l'affût du moindre faux pas...  
— Je pense que ce n'est pas « comme si », Altesse. Je pense qu'ils le sont vraiment.

* * *

— Comment le roi s'est-il blessé au front ? questionna Iao Shin en tournant autour des deux serviteurs, toujours debout côte à côte sur l'esplanade à l'arrière du palais du Régent. Aucun de vous ne m'a parlé de ça hier.  
Hayami secoua la tête.  
— Il n'avait rien hier soir, Altesse. Mais il portait ce pansement ce matin lorsqu'il est descendu des étages.  
— Il est sorti entre-temps ?  
— Je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas ? En tout cas, personne n'a évoqué ça.

Le Chancelier haussa un sourcil.  
— Il avait quelqu'un dans son lit, alors ?  
— Je ne crois pas non plus. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'autre dans le palais que ses employés de Nekah, et bien sûr vous et nous.  
À cette réponse, Iao Shin arrêta ses cercles devant la chambrière.  
— Ne fais pas des raccourcis dignes de quelqu'un de plus idiot que toi. Il peut très bien mettre un ou une de ses employés de Nekah dans son lit.  
Hayami courba le dos.  
— C'est vrai, Altesse ; c'est une possibilité.

Exaspéré, le Chancelier exhala avant de presser ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre en une ligne fine qui n'avait plus rien de désinvolte, ni d'amusé.  
— Je veux savoir ce qu'il fait de ses nuits au point de se blesser, sans avoir l'air d'avoir envie de donner d'explications à ce propos ensuite. Le Régent s'inquiète pour l'avenir de Linru. Je lui ai promis des réponses rapides.  
La chambrière hocha la tête.

Le dignitaire pivota vers Wei Ku qui, les yeux baissés, attendait que son tour arrive.  
— Tu maintiens qu'il ne s'est rien passé d'inhabituel hier après-midi, lors de la sortie avec Zhi Lin ?  
— Oui, Altesse, répondit le page.  
Iao Shin le considéra un moment en silence, avant de tendre la main et de lui soulever le menton pour forcer leurs regards à se faire face.  
— Rappelez-vous tous les deux que vos parents seront déçus si vous trahissez ma confiance.


	27. Carte de Linru




	28. Septième jour (1)

— Voici les brouillons qu'on vient de vous faire apporter.  
Iao Shin jeta négligemment un ensemble de feuillets maintenus par un ruban sur le bureau du Régent. Ce dernier posa son pinceau et défit le nœud de soie, puis déplia la première missive. La ride sur son front se creusa un peu plus à la lecture de chaque ligne.  
— C'est comme il l'a annoncé hier : une invitation à un genre de conseil participatif à Huxian Ijin. Celle-ci est pour la petite sotte d'Awanongwan, mais vu le nombre, j'imagine qu'il y en a une pour chaque gouverneur.

Xong Nong reposa le papier sur sa table et passa une main fatiguée sur son visage.  
— Tout ceci n'est pas possible. Il ne se rend pas compte.  
— Vous pensez que cela mènera au désordre à coup sûr ? demanda le Chancelier, d'un ton qui indiquait clairement qu'il posait la question plus par formalité que parce qu'il avait besoin d'une confirmation.  
— Mais évidemment ! répondit le Régent en frappant du poing sur le bois laqué. Avoir laissé ces gens gouverner tout ce temps sans serrer la bride davantage nous a menés là. Avec un roi dont nous ne savons presque rien, avec une petite fille qui se rebelle à la première demande. Si on les laisse participer à toutes les décisions, si on leur demande leur avis, le pouvoir sera divisé. Ce sera couper les cheveux en quatre pour contenter tout le monde — vous savez comme moi qu'il n'est jamais possible de satisfaire un ensemble.

Avec un soupir irrité, il se leva et se planta devant la grande fenêtre, les mains jointes dans le dos. Il ignora la vision du palais du roi pour se focaliser sur la ville, plus loin.  
— J'ai consacré toute ma vie à cette nation. Je l'ai rendue prospère. Tout va bien sur Linru ; nous sommes en paix, riches, avec une population tranquille et éduquée, un bon niveau de vie et de confort, et des innovations technologiques à n'en plus finir. Harjiba et Naran nous respectent au lieu de nous faire la guerre. Mu Chen était un grand roi, mais il reconnaissait mon travail à ses côtés à sa juste valeur. Il est hors de question que cet âge d'or soit révolu. Que tout l'héritage de Mu Chen, que mon patient ouvrage, soient réduits en fumée pour satisfaire les caprices de ces jeunes gens qui n'ont aucune expérience.

Iao Shin s'accouda au chambranle de la fenêtre et constata :  
— Vous regrettez de l'avoir choisi pour succéder à Jung Chu.  
— Qu'avais-je comme autre choix ? Une autre dynastie liée par alliance, même si elle a prêté allégeance, porte en son sein trop de graines d'imprévisibilité. Regardez l'héritière des Geeyani. Et parmi les Ijin, les options sont restreintes. Le prince d'Imyoon est complètement abruti et ferait de nous la risée des autres îles. Celui de Lhadrak est trop vieux. Celui de Malanapur pas assez contrôlable. Et puis, sans vouloir être raciste, il est beaucoup trop foncé : à croire que le sang des Ijin s'est complètement dilué dans son organisme. Non, Hsin Ijin me paraissait le plus indiqué. Il présente bien, n'avait jamais fait de remous, semblait calme et content dans son coin, un peu comme Jung Chu. Et puis, c'est le demi-frère de la veuve-reine du côté maternel, et elle est manipulable à souhait.  
Il posa son front lourd contre la vitre fraîche, et maugréa :  
— J'espérais une marionnette, comme son oncle, et j'ai sur les bras quelqu'un qui rédige ses propres ordonnances et refuse de signer les miennes !

— En effet, maintenant, il porte la couronne et il l'utilise, fit remarquer Iao Shin en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil derrière le bureau. Alors, que faire ?  
— C'est bien là tout le problème, marmonna encore Xong Nong d'un air morose, sans se retourner. Si seulement Jung Chu n'était pas tombé malade. Il était parfait. Nous aurions pu avoir des décennies de tranquillité sur notre chère île, à en prendre soin comme avant. Mais Jung Chu n'a même pas laissé d'héritier à façonner selon les besoins de Linru.  
— Vous vous brisez le cœur inutilement sur un avenir impossible. Quid du présent ? Quid de ces invitations aux gouverneurs ?  
— Hors de question qu'elles soient envoyées, évidemment. Je ne laisserai pas le futur de Linru à la merci de ces grands principes basés sur du vent, quand bien même Hsin Ijin est sous la protection de Sumjini.  
  
Le Chancelier laissa tomber un petit rire. Le Régent lui décocha un regard de reproche, tandis qu'il terminait d'énoncer ses instructions, sèchement :  
— Faites-les rapporter chez lui en lui disant qu'elles conviennent. Lorsqu'il transmettra la version finale signée au bureau du télégraphe, faites-les saisir. Le temps qu'il se rende compte que s'il n'a pas de réponses, c'est parce qu'elles ne sont pas arrivées, nous aurons pu réfléchir plus posément.  
Iao Shin approuva d'un signe de tête.  
— Très bien.

Le Chancelier ne se leva pas pour autant de son siège. À la place, il croisa nonchalamment une jambe sur son genou sous la soie de sa robe, et il sourit de toutes ses dents.  
— Quant au reste, si vous le souhaitez, j'ai quelques idées sur plusieurs fronts. On peut toujours s'assurer la coopération d'autrui, Altesse, si l'on sait comment s'y prendre avec lui.

* * *

Lorsque quelques heures plus tard, le Chancelier fut introduit par un chambellan dans le palais blanc de la veuve-reine, Mei Ni accourut à sa rencontre dans le hall d'entrée. La chambrière portait une robe en soie dentelle aux manches si longues qu'elles frôlaient presque le sol.  
— Altesse !  
La jeune fille fit une révérence de danseuse, gracieuse et courbe. Iao Shin releva son menton d'un doigt, satisfait de contempler l'élégant visage aux yeux souriants levé vers lui.  
— Comment va ma ravissante nièce ?  
— Elle a une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer.  
Iao Shin applaudit.  
— J'adore ce genre d'accueil, et j'avais justement besoin de quelque chose de positif aujourd'hui. J'irai me faire masser tout à l'heure ; mes muscles sont crispés par les contrariétés que je ravale. Mais je suis sûr que ta nouvelle va déjà me détendre.

Il passa son bras sous celui de la servante et l'entraîna sans attendre vers un boudoir, comme un conspirateur — et comme s'il était chez lui.  
— Alors ?  
— Venez plutôt par ici.  
Elle tira à son tour avec des fossettes dans les joues ; le dignitaire, curieux, se laissa volontiers emmener dans le dédale des couloirs du rez-de-chaussée.

Mei Ni referma enfin derrière eux la porte de la buanderie. Elle lâcha alors son oncle pour se pencher sur un panier de bambou tressé et en exhumer un petit linge taché de sang.  
— C'est la veuve-reine : ça y est, elle est prête, si vous souhaitez toujours qu'elle donne un hériter à la couronne.  
Iao Shin observa attentivement le tissu maculé.  
— C'est une excellente nouvelle, en effet. C'est dommage que ce ne soit pas survenu deux mois plus tôt, car un enfant de Jung Chu aurait été l'idéal. Mais peu importe ; c'est bien ainsi aussi. Après tout, l'important est que la dynastie Ijin perdure.

Il attira la chambrière à lui d'un bras autour de la taille et déposa un baiser paternel sur ses cheveux.  
— C'est parfait, ma chérie. Continue à garder un œil sur Zhi Lin.  
Mai Ni lui sourit d'un sourire éclatant ; celui que le Chancelier lui rendit était affectueux.  
— Tu peux prendre ton après-midi et aller retrouver tes amies de la troupe, si tu veux. Un petit cadeau pour te remercier.  
— Vous ne savez pas le plaisir que vous me faites, répondit la jeune fille en joignant les mains.  
Elle effectua pour le dignitaire la révérence qu'elle avait l'habitude d'offrir au public en fin de spectacle lorsqu'elle était autorisée à faire chavirer les salles en tant que soliste — avant.  
— Si, justement.

Il ajouta toutefois, les lèvres retroussées d'un côté :  
— Mais pour être franc avec toi, j'ai aussi un petit service à te demander.  
— Tout ce que vous voudrez.  
— Choisis les trois plus jolies parmi tes amies danseuses et amène-les-moi au palais du Régent. J'ai un travail bien récompensé à leur confier.

* * *

— Puis-je entrer ?  
Zhi Lin, vêtue d'une robe de chambre brodée d'oiseaux en vol, se redressa contre ses oreillers. Elle donnait l'impression d'être une miniature dans l'immense lit que son époux ne partageait plus avec elle.  
— Je vous en prie, Altesse.  
Mei Ni referma soigneusement la porte de la chambre derrière le Chancelier, le laissant seul avec la veuve-reine pour une discussion privée.

— Que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
— Avant toute chose, je viens vous féliciter.  
Sans répondre, l'adolescente étouffa un reniflement et baissa le front.  
— Allons, allons. C'est une chose magnifique : n'aimeriez-vous pas être un jour la mère d'un grand roi ? Cela assurerait pour de bon votre place à la cour, maintenant que vous n'êtes plus reine. Ne souhaiteriez-vous d'ailleurs pas le redevenir ?  
Iao Shin s'assit sur un coin du matelas, dans le silence seulement troublé par la respiration rapide de la jeune fille. Le Chancelier sourit.  
— Que pensez-vous de votre demi-frère ?  
À cela, Zhi Lin cacha son visage dans ses mains, le rendant illisible.

— Mei Ni m'a dit que vous recherchiez sa compagnie. Il vous plaît ?  
— J'aime passer du temps avec lui. Il est gentil, murmura la veuve-reine entre ses doigts.  
— C'est déjà beaucoup. Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'aussi bien tomber que vous à chaque fois. Le trouvez-vous beau ?  
L'adolescente hocha timidement la tête derrière l'abri de ses paumes.  
— Vous voyez ; vous y gagnez.  
Tacticien, il laissa s'écouler plusieurs minutes — l'idée pouvait ainsi tournoyer, puis se poser en douceur dans l'esprit de la jeune fille.

— Cela représenterait-il pour vous un problème insurmontable si vous vous fianciez avec lui ?  
Les épaules minces de Zhi Lin tremblèrent un peu, et Iao Shin insista :  
— Oui ? Non ?  
— C'est lui qui ne voudra probablement pas de moi, Altesse, finit-elle par laisser échapper entre les deux moitiés d'un sanglot.

Déconcerté, le Chancelier chercha à comprendre, d'un timbre dépassionné d'analyste :  
— S'est-il passé quelque chose qui vous a mis cette idée en tête et vous fait pleurer aujourd'hui ?  
D'une voix si frêle qu'elle paraissait se déchirer à chaque syllabe, l'adolescente expliqua :  
— Quand nous avons été promener en bateau... J'ai voulu m'approcher... Ça lui a déplu.  
Iao Shin fronça les sourcils.  
— Vous a-t-il dit pourquoi ?  
— Il m'a dit que je lui rappelais un mauvais souvenir.

Au souvenir du rejet, la jeune fille pleura à nouveau de la même façon que dans la barque, presque trop pour l'événement.  
— Je suis sûr que ce n'était qu'un malentendu et qu'il n'a rien contre vous.  
Les mots du Chancelier claquèrent dans la chambre, tandis qu'il se levait si brusquement que la veuve-reine sursauta. Elle écarta ses mains, qui dévoilèrent ses larmes, comme des perles sous ses yeux.  
— Des perles ; cela vous irait bien. Pensez-y pour vos prochains ornements.

D'ironique, le regard de Iao Shin se fit ensuite dur, et son visage aussi.  
— Vous m'excuserez, à présent.  
Il quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide, laissant Zhi Lin perdue dans son lit — une métaphore de sa vie.

* * *

— Vous m'avez fait appeler, Alt...  
Iao Shin, qui attendait Wei Ku à la porte de son luxueux bureau dont tous les murs étaient en marqueterie sur laque rehaussée de nacre, fit partir son bras à une vitesse fulgurante.

La gifle, donnée du revers de la main dans la mâchoire du page, déstabilisa ce dernier qui fit un pas de côté avant de baisser humblement la tête. Ses mèches glissèrent sur son front, trop courtes cependant pour couvrir la marque de l'impact laissé sur sa joue par l'épaisse bague du Chancelier, là où elle avait frappé la peau bronzée.

Wei Ku s'agenouilla devant le dignitaire, le dos rond, la nuque courbée.  
— J'ai pris la peine de vérifier auprès de toi, hier, que rien de notable ne s'était passé durant la sortie avec la veuve-reine. Aujourd'hui, elle m'informe elle-même qu'il s'est bel et bien passé quelque chose. Tu m'as menti.  
— Je ne l'ai peut-être pas ressenti comme notable, Altesse, essaya le jeune homme. Je...  
— Je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire, grinça Iao Shin.  
Il saisit les cheveux du page pour le forcer à relever les yeux.

— Zhi Lin a essayé d'approcher le roi physiquement, et ça a déplu à Sa Hautesse, m'a-t-elle dit. Cela te revient ?  
— Oui, souffla Wei Ku.  
— As-tu de plus amples détails à me fournir, en raclant bien les coins de ta mémoire et de ton jugement précédemment défaillant ?  
Chaque mot lancé par le Chancelier de son ton implacable heurtait le jeune homme comme une nouvelle gifle.  
— La veuve-reine s'est appuyée contre le bras du roi pour mieux voir la cicatrice qu'il avait au front... Il lui a dit que ça lui rappelait l'accident qui lui a causé cette cicatrice, et il a coupé la conversation en repoussant la veuve-reine...

Iao Shin laissa échapper une exclamation à mi-chemin entre un rire et un juron.  
— La cicatrice qu'il avait au front. Sur laquelle il portait un pansement hier. Et tu n'avais pas fait la connexion quand je vous ai interrogés à ce sujet ?  
— Je n'ai pas pensé...  
— Je vais t'aider à avoir l'esprit plus clair ; tu sembles en avoir grand besoin.  
Iao Shin lâcha les mèches brunes aussi brutalement qu'il les avait saisies. La tête et les épaules du page retombèrent comme celles d'un pantin dont on aurait soudain coupé les fils.

Sans hâte, le Chancelier s'approcha de son bureau. Il humecta un doigt pour faire glisser un feuillet de papier de la haute pile, puis ouvrit son encrier dans lequel il trempa un pinceau.  
— J'écris un mot pour demander qu'on informe tes parents de ce que tes mensonges vont leur coûter. À savoir...  
— Non ! coupa Wei Ku. Non ! Je vous en prie...  
À quatre pattes au sol, le page ploya encore l'échine.

— Cette cicatrice. Je veux savoir pourquoi il la cache depuis hier. Et je veux aussi savoir en quoi a consisté l'accident qui l'a causée. Je veux savoir tout cela pour demain soir au plus tard, et je veux la vérité, parce que je trouverai bien un moyen de vérifier tes dires, quitte à aller demander tout de go au roi.  
— Oui, oui, Altesse, murmura Wei Ku d'un ton brisé.

Iao Shin pivota sur lui-même et revint vers le domestique.  
— Le moindre faux pas, maintenant, est le pas fatal.  
Wei Ku garda la tête baissée.  
— Oui, Altesse.  
— Presse-toi de m'apporter des réponses.  
Il donna un coup de pied dans les côtes du page qui garda le silence. Il se tourna ensuite à nouveau vers sa table de travail, faisant voleter le bas de sa longue robe ivoire.  
— Les criminels expient ; c'est la justice, après tout.

* * *

— Je vous amène la bonne nouvelle que m'a transmise ma nièce, en poste chez la veuve-reine.  
Xong Nong, avachi dans son fauteuil comme si ses épaules ne résistaient plus à un poids trop lourd pour le squelette d'un homme, posa sur lui un regard soucieux qui peina à s'éclairer.  
— Enfin une bonne.  
Il soupira.  
— J'ai l'impression de commencer à perdre le contrôle. Je viens de consulter un oracle, et il a hélas prédit un futur trouble.

Iao Shin s'agenouilla au pied de son siège et de la petite table sur laquelle une tasse de thé fumait. À côté du récipient était posée une fiole de vin précieux de Jôjisaku, le plus réputé et le plus coûteux des alcools de Kashiô — et de Linru.  
— Ne vous rongez pas les sangs, Altesse. Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Il saisit la main du Régent, qui la lui accorda. Il y posa les lèvres, avec un respect dont il faisait rarement montre.  
— Je vous le promets sur ma vie ; vous savez qu'elle vous est tout entière dédiée depuis que vous l'avez sauvée.


	29. Septième jour (2)

— Alors, celle-ci dit que le Régent approuve vos lettres aux gouverneurs.  
Le prince hocha la tête par-dessus son bol de thé. Les plumes piquées dans son chignon dansèrent.  
— Très bien ; je les réécrirai au propre tout à l'heure. Tu pourras envoyer Chhey les porter au bureau du télégraphe.  
Sray posa la missive sur un coin de la table, tandis qu'elle dépliait un télégramme.  
— Une réponse du prince Ijin Thangki qui vous remercie pour l'honneur que vous lui avez fait en l'ayant contacté.  
— Pas de conflit déclaré en vue du côté de Lhadrak, au moins. Ouf, sourit An Hai.  
L'intendante leva sur lui un regard plein de tendresse avant de reprendre l'ouverture du courrier.

La lettre dont elle décacheta ensuite le sceau — celui du Régent — était épaisse, composée d'un grand nombre de feuilles.  
— Et ça...  
Elle s'interrompit, les yeux élargis de stupeur.  
— Et ça ? répéta le prince, une note d'inquiétude déjà jouée par sa voix.  
— Le Régent veut que vous passiez un examen, l'Examen des Dignitaires. Il a lieu dans vingt jours à huis clos. Il faut lire neuf cent quatre-vingt-dix-neuf livres, dont la liste est en annexe...  
Elle laissa tomber les multiples feuillets couverts de titres qui s'éparpillèrent devant elle.  
— ... Des questions porteront sur ces ouvrages choisis au hasard, ainsi que sur les lois de Huxian Ijin et celles de Linru. Il faut en outre avoir voyagé neuf cent quatre-vingt-dix-neuf kilomètres sur l'île et être capable de disserter sur les apports et enseignements tirés de ce voyage à travers le pays. Le Régent vous souhaite une bonne préparation et espère que Kui Hwan sera avec vous.  
Le prince ouvrit la bouche, mais rien n'en sortit — qu'un silence éberlué.

Durant plusieurs minutes, An Hai et Sray restèrent immobiles, leurs deux paires d'yeux se soutenant mutuellement ou diagonalisant sans rien lire les papiers noirs d'idéogrammes répandus entre eux. Enfin, la jeune fille se racla la gorge.  
— Je vais aller chercher mes frères...  
Le prince, les deux mains à plat sur la table, inspira et ferma les paupières.  
— Et fais monter Hayami tout de suite.  
La demande stoppa le mouvement de l'intendante qui se levait.  
— Ici, Altesse ? Vous êtes sûr ?  
— Oui.  
Sray ravala ses phrases de doute et de remarques et s'inclina.

Quelques minutes plus tard, avant que l'intendante ne soit revenue avec Roen et Chhey, Hayami frappa à la porte du salon. Elle promena un regard brillant de curiosité sur cette pièce au premier étage dans laquelle on ne lui avait encore jamais permis de pénétrer.  
— Vous avec besoin de moi, Hautesse ?  
An Hai rouvrit les yeux.  
— Oui, si vous voulez bien. Prenez une chaise ?  
Elle s'installa face à lui sur le siège déserté par Sray, et il désigna les papiers sur la table d'un doigt ganté.  
— Le Régent m'impose de passer un examen dans moins de trois semaines, appelé l'Examen des Dignitaires. Vous savez de quoi il s'agit ?  
— Oui !

La jeune fille ramassa quelques feuillets pour les parcourir rapidement.  
— C'est l'examen que doivent réussir tous les membres de la haute administration de Huxian Ijin pour décrocher un poste, afin que les personnes douées de toutes les origines et classes sociales aient une chance égale. Mes parents l'ont passé après leurs études de droit.  
La donnée surprit An Hai.  
— Vos parents ne sont pas à Kashiô ?  
— Ils ont travaillé à Huxian Ijin une dizaine d'années sous le roi Mu Chen, au début de leur carrière. C'est comme ça qu'ils se sont rencontrés, d'ailleurs : deux expatriés de Kashiô à la même fonction, ça crée des liens ! rit Hayami. Depuis, ils sont retournés à la cour des Itushi. Mais pour revenir à l'examen, habituellement, il se prépare durant une année. Et vous avez trois semaines ?  
— Vingt jours...  
— Ça fait peu !  
— Comme vous le dites, soupira le prince à l'exclamation assortie d'une moue expressive.

La chambrière tapota la table des doigts.  
— En tout cas, le roi Jung Chu ne l'avait très certainement pas passé ! Il avait quatorze ans quand il est monté sur le trône, et je sais qu'il n'a jamais quitté Huxian Ijin. Il l'a dit à Wei Ku quand le roi de Harjiba est venu. Et puis, lire était loin d'être sa passion, alors autant de livres !  
An Hai digéra un instant l'information avant de la commenter :  
— J'imagine que cela signifie que le Régent s'inquiète davantage de me voir porter la couronne que lorsque mon oncle a dû la poser sur son front ? Ce ne peut être une coïncidence : ceci arrive juste après que j'exprime mon désaccord sur la façon d'exercer la gestion des provinces.  
— Le Régent veille sur son île mieux que sur ses enfants ! S'il craint que vous ne preniez de mauvaises décisions, il ne serait pas étonnant qu'il cherche à vérifier que vous êtes apte à diriger ?

Le prince se mordit la lèvre.  
— Mais me donner vingt jours seulement si les autres ont un an, c'est presque comme vouloir s'assurer que je ne réussirai pas, murmura-t-il avec un brin d'abattement.  
— Ou dire que si un simple fonctionnaire le fait en un an, le roi, qui est au-dessus de tous, doit démontrer des capacités plus formidables encore ?  
— Voir les choses de cette façon demande un optimisme pour lequel je vous admire, mais que je ne possède pas, j'en ai peur.  
— Alors, je vous prête volontiers le mien, Hautesse ! s'écria la jeune fille, dont l'allant semblait inextinguible.

Flanquée de ses frères, tous deux aux sourcils froncés, Sray revint prendre place autour de la table. Elle s'assit à côté de Hayami, tandis que Roen et Chhey s'installèrent de part et d'autre d'An Hai, comme en sentinelle.  
— Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, encore ? demanda le page.  
La présence d'une étrangère l'empêchait de faire part du fond de sa pensée, et il retint des commentaires désobligeants sur Xong Nong d'une façon qui ne laissait aucun doute à ceux qui le connaissaient.  
— Une histoire de laquelle il faut s'accommoder, répondit l'intendante, les yeux plantés dans ceux de son jumeau. Car le mot du Régent ne propose pas l'examen ; il l'impose.  
Leur aîné croisa les bras.  
— Puisque récriminer ne sert à rien, réfléchissons plutôt à des solutions.

Chhey compensait sa propension à rouspéter par une facilité déconcertante à la balayer lorsqu'il était question d'agir.  
— Déjà, la question des neuf cent quatre-vingt-dix-neuf kilomètres est réglée, non ? C'est, à la grosse louche, la distance entre Nekah et Huxian Ijin.  
— Par contre, d'avoir effectué tout le trajet sans toucher le sol, je ne sais pas si je pourrai tirer des enseignements jugés pertinents de ce voyage ? Je peux toujours me focaliser sur les différences entre les deux provinces, j'imagine, dit le prince.  
Hayami approuva sans douter.  
— C'est sur ça que mon père avait fait son analyse. Sur une série de différences entre Kashiô et Huxian Ijin, même si je ne sais pas exactement lesquelles. Il s'en était très bien sorti, puisqu'il avait eu son autorisation d'exercer !

— Ceci étant réglé, il y a les livres, fit remarquer Roen.  
Pour autant, la chambrière n'était pas à court d'idées pour saisir le problème à bras le corps.  
— Mademoiselle Sray m'a dit que vous lisiez énormément, Hautesse. Je suppose qu'il y a donc un certain nombre de classiques de Linru qui font partie de la liste que vous avez déjà lus. On peut peut-être les barrer et voir ensuite combien restent ? Si ça tombe, il n'y en aura pas beaucoup sur lesquels vous pencher durant ces vingt jours !  
— C'est vrai, admit An Hai avec moins de découragement.

Proactive, la jeune fille s'empara alors d'un feuillet sur la table, qu'elle plaça devant le prince, avant d'en poser un autre devant elle.  
— Je vais vous lire les titres et vous me dites si vous les connaissez déjà. Dans le même temps, si vous trouvez un pinceau qui vous convient, vous pouvez barrer sur ce papier les livres que vous avez déjà lus. Vous n'avez pas besoin de toucher la feuille de vos doigts, et nous irons deux fois plus vite, comme ça !  
An Hai la regarda avec un peu d'inquiétude. Évidemment, elle était observatrice, intelligente, et lui peu subtil dans son évitement de toute forme de contact, même avec les objets si ceux-ci ne venaient pas de sa propre maison. Il se rassura avec la pensée qu'il y avait toutefois peu de chance qu'elle ait compris pourquoi, ce qui maintenait toujours le danger à l'écart.

— D'accord.  
Sray alla leur quérir des pinceaux, et Hayami se mit tout de suite à l'ouvrage.  
— Alors... Ao Don, _Un jour neuf_...  
— Lu.  
— Vous voyez, ça n'en fait déjà plus que neuf cent quatre-vingt-dix-huit !  
Ses yeux pétillaient de rire, et le prince termina de se détendre, alors qu'il se plongeait lui aussi dans l'examen de l'une des parties de la longue liste du Régent.

L'intendante ramena du thé à la chambrière, qui énonça des dizaines, puis des centaines de titres les uns après les autres sans aucune impatience.  
— _Toujours aussi louche_ , lança Chhey, qui avait fini par quitter sa place à table pour s'accouder à la fenêtre contre laquelle la pluie coulait. _Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle veut, en fait. Si elle est de mèche avec le Régent, elle ne devrait pas aider Son Altesse à préparer cet examen qui, très clairement, a été jeté là pour lui compliquer la vie autant que possible.  
_ Roen répondit lui aussi dans la langue de Nekah :  
— _Sauf si elle a besoin de gagner la confiance de Son Altesse en vue de quelque chose à venir._  
An Hai, qui les écoutait d'une oreille, son pinceau immobilisé, leva une main pour interrompre la chambrière, toujours occupée à égrener les noms.  
— Excusez-moi un instant et pardonnez notre impolitesse à tous, mais une petite discussion « de famille » éclate soudain...  
— Pas de souci, Hautesse !

Le prince sourit à Hayami, puis se tourna vers son garde du corps, assis près de lui.  
— _Peut-être pourrions-nous attendre pour avoir ce genre de conversation qu'elle ne soit plus dans la pièce. Mais en l'occurrence, je vous entends bien, et même si ça ne m'enchante pas de faire des choses dans le dos des gens... Elle m'a un peu parlé de ses parents tout à l'heure, et j'aimerais que ce soit vérifié. Sray, est-ce que tu pourrais essayer de trouver le moyen de te renseigner discrètement sur sa famille ?  
_ L'intendante ne fit bien sûr aucune difficulté.  
— _Je ne sais pas encore comment je m'y prendrai, mais j'essaierai dès que j'ai une idée. Vous préférez ne pas poser la question à la veuve-reine directement, puisqu'elle travaillait pour elle ?_  
— _Je lui demanderai aussi la prochaine fois que je la verrai._ _Nous aurons une double source, de cette manière._ _Maintenant, elle nous aide avec cette liste, donc j'aimerais qu'on arrête ici cette discussion dans une autre langue, et en plus à son propos.  
_  
Les trois employés acquiescèrent, et An Hai reporta ensuite sa pleine attention sur la chambrière.  
— Excusez-moi encore. Mais nous pouvons reprendre, si vous le voulez bien.  
— Sans problème ! On se rapproche tout doucement de la fin, rassurez-vous, Hautesse.  
Ils se remirent au travail jusqu'à épuisement des neuf cent quatre-vingt-dix-neuf titres.

Lorsqu'il n'en resta plus, Hayami entreprit de compter les lignes qui n'étaient pas barrées d'un trait d'encre noire — heureusement beaucoup moins nombreuses que les autres.  
— Vous avez vraiment un quota de lecture impressionnant, Hautesse !  
— Cela fait très longtemps que je passe la majeure partie de mes journées à l'intérieur. Pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas vraiment sortir, la lecture est un loisir tout indiqué ; elle permet de voyager sans quitter ses murs.  
Elle hocha la tête.  
— C'est vrai, mais la liste est composée principalement d'ouvrages de Huxian Ijin, pas de Nekah !  
— Je viens de Huxian Ijin, et les livres de la capitale se trouvent partout.

— Combien reste-t-il de livres pour l'examen ? intervint Roen à l'intention de la chambrière.  
— Si je ne me suis pas trompée, il ne reste que cent vingt-six livres à lire sur toute la liste !  
Chhey fit la moue.  
— « Que ». En vingt jours, ça fait énormément tout de même !  
— Ça fait entre six et sept livres par jour, Altesse, compta le soldat.  
An Hai n'eut heureusement pas l'air accablé par le chiffre.  
— Il faudrait voir leur épaisseur, mais je lis vite et je diagonalise encore plus rapidement. Je pense que c'est tout à fait jouable que je les parcoure tous, histoire de savoir de quoi chacun parle du début à la fin.  
— Parfait ! s'exclama Hayami. J'étais sûre que ça fonctionnerait. Vous allez vous en sortir, Hautesse !  
— _C'est tout de même une satisfaction de voir que ce plan tordu du Régent va tomber à l'eau ; il n'avait sans doute pas anticipé que Son Altesse lisait autant !_  
Roen doucha néanmoins l'enthousiasme de son cadet.  
— _Je ne sais pas. Le Chancelier a dit hier qu'ils s'étaient renseignés sur Son Altesse avant de le choisir. S'ils savaient qu'il pratiquait l'escrime, comment imaginer qu'ils ne savaient pas qu'il lisait, alors que c'était son loisir principal ?_

— _Nous nous pencherons sur la question plus tard,_ déclara An Hai. _Quelles que soient les intentions du Régent et du Chancelier, il faut réussir cet examen._  
Il ajouta, dans la langue de Huxian Ijin :  
— Plus qu'à trouver tous ces livres, maintenant.  
— On peut se les répartir, et se répartir les librairies et bibliothèques ?  
À la suggestion de Sray, la chambrière proposa à nouveau ses services :  
— Alors, attendez ! Je vais vous indiquer dans lesquelles vous avez le plus de chance de trouver chaque ouvrage. Ça vous évitera de courir d'un endroit à l'autre ; vous gagnerez du temps ! Par exemple, il y en a un que je pense que vous ne trouverez que dans la Bibliothèque Ouest, qui est spécialisée dans les livres de spiritualité. Et puis, les livres de lois, eux...

— Autant que faire se peut, je préférerais qu'ils soient neufs plutôt qu'en prêt, intervint le prince.  
— Il y en a pour lesquels je crois que vous n'aurez pas le choix, Hautesse, parce qu'ils sont trop anciens et ne sont plus imprimés aujourd'hui.  
— _Ne vous inquiétez pas, Altesse, nous soufflerons chaque page, nous nettoierons les couvertures, les reliures au moindre millimètre près,_ le rassura l'intendante.  
Hayami sourit à la ronde. _  
_— Je vais vous faire une liste par librairie ou bibliothèque, si vous avez du papier vierge !  
— Je vais en chercher dans la réserve en bas.  
Sray partit une fois de plus à la hâte, tandis que la chambrière trempait son pinceau dans l'encre et annotait déjà les titres sur la lettre du Régent, afin d'accélérer le processus de classement et de recopiage qui suivrait.

Quand l'intendante revint quelques minutes plus tard, cependant, ce ne fut pas avec une pile de feuilles, mais avec une lettre décachetée et une expression très alarmée.  
— Altesse, Wei Ku vient d'amener une nouvelle missive du Régent...  
Au lieu de lire le courrier à voix haute comme de coutume, elle marcha jusqu'au roi d'un pas agité et brandit le papier devant sa figure, de telle sorte qu'il puisse parcourir lui-même les mots tracés par Xong Nong.

An Hai ouvrit de grands yeux, de surprise d'abord, puis de détresse, et tout son visage dégringola. Il serra un poing contre sa poitrine, murmura pour lui-même :  
— Déjà...  
Le mot fut trop à franchir ses lèvres. Il ferma son autre poing quelques centimètres devant sa bouche pour masquer son haut-le-cœur, avant de se lever brusquement et de traverser le salon en courant. 

Comme un ressort, Roen se mit debout à son tour pour le suivre, mais le prince, au moment où il passait la porte, se retourna à demi et étendit la main pour empêcher quiconque de l'accompagner. Il disparut dans le couloir ; ils entendirent ses bottes claquer comme des coups de pistolet sur les marches du grand escalier.

— _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ interrogea Chhey, qui avait lui aussi bondi de sa chaise, avec un accent perplexe, inquiet.  
— _Le Régent veut le marier à la veuve-reine, qui est prête à lui donner un héritier_ , répondit sa jumelle d'un ton austère.  
Le page eut l'air choqué également.  
— _Quoi ? Là, tout de suite ?_  
— _Oui_ , soupira Sray. _Il a dû aller respirer_...  
— _Je comprends ; la super tuile..._

Roen n'avait pas osé franchir le pas de la porte après l'interdiction très claire d'An Hai, mais il paraissait comme un lion prêt à sauter sur sa proie.  
— _Avec l'eau tout autour du palais, je ne suis pas tranquille. J'attends quelques minutes, puis je pars à sa recherche, tant pis. Je préfère me faire reprendre vertement, mais être sûr que... S'il lui arrivait quelque chose..._  
Sa sœur tenta de les tranquilliser tous, y compris elle-même :  
— _Il n'est pas allé loin : jamais il ne serait sorti du palais seul, tu le sais bien.  
_  
Hayami s'était levée, comme les autres. Maintenue une fois supplémentaire à l'écart de la conversation, elle s'était approchée de la fenêtre à la place. Sa voix vibrante retentit dans la pièce :  
— Ah, je vois Sa Hautesse. Il est sur l'esplanade arrière avec Wei Ku !  
Au nom du page, les muscles de Roen se bandèrent davantage encore, et il n'attendit plus pour se précipiter dans l'escalier.


	30. Septième jour (3)

Lorsqu'An Hai se retrouva face à la porte fermée, il eut envie de pleurer de frustration. Une poignée seulement le séparait de l'air qu'il avait besoin d'inspirer, une simple poignée à tourner. Un geste si bref, si facile, pour un gain bien plus grand. Pourtant, il lui était impossible de l'effectuer. Qui avait touché cette poignée ? Qu'avaient fait leurs mains avant de se poser sur le métal ? Quels germes poissaient leur épiderme ? Tant de dangers potentiels se nichaient dans les moulures, prêts à le contaminer à son tour au moindre contact.

Son existence était une pièce fermée dans laquelle il manquait d'air ; il se tenait sans cesse devant cette porte donnant sur la liberté. Mais seul, il n'était pas capable de l'ouvrir. Quoi qu'il s'exhorte à faire. Quoi qu'il aligne comme insultes envers lui-même, ou comme encouragements fracturés dans le chaos de son esprit, qu'il avait bien du mal à ordonner malgré les efforts qu'il faisait parfois jusqu'à l'épuisement psychique pour maintenir sa phobie à sa place.

— Euh, hum, voulez-vous... que je vous ouvre, Hautesse ?  
La voix timide de Wei Ku s'éleva derrière lui. Surpris, An Hai se tourna à demi.  
— S'il vous plaît...  
Le page parut déstabilisé par le visage défait du roi, par sa main gantée crispée sur sa gorge comme s'il cherchait à s'étrangler, par ses lèvres tremblantes autour d'une respiration hachée, par ses yeux terrifiés en l'absence pourtant de menace visible. Sans attendre, le jeune homme déverrouilla le loquet et tourna la poignée. La lourde porte s'ouvrit sur la pluie de l'après-midi.

An Hai se précipita à l'extérieur d'un pas à la fois rapide et mal assuré. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la façade ; se pencha en avant mais bascula la tête vers l'arrière. Les deux paumes à présent à plat sur le sternum, le prince semblait vouloir retenir un trop plein de choses dans sa poitrine, tandis qu'à l'inverse, il ouvrait frénétiquement la bouche pour essayer d'atteindre un air qui lui échappait. Les gouttes de l'averse, drue, frappaient ses paupières closes, ses joues, et ruisselaient le long de sa mâchoire.

Il s'accroupit sur la terrasse ; ses longs cheveux noirs rebondirent sur la pierre derrière lui. Wei Ku se décida à s'approcher, hésitant, gêné.  
— Hautesse... Vous allez être trempé...  
Les yeux violets d'An Hai s'ouvrirent sur le page, sans focaliser vraiment sur le jeune homme. Ce dernier eut plutôt l'impression que le prince ne voyait que l'intérieur de lui-même.  
— Je ne peux pas...  
Wei Ku dénoua la ceinture de sa tunique et tendit le vêtement à deux bras au-dessus du roi, afin d'abriter celui-ci de la pluie.

Il s'agenouilla ensuite devant lui sur le sol détrempé. En une semaine, jamais il ne s'était tenu aussi près du prince, et il hésita une fois de plus avant de demander, d'une voix qui couvrait à peine le bruit des gouttes :  
— Vous ne pouvez pas quoi, Hautesse ?  
— Donner...  
  
Sans même le formuler, rien que l'idée — l'idée de donner un héritier. L'idée de ses mains sur la peau d'autrui. L'idée encore pire des mains d'autrui sur la sienne. L'idée de la nudité, de l'intimité, du contact. L'idée d'une bouche pleine de salive et de microbes, d'une langue couverte de bactéries. L'idée de fluides issus d'un autre corps. L'idée de chairs chaudes et humides où tout pouvait proliférer. L'idée de devoir s'y enfoncer... Il se pencha plus encore en avant, incapable de réprimer l'impulsion qui soulevait son estomac comme une lame, et vomit aux genoux de Wei Ku.

La proximité du page, le regard qu'il sentait sur son crâne, ne faisaient qu'augmenter son malaise tandis qu'il crachait des débris de nourriture en s'humiliant, terrifié, sale, se dégoûtant lui-même sous les yeux dégoûtés d'un autre. D'une main, Wei Ku lâcha sa tunique, toujours brandie au-dessus de la tête du roi en paravent. Deux doigts timorés s'approchèrent du rideau de mèches qui tombaient le long de la joue d'An Hai et s'engluaient de bile, hésitants quant à savoir s'il fallait les écarter ou les laisser en place. Que valait-il mieux pour le confort du roi ?

Avant que le page ne puisse se décider, des pas précipités claquèrent dans les flaques sur l'esplanade.  
— An Hai !  
Roen repoussa Wei Ku avec tant de violence que le page fut projeté à deux mètres. Son dos nu s'écrasa dans une mare de pluie froide ; son vêtement vola plus loin encore. Le soldat remplaça le page devant le prince alors que Chhey arrivait à son tour à toutes jambes avec un parapluie.

Levant les yeux vers le palais, Wei Ku aperçut Hayami à une fenêtre du premier étage, derrière la vitre tachée par l'averse. Son amie lui fit un signe de la main. Il essaya de lui sourire, mais le mécanisme en lui était plus cassé que jamais et refusa de fonctionner.

* * *

Wei Ku ouvrit à l'intendante, qui frappait calmement à la porte de sa chambre. Il avait pris un bain, s'était habillé d'une tunique et d'un pantalon secs.  
— Son Altesse voudrait vous parler.  
Le jeune homme s'inclina, en silence et les yeux baissés, comme souvent.

— N'en voulez pas à mes frères, je vous en prie.  
Tandis qu'elle le menait au fil des couloirs, Sray lui sourit avec gentillesse par-dessus son épaule.  
— Ils sont très protecteurs vis-à-vis du prince, mais ils ont un cœur d'or.  
Wei Ku, ne sachant que répondre, se contenta de hocher la tête. Évidemment, il comprenait — évidemment, l'entourage du roi avait raison de se méfier de lui, de l'empêcher d'approcher le monarque de trop près. Les ordres du Chancelier planaient dans sa tête, ainsi que les conséquences promises en cas d'échec à lui ramener les informations exigées. _Les criminels expient_.

Il fut étonné, cependant, de n'apercevoir ni le garde du corps, ni l'autre page dans le salon où l'intendante l'introduisit. La jeune fille remarqua son regard qui arpentait la pièce, comme à la recherche de quelque chose.  
— Ils sont partis collecter les livres dont Son Altesse a besoin pour l'Examen des Dignitaires. Hayami aussi, ainsi que quelques autres employés. Vu le nombre d'ouvrages et le nombre d'endroits où les acheter ou les emprunter, il fallait aussi un certain nombre de personnes.  
Sray fit un geste du bras pour l'inviter à la suivre dans un deuxième salon, plus petit, en enfilade de l'autre.

Le prince les y attendait sur un canapé, enroulé dans une couverture, ses pieds chaussés de collants repliés sous sa robe et sous lui. Pour la première fois depuis que Wei Ku l'avait rencontré, il n'était pas coiffé. Pas d'ornements précieux, pas de mèches tirées en arrière, pas de chignon. Ses cheveux encore mouillés par la douche passée après la pluie tombaient de part et d'autre de son visage. Il était toujours aussi beau aux yeux du jeune homme, mais dégageait autre chose — rendu moins apprêté par cette liberté, le roi n'avait plus l'air d'un roi.

Le page se sentit terriblement mal à l'aise face à l'effacement de la distance entre eux. Le prince l'invitait dans son intimité, celle où il n'était qu'un être humain, et lui devait tirer parti de cette vulnérabilité offerte, inespérée, au profit du Chancelier — _les criminels expient_. Si Roen et Chhey avaient été là, Wei Ku s'en serait sans doute moins voulu parce qu'il n'aurait pas eu l'impression qu'An Hai avait fait sauter toutes ses défenses comme c'était le cas à présent. Il avait envie d'implorer l'autre homme de mieux se protéger, de ne pas ouvrir la porte de ce salon qui servait visiblement de refuge à un espion. Heureusement, Sray vaquait d'une pièce à l'autre, gardant un œil attentif sur le prince — sur lequel, quoi qu'elle dise de ses frères, la jeune fille veillait avec la même constance qu'eux.

— Vous pouvez venir vous asseoir, dit An Hai avec le sourire, voyant que le page restait planté dans l'embrasure de la porte.  
Wei Ku salua et obéit. Il prit place sur le fauteuil en vis-à-vis, séparé de celui du roi par une table basse. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le bois travaillé et y restèrent, trop timides et embarrassés pour soutenir ceux du prince qui l'observaient.  
— Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ?  
— Non, Hautesse ; je vous remercie.

Le page entendit An Hai prendre une inspiration avant d'enchaîner :  
— À propos de tout à l'heure... Je vous prie de m'excuser.  
— Vous n'avez pas besoin de le faire, Hautesse, murmura Wei Ku, peu habitué à tant d'égard de la part de ses maîtres. Ce n'était rien.  
— Et je vous remercie également de m'avoir accompagné... de m'avoir protégé de la pluie à votre détriment.  
— Ce n'était rien, répéta le page d'un ton à peine audible.

An Hai lissa ses cheveux d'une main gantée et poursuivit :  
— Je suppose que vous vous demandez...  
Wei Ku aurait voulu l'interrompre, parce que le roi n'avait pas à s'expliquer auprès d'un serviteur. Parce que tout ce qu'il allait lui confesser avec trop d'abandon risquait de servir un jour contre lui. Le page se força néanmoins à relever la tête et à le regarder pour l'encourager — il avait, après tout, besoin de ces détails.  
  
— Hum. J'ai parfois du mal à... Il y a des choses qui...  
An Hai s'arrêta, faute de trouver quels mots employer ou dans quel ordre les agencer. Il pressa ses doigts l'un contre l'autre, à la recherche de courage au fond de lui autant que d'une manière de retrouver sa route.

Wei Ku vit passer tout cela sur le beau visage sans murailles du prince, ainsi que d'autres choses qui lui retournèrent le cœur — de l'impuissance, de la peur. Sans plus prêter attention à la voix du Chancelier qui susurrait des menaces au creux de ses tympans, le page secoua alors la tête.  
— Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous expliquer, Hautesse. Je vous assure ; ce n'est rien.  
— Je ne sais pas comment le dire d'une façon qui ne semble pas absurde, soupira An Hai. Même à moi, à froid, ça a parfois l'air tellement...

Wei Ku rassembla toute son audace pour le couper, le rouge aux joues :  
— Plutôt, Hautesse, je me demandais... je m'inquiétais... que vous êtes-vous fait au front ?  
Il entendit son timbre trembler, mais le roi passa seulement un doigt sur le pansement qui masquait maintenant sa cicatrice.  
— Je me suis fait une écorchure ; rien de grave.  
Le page s'enhardit encore — _les criminels expient_.  
— Est-ce que ça a un lien avec... ce que la veuve-reine... dans la barque... votre cicatrice...  
Sa bravoure ne parvenait pas à construire des phrases complètes non plus ; elle s'éclatait en esquilles comme un morceau de bois qui ne voulait pas se laisser débiter.

An Hai le contempla un instant en silence ; Wei Ku avait à nouveau baissé les yeux.  
— Il y a quinze ans environ, j'ai eu un accident. J'explorais la montagne avec Meary et Bora, une sœur et un frère de Sray, Chhey et Roen que vous connaissez. J'ai trébuché dans une liane ; je suis tombé dans un fossé. Mon front a heurté un rocher ; je me suis ouvert l'arcade sourcilière sur cinq centimètres de hauteur et j'ai perdu connaissance. Le médecin m'a ensuite recousu...  
Le prince déglutit ; sa voix s'était progressivement décolorée au fil de ses mots. Il paraissait cependant avoir trouvé comment emboîter les morceaux de l'histoire les uns après les autres depuis ce départ-là.  
— Mais la plaie s'est infectée.  
Machinalement, il frotta à nouveau des doigts le pansement sur sa tempe, un peu plus fort.

— J'ai eu une infection généralisée... Les germes sont passés dans le sang ; mon système immunitaire s'est défendu comme il a pu, mais il a fini par être dépassé.  
Tout en expliquant, il avait croisé ses bras contre son torse et enserré ses épaules de ses mains, pour s'empêcher de frissonner autant que pour se protéger contre le souvenir.  
— Plusieurs de mes organes ont défailli et... et j'ai failli mourir.  
Ses traits s'altérèrent, alors qu'il poursuivait avec inconfort et effort :  
— Il a fallu des mois pour que je me remette... que ces bactéries quittent mon corps...  
Il eut un hoquet de dégoût à la pensée ; le bout de ses doigts s'enfonça profondément dans le tissu qui couvrait ses bras.

— An Hai, c'était il y a très longtemps. Tout est parti pour de bon, maintenant.  
Sray, qui avait suivi de loin la conversation, le prince toujours en périphérie de son champ de vision, s'était approchée d'un pas vif et penchée vers lui.  
— Vous allez bien. Vous n'avez rien.  
Les mêmes mots que Roen dans la barque sous le sol, prononcés du même ton assuré et apaisant. La jeune fille s'accroupit devant le roi et les répéta encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'An Hai cesse de se griffer à travers les multiples couches de tissu, jusqu'à ce que ses mains s'immobilisent sous le regard inquiet de Wei Ku, qui se sentait inutile dans le fond de son siège.

C'était le même homme que celui qui avait gagné un duel à l'épée contre le Régent, qui maniait sa lame comme s'il dansait vraiment, léger comme un oiseau, insaisissable pour un tigre, adversaire de valeur qui ne se laissait pas vaincre. C'était le même homme que celui qui s'était opposé au dignitaire suprême de l'île sans vaciller lorsqu'il n'avait pas été d'accord avec ses décisions, lorsqu'il n'avait pas voulu être un pantin qui agissait aux commandes de Xong Nong. Il était pourtant là aujourd'hui, près de se dissoudre sur une simple pensée, comme si les réminiscences et les anticipations que construisait son esprit s'avéraient plus létales que le tranchant d'une épée ou la volonté du maître de Linru.

— Je vais aller vous chercher un thé, Altesse ; ça vous occupera les mains, dit l'intendante.  
Le prince inspira encore une fois, puis acquiesça.  
— Très chaud.  
— Chaud. Pas trop chaud.  
À la fermeté de la réponse, An Hai éleva un regard de gratitude amusée vers la jeune fille qui s'était remise debout et fronçait les sourcils.  
— Très bien.

Quand Sray eut tourné les talons pour aller quérir la boisson, laissant le monarque seul avec le page, le second osa, prudent — _les criminels expient_.  
— Et, euh, depuis... vous craignez... que ça ne se reproduise... ?  
Le prince hocha la tête, mais la baissa ensuite à son tour pour focaliser sur ses mains.  
— Pour empêcher ça, j'évite... je ne supporte pas... le contact... l'idée...  
À nouveau les fractures de son imagination, parce que même effleurer l'éventualité était trop pénible, parce qu'envisager actionnait déjà les rouages de son angoisse.  
— Je comprends, Hautesse.

Tout faisait en effet sens, à présent. La distance physique que le roi maintenait entre lui et le reste du monde était le fossé qu'il estimait que les microbes ne pouvaient pas franchir ; la distance de sécurité pour ne pas risquer d'être à nouveau taché par l'empreinte de la mort. Les gants pour ne pas devoir toucher ce qui était potentiellement souillé. Son entourage proche qui agissait comme un tampon entre les sources potentielles de germes et lui — il devait y en avoir partout, dans ce monde où tout devait sembler un danger.

— Je sais qu'un aveu aussi pathétique m'a sans doute fait perdre votre respect et mon droit à vous le demander, mais je voudrais vous n'ébruitiez pas cela, s'il vous plaît.  
Posés sur son visage, les yeux violets du prince cherchaient une assurance que son secret serait gardé. Il lui avait fait confiance avec cette part de lui qui le rendait brisable — pourquoi ? Wei Ku se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. _Et je veux la vérité, parce que je trouverai bien un moyen de vérifier tes dires_. _  
_ — Bien sûr, Hautesse...  
_Le moindre faux pas, maintenant, est le pas fatal.  
_An Hai remercia les mots vacillants, infusés de graines de trahison, d'un sourire désarmant qui traversa les côtes du page et remua quelque chose derrière.  
— Merci.  
Wei Ku courba la nuque de culpabilité.  
_Les criminels expient_. Et les innocents ?

* * *

— Nous avons trouvé tous les livres, Hautesse ! s'exclama la voix joyeuse de Hayami depuis le couloir.  
La porte s'ouvrit en grand sur la chambrière, déchaussée et sans tunique par-dessus sa robe de soie rose.  
— Nous les avons mis dans l'une des salles d'étude du rez-de-chaussée, Altesse. Ma sœur va s'en occuper avec l'équipe de...  
Chhey arrêta sa phrase lorsqu'il aperçut Wei Ku dans le fauteuil face au prince, et son expression changea.  
— _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?_  
— _Ça suffit_ , coupa immédiatement An Hai d'un ton exaspéré. _C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de venir. Je souhaite toujours que tu fasses preuve de civilité à son égard, à défaut de t'entendre avec lui. Et je suis fatigué de devoir insister.  
_Le page s'inclina sans protester.  
— _Très bien, Altesse._

Soudain, la clochette de la porte d'entrée retentit dans l'intégralité du palais, comme l'écho des montagnes de Nekah.  
— Encore du courrier, sans doute. J'y vais, proposa Chhey.  
Cette sortie lui permettrait en outre de remâcher un peu sa mauvaise humeur à l'abri du regard du prince, et d'aller s'offusquer auprès de sa jumelle de l'introduction de l'autre page dans leur cercle fermé de l'étage. Il quitta donc le salon sans se faire prier, alors que Roen s'enquérait :  
— En parlant de courrier, Altesse, qu'allez-vous répondre au Régent à propos de sa... proposition vis-à-vis de la veuve-reine ?  
Intriguée, Hayami se tourna vers An Hai.  
— La veuve-reine, Hautesse ?  
— Le Régent m'informe qu'elle est prête à donner un héritier à Linru et il voudrait que nous nous mariions sans délai... expliqua le prince, de l'hésitation entre chaque mot.  
Wei Ku leva des yeux traversés par un éclair de compréhension.

La chambrière, quant à elle, ouvrit une bouche surprise.  
— Prête à donner un héritier à Linru ? Ce n'est pas possible !  
— Comment ça ?  
La question du soldat était rude.  
— Eh bien, je vous l'ai dit hier : c'était logique que le Chancelier propose une union, mais par contre, la veuve-reine ne sera pas prête à donner un héritier à qui que ce soit avant un moment !  
— C'est le Régent, et il dit pourtant noir sur blanc qu'elle l'est, riposta Roen.  
Hayami rit.  
— Ce n'est jamais le Régent qui vient avec ce genre d'idée ; vous ne connaissez pas encore bien leur dynamique !

Un sourcil arqué, An Hai tenta à son tour de comprendre :  
— Mais pourquoi dites-vous qu'elle ne sera pas prête avant un moment ?  
— Ça fait trois ans que je travaille pour elle, et j'étais encore à ses côtés il y a une semaine, Hautesse ! Je l'aidais à s'habiller tous les jours ; je préparais son bain. Je peux vous certifier que son corps n'est pas encore du tout celui d'une jeune fille qui peut porter un enfant !  
— Mais... pourquoi le Régent, ou le Chancelier, ce n'est pas important à ce stade, clame-t-il le contraire, alors ?  
— Je n'en sais rien, Hautesse ! Pour vous appâter ? Pour accélérer le mariage qu'il souhaite ?  
— _Il y en a un qui ne dit pas la vérité, Altesse ; le Régent ou la chambrière_ , fit platement remarquer Roen, en évitant d'employer le nom de la jeune fille pour ne pas que celle-ci remarque qu'ils discutaient d'elle.

Le prince ne savait pas s'il devait souhaiter que Xong Nong lui mente comme son soulagement à apprendre que Zhi Lin n'avait pas encore atteint la puberté tendait à l'y pousser. Si les deux plus hauts dignitaires de Linru travestissaient la vérité à ce genre de propos, devait-il craindre que cette union soit un piège tendu par eux ? Mais pourquoi, puisque la raison lui soufflait, à son grand désarroi, qu'un mariage avec l'ancienne reine serait en effet l'option la plus logique et satisfaisante pour la nation ?

Il devait s'attendre à ce que la question se pose un jour, mais elle s'était écrite si rapidement en début de règne qu'il avait été pris de court. En réalité, il escomptait avoir des mois et plus de pouvoir de choix que cela. S'il avait pu prendre le temps de connaître diverses jeunes femmes de la cour en tant qu'amies, peut-être aurait-il pu en trouver une à qui il pouvait suffisamment faire confiance pour lui révéler ce qu'il était. Peut-être auraient-ils pu alors évoquer ensemble une impossibilité à concevoir. Ou peut-être aurait-il pu se lier avec un homme compréhensif par rapport à sa situation, et l'exiger comme époux au lieu de concubin. Peut-être auraient-ils pu adopter des enfants orphelins, comme beaucoup de couples nantis de Linru, surtout de Huxian Ijin et de Kashiô, le faisaient lorsqu'un problème survenait. Une famille nombreuse était une richesse sur l'île, et tous tentaient donc de contourner la nature lorsque cette dernière leur refusait le privilège d'en construire une.

Mais si vite... Il n'avait réfléchi à rien ; il n'était pas du tout prêt à faire face. Il n'avait pas encore réuni au sein de lui le courage de se pencher sur cette question, et encore moins celui d'en discuter avec quelqu'un.

Mais Zhi Lin... N'aurait-elle pas droit à mieux, elle qui était si jeune, qui avait toute sa vie à vivre heureuse après tant d'années de malheur ? Comment accepter de l'enfermer dans une telle relation alors qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui offrir le moindre contact ? Comment lui demander de se résigner, alors qu'elle avait visiblement tant besoin de tendresse ?

— Hum, Altesse...  
La tête de Chhey surgit dans l'embrasure de la porte ; une expression ambiguë déformait ses traits de façon presque comique.  
— Oui ?  
— Ce n'est pas du courrier... mais un cadeau du Chancelier pour vous _._  
— Et quel est ce cadeau ?  
Le page passa une main embarrassée dans ses cheveux.  
— Trois jolies jeunes filles.


	31. Meary




	32. Bora




	33. Huitième jour (1)

Les clochettes tintèrent. Occupée à briefer Unvy dans l'office, Sray leva la tête.  
— Déjà de si grand matin !  
Le demi-frère de Roen, en charge des cuisines, lui tendit une assiette couverte d'appétissants beignets de fruits dorés.  
— Un pour la route ?  
— Volontiers !  
La jeune fille piocha une demi-lune saupoudrée de sucre et mordit dans la pâte.  
— Mmmh, délicieux. Au melon : ça plaira à An Hai.  
— J'espère, sourit le cuisinier de son sourire édenté.  
  
— Il faut que je file, car j'ai l'impression que notre visiteur matinal s'impatiente... constata l'intendante.  
Des coups relativement violents se faisaient en effet à présent entendre jusque dans les tréfonds du bâtiment.  
— Garde les beignets au chaud ; je viendrai les chercher après. Je ne sais pas quand An Hai descendra ; à mon avis, il a dû mal dormir.

Elle essuya ses doigts sur un torchon propre, puis se hâta vers le hall. Roen avait quitté son matelas sur le palier et était occupé par ses exercices de musculation dans le jardin tant que le prince se préparait ; Chhey était parti en ville en quête d'un livre qu'ils avaient oublié dans la liste pour l'examen, et seuls eux trois avaient l'autorisation d'introduire quiconque dans le palais.

Les tambourinements sur le battant métallique s'étaient encore intensifiés ; ils résonnaient maintenant sans discontinuer. Celui qui souhaitait pénétrer chez eux déployait force et constance pour se faire autoriser l'entrée. Sray se sentit vaguement inquiète. Mais qui pourrait venir agresser le souverain chez lui ? Si elle hurlait, Unvy entendrait, ainsi que tous les autres employés de la maison. Ceux-ci se précipiteraient pour faire barrage dans l'escalier menant aux appartements de leur prince, elle le savait.

Lorsqu'elle eut déverrouillé la porte, elle eut à peine le temps de l'ouvrir qu'une forme menue s'engouffrait déjà dans l'embrasure d'un pas conquérant, bousculant l'intendante au passage.  
— Où est-il ?  
Sray se retourna vers l'intruse — une jeune fille androgyne de son âge, à la peau très bronzée constellée de dizaines d'éclats clairs, aux cheveux coupés courts et aux yeux comme des lames d'épée.  
— Je vous demande pardon ?  
— Le roi Hsin Ijin.  
La réponse avait claqué, sèche ; l'inconnue avait pivoté comme si sa patience menaçait d'arriver au bout de la mèche.

Elle était vêtue d'un pantalon serré sous les genoux et d'un haut croisé sur sa poitrine inexistante, sous une veste jusqu'à la taille. Autour de son cou, s'enroulaient de multiples anneaux d'or. Sa minceur lui donnait une apparence fragile qui contrastait avec la brusquerie de son comportement et la force de son regard.

L'intendante, toutefois, ne se laissa pas démonter par l'attitude combattive de l'arrivante : ici, elle était la maîtresse de maison par procuration pour le roi sur lequel elle veillait. Elle fit donc quelques pas assurés vers la jeune fille, puis l'interrogea à son tour d'un ton ferme.  
— Qui êtes-vous ?  
La visiteuse énonça son nom comme elle aurait annoncé un trophée gagné de haute lutte :  
— Moonlai Keechaya Geeyani.

L'ahurissement happa Sray, qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réponse, et éteignit derechef tout agacement en elle.  
— Vous venez d'Awanongwan...  
La princesse tapa du pied comme un cheval nerveux.  
— Oui, et je veux voir le roi tout de suite, car je dois rentrer chez moi au plus vite.

Obligée de respecter le protocole face à la gouverneuse, l'intendante s'inclina avec respect.  
— Je vais le chercher, Altesse... Voulez-vous venir vous asseoir pour patienter ? Je peux...  
— Non. Je l'attends ici.  
— Très bien.  
Sray salua encore, puis fit volte-face afin de gravir les marches aussi vite que possible, lançant des vœux fervents à Sumjini sur toute la hauteur des deux étages pour que le prince ait terminé son bain.

— An Hai !  
Elle frappa à la double porte avec fébrilité. Il lui fallut cependant trépigner plusieurs minutes avant que le monarque n'apparaisse, heureusement déjà coiffé et habillé pour la journée.  
— Oui ?  
— La princesse d'Awanongwan est là, Altesse ! Elle a l'air très pressée de s'entretenir avec vous.  
Le prince ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, miroir de la réaction de son employée un peu plus tôt.  
— Quoi ? Mais ce n'était pas prévu du tout ? Et elle n'a pas encore pu recevoir le télégramme envoyé hier en fin de journée...  
— Vu son attitude, je pense qu'elle vient plutôt en réaction aux missives des ambassadeurs...  
— Aïe. Je vais donc sans doute prendre cher, murmura An Hai avec une grimace anticipée. Où est Roen ?  
— Il est dehors ; je peux filer le chercher dès que vous êtes installé avec la princesse.  
— Ça vaudrait peut-être mieux. Je ne la connais pas du tout, mais vu la réponse qu'elle m'avait faite...  
— Elle ne vous connaissait pas non plus, et c'était l'idée du Régent.  
Le prince ajusta les longues plumes éthérées d'oiseau de paradis qu'il avait choisies pour orner ses cheveux ce matin-là, authentiques mais non moins somptueuses que des bijoux en gemmes.  
— Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois la recevoir. Allons-y ?

Sray précéda le roi jusqu'au pied de l'escalier où la visiteuse tournait en rond, les semelles de ses bottes claquant de façon régulière sur la pierre immaculée, à la façon d'un métronome. Sur la dernière marche, An Hai fit une pause et sourit à la gouverneuse.  
— Princesse Keechaya Geeyani ?  
— Roi Hsin Ijin.  
Moonlai salua d'une manière presque militaire, tout en angle droit et en brièveté. Le prince se pencha pour chausser ses bottes sous l'œil pointu de la jeune fille. Il descendit ensuite tout à fait, tandis que Sray s'éclipsait comme l'éclair.

— Que puis-je pour vous, Altesse ? Vous avez fait un long chemin d'Awanongwan...  
— Un long chemin bien nécessaire suite à l'irruption de deux de vos ambassadeurs sur mes terres, porteurs d'une insulte à mon égard et à l'égard de mon peuple.  
An Hai secoua la tête.  
— Vous vous méprenez sur mes intentions, Altesse ; je n'ai jamais voulu...  
Sans attendre, elle tira un feuillet au sceau brisé de la poche intérieure de sa veste et le brandit sous le nez du roi de deux doigts gantés de blanc.  
— Avez-vous signé cet ordre ?  
— Oui, mais je ne...  
— Ces ambassadeurs sont venus en votre nom exiger que je vous rende des comptes, insinuant qu'Awanongwan avait démérité et qu'elle devait à présent être soumise à une surveillance accrue.  
— Princesse...

Comme s'il lui était impossible d'attendre que son vis-à-vis termine ses phrases, comme si le temps était compté pour solutionner cette affaire pressante, la princesse le coupa une fois supplémentaire.  
— Je dirigeais ma province avant que vous ne montiez sur le trône de Linru, et vous aviez alors le même statut que moi à Nekah, pas plus haut.  
Levant une main, An Hai essaya encore de glisser une réponse.  
— Mais je ne...  
— Je ne sais pas ce qui vous fait croire qu'à présent que vous vivez à Huxian Ijin, cette province peut s'arroger une quelconque suzeraineté par rapport aux autres, mais...  
— Princesse Keechaya Geeyani !

An Hai n'avait pas crié, mais bien haussé le ton, sans animosité, mais avec une vibration exaspérée qui interrompit Moonlai dans sa diatribe.  
— J'ai bien compris votre mécontentement, je vous assure, reprit le roi de sa voix habituelle. Maintenant, laissez-moi vous expliquer mon point de vue. Car si c'était pour tenir un monologue, j'imagine que vous n'auriez pas fait toute la route depuis Awanongwan : vous auriez très bien pu vous lancer dans cette performance devant votre miroir. Je suppute que vous êtes venue chez moi parce que vous souhaitiez un dialogue, des réponses, n'est-ce pas ?  
— En effet. Je vous écoute.  
La jeune fille croisa les bras sur sa poitrine alors que Roen et Sray faisaient leur apparition dans le hall. Tous deux allèrent se placer en retrait du prince, qui sourit malgré tout à la gouverneuse.  
— Merci.

Il fit ensuite un geste vers le vestibule.  
— Avant toute chose, ne préférez-vous pas que nous allions nous asseoir quelque part ? Ne voulez-vous pas boire quelque chose ?  
— Non ; je préfère que nous réglions ceci séance tenante et ici même, répondit vivement la princesse.  
— Comme vous le souhaitez. Donc, la missive que vous avez reçue était incomplète. J'avais demandé l'ajout d'une suite, et cela n'a malheureusement pas été fait avant que les ambassadeurs ne se mettent en route, pour une raison interne que je vous épargne.  
An Hai se tourna vers l'intendante :  
— Tu peux aller me chercher le brouillon du télégramme, s'il te plaît ?  
Sray acquiesça et prit à nouveau l'escalier d'assaut vers la salle d'étude du premier étage.

— J'ai entre temps rédigé un autre message que j'ai fait envoyer hier par le télégraphe dans toutes les provinces. Je vais vous faire lire le brouillon d'ici quelques minutes. Vous verrez que j'y propose une rencontre à Huxian Ijin — dans le but d'avoir un réel échange, dans les deux sens. Je souhaite que tous les gouverneurs participent aux prises de décision qui impactent directement les provinces.  
Moonlai haussa un sourcil méfiant.  
— Pourquoi ce revirement ?  
— Ce n'est pas un revirement. Comme je vous l'expliquais, cela a toujours été mon intention, dès le départ. C'est un hasard malencontreux qui a fait en sorte que les premiers messages aient été incomplets, nullement ma volonté.  
  
Dans le dos du roi, Roen retint un grognement. Évidemment, An Hai était trop droit ou trop généreux pour expliciter la vérité dans ses détails en mentionnant le Chancelier, le Régent et leur « oubli ».

Sray redescendit les marches avec une feuille de papier pliée en deux. Sur un signe de tête du roi, elle la tendit à la princesse d'Awanongwan. Celle-ci s'en saisit sans hésiter et parcourut les lignes d'idéogrammes.  
— Un conseil participatif. C'est une excellente idée, Hautesse.  
Elle accompagna l'appellatif respectueux, qu'elle utilisait pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, d'un sourire soudain et aveuglant, comme si le soleil se reflétait tout à coup sur l'acier de son visage.

— Je trouverai donc ce télégramme chez moi en rentrant à Awanongwan ?  
— Oui. Je l'ai fait partir hier soir. Le temps que vous fassiez le voyage, il sera dans votre palais avant vous.  
— J'ai tout de même bien fait de venir vous voir plutôt que d'attendre. Si j'avais dû patienter, j'aurais peut-être eu envie de vous faire la guerre entre-temps.  
Sa voix était malicieuse, mais son regard demeurait sérieux, et An Hai sut qu'elle ne plaisantait qu'à moitié.  
— Alors, je vous remercie beaucoup d'avoir eu la miséricorde de me rendre visite, répondit-il en s'inclinant légèrement devant elle.

Moonlai rit.  
— Vous savez, en parlant aux ambassadeurs que j'ai rencontrés à la frontière entre Awanongwan et Lhadrak, j'étais furieuse contre vous. Je vous imaginais comme un véritable tyran à l'ambition égoïste, un genre d'Empereur de Naran. J'étais prête à vous livrer bataille sur-le-champ. En commençant notre rencontre ce matin, par contre, je me demandais si vous aviez la moindre volonté, puisque vous me laissiez déverser ma colère sur vous sans m'arrêter comme si vous ne vous souveniez plus que c'était vous, le roi de l'île.  
An Hai sourit à ces mots, et la princesse aussi.  
— Mais maintenant que vous avez fait en sorte que je vous écoute, maintenant que je vous vois, maintenant que je connais vos intentions... Je vous offre mes félicitations pour votre couronnement, ainsi que mon respect et mon amitié.

Elle courba à son tour son dos aux vertèbres saillantes sous le tissu coloré de sa veste.  
— Si vous passez par Awanongwan, Hautesse, je serai très heureuse de vous recevoir dans mon palais. Et si vous avez un jour besoin de nous, sachez qu'Awanongwan se rangera à vos côtés...  
Elle fit une pause, puis termina sur le fil de l'équilibre entre sérieux et amusement qu'elle paraissait maîtriser telle une acrobate virtuose :  
— ... tant que vous continuez à être le roi que je pense à présent que vous êtes, bien sûr.  
Une main sur le cœur, An Hai fit un signe de la tête.  
— Je ferai mon maximum pour me montrer digne de votre offre généreuse tout au long de mon règne, Altesse.  
— Vraiment, venez nous voir un jour, mon frère et moi !

— En attendant, puisque notre différend paraît résolu, voulez-vous manger avec moi ? J'allais prendre un petit-déjeuner, et...  
Moonlai fit un geste de refus.  
— Non, non, Hautesse. C'est très gentil, mais je repars immédiatement. Je reviendrai pour le conseil que vous organisez.  
— Vous faites tout l'aller-retour d'un seul tenant ? s'inquiéta An Hai.  
— Oui, mon cheval et mon escorte m'attendent à l'entrée de la Cité Royale. J'aime les affaires rondement menées, comme vous pouvez le constater, et je ne peux pas m'absenter trop longtemps de ma capitale en ce moment.  
— Oh. Me laisserez-vous au moins vous raccompagner jusqu'à votre monture ?  
— Bien sûr ; je serai ravie d'avoir encore un peu le plaisir de votre compagnie.

Les deux nobles sortirent sur le parvis, Roen non loin derrière, tandis que Sray allait chercher le batelier pour manœuvrer la jonque du roi. Celle qui avait convoyé la gouverneuse était repartie au port entre-temps, et An Hai préférait voyager dans la sienne quoi qu'il en soit. Ils y prirent place, et la barque glissa sur l'eau tranquille. Après les averses de la veille, le soleil était revenu sur cette partie de l'île et il empêchait déjà l'air d'être trop frais malgré l'heure matinale.

— Vous êtes-vous fait à Huxian Ijin ? demanda Moonlai après un bref instant de silence.  
Elle avait enlevé son gant droit et, penchée par-dessus le bord de l'embarcation, trempait sa main dans la lagune. La peau bronzée de ses bras, jusqu'au bout de ses doigts, était mouchetée des mêmes taches blanches que son visage, un peu comme des amas d'étoiles.  
— Je n'ai pas encore eu vraiment l'occasion de découvrir Huxian Ijin, répondit le prince. Seulement la Cité Royale. C'est évidemment différent de Nekah, mais ça va.  
— Je ne sais pas si je pourrais m'habituer, pour ma part. Le soleil plus jaune, les verts vibrants et les couleurs d'Awanongwan me manqueraient sûrement. Et la luxuriance désordonnée aussi... Êtes-vous déjà passé par chez nous, Hautesse ?  
— Hélas, non. J'ai seulement survolé le territoire en dirigeable lors de mon déménagement à Huxian Ijin.

Il reprit, se rappelant soudain :  
— Ma gouvernante à Nekah a séjourné plusieurs années dans votre palais lorsqu'elle était jeune.  
— Oh, vraiment ? Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? s'enquit la jeune fille avec un regard intéressé.  
— Bophi Samet Neem.  
— Ça ne me dit rien du tout !  
An Hai secoua la tête.  
— Vous n'étiez pas encore née : elle a un certain âge et des enfants déjà dans la quarantaine.  
— Ça explique tout ! rit la jeune fille. Et comme mon père est à présent décédé, je ne peux pas lui demander ! Je questionnerai quelques vieux serviteurs à mon retour.  
— Je crois qu'elle s'était surtout occupée de votre mère.  
— Oh. J'espère que malgré tout, elle a apprécié son séjour à Awanongwan ?  
Il ne put répondre que dans un éclat de rire aux notes affectueuses.  
— Eh bien... C'est quelqu'un qui s'étend en permanence sur le négatif ; critiquer tout du début à la fin, puis de la fin au début, est dans sa nature. Mais je suis sûr que si elle arrivait à faire taire cette vilaine habitude, elle aurait plein de beaux souvenirs à raconter.  
— Tant mieux. Awanongwan est, après tout, une terre de sourires : nous n'acceptons pas que quelqu'un quitte notre province sans être heureux du temps qu'il y a passé !  
— C'est un merveilleux idéal.  
— Je vous l'ai dit : venez. Vous vous entendrez sûrement avec mon frère, en plus. Il est la gentillesse incarnée.

Elle se redressa, secoua sa main, qu'elle essuya ensuite sur le tissu de son pantalon avant d'enfiler son gant. An Hai l'observa, observa les dizaines d'anneaux d'or sur sa gorge et les minuscules fleurs en rubis piquées ça et là dans sa chevelure.  
— Puis-je vous poser une question, Altesse ?  
— Oui ?  
— Votre frère est votre aîné, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce qui a justifié que ce soit vous qui montiez sur le trône plutôt que lui ?  
— C'est mon père qui l'a décidé ainsi. Et Kyem prendra ma place le jour où je ne serai plus là.  
— Vous m'excuserez auprès de votre frère, mais j'espère que vous ne nous quitterez pas de sitôt.  
Moonlai rit à nouveau en l'enveloppant d'un regard chaleureux ; An Hai se réjouit du revirement par rapport à la colère des premiers instants.  
— Vous êtes adorable, Hautesse. Mais nous voilà arrivés : j'aperçois mon cheval !

Quelques minutes plus tard — tout allait si vite en sa compagnie —, la princesse Keechaya Geeyani repartit au galop sur son étalon blanc, ses nombreux pages à sa suite. La jonque fit alors demi-tour sur le canal pour rentrer au palais à un rythme beaucoup moins soutenu.  
— Voilà une matinée qui a commencé sur les chapeaux de roues, commenta An Hai en expirant de soulagement que le tourbillon se soit calmé.  
— Que souhaitez-vous faire, maintenant ?  
Roen ajouta, après une seconde de réflexion :  
— Après avoir pris votre petit-déjeuner, je veux dire.  
— Ne t'en fais pas : tout ça m'a même donné faim. Après le petit-déjeuner... J'ai des tas de livres à lire, mais je crois que je vais aller voir Zhi Lin à propos de cette histoire de mariage...

Ses traits se crispèrent à la mention de l'union, mais il ne pouvait éviter au moins la discussion.  
— Et ensuite, le Régent, pour l'informer de la visite de la princesse. Il sera sûrement soulagé de savoir qu'elle est revenue à de meilleurs sentiments.

* * *

Depuis son siège, Iao Shin fit signe à Wei Ku d'entrer dès qu'il vit la silhouette du jeune homme apparaître à travers le panneau vitrifié de la porte.  
— Tu as des informations pour moi, j'espère.  
Le page s'agenouilla devant son maître et courba la nuque, puis hocha la tête en silence.  
— Crache le morceau, alors. Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?  
Wei Ku recroquevilla les doigts sur ses cuisses.

— Le roi est tombé dans la montagne lors d'une excursion il y a quinze ans. Il s'est cogné la tête à un rocher et a dû être recousu par un médecin, ce qui explique cette cicatrice. Il a même perdu connaissance lors de l'accident.  
— Je vérifierai que c'est exact.  
Le jeune homme ne répliqua rien.

Le Chancelier continua à l'interroger, tout en scrutant ses moindres mouvements d'un œil de faucon.  
— Et pourquoi ce pansement maintenant ?  
— Il m'a dit s'être fait une écorchure. Il s'est griffé.  
— Lui-même ?  
— Je le suppose, Altesse ; il m'a dit « je ».  
— En faisant quoi ?  
— Je n'ai pas osé le presser de plus de questions...

Sans se fendre de remarque, Iao Shin se leva. En passant à côté d'un guéridon, il saisit un objet avant de se porter à hauteur du page, dont la tête était toujours baissée très bas.  
— Relève le front.  
Wei Ku ne put qu'obéir. D'un mouvement leste du poignet, le Chancelier le frappa au visage avec une règle en métal. La peau craqua en deux sur la pommette et la lèvre inférieure du jeune homme, qui ravala le moindre son à défaut de gouttes de sang.  
— Voici de quoi amorcer une discussion plus en profondeur sur vos blessures respectives. Je te fais confiance pour trouver une excuse à lui raconter quant à l'origine des tiennes.  
Négligemment, Iao Shin rejeta la règle sur son bureau.

— Hier soir, je lui ai envoyé un cadeau. Trois danseuses vraiment très jolies et très peu vêtues. Il a regardé leur numéro de danse, m'ont-elles dit, puis il les a renvoyées au milieu d'une profusion de remerciements et de billets. Pourquoi ?  
— Pardonnez-moi, Altesse, osa le page, mais pourquoi... quoi ?  
— Pourquoi les a-t-il renvoyées tout de suite ? Trois jeunes filles extrêmement mignonnes se jettent à ses pieds, prêtes à se jeter à son cou. Il y a de quoi en profiter.  
  
Le jeune homme hésita et se força à respirer.  
— Je ne crois pas... que le roi soit très intéressé par ce genre de chose, Altesse, murmura finalement Wei Ku de ses lèvres perlées de rouge.  
Au mouvement, du sang se détacha et tomba sur le sol devant ses genoux.  
— Que veux-tu dire ? Il préfère les hommes ? Je le savais, même s'il a dit le contraire au dîner d'introduction.  
Sous ses mèches brunes, le page ferma les yeux. Il était trop tard pour contredire le Chancelier, quand bien même ce dernier s'était engouffré seul sur une fausse route au premier embranchement que lui-même lui avait présenté.

— Voilà qui ne va pas nous faciliter les choses pour ce mariage..., marmonna Iao Shin d'un ton irrité. Que pense-t-il de Zhi Lin ?  
— Je crois... qu'il a beaucoup d'affection pour elle.  
— C'est au moins ça.  
  
Iao Shin considéra Wei Ku d'un regard méprisant.  
— Je veux en savoir plus sur lui, toujours plus. Je veux savoir ce qu'il aime et ce qu'il n'aime pas. Je veux savoir s'il a peur de quelque chose, si quelque chose le fait grimper au plafond. Tout. Tu m'as compris ?  
— Oui, Altesse. Il... Il aime la lecture.  
— Quel genre de lecture ? Des informations plus précises.

Le Chancelier se pencha au-dessus du page.  
— Si ça te motive davantage, rappelle-toi que chaque fois que je suis satisfait de toi, tu octroies un sursis à tes parents. Mon insatisfaction, en revanche, égale leur exécution.  
Il haussa les épaules, et celles de Wei Ku tremblèrent.  
— Si tu veux racheter leur crime et leur offrir une grâce, tu vas devoir faire beaucoup mieux que ça.


	34. Moonlai, princesse d'Awanongwan




	35. Huitième jour (2)

An Hai et Roen s'apprêtaient à monter dans la jonque pour se rendre au palais de la veuve-reine lorsque la petite barque de Wei Ku accosta le long du parvis. En apercevant les deux hommes, le page eut un mouvement d'hésitation. Sans doute aurait-il fait reculer son embarcation s'il n'avait pas été remarqué avant d'en avoir eu l'occasion.

Le prince interrompit son embarquement sous l'œil plus qu'attentif du soldat, qui craignait toujours ces moments à proximité de l'eau davantage que les autres. Être déséquilibré, glisser... cela arrivait si vite ; le risque de tomber était si réel et si terrifiant. Si An Hai se retrouvait dans la lagune, tout son corps immergé, de l'eau dans l'estomac ou les voies respiratoires, Roen savait à quel point sa détresse échapperait à tout contrôle.

— Bonjour, Wei Ku, sourit le prince, tandis que le page amarrait son bateau au ponton.  
— Bonjour, Hautesse.  
Lorsque le jeune homme se retourna, ne pouvant décemment présenter le dos au roi trop longtemps, il garda la tête baissée dans l'espoir inutile de masquer les blessures sur son visage. Les mèches de sa frange étaient toutefois trop courtes pour cacher sa lèvre éclatée, gonflée de part et d'autre de l'entaille, et An Hai la remarqua immédiatement.  
— Que vous est-il arrivé ?  
— Ce n'est rien, Hautesse... J'ai... moi aussi fait une mauvaise chute, murmura Wei Ku en relevant le front.  
Ce faisant, il fut obligé de dévoiler au regard inquiet du prince sa pommette également fendue d'une vilaine balafre.

— Sray et Chhey sont partis en ville, mais Hayami est à l'intérieur. Ou n'importe quel employé ; demandez à quelqu'un de vous désinfecter ça au plus vite.  
— Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, je...  
An Hai le coupa d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique.  
— Non. Il faut désinfecter ça convenablement. Et tout de suite.  
Il ajouta, suivant la piste le long de laquelle son esprit l'avait entraîné sans attendre :  
— Vous vous rappelez ce qui m'est arrivé.  
— Oui, Hautesse, répondit Wei Ku en s'inclinant.  
C'était l'angoisse du prince qu'il soignerait bien avant les blessures qui déparaient sa figure, mais s'il pouvait faire cela — mais s'il pouvait faire cela.

* * *

— Voilà. Je vais poser un pansement, maintenant !  
Hayami mit la fiole de cristaux d'argent de côté et fouilla dans l'armoire pour trouver le matériel le plus approprié.  
— Il y a du choix, en tout cas : j'ai rarement vu une pharmacie aussi bien fournie chez un particulier. Et la lavandière m'a dit que le roi en avait une autre aussi grande dans sa chambre !  
Assis le dos rond sur un tabouret, Wei Ku n'expliqua pas qu'il croyait savoir pourquoi.  
— Je pense que ceci devrait faire l'affaire ; ça me semble à la bonne taille.  
Elle ouvrit délicatement le petit pot de verre et, du bout des doigts, en sortit un morceau de tulle de lin qu'elle imbiba d'onguent avant de le placer sur la pommette du page.  
— Plus qu'à l'attacher !

Comme toujours, leur conversation était principalement constituée de ses réflexions à elle. Le jeune homme, réservé, silencieux, écoutait bien plus qu'il ne parlait, alors que la langue de la chambrière restait rarement immobile.  
— Ne t'inquiète pas ; ce n'est pas très grave. D'ici quelques jours, ça devrait avoir cicatrisé !  
— Je sais, dit Wei Ku d'un air absent.  
Tout en rangeant les affaires dont elle s'était servie, Hayami le regarda.  
— Qu'est-ce qu'il veut savoir, cette fois ?  
— Tout.  
— Le contraire m'aurait étonnée !  
La jeune fille rit, mais pas vraiment.  
— Et qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas pu lui dire ?  
— Les détails...

Il joignit les mains contre son front.  
— Je crois que je me déteste, mais je crois... que ce n'est rien à côté de la façon dont je me détesterai sans doute demain...  
Hayami eut l'impression d'entendre le cœur de son ami craquer comme du verre sous ses dents à chaque mouvement de sa bouche. Le page ploya ensuite le dos jusqu'à ce que ses avant-bras reposent sur ses cuisses et son front sur ses poignets.  
— Tu n'as pas le choix, dit la jeune fille d'un timbre convaincu. Ce n'est pas détestable de chercher à sauver ceux qu'on aime.  
— Mais c'est détestable de mettre en danger ceux qui ne nous ont jamais rien fait.

Faute de pouvoir le contredire, la chambrière lui tapota les cheveux d'une main consolante, tout en s'enquérant :  
— Comment vont tes parents ?  
— Pas trop mal, j'espère. Je ne vais plus les voir. Je ne saurais pas quoi leur dire...  
— Ils en penseraient quoi, à ton avis ?  
— Ils me diraient de ne pas le faire ; ils me diraient qu'ils ne le valent pas. Mais ils ne sont pas des criminels. Garder ces diamants, c'était une erreur, mais ce n'était pas prémédité, et...

Il se tut, le temps de parvenir à extirper l'intégralité de la vérité de derrière ses côtes.  
— Malgré tout, je crois que je leur en veux un peu d'avoir agi aussi stupidement, parce que maintenant... maintenant...  
Les doigts de Hayami reprirent leurs caresses réconfortantes entre les mèches chocolat.  
— Tu as le droit d'être en colère parfois. Leur erreur te coûte trop cher, alors que ce n'est pas ta faute.  
— Peut-être que c'est ma faute tout de même. Ils ont voulu conserver les gemmes pour nous, pour nous acheter de belles choses...  
Sans hésitation, la chambrière secoua la tête, même si son ami ne le vit pas — certains gestes s'entendaient aussi.  
— Tu n'es pas responsable des décisions que les autres prennent pour toi.

Comme le page ne répondit rien, elle reprit le fil de ses réflexions partagées avec lui :  
— Tu crois qu'il les graciera vraiment un jour ?  
Tout dans ses intonations disait qu'elle-même n'y croyait pas.  
— Non... Je n'aurais alors plus de raison de faire tout ce qu'il veut.  
— Et c'est plus simple de garder un chien déjà dressé que d'en dresser un autre, bien sûr, acquiesça la jeune fille.  
Wei Ku serra les poings ; Hayami le sentit trembler sous sa main.  
— C'est dur de se dire que ça n'aura jamais de fin. C'est dur de se dire que si jamais... c'est moi qui, en arrêtant de lui obéir, enverrais l'ordre d'exécution... Je ne peux pas couvrir mes mains du sang de mes parents. Ça n'aura jamais de fin.  
La vocalisation de cette réalisation débanda tous ses muscles ; la fatalité rendit ses membres lourds et inutiles comme ceux des pantins. La chambrière ne réagit pas ; qu'en dire alors que c'était vrai ?

Face au silence inhabituel de sa compagne qui se prolongeait, le page releva finalement la tête vers elle.  
— Et toi ?  
— Chizen est toujours à sa place... et tout le monde est toujours vivant. Donc tout va bien !  
Wei Ku admirait cet inébranlable enthousiasme, cette capacité à ne pas laisser l'inquiétude ou n'importe quoi d'autre grignoter son assurance et sa résilience, cette envie de déchirer l'ombre pour déballer le positif — d'autant qu'il savait que rien n'était affecté. Il buvait d'ailleurs souvent l'énergie de son amie pour retrouver la force de se mouvoir lui-même.  
  
— Est-ce que tu rêves parfois à comment serait ton existence si tes parents n'avaient rien découvert ?  
— Non, jamais. Ça ne sert à rien, dit Hayami en refermant la porte de l'armoire à pharmacie. Je préfère rêver à comment faire au mieux avec la situation telle qu'elle est.  
À cela, Wei Ku se contenta d'un sourire frangé de tristesse. Lui n'avait pas été taillé dans une pierre aussi solide que la jeune fille, et il s'effritait.

— Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils cherchent à faire avec Sa Hautesse ?  
La chambrière admit volontiers son ignorance.  
— Je ne sais pas trop. Mais le Régent est un homme prudent et le Chancelier, un homme rusé. J'imagine qu'ils essaient de s'assurer que rien n'échappera à leur contrôle, qu'ils essaient de prévoir tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour maîtriser la situation quoi qu'il arrive. En arrière-plan, ils tissent sûrement une toile pour l'enchaîner. Mais j'avoue que je n'ai pas encore compris comment.  
Le page toucha d'un doigt sa lèvre tuméfiée.  
— Je ne voudrais pas que ça se passe mal... et être l'instrument...  
— Alors, ouvrons l'œil, répondit simplement Hayami.

* * *

La révérence de Mei Ni termina sa courbe par une excuse.  
— Son Altesse est souffrante, Hautesse. Elle a gardé le lit ce matin, comme hier.  
— Oh, je suis désolé de l'apprendre. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave ?  
La chambrière sourit agréablement au roi, dont le visage disait une préoccupation sincère.  
— Pas du tout. Elle sera sur pied d'ici deux jours tout au plus. Elle se montrera très touchée par votre sollicitude.  
Elle tendit la main de côté.  
— Voulez-vous me suivre ? Elle sera ravie de vous voir malgré tout.

— Est-ce contagieux ? demanda An Hai plutôt que de lui emboîter le pas.  
— Absolument pas, Hautesse.  
— Vous êtes sûre ?  
Mei Ni opéra un demi-tour gracieux vers Roen.  
— On ne peut plus sûre. Elle est souffrante, mais pas malade. Je crois d'ailleurs que Sa Hautesse est ici ce matin pour discuter avec elle du sujet.  
— Ah. Hum, oui, répondit le roi en déchiffrant le sous-entendu de la jeune fille derrière le sourire luisant qu'elle leur offrit.  
— Par ici.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la chambre de la veuve-reine, la servante s'excusa.  
— Veuillez me pardonner un instant.  
— Bien sûr.  
Mei Ni se faufila dans la pièce et referma le battant derrière elle, tandis que les deux hommes patientaient dans le couloir.  
— Je n'ai aucune idée de comment aborder ça au mieux avec elle, chuchota An Hai, deux doigts sur le pansement à son front. Je ne veux pas lui donner l'impression que je ne la trouve pas assez bien...  
— J'espère que vous ne comptez pourtant ni lui dire la vérité, ni vous sacrifier.  
Le prince passa outre le ton bourru contre lequel il était immunisé depuis sa tendre enfance.

— Lui expliquer serait l'option la plus simple. Cela éviterait qu'elle ne soit blessée ; cela m'éviterait aussi de devoir m'engager dans quelque chose qui me déplaît... Parce que je pense qu'elle pourrait garder mon secret par affection pour moi. Et puis, j'ai du mal à la voir en conspiratrice : s'il y a quelqu'un qui est une victime depuis toujours des plans au bénéfice de Linru, c'est bien elle.  
— Qu'elle soit une indéniable victime de tout cela ne fait pas nécessairement d'elle quelqu'un qui est digne de confiance par ailleurs, Altesse, je vous l'ai déjà expliqué. Elle vous a dit plusieurs fois qu'elle était en train de vous manipuler.  
— Mais elle me l'a dit sur le moment, justement. Et puisque tu as si bien retenu ses paroles, tu te souviens sans doute qu'elle m'a aussi dit ne pas vouloir me mentir.  
— Oui ; il existe toujours une étrange dualité chez elle que je trouve dérangeante.

D'un air pensif, le prince s'interrogea tout haut :  
— C'est une petite fille : comment la soupçonner de manigances retorses ?  
Les deux mains jointes dans le dos, Roen souffla, quand bien même la question ne lui était pas tout à fait destinée :  
— Ce n'est pas une petite fille de Nekah comme celles que vous connaissez. C'est une petite fille qui a grandi dans cette cour dont elle vous dit elle-même qu'elle ressemble aux filets des « étoiles » venimeuses des grottes. Et la personne la plus proche d'elle est la nièce du Chancelier. Vous savez ce que ma mère vous dirait. L'écouteriez-vous si elle était à ma place ?

An Hai n'eut pas le temps de lui donner une réponse, puisque Mei Ni leur ouvrit la porte.  
— Une conversation privée entre Son Altesse et Sa Hautesse est-elle possible ? s'enquit la jeune fille.  
Le roi jeta un œil à son compagnon, dont le corps s'était raidi à cette requête.  
— Non, désolé.  
Le prince assortit sa réponse d'un sourire pour l'adoucir. Roen, de son côté, lui fit un discret signe de tête, satisfait par la prudence dont, cette fois, le monarque avait bien voulu faire preuve.

La veuve-reine les attendait dans un déshabillé gris perle en tissu nacré. Tout de suite, An Hai s'inclina pour la saluer, non sans remarquer avec autant d'inquiétude que de soulagement que Hayami avait raison : l'adolescente avait encore tout à fait un corps d'enfant.  
— Zhi Lin. Je suis désolé de vous savoir souffrante.  
— An Hai. Vous êtes gentil.  
Plus que jamais, sa voix ressemblait à une chandelle qui luttait pour brûler par temps de grand vent.  
— De quoi vouliez-vous m'entretenir, Hautesse ?  
  
À la question, Roen lança un coup d'œil vif et brutal à Mei Ni, assise sur un tabouret au chevet du lit. La chambrière savait pour quelle raison ils venaient, elle le leur avait dit. N'en avait-elle pas parlé à sa maîtresse ? Avait-elle un pas d'avance sur la veuve-reine, d'être dans les confidences de son illustre oncle ?

— D'une suggestion que le Régent m'a fait parvenir hier.  
— Une suggestion ou un ordre ?  
Les yeux de Zhi Lin étaient baissés sur ses genoux dont la forme se dessinait sous le drap.  
— Eh bien... Entre les deux, pour vous dire la vérité ? Un ordre tourné comme une suggestion.  
Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un faible sourire qui parut lui faire mal, comme si ses commissures étaient blessées :  
— Un ordre qui me concerne, donc.

Le prince prit une grande inspiration pour refouler tout ce qui n'était pas un énoncé objectif des faits.  
— Il paraît que vous êtes à présent apte à donner un héritier à Linru. Le Régent pense donc que notre union serait une riche idée. Vous seriez à nouveau reine ; nous aurions un enfant de sang noble, et la continuité de la dynastie Ijin serait assurée.  
— Et vous, An Hai ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?  
Cette fois, la jeune fille darda ses grands yeux violets sur lui ; ses yeux ourlés de fossés de douleur, dont le centre tremblait. Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire à ce regard qui faisait capituler la méfiance, l'auto-préservation et tout ce qui s'étalait entre.

Zhi Lin, cependant, empêcha An Hai de répondre en le battant de vitesse, des larmes dans la gorge.  
— Je vous en prie, sauvez-moi.  
Elle repoussa le drap qui lui couvrait les jambes. À quatre pattes, elle rampa vers l'extrémité de son lit à baldaquin aux montants finement travaillés afin de s'approcher du roi, debout au pied. Ses cheveux noirs, qui n'étaient pour une fois pas maintenus en chignon, l'enveloppaient comme une cape, se prenaient sous ses paumes alors qu'elle avançait. Son décolleté béant rendait encore plus visible que l'étoffe sur sa poitrine n'avait rien à cacher. An Hai fit un pas en arrière tandis qu'elle tendait la main sans toutefois essayer de le toucher.

— Je vous en supplie, An Hai, prenez-moi comme épouse et délivrez-moi de mon existence actuelle et de mon existence future. Je sais... Je sais qu'à vos côtés, je serais plus heureuse. Vous êtes si gentil, trop gentil...  
Elle hoqueta.  
— Si vous refusez, que vais-je devenir ? Je n'ai plus de rôle ici ; que feront-ils de moi ? Avec qui me forceront-ils à aller pour que je n'ennuie personne, ou pour servir quel but ? Vous êtes ma délivrance, mon paradis.

La supplique de la jeune fille pétrifiait extérieurement le prince, qui semblait changé en statue, chaque trait figé. Roen étouffa cependant à grand peine un juron. La veuve-reine touchait du doigt chaque corde du cœur d'An Hai, l'une après l'autre, avec une grande application ; le soldat les devinait vibrer derrière la tunique de soie.

Pourtant, Roen fut aussi surpris et déstabilisé que le souverain lorsque la petite voix vacillante affirma soudain :  
— C'était un mensonge au Chancelier : je ne peux pas encore concevoir d'enfant. Mais je vous ai dit que je ne vous mentirais pas. Je l'avais prévu, au départ... mais je ne peux pas.

Le garde du corps délia sa langue le premier.  
— Comment et pour quelle raison ?  
— Pour quelle raison : pour que le Régent me marie à mon frère aussi vite que possible. Et comment : grâce à ma chère Mei Ni qui a bien voulu porter mes sous-vêtements au moment approprié.  
Roen braqua son regard sévère sur la chambrière, toujours assise à la même place, le dos droit.  
— Vous êtes la nièce du Chancelier.  
C'était une accusation, mais la jeune fille sourit sans honte ni culpabilité.  
— Par naissance. Mais par choix, je suis l'amie de Son Altesse. Et je n'aime pas la voir malheureuse comme elle l'est depuis trop longtemps.

À genoux sur la courtepointe dans une posture humble, Zhi Lin pleurait.  
— Pardonnez-moi de vous utiliser de la sorte, An Hai. De mettre sur vos épaules le poids de tous mes espoirs, de ma potentielle désespérance aussi. Mais je n'ai pas d'autre porte de sortie. Que vous. Toute ma famille a été assassinée, et vous êtes tout ce que j'ai. Vous savez que je n'ai pas d'autre choix.  
Elle releva à nouveau des yeux que les larmes faisaient miroiter comme la lagune de Huxian Ijin sous le soleil du midi.  
— Nous pourrions être alliés ; je vous aime vraiment et je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez.

La mâchoire contractée, Roen observa An Hai sourire avec beaucoup de gentillesse à sa jeune demi-sœur.  
— Je suis vraiment affligé de vous entendre me rappeler à quel point vous souffrez. Soyez certaine que je ne suis pas indifférent à votre peine et que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'alléger.  
Un peu incrédule, l'adolescente frissonna :  
— Cela veut-il dire... acceptez-vous... ?  
Très doucement, le prince tempéra ses espérances.  
— Donnez-moi d'abord le temps d'avaler ces nouvelles données. Je vous promets de ne pas vous laisser longtemps dans l'expectative.

Il dégrafa ensuite l'ornement qu'il portait à l'arrière de la tête, clipsé dans son chignon ; un bouquet d'aigrettes délicates en platine et en diamants.  
— C'est le seul souvenir que j'ai de notre mère. Elle l'avait inclus dans mon trousseau quand j'ai été envoyé à Nekah. Je vous le donne, Zhi Lin, en signe de mon amitié.  
La jeune fille referma ses doigts frémissants sur le magnifique bijou et renifla :  
— Je ne sais pas si je le mérite.  
An Hai sourit encore.  
— Acceptez-le simplement.

* * *

Peu après, le roi quitta le palais de la veuve-reine pour se rendre à celui du Régent. Son garde du corps, en prenant place après lui dans la jonque, laissa tomber avec un certain soulagement :  
— J'ai craint un instant que vous n'approuviez son alliance sur-le-champ et que vous ne lui racontiez tout dans la foulée.  
Les mains croisées sur les genoux et les traits soucieux, le prince secoua la tête.  
— Je t'écoute, tu vois. J'essaie de laisser une petite place à autre chose que mes émotions dans ma réflexion. Et dans cet espace... D'un côté, cette histoire m'arrange, bien sûr. Cela pourrait être une raison valable de refuser le mariage tout de go. Mais ceci attirerait les foudres du Régent sur Zhi Lin, et que dire de la trahison de Mei Ni envers son oncle ? Je ne peux faire ça en aucun cas. Dans la perspective où il ne serait pas possible d'échapper à cette union, ce serait également une bonne excuse pour ne pas partager son lit et trouver en connivence des salades à raconter publiquement. Néanmoins...  
  
Il s'interrompit brièvement.  
— Un jour viendra où son corps changera, où elle sera bel et bien prête à concevoir un enfant. Et ce jour-là, je ne sais pas...  
Il laissa son regard errer au fil des nuages avant de reprendre encore, pour l'oreille attentive du soldat :  
— Les intrigues se construisent partout autour de nous. Zhi Lin en arrive aujourd'hui à inventer une telle histoire pour parvenir à ses fins. Je comprends qu'elle veuille se soustraire à tout prix à plus d'épreuves potentielles. Sa détresse et tout ce qu'elle a traversé me brisent le cœur. Mais les fins de ma sœur seront-elle toujours en accord avec les miennes ? Que se passera-t-il le jour où quelque chose lui déplaira, où elle aura d'autres souhaits ? Que se passera-t-il... si un jour, elle veut cet héritier ?

Roen acquiesça.  
— En effet, Altesse. Cela m'inquiète également beaucoup. Comme je vous le disais tout à l'heure, la veuve-reine est le produit des intrigues de la cour. Je ne lui fais aucunement confiance. Et idem pour Mei Ni, qui semble avoir des facilités à trahir.  
— Vous déteignez sur moi, Chhey et toi, soupira le prince. Voilà que je doute aussi. Mais je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire. Et puis, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir les images complètes sous les yeux ; seuls des fragments arrivent au gré des jours et des événements. Les choses se précisent, mais petite touche par petite touche, et il faut hélas prendre des décisions sans attendre d'avoir tous les détails.  
— Le Régent ne vous a pas mis d'ultimatum dans sa lettre, n'est-ce pas ? Vous pouvez prendre quelques jours pour réfléchir et donner votre réponse.  
— C'est vrai. Je vais déjà lui expliquer la visite de la princesse Keechaya Geeyani ; on verra ensuite pour Zhi Lin.

An Hai bascula à nouveau la tête. Il avait grandi au milieu du vent de Sumjini et cherchait davantage de réponses dans le ciel qu'au fond de l'eau.  
— Les nuages sont blancs...  
— Au-dessus de nous, oui, répondit Roen d'un ton sombre. Mais les tempêtes arrivent toujours de quelque part sur l'horizon.


	36. Huitième jour (3)

— Je n'y crois pas. Je n'y crois vraiment pas. Qu'ai-je fait à Kui Hwan pour qu'elle m'inflige à présent de telles épreuves ?  
— Vous n'y êtes pour rien, modéra Iao Shin, dont le sourire forcé ressemblait à une grimace. Qui aurait pu prévoir que Keechaya Geeyani débarquerait ici sur un coup de tête ?  
— Voilà un autre malheur sur cette liste qui n'en finit plus de s'allonger : la mort de son père, qui a placé cette pouliche incontrôlable sur le trône d'Awanongwan. Évidemment, on dit que le fils fait, au mieux, tapisserie.  
Le Régent fulminait.  
— Et ce vieux rebelle d'Uwan Geeyani a dû vouloir s'assurer qu'il me causerait autant de cheveux blancs que possible après son décès en désignant un successeur encore pire que lui. Sa femme était folle, après tout : le fruit de cette union ne pouvait être que pourri.

Il darda sur le Chancelier un regard furibond, tout en poursuivant :  
— Encore une fois, nous n'avons, d'ici, pas assez de contrôle sur la succession des gouverneurs. Dès qu'une autre dynastie que les Ijin est concernée, c'est le chaos. Il aurait fallu pouvoir mettre un veto !  
Xong Nong tapa du poing sur la table pour appuyer ses paroles véhémentes ; son bol de thé en porcelaine noire trembla sur le bois, et des gouttes se répandirent autour.  
  
— Nous n'avons pas pris nos dispositions assez tôt pour enrayer le déraillement de la nouvelle génération. Si Keechaya Geeyani et Hsin Ijin sont du même avis... Le prince de Malanapur suivra à coup sûr la petite idiote. Il y a aussi un risque que le régent de Nekah ne se dresse pas contre les provinces qui l'entourent, ni contre le peuple des montagnes qui aime son roi et pourrait désavouer un gouverneur qui serait contre celui-ci. Heureusement, pas de souci à nous faire du côté d'Imyoon et de Kashiô. Pour Lhadrak, je ne sais pas...  
— C'est un Ijin, mais il est en paix avec Awanongwan... dit Iao Shin, en épongeant le thé sur le bureau avec une serviette brodée.  
Cette fois, le Régent soupira, sa colère tout entière transformée en découragement.  
— Quoi qu'il en soit, même dans le meilleur des cas — si nous gardons Lhadrak de notre côté —, nous allons droit vers une scission ouest-est de l'île.

— Hum. Il y a un autre problème encore plus pressant, fit remarquer le Chancelier en fourrant un kaki séché dans sa bouche. Nous avons bloqué les télégrammes du roi. Même en les envoyant en urgence maintenant, ils n'arriveront pas au moment où ils auraient dû. Or, Hsin Ijin nous a dit qu'il avait mentionné ses messages à la princesse.  
Tout en continuant à la fois à mastiquer, réfléchir et parler, il haussa les épaules, plus raides que d'ordinaire.  
— Elle va se rendre compte en voyant le tampon de réception qu'il y a un souci. Non seulement le télégraphe est extrêmement fiable... Mais si elle en parle à d'autres gouverneurs... Ijin Vijay, au hasard... Cela ne pourra pas passer pour une coïncidence, pour un couac exceptionnel. Avec son manque de retenue, elle va penser que Hsin Ijin l'a menée en bateau pour une raison obscure. Elle débarquera à nouveau ici avec son armée et peut-être celle de Malanapur. Hsin Ijin lui jurera sur sa déesse qu'il a bel et bien envoyé ses missives le jour où il lui a dit... Et ils sentiront rapidement le coup fourré.

Ce fut le coup de grâce pour le Régent qui, accablé, laissa tomber son front sur le sous-main devant lui.  
— Qu'allons-nous faire pour sauver Linru ? murmura-t-il d'un ton douloureux.  
Le Chancelier se mordit la lèvre, tandis que Xong Nong soupirait :  
— Soi-disant, nous allions avoir des résultats rapides... Que disent les ambassadeurs à Nekah ? Et les deux serviteurs infiltrés ?  
— Les ambassadeurs à Nekah n'ont plus écrit depuis qu'ils ont annoncé être arrivés. Mais la province est lointaine, peu facile d'accès et de communication, et il leur faut peut-être du temps pour enquêter. Quant aux vers dans le fruit, ils progressent vers le trognon, je pense. Wei Ku Zan Jing m'a donné hier une information que je vais faire vérifier ce soir pour m'assurer qu'il me raconte la vérité.  
Xong Nong releva la tête avec effort.  
— Et le mariage ?  
— La veuve-reine est pour, bien sûr. D'après ma nièce, elle s'imagine que ce sera le paradis. Quant à Hsin Ijin, il vous l'a signifié il y a un quart d'heure : il réfléchit. Mais nous pouvons trouver sans trop de difficultés, je pense, une façon de l'y forcer.

— Hm. Quid de Keechaya Geeyani ?  
Le Chancelier prit un autre kaki dans la coupe sur le coin du bureau, ainsi que le temps de réfléchir à la question. Heureusement, ses méninges fonctionnaient à une allure que beaucoup dans la haute administration — et ailleurs — lui enviaient, et elles foisonnaient d'idées dans lesquelles il pouvait piocher à l'envi comme il piochait à toute heure dans les plats de fruits.

— Je vais invoquer un employé malhonnête au bureau du télégraphe de Huxian Ijin. Qui voulait court-circuiter la royauté en ne transmettant pas les télégrammes issus du pouvoir central, par exemple. Il sera condamné à mort ; cela fera grand bruit. Nous préviendrons en sus personnellement Hsin Ijin que ses messages n'ont pas été envoyés. Mais il faudra les faire passer ; cela n'empêchera donc pas l'organisation de son conseil et la consultation des gouverneurs. Ça limitera seulement les dégâts en solutionnant le problème le plus urgent, celui qui engendre le risque d'une défiance vis-à-vis de nous.  
— Très bien ; c'est un début, approuva le Régent avec un léger regain d'allant.

Le constater fit sourire Iao Shin, jusqu'à ce que son supérieur lance d'un ton abrupt :  
— Je veux un mariage et la conception d'un héritier à la fin du mois.  
À l'ultimatum, son compagnon haussa un sourcil.  
— Hmmm. N'est-ce pas précipité si nous souhaitons bien tisser l'étoffe de l'avenir ?  
Xong Nong fit un geste las de sa main ridée.  
— Tout ceci m'use beaucoup trop, mon enfant. Je ne peux pas attendre davantage une résolution satisfaisante, ou je devrai le faire depuis ma tombe.  
Le Chancelier s'inclina sans retard.  
— Bien sûr, Altesse.  
— Cet héritier serait la solution à tout, même au pire. Mais qu'il vienne ou pas, si les choses échappent trop à notre contrôle entre temps, tant pis : précipitez le reste.

* * *

Ce soir-là, assis dans le canapé encadré de lanternes jaunes, les pieds repliés sous lui, An Hai terminait sa lecture accélérée du cinquième ouvrage de la journée.  
— Plus qu'un pour atteindre mon quota, annonça-t-il à la ronde en se penchant pour reposer le gros volume sur la table basse.  
— Ici, Altesse, répondit Sray.  
L'intendante, qui s'était levée de sa chaise et approchée, saisit un autre livre sur la pile adjacente. Elle énonça le titre à voix haute à l'intention de Hayami avant de tendre l'ouvrage au prince.  
— Fu Hang, _Traité de cosmogonie_.

La chambrière fit glisser la liste des cent vingt-six livres hors de sa poche et barra le nom cité d'un trait d'encre noire. Elle plaça ensuite le papier à côté d'elle pour le laisser sécher.  
— Un programme sérieux pour la fin de la soirée, Hautesse !  
— Ça m'étonnerait que je retienne tous les détails, mais à la grosse louche...  
Le roi posa un regard intéressé sur la jeune fille, en tailleur sur un fauteuil un peu plus loin.  
— Et vous, que lisez-vous ?  
— Des poèmes de Kashiô. J'ai récemment découvert une jeune auteure prometteuse qui écrit sur des thèmes contemporains, et elle vient de publier son nouveau recueil. Je me régale ! Il y en a quelques-uns sur les volières, d'ailleurs. Je pourrais vous en traduire l'un ou l'autre, si cela vous intéresse.  
— Ce serait très gentil de votre part.

An Hai l'observa tourner une page d'un index adroit, puis demanda encore :  
— Avez-vous parfois le mal du pays ?  
— Je ne le décrirais pas comme ça ! Ce n'est pas Kashiô qui me manque, et je trouve Huxian Ijin magnifique et raffinée. En fait, je pense être assez adaptable. C'est plutôt, parfois, ma vie d'avant qui se rappelle à moi, et qui était... plus simple ? Chez moi, je n'étais au service de personne !  
— Vous viviez dans la capitale ?  
— Je vivais à la cour de Chiz... du prince Hashigawa Itushi. Et figurez-vous que je n'avais rien d'autre à faire que lire et écrire toute la journée. Rien à voir avec récurer un palais ou veiller au moindre détail du quotidien d'une jeune reine ! rit Hayami. Et vous, Hautesse ? Nekah vous manque-t-elle ?  
— Tous les jours, répondit simplement An Hai avant d'ouvrir le traité de cosmogonie et de s'y plonger.

De sa place face à sa sœur, avec qui il était occupé à disputer une partie d'échecs de Nekah, Roen se pencha pour mieux voir la chambrière.  
— Hayami, comment se fait-il qu'une personne d'un rang suffisamment haut pour vivre à la cour d'un prince sans devoir travailler pour lui se retrouve un jour servante dans une autre province ?  
Chhey interrompit les mouvements de son aiguille sur la soie pour braquer à son tour son regard sur la jeune fille.  
— Un concours de circonstances ? s'amusa la chambrière.  
— Mais encore ?  
De toute évidence, le soldat n'avait aucune intention de laisser passer cette occasion d'en savoir plus.

Hayami referma son ouvrage.  
— En réalité, j'ai participé à un programme d'échange entre Kashiô et Huxian Ijin, visant à resserrer les liens entre les deux provinces. J'ai été envoyée à la cour du roi Jung Chu tandis qu'un jeune homme de la cour du roi a été envoyé à celle du prince Hashigawa Itushi.  
— De façon permanente ? piocha encore Roen, tout en déplaçant l'un de ses pions sur le plateau d'ivoire.  
— Oui.

An Hai, qui avait également fait une pause dans son livre pour suivre la conversation, intervint :  
— Cela vous a été imposé, j'imagine ? On ne vous a pas consultée avant de vous choisir ?  
— En effet, Hautesse, sourit Hayami. Comme cela a été le cas pour vous.  
— Et maintenant, vous avez été transférée dans ma maison, toujours sans avoir votre mot à dire...  
— Je ne m'en plains pas, rassurez-vous. C'est un plaisir et un honneur pour moi de vous servir.  
La jeune fille fit un signe de tête qui parut suffisamment sincère au roi pour que les éclats d'inquiétude quittent ses yeux.

Tous reprirent alors leurs activités silencieuses — jeux de stratégie pour Roen et Sray, lecture pour An Hai et Hayami, broderie pour Chhey. Adossé au mur entre deux fenêtres obscurcies par la nuit déjà tombée, Wei Ku, quant à lui, ne faisait que rêver, pinces et fils de cuivre abandonnés sur ses genoux.

C'était la première fois que les envoyés du Chancelier étaient admis, en soirée, dans le salon à l'étage en compagnie du cercle proche du monarque, comme s'ils en faisaient à présent plus ou moins partie. Les événements de la veille — la liste des livres pour laquelle la chambrière avait aidé, l'interaction sous la pluie entre An Hai et Wei Ku — semblaient avoir fait progresser les deux jeunes gens dans la zone de tolérance ou de confiance du roi. Sans doute l'accord était-il tacite et encore à l'essai, mais quand Hayami avait suivi Sray au premier, personne ne lui en avait interdit l'entrée, ni n'avait limité la durée de son temps passé dans les sphères ce jour-là.

D'autres employés allaient et venaient dans le couloir, discutaient dans les salons attenants, saluaient le prince à la porte. De plus, la plupart étaient passés au tutoiement par intermittence avec Wei Ku et Hayami au début de la soirée, ce qui renforçait l'impression d'acceptation et de proximité. C'était comme si les pièces rapportées, imposées, avaient fini par trouver une petite place dans l'univers de cette cour aux allures de famille — quand bien même Chhey au moins conservait à leur égard une attitude antagonique, qu'il ne parvenait pas toujours à masquer derrière ses efforts pour obéir de son mieux à An Hai.

* * *

— Décidément, on dirait que les gens du cru n'aiment pas laisser leurs voisins en paix, ronchonna le premier page lorsque la sonnette les dérangea dans leur concentration.  
Il repoussa néanmoins sa chaise et bondit sur ses pieds avant que quelqu'un d'autre n'en ait le temps.  
— J'y vais !  
Tandis qu'il disparaissait dans le couloir, le prince secoua la tête.  
— De récente expérience, ces coups de sonnette apportent surtout des complications.  
Il glissa un signet en papier découpé à l'endroit où il s'était arrêté, puis referma le traité de cosmogonie en l'attente des mauvaises nouvelles à venir.

L'air tant perplexe qu'agacé de Chhey, quand ce dernier repassa la porte du salon dans l'autre sens, ne fit que confirmer ses craintes.  
— Altesse... Cette fois, c'est un groupe de trois jeunes hommes qui vous est envoyé par le Chancelier en cadeau. Je les ai fait patienter dans le hall.  
An Hai ouvrit la bouche de surprise, mais il soupira rapidement.  
— Il a dû penser que je n'avais pas passé la nuit avec les danseuses d'hier parce que je préfère des partenaires masculins.  
  
— Et ce n'est pas le cas ? s'enquit Hayami de façon candide.  
De toute évidence, la poétesse de Kashiô avait soudain moins d'attrait pour la jeune fille que les tribulations au sein du palais.  
— Non. Enfin, ça dépend ; je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas vraiment de préférence. Mais je n'ai de toute façon pas non plus l'intention de passer la nuit avec quiconque, ni maintenant, ni plus tard. Renvoyez-les tout de suite.  
La chambrière fit une moue dubitative.  
— Hautesse, si je puis me permettre, c'est un cadeau du Chancelier... Êtes-vous sûr ?  
— Oui, je suis sûr. Remerciez-les et payez-les grassement comme hier. Sray ?  
— Bien, Altesse.

Alors que l'intendante s'éloignait déjà de la table de jeu, Wei Ku, qui s'était mis debout sans bruit dans son coin, toussa avec gêne.  
— Hautesse, je...  
Il s'avança d'un pas incertain dans la lumière des lanternes, qui le fit cligner des yeux. Sa voix était comme étranglée, et il n'eut pas assez de souffle pour continuer.  
— Oui ? l'encouragea An Hai en se redressant.  
Le page, toutefois, s'était ravisé, et il recula dans l'ombre.  
— Non, en fait, ce n'est rien, je...

Hayami se leva vivement de son fauteuil et trotta vers lui. D'autorité, elle lui saisit le poignet et le tira vers le reste de l'assemblée. Wei Ku n'eut pas d'autre choix que de suivre, le front baissé.  
— Si je puis me permettre encore une fois, Hautesse, je crois que vous devriez l'écouter.  
— Je l'écoute volontiers.  
La chambrière donna un léger coup de coude dans le flanc de son ami, qui déglutit. Sa pomme d'Adam, visible sous la peau très fine de sa gorge, se mut avec un mouvement presque douloureux.

Lorsque le jeune homme osa couler un regard à travers les mèches de sa frange, il se vit enveloppé de celui du prince, bienveillant jusqu'aux cils et cerné d'anxiété. Comme le jour précédent, les barrières ôtées par An Hai entre eux égarèrent ses pensées dans deux directions opposées — la reconnaissance éperdue de cette confiance inconsidérée ; l'écœurement de n'en être pas digne et de ne pas pouvoir la gagner.  
  
— Hautesse, si... si vous les renvoyez et que le Chancelier pense que vous n'aimez pas les hommes non plus... il va se poser d'autres questions, et il va... il va creuser.  
— Creuser ? Que veux-tu dire ?  
— Il va me cuisiner... Il l'a déjà fait après les danseuses... Il veut, euh, apprendre à vous connaître...  
Wei Ku ne savait pas comment le dire d'autre, comme s'il voulait préserver le monarque de la réalité en utilisant des euphémismes.

Il s'agenouilla devant le fauteuil de prince, à la fois pour empêcher le tremblement qui commençait à le gagner d'être trop visible et parce qu'il avait une faute à confesser.  
— C'est moi qui lui ai laissé entendre que vous aimiez les hommes, Hautesse... Parce qu'il voulait savoir pourquoi, pour les danseuses... et je ne savais pas quoi dire... sans divulguer... la vérité...  
Les derniers mots ébranlèrent An Hai et firent naître une étincelle de curiosité dans les prunelles de la chambrière, dont les yeux allèrent du roi à son ami, qui continua :  
— S'il se dit que ce n'est pas ça et que je lui ai menti... Il va soupçonner autre chose, et je ne sais pas ce que je pourrai dire...

— Tu trahirais Son Altesse ? rugit Chhey en faisant un saut querelleur vers lui. Tu donnerais des détails sur sa vie privée à des étrangers ?  
L'autre page mordit à dessein le côté tailladé de sa lèvre inférieure.  
— Le Chancelier est mon maître...  
— Tu es au service du roi, maintenant, fit âprement remarquer Roen.  
— C'est... compliqué..., avoua Wei Ku tout bas.  
— C'est lui qui t'a giflé, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'es pas tombé.  
Aux mots d'An Hai, les épaules du jeune homme s'arrondirent encore un peu. Il ne répondit pas, ce qui avait valeur d'aveu.

Après quelques instants d'un mutisme contemplatif durant lequel ses yeux ne quittèrent pas le page au sol devant lui, le roi reprit :  
— Que quelqu'un aille chercher Pom.  
— Mais, Altesse..., tenta Chhey.  
Son frère tendit un bras vers lui pour l'interrompre.  
— An Hai a raison. Ça n'a rien à voir avec Wei Ku, ici : il y a deux volets séparés à l'histoire. Et par mesure de protection envers Son Altesse, c'est mieux de couper court à toutes les interrogations du Chancelier ou du Régent. Ils seront satisfaits ; ils n'auront plus besoin de remuer quoi que ce soit à ce sujet.  
— Il faudra quand même régler le deuxième volet, rétorqua son cadet avec agressivité.  
— En attendant, je ramène Pom, lança leur sœur, déjà en marche pour quitter la pièce de son pas rapide.

Le laps de temps qui s'écoula entre ce départ et son retour fut strictement silencieux, à la fois en paroles et en regards échangés. Seul celui de la chambrière, intrigué, paraissait poser des questions à tout le groupe, mais il ne recevait aucune réponse ; tous finirent par éviter de croiser ses yeux.

Enfin, l'intendante revint en courant, suivie par un jeune homme mince aux longs cheveux noirs, lâchés comme une cascade d'encre, qui s'inclina devant le roi en souriant malicieusement.  
— Une mission pour moi, Altesse ?  
— Oui. Tu vas choisir la tenue que tu veux, ça n'a pas d'importance, et tu vas accompagner trois garçons de Huxian Ijin dans une chambre au rez-de-chaussée que Chhey va s'empresser d'aller préparer.  
Le prince fit un signe de tête au premier page, qui salua le dos raide, mais obtempéra malgré sa désapprobation immanquable du plan qu'il devinait.

— Oh ! s'exclama Hayami en dévisageant Pom. Il va se faire passer pour vous, Hautesse ?  
De la même taille et de la même corpulence que le souverain, avec des cheveux de la même longueur et des mêmes nuances de noir, le jeune homme avait en sus des traits qui ressemblaient à ceux d'An Hai — suffisamment pour que l'illusion soit convaincante à qui le verrait d'une certaine distance ou ne connaîtrait pas bien le prince.  
— Pom prend parfois ma place pour, euh, diverses raisons. Notamment de sécurité, comme durant le trajet entre Nekah et Huxian Ijin. C'est lui qui, habillé avec des vêtements similaires aux miens et coiffé comme moi, était à bord du plus gros dirigeable, celui où j'aurais dû me trouver pour une question de protocole. J'étais dans le plus petit, de mon côté. Comme cela, si un éventuel ennemi cherchait à abattre le ballon du futur roi au cours du voyage, ou à m'abattre moi à l'atterrissage, eh bien...  
  
An Hai passa sa main gantée sur ses paupières.  
— Pom sait la gratitude que j'ai à son égard d'accepter de prendre des risques à ma place, et la culpabilité que je ressens à le lui demander.  
Le double du roi lui sourit sans retenue — un roi originaire des montagnes, plus espiègle, moins angoissé que le vrai.  
— C'est un honneur pour moi de vous être utile, Altesse. Chaque matin, je me réveille heureux d'être né avec cette ressemblance.

— Même sa voix et son élocution pourraient passer pour les vôtres, approuva Hayami. C'est merveilleux.  
— Je les travaille depuis que je suis petit, expliqua Pom avec fierté.  
— Mais comment faites-vous pour la couleur de votre peau ou de vos yeux ?  
Le jeune homme arborait en effet le bronzage foncé de Nekah et des yeux marron, loin du violet typique de la famille Hsin.  
— Pour la peau, je mets de la poudre claire. Je maquille aussi une cicatrice sur mon front. Pour les yeux, c'est plus difficile. J'ai des œillons en verre coloré, mais je ne peux pas les porter trop longtemps, sinon ils m'entaillent l'œil de façon irréversible. De toute façon, je ne peux me faire passer pour Son Altesse que de loin ou auprès de personnes qui ne l'ont jamais rencontré, et bien entendu dans des situations sans importance politique.  
La jeune fille hocha la tête pour le remercier de ses explications qui satisfaisaient sa curiosité.

Pom reporta ensuite son attention sur An Hai :  
— Quel est le danger, ici ?  
— Il n'y a pas de danger. Évite seulement de parler de quoi que ce soit d'important ou de donner des détails. Mais ces trois garçons doivent sortir d'ici convaincus que j'aime avoir des relations sexuelles avec des hommes.  
— Oh. Pas de problème, Altesse.

Tandis que le double répondait, les regards de Sray et Hayami se croisèrent, toutes deux ayant songé à la même donnée au même moment en entendant les mots utilisés par le prince.  
— Les interdits du deuil !  
— Les relations sexuelles sont hors-la-loi à Huxian Ijin pendant encore treize jours, jusqu'à la fin de la période de deuil, précisa la chambrière pour rappel.  
— Ah, oui. Pom, il faut donc que tu n'ailles pas jusque là, mais que le message passe tout de même. Tu peux leur dire que tu trouves ça dommage que l'édit du Régent interdise d'aller plus loin, sinon ça t'aurait plu, ou...  
Il tourna la tête en fermant les yeux.  
— Je comprends, Altesse ; je vais faire ça bien, ne vous en faites pas.  
— Je ne m'en fais pas, murmura An Hai d'un ton inconfortable. J'ai confiance en toi. Va vite te préparer, et merci beaucoup.  
Pom s'inclina une nouvelle fois devant lui sous l'œil observateur de Hayami, avant de quitter le salon au petit trot. Sray le suivit pour aller faire patienter les trois « présents » de Iao Shin le temps que le double puisse les recevoir en tant que roi.

— On dirait toujours que le Chancelier ne respecte pas sa propre liste d'interdits, fit remarquer Roen d'un ton soucieux. Il vous envoie ce genre de cadeau en sachant que vous ne pouvez pas l'accepter.  
En réaction, le prince s'adressa à Hayami :  
— Savez-vous si le Chancelier se livre à ce genre de chose malgré la période de deuil ?  
— Alors là, je n'en ai aucune idée ! Il n'est pas marié et il n'a ni concubine, ni concubin officiel. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait de ses nuits. Mais j'étais en service chez la veuve-reine, alors peut-être que Wei Ku le saura mieux que moi ?  
Le page, qui ne s'était pas encore relevé du sol, secoua la tête.  
— Je ne crois pas. Le Chancelier reçoit périodiquement des femmes dans le palais du Régent, où il habite. Mais pas de façon soutenue, et elles partent toujours le matin venu. Je ne pense pas que ça l'ennuie d'attendre un mois.

— Savez-vous pourquoi Iao Shin est aussi avide « d'apprendre à me connaître » ? enchaîna An Hai en se penchant légèrement vers Wei Ku.  
— Parce que le Régent s'inquiète pour l'avenir de son île, Hautesse...  
— « Son » île, releva Roen.  
— Le Régent et le Chancelier s'entendent-ils aussi bien de manière personnelle qu'en politique ?  
Cette fois, ce fut Hayami qui répondit sans la moindre hésitation :  
— Oui, oui ! Mei Ni m'a expliqué toute l'histoire. Xong Nong, alors Chancelier auprès du roi Mu Chen, a accueilli Iao Shin dans sa famille comme s'il était son fils de sang. Iao Shin et sa sœur, la mère de Mei Ni, se sont retrouvés orphelins lorsqu'ils avaient une dizaine d'années. Xong Nong leur a ouvert les portes de sa maison. Iao Shin le considère donc comme son père et il lui est très reconnaissant de la vie qu'il lui a donnée. Et Xong Nong, de son côté, avait plus d'intérêt pour Iao Shin que pour ses propres enfants, dont il ne s'occupait — et ne s'occupe toujours — pas, grands comme petits. Il a pourtant formé Iao Shin pour que ce dernier lui succède, au détriment de ses fils biologiques.

— Ça n'a pas dû plaire à tous, supposa Roen.  
— Oh, non. Plusieurs parmi les plus âgés ont été exécutés pour traîtrise, d'ailleurs. Toujours d'après Mei Ni, on n'a jamais vraiment su le fin mot de leur condamnation, mais tout le monde est sûr que c'est parce qu'ils ont tenté de se mettre en travers des décisions de Xong Nong concernant Iao Shin.  
An Hai passa ses mains gantées sur ses tempes.  
— Eh bien... Je comprends de mieux en mieux les mises en garde de Zhi Lin par rapport à la cour de Huxian Ijin.

* * *

Bien plus tard, lorsque Sray raccompagna les trois garçons un brin éméchés de vin et de baisers à la porte, elle rencontra la fauconnière du roi qui se hâtait avec le courrier nouvellement arrivé grâce à l'increvable fidélité de ses oiseaux.

Elle remercia Nhan, verrouilla avec soin la porte d'entrée, puis emporta les deux enveloppes dans un bureau du rez-de-chaussée afin de souffler les germes incrustés sur le papier. L'opération accomplie, elle se lava les mains et grimpa l'escalier jusqu'au salon où An Hai finissait un septième livre, après avoir refusé d'aller se coucher tant que les intrus n'auraient pas quitté sa maison.

— Qu'a dit Pom ? Ça s'est bien passé ?  
— Il a filé prendre un bain, Altesse. Mais je pense qu'il a convaincu ces jeunes hommes, qui avaient l'air enchantés et iront sûrement confirmer les dires de Wei Ku au Chancelier.  
— Tant mieux. Je prendrai mon petit-déjeuner avec Pom demain matin ; je pourrai ainsi le débriefer. Il me racontera ce que je suis censé avoir dit et fait.  
Il resserra les bras autour de lui-même — sa posture par défaut lorsque son malaise commençait à prendre de l'ampleur.

Sray s'empressa de détourner son attention :  
— Nhan vient d'apporter deux lettres pour vous. Une de ma mère et une de Harjiba.  
— Commence par celle de Harjiba, s'il te plaît.  
L'intendante brisa le large sceau d'or pur, puis le liséré de métal fondu qui ajoutait une double sécurité tout le long des bords de l'enveloppe et les faisait briller comme un bijou.  
— Il a répondu dans la langue de Harjiba, Hautesse. Je ne sais rien déchiffrer. C'est un autre alphabet.  
— Tu peux aller chercher Wei Ku dans sa chambre ?  
— Bien sûr. J'y cours !  
Elle tendit la lettre à son jumeau qui, de retour à sa table à ouvrage, posa à nouveau son aiguille. Il jeta un coup d'œil au papier tandis que sa sœur s'éclipsait.  
— Vous pensez que c'est mauvais signe qu'il n'ait pas répondu dans la langue de Linru ? Il a des interprètes, j'imagine ?  
— Je pense que j'avais écrit dans ma langue et qu'il a, lui aussi, le droit de s'exprimer dans la sienne, répondit An Hai. Mais je n'ai guère d'espoir depuis le départ, de toute façon.

Lorsque Wei Ku, déjà en tenue de nuit, arriva auprès d'eux, Chhey lui brandit la missive sans un mot. L'autre page la parcourut avant de lever les yeux vers le prince.  
— C'est signé par le roi Afshan lui-même, Hautesse.  
— Que dit-il ?  
— Il dit qu'il vous remercie pour votre généreuse invitation, mais qu'il sera ravi de vous accueillir sur son île le plus tôt possible afin de pouvoir réciproquer les honneurs qu'il a reçus lors de sa visite sur Linru il y a trois ans. Il dit aussi qu'il comprend que le décès du roi Jung Chu, pour lequel il vous présente ses condoléances, ait retardé cette rencontre diplomatique, mais qu'il espère qu'elle se fera au plus vite dans l'intérêt des liens entre les deux nations, qu'il a hâte de resserrer.  
— Il doit craindre Naran, murmura An Hai. Sans doute plus que nous ne le faisons. Notre poudre est une meilleure défense contre l'Empereur que les pierres précieuses de Harjiba.  
Chhey fit claquer sa langue.  
— En attendant, il faudra se rendre là-bas. Est-ce que ça va aller, Altesse ?  
— Quel autre choix ? Je ne peux pas charger Pom du fardeau d'une telle ambassade.

Après un moment de silence réflexif, le prince se tourna vers son intendante, dont il avait l'attention inquiète de façon pleine et entière.  
— Demain matin, il faudra aller prévenir le Régent et lui demander s'il souhaite nous accompagner ou nous adjoindre quelqu'un de son personnel. D'ici là, si tu peux faire brûler de l'encens à Sumjini pour qu'elle fasse en sorte qu'il dise non... Être sur Harjiba sera déjà une épreuve suffisante ; s'il pouvait ne pas y avoir de surveillance en plus, ce serait mieux.  
— Quand voulez-vous partir, Altesse ? demanda Roen.  
— Demain soir, si tout peut être prêt ? Le roi Afshan a l'air d'insister pour que cette rencontre ne souffre pas de délai.

Il ajouta d'un ton anxieux, les doigts serrés en poings :  
— Et pour être honnête, je pense que c'est mieux aussi pour moi si je ne dois pas imaginer trop longtemps avant le départ...   
— Nous ferons en sorte que tout aille le mieux possible, Altesse, le rassura Roen avec une assurance apaisante. Vous ne serez pas seul. Je vais demander à l'équipe de navigation de commencer à réviser les dirigeables derechef.


	37. Pom




	38. Neuvième jour (1)

An Hai étouffa un bâillement dans sa main lorsqu'un rayon de lumière filtra entre les rideaux mal tirés. Il avait mis plusieurs heures à s'endormir, agité par les événements de la veille et inquiet à propos de ceux qui se profilaient.

Dans le lointain, les ombres s'amassaient, floues, mais sans cesse plus épaisses. À l'avant-plan, le soleil brûlant de Harjiba — comment supporter cela ?

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le miroir en pied, devant lequel il rejeta ses longs cheveux en arrière. Son reflet, en tenue de nuit, ne lui apprit rien qu'il ne savait déjà : il ne pouvait aller nulle part dans des vêtements qui ne le couvraient pas complètement.

Les gants jusqu'aux coudes seraient obligatoires, à moins qu'il n'échange la robe de Huxian Ijin pour la blouse d'une autre province aux manches plus resserrées. Encore faudrait-il que le col de celle-ci monte suffisamment haut pour cacher la base de sa gorge, s'il voulait pouvoir se passer de la couche supplémentaire d'un maillot de corps. Il frotta deux doigts mécaniques sur l'échancrure qui laissait apparents les plaques rouges et les sillons sur le haut de son torse. Si personne ne le touchait, si l'environnement semblait sain, sans doute pourrait-il prendre sur lui durant quelques jours et faire l'effort de passer de trois épaisseurs de tissu à une.

Quid des chaussures ? Il doutait que les habitants de Harjiba se promènent en hautes bottes jusqu'aux genoux doublées d'un collant comme lui. Sa peau crevassée, écorchée, requérait sur tout son corps une matière douce et lâche pour ne pas la fragiliser davantage, et suffisamment épaisse pour que le sang ne perle pas à travers au cas où l'épiderme se craquellerait. Que portaient les gens sur l'autre île ? Et si le roi de Harjiba leur proposait des tenues locales ?

An Hai s'exhorta à respirer lentement pour éviter à son anxiété de prendre le dessus. Un peu calmé, son imagination muselée, il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, mais ne l'ouvrit pas.  
— Roen ?  
Sans délai, la voix concernée du soldat, qui dormait à présent toutes les nuits sur un matelas sur le palier comme il le lui avait promis, lui répondit.  
— Oui, Altesse ?  
— Va chercher Wei Ku. Qu'il enlève ses chaussures pour monter jusqu'ici.  
— J'y vais.  
Le prince entendit son garde du corps dévaler les marches au pas de course. Lui-même se laissa glisser au sol, le dos contre le battant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Roen remonta au deuxième étage, suivi par le bruit d'une deuxième paire de pieds.  
— Hautesse, commença la voix hésitante de Wei Ku de l'autre côté de la porte. Vous m'avez fait demander ?  
— Oui, merci. Est-ce que tu peux me dire comment les gens sont habillés sur Harjiba ?  
— Euh, oui, Hautesse.  
Le page dut s'accroupir ou s'agenouiller ; les mots suivants arrivèrent à hauteur du roi.

— Les femmes portent des robes courtes ou longues ; les hommes des tuniques courtes ou longues, ou parfois des chemises, avec des pantalons larges. Les manches sont généralement évasées comme sur les robes de Huxian Ijin. Rien n'est en soie, par contre : sur Harjiba, les vêtements sont fabriqués en lin ou en coton de différents tissages, comme de la mousseline. Les personnes fortunées agrémentent leurs tenues de beaucoup de pierres précieuses cousues sur l'étoffe.  
— Comme il fait très chaud, ils ne sont pas très... déshabillés ?  
— Pas vraiment. Beaucoup de femmes jeunes choisissent des robes-tuniques courtes, donc leurs jambes sont exposées. Mais les hommes portent des pantalons larges, comme je vous le disais, et des tuniques à manches longues. Le tissu léger protège des brûlures du soleil, Hautesse.

Le prince laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement à l'écoute de ces informations. Wei Ku précisa encore :  
— Les habitants de Harjiba s'habillent dans des couleurs claires parce qu'elles réfléchissent davantage la lumière, ce qui leur évite d'avoir trop chaud. Et lorsqu'ils s'approchent du désert ou sortent où il fait vraiment étouffant, ils portent au-dessus de leurs vêtements une grande robe flottante qui leur couvre même la tête, afin de favoriser la circulation d'air entre les deux couches de tissu. Ils ont adapté leur style vestimentaire au climat.  
— Penses-tu que le roi Afshan nous suggérera de nous habiller comme eux ?  
La description des tenues usuelles rendait cette perspective beaucoup moins déplaisante que ce qu'il avait craint, et la rendait même tentante, puisqu'elle éviterait de transpirer sous des habits, eux, non adaptés.  
— Je suppose, Hautesse. Il se doutera bien que les gens de Linru ne sont pas habitués à la chaleur de Harjiba. Je n'y ai jamais été, mais ma grand-mère dit que même à Malanapur, ce n'est rien à côté. Le roi Afshan est un roi riche et il est aussi généreux : je pense qu'il vous fera beaucoup de cadeaux.  
— Je les accepterai avec gratitude. Merci, Wei Ku. Peux-tu dire à Sray en redescendant qu'il faut qu'une lavandière nous accompagne durant le voyage ? Qu'elle voie avec l'équipe qui parmi elle le souhaiterait.  
— D'accord, Hautesse.

Un peu rassuré, le prince croisa ses mains abîmées sur ses genoux et s'adossa plus confortablement à la porte.  
— Tout va bien, Altesse ? s'enquit Roen dès que le page fut retourné au rez-de-chaussée.  
— Oui. Je vais encore me reposer un peu, car j'ai très mal dormi. Quand Sray sera prête, qu'elle accompagne Hayami et Wei Ku au palais du Régent comme nous l'avons décidé hier soir.  
— Et pour les ambassadeurs ?  
— Que veux-tu que nous fassions ? soupira An Hai. On ne va pas les séquestrer à Nekah, quoi qu'ils apprennent. C'est notre erreur de n'avoir pas anticipé que le Chancelier voudrait se renseigner davantage. Et même : nous n'aurions pas pu l'empêcher sans générer de suspicions. Je terminerai la lettre pour ta mère ce matin, et Nhan pourra renvoyer un faucon.

Le prince ferma les yeux. Bophi, dans son dernier courrier, les avait informés que les deux envoyés du Chancelier dans les montagnes ressemblaient plus à des espions qu'à des ambassadeurs censés relayer les directives du pouvoir central. Dans les faits, ils posaient surtout des questions, fouinaient en se « perdant » dans l'enceinte du palais. La gouvernante méprisait leur manque de discrétion autant qu'elle se réjouissait d'avoir vu clair dans leur jeu. Elle leur menait d'ores et déjà la vie dure, si An Hai en croyait les descriptions des endroits dangereux où elle les avait expédiés chercher des réponses évidemment inexistantes — afin qu'ils s'éloignent de la cour mais aussi, le prince s'en doutait, dans l'espoir qu'il leur arrive un accident.

Que pouvait-il faire d'autre quand sa vieille gouvernante se chargeait de la situation avec une poigne bien plus solide que la sienne ? Même s'il désirait préserver son secret et faisait des vœux pour que Sumjini l'exauce, An Hai ne souhaitait pas de mal aux ambassadeurs. Il savait néanmoins que quoi qu'il demande à Bophi, cette dernière n'en ferait qu'à sa tête si elle les avait pris en grippe et les soupçonnait de représenter un danger.

Elle protégeait sa famille comme une louve, surtout lui qui s'y était greffé — et qu'elle voyait, peut-être parce qu'en lui ne coulait pas son sang, comme plus faible que les autres. Avec les années, An Hai avait renoncé à lui faire oublier qu'il n'était plus tout à fait l'enfant déraciné qu'elle avait élevé, ni même l'adolescent dont elle avait dû gérer la convalescence tandis qu'il apprivoisait une panique irraisonnable. Lorsqu'il le lui faisait remarquer, elle rétorquait un « vraiment ? » implacable, pas non plus dénué de vérité. Dans l'intimité de son palais, le prince capitulait alors devant sa gouvernante — reconnaissant autant qu'agacé envers les remontrances interminables qu'elle continuait à lui dispenser.

Dans le dernier tiers de sa lettre, elle les alignait d'ailleurs avec beaucoup d'agressivité, partie du principe qu'il ne faisait rien comme il l'aurait dû : qu'il ne mangeait pas bien ou assez, offrait sa confiance trop rapidement à ses nouvelles rencontres, ne dormait pas le nombre d'heures requis, menait son personnel avec trop de laxisme... Pour autant, il ne changerait rien à son attitude, elle le savait, et lui savait qu'elle en était consciente. S'il était incapable de la faire renoncer à quoi que ce soit qu'elle avait décidé, il poursuivait également sur sa propre lancée quoi qu'elle y trouve à redire.

Ces admonestations n'étaient toutefois pas inutiles : leur but était simplement autre. An Hai les comprenait comme Bophi les pensait, marques d'attention et d'affection qui disaient qu'elle songeait à lui, qu'elle s'inquiétait, qu'il lui manquait. La gouvernante n'avait jamais été obligée de l'aimer : s'en tenir à sa fonction, depuis le départ, aurait suffi, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas de lien qui la contraignait à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Pourtant, elle l'avait intégré à sa grande famille dès le jour où il était arrivé à Nekah, et il n'avait jamais manqué de tendresse malgré ses parents éloignés, puis morts, ou son apparence très différente de celle des enfants des montagnes.

Bophi éructait les reproches de sa voix acerbe, mais elle avait toujours respecté qu'il ne s'y plie pas, sans que rien ne change à son comportement. Et ses regards, qu'il ne pouvait plus voir, mais retrouvait un peu dans les tremblés de ses lignes sur le papier, explicitaient tout le reste. _Tu ne quittes pas mes pensées. Je t'aime comme tu es, quoi que cela veuille dire, et quoi que tu fasses._ _Je serai toujours à tes côtés_. Un secours inestimable lorsqu'il avait dû faire face au tourbillon de la phobie qui se déclarait, le mettait à part, le transformait en monstre, compliquait la vie de tous. _Je t'aime comme tu es_ — malgré sa névrose, malgré ses réactions irrationnelles et handicapantes et toutes leurs conséquences — _quoi que ça veuille dire_. _Et quoi que tu fasses_ — les observations qu'il pouvait librement contourner l'avaient maintes fois aidé, car Bophi était souvent de bon conseil du haut de son expérience et de son pragmatisme. Mais elles l'avaient aussi aidé quand il avait pu les contredire : elles lui avaient appris qu'il pouvait construire sa vie comme elle lui convenait, et que Bophi le soutiendrait sans flancher. An Hai savait que Chhey avait raison : la vieille gouvernante l'adorait et le trouvait parfait.

 _Tu ne quittes pas mes pensées_ — _je serai toujours à tes côtés_. Elle lui manquait tous les jours, mais c'était mieux ainsi. Il fallait quelqu'un de confiance pour veiller sur son palais, toutes les affaires qu'il y avait laissées, ses chers oiseaux... Et également pour superviser son régent afin qu'il prenne bien soin de Nekah. C'était sans doute mieux aussi que Bophi et son franc-parler ne se trouvent pas en présence de Xong Nong ou de Iao Shin, sans quoi un incident diplomatique aurait certainement déjà éclaté.

An Hai esquissa un sourire à l'idée avant de se remettre debout. Il fallait répondre à la gouvernante, débriefer Pom, puis préparer ses bagages, sans oublier le quota de livres à terminer sur la journée.

* * *

— Si vous vouliez lui faire plaisir, proposa Sray en prenant pied sur l'appontement, peut-être pourriez-vous l'emmener acheter des oiseaux aujourd'hui. Ça lui changerait les idées à coup sûr. Il n'a pas encore eu l'occasion de commencer à remplir la volière depuis que nous sommes arrivés.  
— Oh, bien sûr ! s'exclama Hayami avec joie. Il y a énormément d'endroits où se procurer des oiseaux à Huxian Ijin. De quel type ? Vous m'avez dit un jour que les colibris étaient ses préférés.  
— Vous avez vraiment une excellente mémoire. Oui, des colibris, si l'on en trouve ici ?  
— Certainement ! Et je sais même déjà où !  
Les deux jeunes filles, précédées par Wei Ku, grimpaient les marches du palais du Régent.  
— Ce serait très aimable de votre part, dit l'intendante. Son Altesse n'aime pas voyager et n'aime pas non plus les climats chauds : la perspective de cette ambassade sur Harjiba ne l'enchante donc pas...  
— C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, rit la chambrière en réponse. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas : dès notre retour, je l'emmènerai voir des oiseaux !

Devant elles, le page se retourna tout à coup.  
— Voulez-vous voir le Chancelier ou le Régent ?  
Sray hésita.  
— Celui qui est le plus à même de trancher pour ce genre de question ?  
Wei Ku et Hayami échangèrent un regard.  
— Le Régent est théoriquement au sommet de la hiérarchie, mais il se repose sur le Chancelier. Dans la pratique, le Chancelier prend la majorité des décisions, validées ensuite par le Régent, expliqua la chambrière.  
— Le Chancelier, alors ? hasarda l'intendante.  
— Plutôt le Régent, souffla Wei Ku, avant de se hâter vers un garde à l'entrée pour le prier de les annoncer et de leur obtenir une audience sans tarder.

Hayami saisit le bras de l'autre jeune fille pour s'en rapprocher, et chuchota à son oreille :  
— Le Régent est moins retors et songe à moins de choses aussi. Il décidera pour Linru, mais pas contre le roi, là où le Chancelier a tendance à placer des pions à long terme et à parer à toutes les éventualités.  
Sray répondit sur le même ton :  
— D'accord. Le Régent, alors.  
Hayami hocha la tête.  
— Je vais vous accompagner chez lui pendant que Wei Ku ira voir le Chancelier.

* * *

Xong Nong leva de ses papiers un regard peu amène, comme s'il était agacé d'être dérangé de si bon matin dans son travail, et par deux servantes en sus.  
— Que voulez-vous ?  
Sray fit une révérence profonde et respectueuse devant le vaste bureau.  
— Je suis envoyée par Sa Hautesse pour vous informer qu'il a reçu une réponse du roi de Harjiba.  
— Ah ? commenta le Régent avec davantage d'intérêt.  
Il posa sa plume, puis ses lunettes.  
— Et que dit-il ?  
— Il demande que la rencontre ait lieu sur son île aussi rapidement que possible.

Le visage du haut fonctionnaire exprima à nouveau sa contrariété.  
— Cela complique les choses. J'aurais préféré que ça ait lieu ici. Quand le roi Hsin Ijin envisage-t-il de s'y rendre ?  
— Si cela vous agrée, il propose de partir ce soir afin de ne pas faire traîner les choses. Il aimerait savoir si vous souhaitez adjoindre à l'ambassade un membre de votre personnel ; si vous souhaitez qu'il se charge d'un message ou autre de votre part pour le roi ?  
— Sa Hautesse entend faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour resserrer les liens entre les deux îles au bénéfice de Linru. Il vous serait très reconnaissant de l'aider dans ce but, intervint soudain Hayami.  
Sray lui jeta un coup d'œil de connivence, comprenant tout de suite que la chambrière tentait de brosser Xong Nong dans le sens du poil afin de le mettre dans de bonnes dispositions.

Le Régent acquiesça.  
— Bien sûr. Je vais faire préparer des paniers de présents pour le roi Kaisan.  
— Wei Ku et moi, qui avons été placés chez le roi par Son Altesse Gu Quang, ferons partie du voyage, ajouta encore la chambrière.  
— Bien. Sa Hautesse manque-t-il de quelque chose pour cette ambassade ?  
— Non, Altesse, répondit Sray en s'inclinant néanmoins en remerciement.  
— Hmmm.

Xong Nong observa un instant les deux jeunes filles, paraissant réfléchir.  
— Comment compte-t-il se rendre sur Harjiba ? En bateau ? Ou va-t-il employer les ballons de Nekah ?  
— Les ballons, ce qui raccourcira le temps de trajet de façon non négligeable.  
— C'est une bonne idée. Idéalement, j'aimerais qu'il soit de retour ici dans une dizaine de jours.  
— Je lui transmettrai, Altesse. Je suis sûre qu'il s'arrangera pour vous contenter.  
— J'espère. Je vais demander à un chef de police de vous accompagner pour m'assurer de la sécurité de Sa Hautesse. J'avais prévu de lui prêter également d'autres employés, mais je pense que ce ne sera pas nécessaire.  
— Je ne crois pas non plus, Altesse, murmura Sray en s'inclinant une nouvelle fois pour masquer à la fois son soulagement et son ennui.  
Un intrus était mieux que plusieurs, mais c'était déjà trop.

Elle glissa un regard vers Hayami à ses côtés. La chambrière, quant à elle, paraissait satisfaite de la décision de Xong Nong, comme si elle avait craint jusqu'à la dernière minute qu'il ne les oblige à la compagnie d'un plus grand nombre d'agents de son staff.

L'intendante se rappela qu'elle n'avait toujours pas glané d'informations sur la jeune fille de Kashiô auprès de tierces personnes. En sortant du palais de Xong Nong, elle partirait donc de son côté pour tenter de dénicher des détails sur celle qu'elle était tentée de voir comme une amie, mais dont son jumeau continuait à se défier. Sray n'était pas suffisamment sûre de son propre jugement pour ne pas accorder autant de crédit à celui de Chhey.

* * *

— On vient de m'apprendre que mon cadeau d'hier soir a plu au roi, déclara Iao Shin au moment où Wei Ku franchit la porte de son bureau, un étage plus bas que celui du Régent.  
Son ton était contenu d'une façon étrange, et un frisson de crainte donna la chair de poule au page.  
— Tu étais présent, n'est-ce pas ? Tu confirmes ?  
Wei Ku s'agenouilla avec déférence.  
— Oui, Altesse, j'étais là. Et ça lui a beaucoup plu.  
— Apparemment, ça lui a tellement plu qu'il n'a pu se retenir et a eu des... gestes poussés.  
Le jeune homme ne put empêcher une expression de surprise de s'afficher sur ses traits.

Lorsque les yeux du Chancelier se plissèrent, Wei Ku sut que le regard d'aigle ne l'avait pas manquée. Il avait été piégé.  
— Tu sembles étonné. Étais-tu présent à ce point ?  
Le page baissa la tête, le rouge aux joues et l'appréhension au cœur. Où Iao Shin voulait-il en venir ? Protéger ses parents et protéger le roi, il le sentait, seraient bientôt deux espoirs incompatibles.  
— Non, Altesse, pas à ce point.  
— Alors, pourquoi cet ahurissement ?  
— Parce que j'ai entendu Sa Hautesse dire qu'il comptait respecter les interdits du deuil...  
— Et comment es-tu sûr qu'il s'est tenu à ce qu'il avait annoncé ?  
— Je n'en suis pas sûr, Altesse, murmura Wei Ku.  
Pom avait-il été plus loin que les instructions d'An Hai ? Les trois garçons avaient-il menti au Chancelier ? Ou ce dernier déformait-il la vérité lui-même, pour une raison sordide qui impliquait la naïveté du page ?

— En tout cas, cela n'arrange pas mes affaires.  
Le jeune homme osa relever les yeux sous ses mèches pour observer le visage de son maître, dont le ton venait soudain de changer pour repartir dans une irritation qui, au moins, ne se faisait passer pour rien d'autre. Le Chancelier tapota son bureau de doigts nerveux avant de reporter son attention sur le serviteur toujours au sol.  
— Tu as quelque chose de neuf à m'annoncer ?  
— Oui, Altesse. Nous partons ce soir pour Harjiba ; Sa Hautesse a reçu une réponse du roi Afshan.  
— Ce soir ! répéta Iao Shin, surpris et plus contrarié encore.  
Wei Ku préféra ne rien ajouter.


	39. Neuvième jour (2)

Avant d'être autorisée à prendre place sur la jonque qui faisait la liaison entre la Cité Royale et la ville, Sray dut montrer le sceau du roi au batelier. Les allers-retours avec l'enclave protégée dans laquelle vivaient les dirigeants de l'île étaient en effet régulés, et seules les personnes autorisées pouvaient traverser — à l'exception de jours de cérémonie bien définis, comme le couronnement d'An Hai peu auparavant. Les habitants de Huxian Ijin avaient alors été invités à venir sur leurs embarcations jusqu'aux grilles de la Cité Royale afin d'acclamer leur nouveau souverain.

Sray savait qu'An Hai, terriblement angoissé par le diadème sur son front et les dignitaires qui se pressaient autour de lui, avait à peine vu la foule massée en contrebas, sur l'eau claire des canaux. D'après Roen, le prince avait salué son peuple d'une façon brève et machinale assortie d'un sourire crispé. L'intendante espérait que cela n'avait pas donné à tous l'impression d'un monarque qui se croyait haut au-dessus des citoyens, car rien n'aurait été plus faux.

Le batelier, en manteau de police, fit un signe de tête approbatif après avoir vérifié la carte bordée d'argent que Sray lui tendait. Elle descendit donc dans le bateau, sur lequel se trouvaient deux autres personnes seulement en ce matin gris : un homme d'un certain âge avec un filet à provisions vide, et une jeune fille ravissante qui lui sourit lorsqu'elle croisa son regard.  
— Bonjour. Vous êtes au service du roi ?  
Sray prit place sur le banc face à elle et acquiesça avec politesse.  
— En effet. Comment l'avez-vous deviné ?  
Sa compagne laissa échapper un rire élégant derrière sa main.  
— Votre apparence. Tout en vous crie « Nekah ».  
— Bien sûr : comment n'y ai-je pas pensé, s'amusa l'intendante à son tour. Et vous êtes au service de... ?  
— De la veuve-reine. Je suis sa première chambrière.  
_Mei Ni_ , réalisa Sray.

La méfiance blinda aussitôt l'esprit de l'intendante, puisque l'ancienne danseuse était tant la nièce du Chancelier qu'un pion au rôle flou depuis sa supposée trahison de son oncle pour aider Zhi Lin. Elle se réjouit néanmoins de cette rencontre inespérée. Qui pourrait mieux la renseigner sur Hayami que celle qui avait travaillé avec la chambrière au quotidien ? Plus que quiconque à la ville, Mei Ni devait être au courant de ce qui avait amené Hayami de Kashiô à Huxian Ijin.

— Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Je m'appelle Sray Neem Tokol et je suis l'intendante du roi.  
L'autre jeune fille s'inclina avec grâce.  
— Mei Ni Quang Fen. Je suis enchantée de vous connaître également. J'espère que nous pourrons devenir bonnes amies ; après tout, nos maîtres respectifs sont voués à s'unir prochainement, et nous serons donc, nous aussi, réunies dans le même palais.  
  
Avec un brin de surprise qu'elle espérait invisible, Sray dévisagea la chambrière. Ce mariage était-il donc acquis aux yeux de la veuve-reine ? Ou ceci était-il le piège tendu par un esprit rusé pour sonder ce que le prince avait dit à ses employés et, par conséquent, ce qu'il pensait lui-même de cette perspective ? Il n'y avait aucune certitude quant aux oreilles qui recevraient le résultat de cette discussion : Mei Ni était-elle loyale à Zhi Lin comme elle l'avait affirmé à An Hai, ou restait-elle fidèle au Chancelier et jouait-elle donc double jeu ?

Sray se mordilla l'intérieur de la lèvre avant de répondre d'un ton neutre :  
— Moi aussi, j'espère que nous pourrons devenir bonnes amies.  
Mei Ni lui offrit un sourire lumineux, tandis que l'intendante poursuivait, décidée à ce que la conversation se déroule selon son propre plan d'attaque :  
— Je suis déjà devenue amie avec l'une de vos anciennes collègues, Hayami, que Son Altesse Gu Quang a placée chez nous pour nous aider avec les coutumes de Huxian Ijin.  
— Hayami est très sympathique ; on se lie vite avec elle. Sa bonne humeur communicative manque d'ailleurs parfois de manière bien cruelle dans le palais de la veuve-reine, confia la chambrière d'un ton un peu rembruni.

— J'étais un peu étonnée, je vous le confesse, d'apprendre qu'elle était originaire de Kashiô et qu'elle n'était arrivée à Huxian Ijin qu'il y a trois ans. Je me suis demandé si elle pourrait vraiment nous assister avec les traditions de la capitale... Mais depuis, j'ai été rassurée : elle connaît tant de choses !  
Mei Ni approuva sans hésitation :  
— Elle a appris très vite ; elle est curieuse de tout et aime se tenir au courant.  
— C'est ce qu'il m'a semblé. C'était la première fois que je rencontrais quelqu'un de Kashiô...  
— Pour ma part, j'ai été danser plusieurs fois à la cour des Itushi. J'y avais d'ailleurs croisé Hayami. Je suis physionomiste, et imaginez ma surprise lorsque je l'ai vue arriver dans le palais du roi Jung Chu pour prendre son service, le premier jour !

Pour l'instant, cela correspondait à ce que la chambrière leur avait expliqué de sa venue à la capitale : elle avait évoqué avoir vécu à la cour et avoir fait ensuite partie d'un programme entre les deux provinces.  
— Pourquoi une telle surprise ? creusa l'intendante. Des échanges entre employés ne sont-ils pas courants à Huxian Ijin ? J'avais cru comprendre...  
— Je n'en ai jamais vu d'autre. Et puis, ce n'est pas tous les jours que la meilleure amie d'un prince se transforme en servante !  
— La meilleure amie d'un prince ? répéta Sray.  
Mei Ni hocha la tête, faisant danser ses boucles d'oreilles — de grands anneaux sur lesquels un oiseau se tenait en équilibre.  
— Hayami, à Kashiô, n'était pas n'importe qui : elle faisait partie de la noblesse et était la confidente du premier prince, Chizen Hashigawa Itushi. Elle n'en parle jamais, mais comme je vous l'ai expliqué, je l'ai rencontrée à Kashiô avant et je sais donc de quoi il retourne.  
— Oh...

Cette pièce du puzzle venait compléter de façon éclairante l'image que la chambrière avait très vaguement peinte l'autre soir, lorsqu'elle avait avoué pouvoir lire toute la journée dans son ancienne vie. Pourtant, aucun n'avait deviné que son ancienne position était placée si haut à la cour. Qu'était-il donc survenu pour qu'elle se retrouve ici, employée par le Régent, loin de sa province, de ses proches, de son statut ? D'autant que les « échanges » évoqués par la jeune fille, d'après Mei Ni, n'étaient pas monnaie courante. Plus que jamais, la situation de Hayami fleurait un secret — aux contours toutefois visibles, à présent.

Les sourcils froncés, Sray planta son regard dans celui de sa compagne. Là aussi, planait un doute.  
— Pourquoi me dévoilez-vous cela, si Hayami n'apprécie pas que cela se sache ?  
Mei Ni sourit d'un sourire énigmatique.  
— Il y a des choses qui ne s'ébruitent pas mais qui le devraient, parfois. Vous avez pourtant raison : changeons de sujet. Comment trouvez-vous la Cité Royale ? C'est très beau, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

— Voilà, Hautesse, c'est ici !  
Hayami tendit le doigt vers un bâtiment de marbre gris sur la droite du canal. À l'arrière du magasin, se devinaient les arches de grandes volières.  
— Cette boutique est spécialisée dans les oiseaux des provinces de l'ouest, et ils les traitent bien, ce qui n'est pas toujours le cas !  
— Comment cela ? s'enquit An Hai en se mettant debout, tandis que le batelier amarrait la jonque et que Roen sautait déjà sur le quai.  
La jeune fille fit un geste de la main, comme si la réponse était évidente.  
— Certains vendeurs rechignent à faire trop de dépenses pour les oiseaux qu'ils vendent afin de maximiser leurs profits. D'autres — qui sont parfois les mêmes — se livrent à des expériences sur les pauvres bêtes afin d'obtenir des individus avec des caractéristiques nouvelles, ou de nouveaux mélanges... un peu comme pour les fleurs.

— Et personne ne fait rien pour empêcher cela ? Il n'y a pas de lois ?  
À Nekah, An Hai n'avait jamais eu vent de telles pratiques. Les quelques élevages étaient familiaux, transmis de parents en enfants, et relevaient d'un grand prestige ; la capture était surveillée. Mais tous, là-bas, savaient que les employés du gouverneur étaient susceptibles de faire irruption dans leurs boutiques de manière régulière, puisque celui-ci aimait les oiseaux et s'en procurait souvent. Il connaissait d'ailleurs le nom de toutes les familles d'oiseliers de sa province.  
— Si, bien sûr, répondit Hayami. Mais ceux qui ne les respectent pas ne s'en vantent pas aux autorités, et comme il n'y a pas vraiment de contrôle...  
Elle inclina la tête et ajouta avec une petite moue :  
— Vous savez, Huxian Ijin est beaucoup plus peuplée que Nekah, et les technologies y sont plus avancées, aussi... Je crois que tout est plus compliqué ici que chez vous !

Le bas de sa robe relevé, An Hai prit à son tour pied sur la terre ferme, puis il se tourna vers la chambrière qui débarquait après lui.  
— Pourriez-vous travailler à une liste de ce qui vous semble ne pas aller à Huxian Ijin ? Tous les endroits où il manque à votre avis des règles, et ceux où elles existent sans être respectées. Je fais confiance à votre clairvoyance.  
Les yeux de Hayami pétillèrent de rire lorsqu'elle lui demanda en le rejoignant sur le quai :  
— Vous comptez redresser tous les torts de l'île, Hautesse ?  
Le prince sourit, puis secoua la tête et les ailes en citrine piquées dans son chignon.  
— D'abord à Huxian Ijin. J'en suis devenu le gouverneur en devenant le roi de Linru : je voudrais que chaque province que je dirige ait comme valeur première le respect de tous les êtres vivants.

Il emboîta le pas à son garde du corps vers l'entrée du magasin, suivi par plusieurs employés de sa cour, des cages à bout de bras.  
— Et puis, je n'ai pas de comptes à rendre à quiconque à propos de ce que je décide ici, ce qui permettra plus de facilité et de rapidité dans d'éventuelles réformes. Pour les autres provinces, il me faudra consulter les princes : ils sont mieux placés que moi pour savoir ce qui peut être amélioré au niveau de la nation par rapport à leurs territoires respectifs. Je ne compte pas empiéter sur leurs prérogatives au niveau régional. Mais j'espère que tout le monde collaborera...  
— Vous êtes un vrai idéaliste, Hautesse, rit encore Hayami en se faufilant devant lui.  
Elle tint la porte que Roen avait poussée ouverte, tandis que le soldat s'avançait en éclaireur dans la boutique. Le regard d'An Hai, en réponse, parlait pourtant de résignation autant que d'idéaux.  
— Si je ne l'étais pas, comment assumerais-je les responsabilités que l'on m'a imposées ? Je n'ai pas choisi mes fonctions, mais peut-être puis-je tout de même m'efforcer de les faire compter. Si grâce à ma couronne, il y a moins d'oiseaux qui souffrent à Huxian Ijin, je vivrai mieux de la porter. Vous voyez, je suis un idéaliste égoïste, sourit à nouveau le prince pour clôturer la conversation.

En effet, l'oiselier, interpellé par Roen, se précipitait vers eux avec un empressement égal à l'honneur qu'il ressentait que le maître de Linru ait sélectionné son magasin entre tous ceux de la cité.

Hayami, quant à elle, se réjouit et se désola à la fois en son for intérieur que Wei Ku n'ait pas assisté à cette conversation, laquelle aurait sans aucun doute fait chavirer le page un peu plus pour le roi, mais aurait également rendu ses obligations plus déchirantes encore.

* * *

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Sray rejoignit An Hai et Roen à l'entrée de la volière royale. Les premiers volatiles s'y égayaient, heureux d'avoir gagné une généreuse portion d'espace supplémentaire.  
— Êtes-vous satisfait de vos achats, Altesse ?  
— Oui, beaucoup. Je n'étais pas sûr de trouver des colibris de Nekah ici... et la vue m'avait manqué.  
Il suivit du regard le vol acrobatique de la dizaine d'oiseaux colorés qu'il s'était procurés le matin même.  
— Je pourrais contempler ça toute la journée. J'ai hâte de pouvoir venir lire auprès d'eux.  
— Le temps que vous rentriez de Harjiba, nous aurons terminé de nous assurer qu'ils ne sont porteurs d'aucun microbe, et vous pourrez les prendre sur vos bras. Nous aurons aussi fini d'aménager la volière dans ses moindres recoins. Il manque pas mal de fleurs et d'arbres pour que chacun se sente à l'aise sur une portion de territoire suffisante.  
— Je te fais confiance pour tout, tu le sais, murmura An Hai avec gratitude, le visage toujours levé vers les arches.

L'intendante secoua la tête.  
— Je préférerais tout de même vous accompagner : êtes-vous sûr que je ne serais pas plus utile à vos côtés là-bas ?  
— Non. J'ai besoin de savoir que quelqu'un veille sur mes affaires.  
— Je me sens comme ma mère lors de notre départ de Nekah, soupira la jeune fille.  
— Heureusement pour moi, tu protestes de manière moins véhémente qu'elle, rit An Hai. Est-ce que tout est prêt ?  
— Oui : les dirigeables sont chargés. Les caisses de livres pour l'examen sont également à bord. Il ne manque plus que vos affaires personnelles.  
— Très bien. Je vais aller terminer mes bagages, alors.

— Altesse, il y a trois personnes qui viennent de débarquer pour vous voir ! s'exclama Chhey, qui se hâtait vers la volière depuis le corps principal du palais.  
Le prince haussa un sourcil ; Roen fronça les deux.  
— Qui donc ?  
Arrivé auprès du petit groupe, le page grimaça.  
— Par ordre croissant d'ennui : un messager du Chancelier, un chef de police avec des présents du Régent pour le roi de Harjiba, et la veuve-reine en personne !  
An Hai passa deux doigts sur son arcade sourcilière à l'annonce du dernier nom.  
— J'aimerais pouvoir me dire qu'elle vient simplement me souhaiter un bon voyage, mais j'en doute.  
— Ouh là, j'en doute aussi, surtout vu sa figure éplorée ! commenta Chhey. Je les installe chacun dans un salon du rez-de-chaussée ?  
— Oui. Je vais les voir en suivant l'ordre dans lequel tu les as judicieusement cités. Sray, tu peux proposer un thé à Zhi Lin pour la faire patienter ?  
— Tout de suite, Altesse.

Les jumeaux partirent comme l'éclair s'acquitter de leurs missions respectives, alors qu'An Hai suivait plus lentement avec Roen afin de laisser au page le temps d'installer les visiteurs.

Comme le prince l'avait annoncé, il commença ses entrevues par l'envoyé du Chancelier, qui lui tendit une lettre scellée avec un salut respectueux. An Hai ne la prit pas ; il laissa son garde du corps s'en saisir sous les yeux curieux de l'employé de Iao Shin.  
— Son Altesse attend-il une réponse immédiate ?  
— Non, Hautesse. Il n'a pas fait de demande en ce sens.  
— Alors, je vous remercie de m'avoir apporté cette missive et je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée.  
Chhey raccompagna l'émissaire à la porte alors que Roen décachetait l'épais papier.

— Vos courriers aux gouverneurs des provinces ne sont pas partis, car un membre du bureau du télégraphe de Huxian Ijin était un rebelle qui, pour protester contre le pouvoir, essayait de saboter les communications entre les dirigeants, lut le soldat à haute voix. Le Chancelier vous informe que le manège a été éventé, que l'anarchiste a été arrêté. Les télégrammes seront envoyés aujourd'hui sans plus de délai.  
Un trait soucieux barra le front du roi.  
— J'espère que la princesse Keechaya Geeyani ne s'est pas déjà mise en campagne pour venir me faire ravaler mes « mensonges ».  
Roen tempéra immédiatement ses inquiétudes.  
— Altesse, elle en avait pour plusieurs jours de cheval et de bateau avant de rentrer chez elle. Rien ne dit qu'elle s'est déjà rendu compte que votre message n'était pas arrivé.

À ce rappel raisonnable, An Hai ne put qu'acquiescer.  
— C'est vrai. Ne devons-nous pas survoler Awanongwan pour nous rendre à Harjiba ?  
— C'est possible ; il faudrait voir avec l'équipe de navigation.  
— Si c'est le cas, peut-être pourrions-nous y faire une très brève escale le temps d'expliquer ceci à la princesse en face à face ? J'aimerais lever tout malentendu avant qu'il ne risque de dégénérer.  
— Je me chargerai de vérifier ce qui est possible.

Les deux hommes passèrent ensuite dans la pièce attenante, où les attendait le chef de police désigné par Xong Nong — un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, athlétique, au crâne presque intégralement rasé et à l'air rusé, qui fit un salut militaire.  
— Hautesse, mon nom est Pen You et je suis votre dévoué serviteur. Le Régent m'envoie pour assurer votre protection lors de votre ambassade sur Harjiba. À partir de maintenant, je vous escorterai où vous irez. Son Altesse m'a également chargé de cadeaux de sa part pour le roi Kaisan.  
  
Le policier ne demandait pas d'approbation ; il imposait la volonté de Xong Nong, qui se passait visiblement de l'autorisation du roi. Ce dernier n'était pas dupe : il savait que le Régent pensait ce renforcement de protection comme une surveillance, et il savait aussi qu'un refus ne créerait qu'un incident. Il accueillit donc Pen You comme il avait dû accueillir Hayami et Wei Ku huit jours auparavant : sans liberté, mais avec gentillesse et un sourire forcé.  
— Bienvenue dans ma maison.

— Merci, Hautesse, répondit le nouveau venu avec un signe de tête. Je vais aller faire embarquer les paniers du Régent dans les ballons ; j'ai vu qu'ils étaient prêts à décoller.  
Pen You agissait déjà en terrain conquis. An Hai, toutefois, ne comptait pas le laisser fouiner comme bon lui semblait, ni n'était prêt à toutes les concessions.  
— Roen, ici présent, est le chef de ma sécurité personnelle, et il va vous accompagner. Il pourra ainsi vous informer de la manière dont les choses sont faites actuellement et vous montrer dans quel dirigeable stocker vos paniers. Nous ne partons que dans quelques heures, au crépuscule.  
— Bien, Hautesse.  
Le policier s'inclina avant de claquer les talons et de suivre le garde du corps, qui ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard mécontent au prince. Il lui déplaisait en effet de laisser An Hai avec la veuve-reine. Heureusement, Sray se tenait à la porte du salon où elle avait installé Zhi Lin. Roen lui fit un geste du doigt en passant devant elle, et sa sœur hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

Assise au bord de son fauteuil, les poings et les lèvres serrés, la veuve-reine se leva dès l'entrée de son demi-frère dans la pièce. Elle était vêtue d'une magnifique robe de soie bleue et rose aux drapés vaporeux. Les lisérés de ses manches et de son col étaient bordés d'un cordon de minuscules saphirs des deux tons, taillés de mille facettes qui étincelaient malgré la lumière faiblissante de cette fin de journée. Le prince pensa un instant aux tenues sur Harjiba telles que Wei Ku les lui avait décrites, mais pour l'heure, il était encore sur Linru.

L'adolescente n'était pas venue seule : Mei Ni, qui l'avait accompagnée, se mit également debout et offrit au roi l'une de ses gracieuses révérences, le visage un peu moins radieux que d'habitude. An Hai leur sourit malgré son appréhension.  
— Zhi Lin, que puis-je faire pour vous être agréable aujourd'hui ?  
La jeune fille fit un pas vers lui et entrouvrit ses lèvres maquillées de rose, qui tremblèrent en laissant tomber des mots saccadés.  
— An Hai, le Chancelier m'envoie... pour vous convaincre.  
— Me convaincre de ?  
— De me faire un héritier... même si vous n'aimez que les hommes.  
Les larmes s'amoncelèrent au bord des yeux de la veuve-reine, plus brillantes que les saphirs sur sa robe, alors qu'elle poursuivait :  
— Il m'a dit qu'à défaut de vous attirer, je pouvais peut-être vous supplier.

Sous le regard interdit du prince, Zhi Lin s'écroula à ses pieds. À genoux, le dos rond, les paumes à plat devant elle, l'adolescente était l'image même de l'imploration.  
— Je vous en prie...  
Mei Ni la rejoignit, s'agenouilla sur le sol à son tour et posa les deux mains sur les frêles épaules de la jeune fille. An Hai, mal à l'aise et perplexe, se pencha un peu vers elles.  
— Mais... vous m'avez dit vous-même que vous n'étiez de toute façon pas encore en mesure de concevoir un enfant ?  
— C'est vrai, je vous le jure ! s'écria la veuve-reine en se redressant. Mais comme vous le savez, j'ai affirmé le contraire au Chancelier... Et maintenant, il est pressé, et je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire.

Alors que l'adolescente sanglotait dans les bras de sa chambrière, qui la relevait avec douceur, An Hai secoua la tête, les traits tendus.  
— Zhi Lin, dans quelle situation inutilement compliquée nous avez-vous plongés, comme s'il n'y en avait pas déjà assez...  
— Je sais ; pardonnez-moi !  
Elle tendit une main pour s'accrocher à la robe de son frère, mais ce dernier recula d'un pas et les doigts de la jeune fille se refermèrent sur le vide. Elle eut un hoquet ; An Hai se détourna, incapable de soutenir la vue des abîmes que le chagrin creusait dans les yeux trempés — par sa faute aussi.

Il serra les poings le long des cuisses et inspira.  
— Il faut que vous compreniez... Même si je vous prends un jour pour première épouse, je ne vous ferai jamais d'héritier.  
— Pourquoi ? Je vous répugne donc à un point tel que vous ne pourrez même pas faire l'effort de façon machinale ?  
An Hai se retint de justesse de lui avouer que oui — mais pas pour la raison à laquelle elle songeait. Devait-il lui dire la vérité pour adoucir son refus ? Mais Mei Ni, la nièce du Chancelier, était présente, et le prince connaissait en outre les doutes de Roen sur la confiance que l'on pouvait accorder à Zhi Lin elle-même.  
— Ce n'est pas vous en particulier ; j'ai besoin que vous compreniez aussi que ce n'est pas contre vous.  
— Je ne vous demande même pas de m'aimer... Que vont-ils faire de moi si je ne peux ni devenir épouse, ni mère comme ils le veulent ?  
La voix de Zhi Lin, brisée par une douleur bien plus aiguë et profonde à la fois que le rejet présent, ressemblait soudain à des éclats de verre effilés.

An Hai lui fit à nouveau face, bravement.  
— J'imagine que je dois vous sembler bien égoïste de ne pas accepter de faire d'effort pour vous, mais...  
— Un peu, mais si j'étais vous, je ne voudrais pas non plus m'alourdir d'un tel fardeau. On dirait que tous ceux qui sont liés à moi finissent par mourir.  
— Tout le monde finit par mourir, Zhi Lin, intervint Mei Ni en pressant la main de son amie entre la sienne.  
— Si nous avions eu le temps, plus tard, nous aurions peut-être pu réfléchir à une solution ensemble. Je ne veux pas que vous continuiez à pleurer. Si vous étiez d'accord, nous aurions, par exemple... pu trouver quelqu'un qui me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, et lui demander de partager une fois votre lit à ma place, à l'insu du Chancelier. Il aurait ainsi pu se charger de ce que je ne peux pas faire, et l'enfant aurait quand même eu des traits similaires aux miens ?  
Il se mordit la lèvre et ajouta :  
— Dans l'optique où nous serions prêts à tromper le Chancelier, bien sûr, ce qui n'est pas...  
— Je suis la première à le tromper, Hautesse : ne vous sentez pas obligé de prendre tant de précautions en ma présence, répondit Mei Ni.

— Pourquoi le faites-vous, d'ailleurs ? s'immisça Sray, qui était jusqu'à présent restée silencieuse auprès d'An Hai. Pourquoi ne jouez-vous pas cartes sur table avec nous, si vous n'êtes pas loyale envers votre oncle ?  
La main toujours dans celle de la veuve-reine, la chambrière haussa les épaules d'un mouvement qui, comme tous les autres, paraissait élégant.  
— Je l'ai déjà expliqué à Sa Hautesse : Zhi Lin est mon amie. Et elle a davantage besoin de mon aide que mon oncle.  
— Vos devoirs familiaux ne priment pas ?  
— Mon oncle m'utilise depuis des années. Il m'a forcée à arrêter ma carrière de danseuse, la chose que j'aimais le plus au monde, pour devenir ses yeux et ses oreilles chez le roi et la reine. Aujourd'hui, il a l'île à ses pieds ; Zhi Lin n'a plus que moi. Ne pensez-vous pas que mon choix soit vite fait ?  
Elle sourit d'un sourire doux-amer, qui avait perdu la luminosité de ceux qu'elle accrochait d'ordinaire à ses lèvres. Sray ne répliqua rien ; An Hai se borna à l'envelopper d'un regard attentif.

Après quelques instants de silence, le prince reprit :  
— De toute façon, tout ce que nous aurions pu imaginer ne sert à rien dans le cas présent. Le Chancelier veut un héritier sur-le-champ ; Zhi Lin ne peut pas l'enfanter. Je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions contourner cette difficulté majeure. Même un miracle de Kui Hwan ne pourrait pas exaucer le souhait de Son Altesse. Quoi qu'on lui dise, il finira par se douter qu'il y a un problème.  
— Et qui portera alors le blâme, Altesse ? interrogea Sray d'un ton tendu. La veuve-reine ou vous ?  
La petite voix terrorisée de Zhi Lin s'éleva à la question.  
— Si je lui dis que je lui ai menti, il me fera exécuter pour trahison...  
— Et si un problème médical est invoqué et qu'un docteur examine Zhi Lin, il se rendra compte qu'elle n'a pas dit la vérité, ajouta Mei Ni en passant un bras protecteur autour des épaules encore tremblantes de sa compagne.

— Vous ne pouvez pas exiger de Son Altesse qu'il endosse le poids de votre mensonge et en paie le prix ! s'insurgea Sray, à qui la moutarde commençait à monter au nez.  
L'intendante possédait un contrôle d'elle-même beaucoup plus travaillé que ses frères, mais elle était, elle aussi, du même sang que sa mère.  
— Stop, coupa An Hai en levant une main. Nous ne résoudrons rien ce soir. Et sûrement, le Chancelier ne s'attend pas à ce qu'une seule, euh, « rencontre », porte ses fruits ? Nous avons donc le temps de mon voyage à Harjiba pour nous creuser les méninges.  
Ses mots étaient résolus, mais la voix qui les portait résonnait sur des notes lasses. Sray se tourna vers lui, radoucie, attentive seulement à l'expression du visage qu'elle connaissait par cœur depuis sa naissance.  
— Les interdits du deuil vous couvrent de toute façon pour la « rencontre » de cette après-midi, Altesse. En les respectant, vous ne pouvez pas accéder aux demandes du Chancelier derrière les prières de la veuve-reine. La situation du jour est réglée.  
Le prince s'imposa un sourire.  
— Tant mieux.

— Je suis désolée de vous apporter tous ces problèmes, An Hai...  
— Zhi Lin, je vous en prie, ne pleurez plus.  
La jeune fille s'était à nouveau agenouillée au sol, sur lequel les larmes qu'elle ne parvenait pas à endiguer s'écrasaient, flaques transparentes sur la pierre-gemme blanche. Son frère s'accroupit devant elle, hésita, puis finit par trouver le courage de refouler son dégoût pour poser sa main gantée sur les doigts couverts de bagues. Ces derniers s'y accrochèrent immédiatement, tandis que la veuve-reine levait vers le roi de grands yeux étonnés.  
— Ne pleurez plus. Je vais réfléchir ; je vais demander à mes conseillers. Nous allons trouver une solution pour vous tirer de ce mauvais pas.  
Derrière les lacs de larmes, l'adoration éclipsa un moment la souffrance.  
— Et m'épouserez-vous ?  
L'espoir si vif, si près de lui, broya son cœur comme un poing serré.  
— Peut-être.

* * *

L'ombre du soir se déposait partout, amenant la fraîcheur, loin pourtant des températures d'altitude glaciales dans lesquelles ils voleraient. À l'écart de la Cité Royale, dans un champ sur l'île même, Sray avait accompagné les voyageurs. Tous avaient déjà embarqué, sauf le prince, son page et son garde du corps, qui étaient toujours les derniers à grimper à bord des dirigeables.

— An Hai, prenez très soin de vous. Mes frères veilleront au grain, mais... prenez très soin de vous.  
— Je te le promets. Toi aussi, prends soin de toi.  
La jeune fille hocha la tête :  
— Ainsi que de tout le palais ; ne vous faites pas de souci pour ça.  
— Je ne m'en fais pas. S'il se passe quelque chose, envoie un faucon à mon attention chez le roi Afshan. Il est déconnecté de toutes nos histoires, et de toute façon, il ne parle sûrement pas la langue de Nekah, ni personne autour de lui.  
— Je vais commencer par en envoyer un à ma mère pour lui parler de la veuve-reine. Mais oui, bien sûr ; Nhan laisse son meilleur faucon ici pour le courrier urgent vers Harjiba.  
— C'est parfait. Merci.  
— Faites bon voyage, Altesse. Que Sumjini souffle sous vos ailes.  
Sur un dernier sourire, An Hai laissa son intendante pour se diriger vers le ballon devant lequel Chhey l'attendait. Après un signe de tête rassurant à sa cadette, Roen lui emboîta le pas.


	40. Pen You




	41. Dixième jour

_Mer Intérieure, nuit du neuvième jour_

— C'est indescriptible de beauté, chuchota Hayami, les yeux littéralement remplis d'étoiles.  
Accoudée à la rembarde depuis le décollage, la jeune fille avait regardé les astres se rapprocher tandis que l'aérostat s'élevait lentement vers le ciel et s'avançait en mer. Elle avait eu l'impression qu'ils allaient s'écraser dans l'immense anneau blanc qui se courbait par-dessus l'horizon et que l'obscurité rendait plus brillant que jamais. Si elle lui tournait le dos et rivait son regard à Huxian Ijin, qu'ils venaient de quitter, elle voyait naître les étoiles, de plus en plus nombreuses au fil du temps et de l'assombrissement de la nuit.

— Il va falloir rentrer, maintenant, si vous ne voulez pas finir gelée, fit remarquer Roen de son ton brusque. Nous allons continuer à monter ; il fera encore plus froid, et le vent sera encore plus fort, alors.  
— C'est vrai que je ne sens déjà plus mes mains, et pourtant, j'ai pris la précaution de porter des gants ! sourit la chambrière en s'arrachant à la contemplation du ciel nocturne.  
Elle suivit le soldat à l'intérieur de la partie couverte de la nacelle. Roen prit soin de refermer la porte hermétiquement derrière eux pour qu'aussi peu d'air froid que possible ne puisse y pénétrer.

Malgré tout, les températures n'étaient pas très élevées. Autour de la table basse, chacun s'était glissé sous d'épaisses fourrures. De sa place entre la couchette de son garde du corps et celle de Chhey, An Hai leva les yeux de son livre pour observer Hayami, dont les joues étaient rouges comme des pommes dans la lumière des lanternes étanches.  
— Le spectacle t'a-t-il plu ?  
— Énormément ! s'enthousiasma la jeune fille. Quelle chance de vivre cette expérience incroyable ! Je me félicite que le Chancelier ait cru bon de m'assigner à votre service et que le roi de Harjiba vous ait invité sur son île !  
Chhey renifla de façon audible, mais il n'ajouta rien, sachant que le prince désapprouvait sa défiance, et conscient en sus que la chambrière n'était pas au courant de toutes les difficultés qu'An Hai rencontrerait dans le climat désertique.

— Normalement, lorsque nous aurons quitté Linru et serons en pleine mer, nous irons beaucoup plus vite ; il y aura plus de vent au large et nous n'aurons pas de montagnes à survoler.  
— J'ai hâte d'y être !  
Hayami s'assit en tailleur sur sa couchette, de l'autre côté de la table comme celle de Wei Ku.  
— J'imaginais que l'intérieur serait plus grand, par contre, pour tout vous avouer, vu la taille du ballon qui nous surplombe !  
— C'est plus grand dans les autres dirigeables. Celui-ci est le plus petit. Les autres peuvent transporter une dizaine de personnes chacun et pas mal de matériel en prime.  
La chambrière s'emmitoufla dans sa couverture.  
— Wei Ku et moi sommes honorés de partager le vôtre, en tout cas ! Même s'il s'en est fallu d'un cheveu que Pen You n'occupe notre place !  
— Non, cela n'a jamais été mon intention.

Le chef de police avait beaucoup insisté au moment du départ pour monter à bord avec le roi. Ce dernier avait refusé, arguant qu'il était bien protégé par le chef de sa garde et glissant en outre que les deux autres employés cédés par le Chancelier voyageraient avec lui, afin de tranquilliser les aspirations de contrôle du nouveau venu. Wei Ku et Hayami, qui vivaient au palais depuis plus d'une semaine, paraissaient en effet moins dangereux à An Hai que Pen You.

Personne ne savait rien du policier, à propos duquel nul ne se faisait cependant d'illusion : il les accompagnait pour garder un œil d'espion sur le prince. Ce dernier faisait davantage confiance aux deux jeunes serviteurs, qui le côtoyaient de toute façon au quotidien dans son palais. Et puis, en parfait étranger, Pen You était peut-être porteur d'une maladie ou de germes en tout genre, ce qui excluait d'office l'autorisation d'une trop grande proximité.

Chhey se leva. Il souleva le rideau qui délimitait l'espace de rangement et réapparut bientôt, des bols scellés empilés entre ses mains.  
— Une collation avant de dormir ?  
— Bonne idée. Merci, Chhey, dit An Hai en refermant son ouvrage.  
Le premier page déposa l'un des récipients sur la table devant le prince.  
— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
— Des fruits, Altesse. Des morceaux de pamplemousse.

Unvy avait préparé avant le départ des portions de nourriture individuelles en quantités suffisantes pour le voyage. Elles étaient conservées dans des caisses baignées d'eau, dans un coin non chauffé de la nacelle. Les températures d'altitude, très basses, faisaient geler l'eau, et la glace conservait ainsi les aliments durant des jours.

Tout en savourant un morceau de fruit, Hayami pensa tout naturellement au chef-coq, qui faisait la traversée dans un autre dirigeable.  
— En tout cas, Pen You était très perplexe que vous ayez besoin d'un cuisinier avec vous pour une ambassade de ce genre, d'autant plus qu'il avait tout préparé à l'avance.  
— Comme je le lui ai dit, rien n'est préparé pour le retour, répondit An Hai après avoir avalé un quartier.  
— Mais comme il vous l'a rétorqué, vous auriez pu embarquer de la nourriture de Harjiba à cet effet. Il est évident que le roi Afshan vous offrira de quoi manger pour le trajet retour.

— Vous vous êtes soudain transformée en associée de Pen You ? demanda Roen abruptement.  
— Non, mais je comprends ses interrogations ! rit la chambrière. Votre attitude et vos pratiques attisent la curiosité, Hautesse, et tout qui vous observe et n'a oublié ni ses yeux, ni son cerveau chez lui, peut déduire que vous avez un secret.  
Sur la gauche de Hayami, Wei Ku glissa un regard de son amie au roi, qui avait baissé les yeux.  
— Un secret qui, même s'il existe, ne vous concerne pas du tout ! asséna Chhey en se rasseyant à sa place comme un chien de garde.

An Hai pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, les mordilla, puis avoua :  
— Un secret qu'il vaut mieux que je ne dévoile pas.  
— Qu'il vaut mieux pour vous ou pour autrui ?  
La chambrière jouait avec le feu en laissant tomber cette dernière question ; les yeux du soldat et du premier page l'incendièrent. S'ils avaient possédé quelque pouvoir magique, la jeune fille se serait retrouvée carbonisée au milieu du ciel. Le prince, toutefois, lui répondit d'une voix fatiguée :  
— Les deux, mais surtout pour moi.

* * *

_Huxian Ijin, soir du dixième jour_

— Bon, je vais faire le tour pour vérifier que tout est bien fermé. Ensuite, j'irai me coucher.  
Sray s'étira, puis se leva du canapé au son des protestations de Pom, qui avait glissé les pieds sous les cuisses de sa compagne pour les réchauffer. Le jeune homme bâilla néanmoins à son tour avant de proposer :  
— Tu veux que je t'aide ? Je ne vais pas tarder non plus !  
— Tu fais la façade arrière ?  
— Pas de problème !  
Pom se mit debout en souriant de son sourire espiègle, qu'il ne gommait que lorsqu'il prétendait être le prince. Malgré cette différence, malgré la couleur des yeux posés sur elle, Sray ne put empêcher ses pensées de tourbillonner autour d'An Hai — encore.

Depuis le départ du roi pour Harjiba, elle recherchait à tout instant la présence de Pom. Elle s'était toujours bien entendue avec lui, mais ils passaient rarement autant de temps ensemble. Pourtant, en vingt-quatre heures, toute excuse était bonne pour se retrouver en sa compagnie. L'absence d'An Hai créait un vide immense dans ses journées. Toute sa vie depuis sa naissance tournait autour de lui, et elle se sentait creuse à présent qu'elle en était séparée pour la première fois. L'idée de la distance entre Huxian Ijin et Harjiba lui serra le cœur ; Pom lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

La jeune homme comprenait certainement, mais il ne paraissait pas tenir rigueur à Sray de se servir de lui comme d'un substitut du prince. C'était, après tout, sa fonction, celle qu'il accomplissait avec fierté et joie. Il prêtait sa ressemblance au désœuvrement inquiet de l'intendante sans s'offusquer, ni s'attrister, que celle-ci prime sur ses qualités propres. De gratitude, Sray eut envie de le rappeler et de se jeter à son cou, tandis qu'il quittait la pièce pour aller tester les ouvertures donnant sur les jardins.

La présence imposée du chef de police avait découragé An Hai d'emmener sa doublure avec lui : Pom était un secret, gardé des ennemis potentiels, une carte dans sa manche pour se tirer des mauvais pas. De nombreuses fois, à Nekah, le double avait remplacé le gouverneur lors d'événements sociaux auxquels il fallait faire acte de présence, afin d'éviter la foule à An Hai. Ou de lui épargner de sortir quand son angoisse ou ses blessures étaient trop sévères, donc trop visibles. C'était une drôle d'existence, songea l'intendante en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Mais Pom avait l'air heureux de la vivre, ce qui aidait souvent la culpabilité du prince à ne pas atteindre des sommets.

Lorsque les deux jeunes gens eurent fait le tour des portes et des fenêtres, ils échangèrent une accolade affectueuse, et chacun partit vers sa chambre au premier étage.

Comment se passerait la nuit pour An Hai et son escorte ? Les dirigeables étaient aménagés avec un confort suffisant pour que l'on puisse y dormir sans difficulté, et tant le prince que ses frères étaient habitués — mais Chhey ronflait comme une locomotive, ce qui tenait souvent An Hai éveillé. Quant à Hayami et Wei Ku, ils seraient peut-être perturbés par le mouvement de ces matelas suspendus entre ciel et terre. En s'étendant dans son lit, l'intendante imagina avec le sourire la curiosité et l'enthousiasme de la chambrière.

* * *

Quelques heures après avoir sombré dans le sommeil, Sray s'éveilla en sursaut.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux lâchés sur ses épaules et tendit l'oreille. Tout semblait calme dans le palais, silencieux. Pourtant, elle avait l'impression d'avoir été réveillée par un son ; elle avait l'ouïe fine, même lorsqu'elle était assoupie.

Par acquit de conscience, la jeune fille repoussa son édredon et se leva. À pas de loup, elle alla d'abord jusqu'à sa fenêtre, dont elle écarta légèrement le rideau. L'eau sombre de la lagune reflétait la lueur blanche de l'anneau qui éclairait une partie de la nuit au-dessus de la mer. Tout était tranquille sur le parvis, sur les canaux où les ponts suspendus se découpaient telles des œuvres d'art sur le halo laiteux.

Sans bruit grâce à ses pieds nus, l'intendante marcha ensuite jusqu'à la porte, qu'elle ouvrit avec lenteur pour empêcher le moindre craquement. Le corridor était désert ; les portes des autres chambres closes. À gauche de la sienne, se trouvait celle de Chhey, vide ; à droite, celle de Pom, de laquelle rien n'émanait.

Après avoir écouté quelques minutes supplémentaires, parce qu'elle aimait avoir le cœur net quand quelque chose l'interrogeait, Sray secoua la tête. Elle avait dû rêver. Elle s'apprêtait à refermer le battant pour retourner se coucher lorsqu'elle crut entendre un glissement, léger — elle avait l'ouïe fine, surtout quand elle était éveillée.

Prudemment, la jeune fille avança jusqu'au bout du couloir, le dos collé contre le mur. À l'endroit où ce dernier ouvrait sur le palier, elle marqua une pause : elle était sûre, cette fois, que quelqu'un se déplaçait dans l'escalier. Si c'était l'un des membres du personnel et qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, il aurait allumé une lanterne. Or, aucune auréole de lumière ne dansait sur l'obscurité de la pierre gemme.

Que faire ? Aller réveiller l'un de ses camarades ? Mais si le visiteur nocturne s'évanouissait durant ce laps de temps, peut-être ne réussirait-elle pas à l'empêcher de dérober quelque chose dans le palais, au cas où il s'y était introduit dans le but de voler. An Hai étant absent, au moins ne courait-il pas le risque de se faire assassiner entre ses murs — mais Roen, installé toutes les nuits devant sa porte, l'aurait de toute façon protégé.

Sray s'accroupit avec précaution, puis rampa jusqu'à la rembarde du grand escalier avec la discrétion d'un chat. Entre les colonnes sculptées, elle osa un regard vers le hall du rez-de-chaussée et manqua de laisser échapper un cri. La porte d'entrée était toujours fermée, mais deux silhouettes courbées, vives et lestes, rasaient le mur du fond en direction des marches. Les intrus étaient vêtus de sombre et masqués. À leur ceinture, elle remarqua les lames particulières, enduites de peinture noire pour empêcher les reflets, de sabres de Kashiô.

Sa gorge se serra d'un coup, tandis qu'elle réalisait : ces individus portaient la tenue des Ombres, un groupe de militaires d'élite de l'armée de Kashiô à l'identité maintenue secrète. Leur style de combat était basé sur la rapidité, la furtivité : ils se glissaient derrière leurs adversaires sans que ceux-ci ne se rendent compte de quoi que ce soit, et ils les assassinaient sans lutte. Les légendes qui entouraient ces soldats, au gré des livres comme du bouche à oreille, étaient enveloppées de mystère et de peur. Lorsque les Ombres descendaient de nuit sur un lieu de combat, l'on disait que le petit matin ne se levait que sur des rangées de corps devenus cadavres à leur insu.

Deux autres formes rejoignirent les premières — cela en faisait déjà quatre. Que faisaient-ils ici ? se demanda Sray, tout en essayant de conserver son sang-froid. Ne savaient-ils pas qu'An Hai, la seule personne de valeur politique qui méritait l'envoi de ces troupes prestigieuses, avait quitté Huxian Ijin ? Ou étaient-ils, au contraire, bien renseignés, et arrivaient-ils exprès le lendemain de son départ avec un objectif autre que son meurtre ? Et comment étaient-ils parvenus à rentrer dans le palais, alors que Pom et elle avaient soigneusement vérifié toutes les ouvertures quelques heures plus tôt ?

Les questions ne cessaient de s'aligner à toute allure dans son esprit. Fallait-il se montrer, crier, appeler à l'aide, dans l'espoir de les terrasser ? Mais que pouvaient faire les employés, même plus nombreux, contre des assassins surentraînés, à la réputation sans le moindre échec ?

Les Ombres partirent à l'assaut de l'escalier avec la légèreté des colibris ; Sray se replia rapidement derrière le mur avant qu'ils n'atteignent le palier. Derrière les battements de son cœur, la jeune fille entendit des mots chuchotés — des mots aux sonorités inconnues qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, mais qui lui confirmaient que les intrus venaient d'ailleurs — de Kashiô.

Heureusement pour elle, les quatre soldats ne s'arrêtèrent pas au premier étage. Ils continuèrent leur progression des marches jusqu'au deuxième. L'intendante serra les dents : ils ouvraient la porte des appartements d'An Hai. Quelle serait la réaction du prince en apprenant que des étrangers avaient pénétré dans ses quartiers, lui qui ne supportait même pas que ses proches y mettent un pied ?

Soudain, une réalisation coupa Sray dans ses réflexions à propos des états d'âme du roi : ce dernier avait fermé sa porte à clé avant son départ. Or, les Ombres s'étaient engouffrés dans sa chambre bien trop vite pour avoir dû crocheter la serrure. Avaient-ils un double ? Mais qui le leur aurait donné ? Ou étaient-ils déjà passés par là tout à l'heure, avant que la jeune fille ne se réveille ? Depuis combien de temps se trouvaient-ils en réalité au sein du bâtiment, à se livrer à leur obscure besogne ? Se pouvait-il qu'ils aient pénétré dans le palais par la cheminée ? Sray repensa à l'entrée dérobée, du toit jusqu'à l'arrière du miroir en pied. Pourtant, Hayami avait affirmé que personne d'autre qu'elle, la veuve-reine et Mei Ni ne connaissait ce secret, et que si le mécanisme permettait bien de sortir, il n'autorisait pas d'entrée...

Les sourcils froncés et une résolution téméraire au creux du cœur, Sray quitta l'abri du mur et se précipita à son tour à l'assaut des marches de pierre-gemme. Le double battant de la porte était fermé ; millimètre par millimètre, elle le tira d'un espace suffisant pour se faufiler, elle aussi, dans les appartements d'An Hai, dont elle connaissait la disposition pour avoir nettoyé les pièces de fond en comble le jour de leur arrivée.

Dans le petit vestibule, elle se mit à quatre pattes et s'avança à genoux vers l'embrasure de la porte suivante. Elle entendait encore des chuchotements, sans pouvoir les déchiffrer. La jeune fille s'efforça pourtant de mémoriser quelques syllabes qui revenaient fréquemment dans la conversation à voix basse : peut-être pourrait-elle trouver, à la bibliothèque, un livre qui lui expliquerait la signification de ces mots étrangers ?

Soudain, un grincement léger s'éleva, et les murmures se turent. Sray tendit l'oreille un long moment encore, mais plus aucun son ne lui parvint. Les Ombres avaient-ils à présent quitté le palais par le toit ?

L'intendante osa pénétrer plus en avant dans le salon du prince, toujours sur les genoux. Rien ne s'y mouvait qu'elle. Un peu rassurée, elle se remit debout et, le dos courbé, fit le tour de la pièce, écartant les tentures, regardant derrière les fauteuils à la faveur de la faible lumière des astres. Elle passa ensuite dans la chambre du roi, vide également. Elle fit un tour par la salle de bain, puis revint vers le dressing.

La psyché afficha sa propre image — les yeux grand ouverts, stressés sous des sourcils plissés, les cheveux en désordre sur sa robe de nuit. Comment la porte dérobée fonctionnait-elle ? D'une pression de doigt sur le montant supérieur du cadre, la jeune fille inclina le miroir vers l'arrière ; celui-ci bascula sur son châssis avec un grincement similaire à celui qu'elle avait perçu un peu plus tôt. Les Ombres étaient partis.

En pivotant, la moitié supérieure de la glace était rentrée dans ce qui n'était plus un mur ; une ouverture rectangulaire s'était dévoilée sous un axe autour duquel le miroir tournait, tant pour masquer le trou que pour permettre le basculement de cette porte secrète. Le roi Jung Chu avait été ingénieux.

Sray s'accroupit à nouveau et passa la tête dans le carré obscur : l'ouverture était suffisamment haute pour qu'elle puisse se mettre debout après s'y être insinuée. Le long de la paroi creusée, les marches d'un escalier escamotable se devinaient, mais il faisait trop noir pour distinguer quoi que ce soit d'autre ou voir où il menait. L'intendante sortit alors de la cavité et remit le miroir en place avant de se précipiter, l'esprit en ébullition, hors des quartiers du roi pour alerter ses compagnons.

* * *

_Awanongwan_

La journée dans les airs s'était déroulée sans événement notable, et l'aérostat avait volé dans le silence. Roen et Chhey opposaient à Hayami un mutisme rancunier pour ses questions sans gêne de la soirée précédente ; Wei Ku se recroquevillait dans sa réserve ordinaire ; An Hai n'avait fait qu'avaler les livres du lever au coucher. La chambrière en avait donc profité pour se plonger dans la lecture, elle aussi, et pour observer tout le monde sans mot dire.

Pour la nuit, le salon était divisé en trois à l'aide de grands rideaux, une fois la table basse retirée. Contre l'une des parois, les couchettes de Wei Ku et Hayami ; au centre, celles de Chhey et Roen, comme une barrière protectrice. Derrière le dernier rideau, l'espace réservé au roi entre ses piles d'ouvrages pour l'examen.

Quelle heure pouvait-il être ? Hayami n'en savait rien. Incapable de trouver le sommeil, elle était restée étendue un très long moment à fixer l'obscurité et réfléchir. Auprès d'elle, Wei Ku paraissait frappé des mêmes insomnies et, pour passer le temps, les deux jeunes gens s'étaient finalement mis à converser à bâtons rompus dans leur petit coin du dirigeable.

De l'autre côté du rideau, les ronflements réguliers de Chhey auraient pu les bercer si le sommeil n'avait pas décidé de les fuir quoi qu'il arrive cette nuit-là. La précédente avait déjà été mauvaise, et ils avaient accusé l'altitude et les mouvements du ballon. Ils ne s'y étaient pas habitués en l'espace d'un jour ; la situation peu courante continuait à les empêcher de sombrer dans l'inconscience, tandis que la nacelle tanguait dans l'air et que le vent sifflait à l'extérieur.

— Il ne dort toujours pas non plus, fit soudain remarquer Wei Ku à voix basse, tout en tendant l'oreille.  
Le froissement du papier, audible par intermittence entre les soufflements à l'extérieur et la respiration bruyante de Chhey, leur indiquait quand An Hai tournait une page.  
— Il a lu toute la journée. Ça lui changerait peut-être les idées de discuter un peu ?  
— Peut-être...  
— Tu veux aller lui proposer ?  
— Je n'oserais jamais, murmura Wei Ku du fond de l'obscurité.  
— Je veux bien y aller, mais je ne suis pas la personne la plus discrète de l'univers, et j'en connais deux qui me feraient passer un sale quart d'heure s'ils me surprenaient ! s'amusa Hayami. Enfin, il faut parfois vivre dangereusement !  
Elle se mit debout dans le noir et, prudemment, s'orienta, un pas après l'autre pour ne pas tomber.

La chambrière finit par sentir contre sa paume tendue le tissu du premier rideau, qu'elle souleva en prenant garde de longer la paroi de la nacelle pour ne pas risquer de buter contre les couches des dormeurs. La vague lueur qui filtrait à travers le dernier rideau noir l'aida à mener à bien sa mission.

— Hautesse ?  
Lorsque la chambrière passa la tête entre deux pans de tissu, An Hai sursauta et porta sa main gantée à son sternum. Il reconnut ensuite la jeune fille, dont les cheveux lâchés ruisselaient jusqu'aux coudes, presque comme les siens.  
— Tu m'as fait peur.  
— Wei Ku et moi ne dormons pas non plus, Hautesse, alors, nous papotons. Et nous voulions vous proposer de vous joindre à nous, si vous le souhaitez, pour changer un peu de votre longue lecture ?

Les hésitations du prince furent visibles sur sa figure, mêlées aux ombres et à la lumière orangée de la lanterne posée à côté de ses genoux. Après un moment de réflexion, il hocha néanmoins la tête ; les longues mèches qui encadraient son visage rebondirent mollement sur la fourrure dans laquelle il était entortillé.  
— C'est gentil. D'accord.

Il se leva, retenant ses couvertures autour de ses épaules pour éviter de prendre froid. Il saisit sa lampe de l'autre main.  
— Je n'aime pas ne pas voir ce qui m'entoure.  
— Pas de souci, chuchota Hayami en soulevant le rideau pour permettre au roi de passer dessous.  
Ce dernier se baissa très bas pour ne pas toucher le tissu. Sur la pointe des pieds, ils évitèrent les matelas de Chhey, étalé sur le dos, et de Roen, couché sur le ventre ; An Hai tamisa sa lanterne avec une fourrure pour ne pas les réveiller d'une lueur inopportune.

À l'autre bout du dirigeable, ils retrouvèrent Wei Ku, qui cligna ses yeux habitués aux ténèbres et se redressa un peu plus droit. An Hai resta debout un instant, incertain, puis finit par s'asseoir auprès du page, à l'instar de Hayami. Cette dernière fut prompte à entamer la discussion de son ton intrigué.  
— Vous dormez aussi avec vos gants ?  
— Euh, ici, oui, répondit le prince avec un peu d'embarras.  
Il étendit machinalement les doigts ; la soie noire s'étira comme une deuxième peau le long de la sienne.

— Enfin, dormir est un bien grand mot : vous semblez, vous aussi, souffrir d'insomnies ! De notre côté, nous sommes un peu perturbés par les mouvements du dirigeable.  
— Je suis plutôt perturbé par les ronflements sonores de Chhey, rit An Hai à voix basse. Impossible d'en faire abstraction. C'est toujours comme ça lors de nos voyages en ballon.  
— Oh, mais vous risquez de ne pas dormir jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à Harjiba, alors ? s'inquiéta la jeune fille.  
— Sans doute, oui. De toute façon, si ce n'était pas ça, ce serait l'appréhension du séjour là-bas qui me tiendrait éveillé.  
Il ajouta très vite, pour saper toute question :  
— Je n'aime pas du tout les climats chauds ; j'y souffre beaucoup de la chaleur.

Un poing appuyé contre sa joue et le sourire à la bouche, la jeune fille demanda pourtant, inlassable :  
— Avez-vous déjà été dans une région chaude, Hautesse ? À Awanongwan ou à Malanapur, peut-être ?  
Le prince vit venir le cul-de-sac, mais il ne put pas mentir sur ce détail alors qu'ils allaient s'arrêter à la cour des Geeyani où il devrait avouer la vérité, qu'il avait d'ailleurs déjà confiée à la princesse lors de leur première rencontre.  
— Non.  
Les flammes de la lanterne dansaient dans les yeux sombres de Hayami.  
— Alors, comment pouvez-vous être si sûr que vous vous sentirez mal sur Harjiba ?  
Pris au piège de sa propre réponse, An Hai se mordit la lèvre.

— Vous savez, Hautesse, expliqua la chambrière d'un ton sérieux, ce que j'essaie de vous montrer, c'est que vous vous protégez mal. Je suis curieuse, c'est vrai, mais je ne tente pas de vous extirper ce que vous voulez cacher. Seulement... Vous êtes mal armé pour faire face à la cour de Huxian Ijin. Si même une servante vous met face à vos contradictions et aux failles de votre carapace, que comptez-vous faire devant le Chancelier et le Régent ?  
— Vous en parlez comme s'ils étaient des prédateurs qui cherchent la faiblesse d'un gibier potentiel.  
Hayami et Wei Ku échangèrent un regard lourd.  
— C'est un peu ça. Il ne fait pas bon avoir des secrets à la cour de Huxian Ijin, hélas.

Le prince observa alternativement les deux employés, laissant se distendre plusieurs minutes de silence pensif, avant de demander d'une voix concernée :  
— Quels sont vos secrets respectifs ?  
Wei Ku baissa incontinent les yeux ; Hayami sourit.  
— Vous comprenez vite, Hautesse.  
An Hai inclina un peu la tête, sans dérober son attention préoccupée au visage triste du page.  
— Que le Chancelier et le Régent utilisent-ils contre vous deux pour s'assurer de votre fidélité ?  
Wei Ku déglutit douloureusement, alors que la voix empreinte de sollicitude du roi menaçait de faire trembler les fondations de sa maigre façade. Le prince se pencha vers lui.  
— Je vous en prie, dites-le-moi. Je pourrai peut-être vous aider, en tant que roi ?  
Comment résister à tant de gentillesse, ourlée de tant de candeur ?

Le page avala sa salive une fois supplémentaire, mais il ne regarda pas An Hai lorsqu'il commença à décrire ses chaînes.  
— Mes parents étaient employés dans l'atelier d'une grande bijouterie de Huxian. Ils y taillaient les pierres brutes à leur arrivée de Harjiba. Je vous ai dit que ma grand-mère venait de là-bas ; elle a transmis son savoir-faire à son fils...  
Wei Ku serra les poings sur sa couverture, tout en poursuivant d'une voix blanche et sans lever le front, comme si l'humiliation lui revenait personnellement :  
— Un jour, il y a plusieurs années, mon père a voulu garder de gros diamants pour lui, pour les vendre et gagner plus d'argent. Ma mère l'a couvert. Le directeur de la bijouterie s'est très vite rendu compte qu'il manquait des pierres de prix ; la police est venue fouiller la maison. Ils ont tout mis sens dessus dessous et ont fini par retrouver les diamants. Mes parents se sont fait emprisonner.  
— Oh...  
Il était difficile de commenter davantage cette révélation qui ressemblait avant tout à un vilain fait-divers, alors le prince ne dit rien dans l'attente de la suite, celle qui impliquait le pouvoir de Linru.

— Le Chancelier a eu vent de ce cas, puisqu'il préside le tribunal central au nom du Régent et que le bijoutier était un homme très important.  
— Jusque là, ça me semble normal, car... enfin... tes parents ont commis un délit qui devait être jugé ?  
An Hai ne souhaitait pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie ; le page se borna à hocher la tête.  
— Oui, mais ils n'ont pas été jugés.  
À cette information incongrue, le prince haussa un sourcil.  
— Comment cela ?  
— À l'époque, je venais d'entrer au service du Chancelier en tant que page. Mes parents étaient très fiers : c'était une fonction de prestige, chez une personne d'aussi haut rang... Le Chancelier a fait le lien entre le nom de son nouvel employé et les noms des voleurs de diamants, et il a tout de suite compris le parti qu'il pouvait en tirer.  
— Je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre ?  
— Il m'a fait appeler dans son bureau au palais du Régent ; c'était la première fois que je m'y rendais...  
— La première fois d'une très longue liste, coupa Hayami d'un ton sombre qui tranchait de façon presque obscène avec sa chaleur habituelle.

— Il m'a proposé un marché, reprit Wei Ku d'une voix qui ressemblait de plus en plus à un filet vide. Il m'a dit qu'il avait une mission pour moi, et que si je m'en acquittais correctement, il gracierait mes parents. Je pourrais ainsi racheter leur crime, leur liberté, leur honneur... J'ai accompli sa mission, mais il m'en a ensuite proposé une autre, assortie du même discours. Dès qu'une était terminée, il en ajoutait une nouvelle. Si je m'en sortais, il promettait de songer à remettre mes parents en liberté ; si je ratais ou si je le trahissais, il les ferait exécuter.  
— En quoi consistaient ces missions ?  
— À aller épier des gens. Ou à les compromettre...  
Le page masqua tant bien que mal sa honte derrière ses paumes, plaquées devant ses yeux. Ceux d'An Hai s'élargirent lorsqu'il comprit.  
— Et c'est ce que tu dois faire dans ma maison. C'est l'une de ces missions, n'est-ce pas ? Tu dois m'espionner pour le compte du Chancelier.  
Le visage de Wei Ku termina de s'écrouler derrière l'abri inutile ses mains ; il n'eut même pas besoin d'approuver.

Si le prince resta silencieux un moment, le temps d'avaler ce qu'il venait d'apprendre ; son timbre ne s'était pas acidifié lorsqu'il termina d'excaver la vérité :  
— Tu peux me dire ce que tu lui as rapporté ?  
Les mots du page chancelaient à présent pour de bon dans sa bouche, chaque syllabe plus faible et vacillante que la précédente.  
— Que si vous n'aviez pas touché les danseuses, c'est parce que vous aimiez les hommes... Que vous étiez tombé dans un ravin adolescent et que c'est ce qui vous valait cette cicatrice... C'est tout.  
An Hai toucha sa tempe par réflexe avant de vérifier, étonné :  
— Pourquoi pas plus ? Tu aurais pu... Tu aurais eu d'autres choses à révéler. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?  
La réponse se fit attendre, comme si elle coûtait plus au jeune homme que tous les aveux qui avaient précédé. Enfin, il souffla, les paupières closes, la nuque pliée sous le poids de sa tête trop lourde :  
— Vous ne m'avez jamais montré que de la gentillesse... Je ne veux pas aider le Chancelier à vous faire du mal.  
Refusant tout contact oculaire, Wei Ku ne vit pas le sourire surpris, mais ému, qu'An Hai lui offrit en le remerciant.

À l'extérieur de l'aérostat, qui progressait à travers la nuit grâce à la vigilance des navigateurs en poste dans la cabine de pilotage, le vent sifflait toujours avec des froissements et des claquements de draps. Le prince étouffa un bâillement derrière sa main gantée, puis reporta son attention sur Hayami. La chambrière avait posé une main sur l'omoplate de son ami Wei Ku, qu'elle tapotait de façon réconfortante au rythme des ronflements de Chhey, lesquels n'avaient pas faibli.  
— Et toi ?  
La jeune fille haussa les épaules.  
— Vous n'allez pas aimer ce que vous allez entendre, Hautesse.  
— Dis-le-moi quand même, s'il te plaît.

— Eh bien, pour commencer par le commencement, mes parents sont issus de la haute noblesse de Kashiô. Ma mère est la cousine de l'ancien gouverneur, Atso Myô Itushi, et mon père est le cousin de sa femme, Saeko Sazuka Hashigawa. Mes parents se sont connus très jeunes à la cour et se sont rendu compte bien plus tard qu'ils avaient le même rêve : ne pas rester oisifs et défendre la justice. Ils ont donc tous les deux fait de brillantes études de légistes à l'université de Kashiô, la plus réputée de l'île pour le droit. Puis, leurs deux diplômes en poche, ils ont déménagé à Huxian Ijin pour passer le même examen que celui que le Régent vous impose. Une fois admis, ils ont intégré l'équipe légale du roi Mu Chen, où ils ont démarré une carrière prometteuse et, en tant qu'expatriés de Kashiô, se sont rapprochés, puis mariés. Hélas ! cela ne pouvait pas durer.  
Elle fit une pause, le temps d'humecter ses lèvres pour continuer.  
— Au cours d'une de leurs recherches, ils ont mis à jour des documents voués à rester cachés, impliquant le gouverneur de Kashiô et le Régent. Ils sont allés voir ce dernier qui a confisqué les papiers et a détruit la partie qui le concernait. Il a dit à mes parents que s'ils parlaient de quoi que ce soit, il les ferait exécuter. Et, plus grave peut-être, la teneur des papiers, amputés de ce qui salissait le Régent, contenait de quoi faire tomber le gouvernement de Kashiô et condamner l'ancien gouverneur — le cousin de ma mère, donc — à mort. Le Régent a démis mes parents de leurs fonctions ; il les a renvoyés dans leur province, sachant qu'ils ne diraient rien car ils voudraient protéger leurs proches sur le trône.

La chambrière scruta le visage attentif du roi.  
— J'imagine que vous devinez plus ou moins la suite. Quelques années plus tard, Chizen est né ; moi aussi. Nous étions très amis, comme un frère et une sœur. Lorsque Chizen a remplacé son père sur le trône de Kashiô à sa mort, le Régent a eu peur que mes parents ne parlent, puisqu'après tout, ceux qu'ils devaient protéger étaient décédés. Alors, le Chancelier a eu l'idée de me faire venir à la cour de Huxian Ijin en tant qu'otage. Si mes parents ouvraient la bouche, il me tuait sous un prétexte quelconque. Il était à la tête du tribunal, et le roi Jung Chu n'était qu'un enfant et ne s'intéressait absolument pas à la vie légale ou politique de l'île, ce qui libérait le Chancelier et le Régent de tout contrôle.  
Elle fit craquer les articulations de ses doigts, rare geste de nervosité de sa part.  
— Le Chancelier en a profité pour faire d'une pierre deux coups. Si moi, je ne fais pas ce qu'il veut, c'est un peu comme pour Wei Ku : il menace de démettre Chizen de son trône et de le faire exécuter.

— Mais Chizen n'a rien fait, n'est-ce pas ? C'était son père qui était impliqué.  
Hayami rit à cette réflexion naïve.  
— Oh, Hautesse. Vous pensez bien que ce cher Chancelier a trafiqué les papiers qui impliquaient le père de Chizen en changeant leurs noms. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour sauver la mise au Régent, même se damner.  
— Tu garantis le silence de tes parents ; le tien garantit la vie de Chizen Hashigawa Itushi ; les deux assurent au Régent que la malhonnêteté dans laquelle il a trempé par le passé ne refasse jamais surface, résuma An Hai dans un murmure.  
La chambrière acquiesça.  
— C'est bien ça.

— Hayami, accepterais-tu de me dire ce que tes parents avaient découvert ?  
Résolue, la jeune fille secoua la tête sans craindre de regarder le roi dans les yeux pour énoncer son refus.  
— Non, Hautesse, désolée. J'ai juré le secret trop de fois pour pouvoir le briser. Chizen me fait confiance, mes parents aussi. Mais vous ne gagneriez de toute façon rien à le savoir ; toutes les preuves pour faire chuter le Régent ont été détruites par lui.  
Le prince arqua un sourcil amusé.  
— Tu me trahis au profit du Chancelier en venant m'espionner chez moi, mais c'est toi qui ne me fais pas confiance ?  
— Pardonnez-moi, Hautesse. Je vous fais confiance. Cependant, je n'ai qu'une parole, et ce n'est pas le Régent que je protège ici, ce sont des gens qui me sont chers.  
— C'est tout à ton honneur, je peux le reconnaître.  
La chambrière s'inclina en remerciement.

— Peux-tu tout de même me dire ce que tu as transmis comme informations sur moi au Chancelier ? Il me semble avoir le droit de le savoir.  
Hayami lui sourit largement.  
— Aucune.  
— Aucune ? répéta An Hai sans comprendre.  
— Aucune.  
— Mais... pourquoi ?  
— Parce que jusqu'à présent, j'ai toujours pu l'éviter.  
Tourmenté pour le devenir de la jeune fille autant que soulagé par sa réponse, le prince s'inquiéta :  
— Tu n'as pas peur que ton absence d'informations énerve le Chancelier et le Régent ?  
— J'aurai peur, bien sûr, le jour où ils s'énerveront. Mais en attendant, pourquoi avoir peur, puisqu'ils ne le font pas ?  
— Ta force de caractère ne doit pas t'attirer que des amis, fit remarquer An Hai — et ce n'était pas un reproche.  
Hayami rit à mi-voix.  
— Je sais bien, Hautesse ; ça met parfois les gens en colère, ou bien ça les effraie, d'en voir d'autres qui refusent de se briser.

La phrase de son amie releva un bref instant le visage de Wei Ku, qui lui jeta un coup d'œil alors qu'An Hai observait le page.  
— Je vous remercie en tout cas de m'avoir confié vos tragédies personnelles. Je suis atterré de savoir comment marchent les choses au plus haut niveau du pouvoir de Linru. Que puis-je faire ? Voulez-vous que je tente quelque chose pour vous libérer de l'emprise du Régent ?  
Sans la moindre hésitation, Hayami fit un geste qui signifiait non.  
— Je crains que si vous tentez quelque chose, il y ait des représailles pires encore que ce que nous vivons. En plus, il n'y a aucune preuve de tout cela. Les parents de Wei Ku ont commis un crime, mais comment prouver les demandes toujours orales du Chancelier ? Les papiers impliquant le Régent ont été détruits, mais ceux impliquant la famille princière de Kashiô, falsifiés avec le nom de Chizen, existent toujours.

An Hai frissonna dans l'air froid et resserra sa fourrure autour de ses épaules.  
— On ne peut pourtant pas laisser tout cela continuer... À côté de vos deux histoires, combien d'autres ? Je suis le roi de Linru ; je dois bien pouvoir faire quelque chose. Sinon, à quoi sert ma couronne ? Je ne veux pas être à la tête d'un gouvernement qui agit de la sorte ou cautionne ce genre de pratique par son indifférence.  
— Faire quelque chose signera le début des ennuis pour vous aussi, Hautesse... avertit la jeune fille. Je crois que le Régent n'aime pas qu'on bouleverse la disposition de ses plates-bandes.

Le prince exhala de frustration, tandis qu'il se creusait les méninges pour trouver une solution sans dommages collatéraux.  
— J'ai proposé aux gouverneurs des provinces la tenue d'un conseil à Huxian Ijin. Je peux imposer un huis-clos : si nous sommes strictement entre nous, le Régent et le Chancelier n'auront aucun pouvoir dans les décisions que nous prendrons à ce moment-là. Et si nous sommes tous d'accord pour les réformes...  
— Mais Chizen sera présent : croyez-vous vraiment que le Régent ne va pas faire du chantage pour le forcer à lui rapporter vos discussions ou bloquer vos décisions ?  
— Pas si les décisions en question sont prises sur le moment même ? Même si Chizen lui rapporte ce qui s'est dit a posteriori, il sera de toute façon trop tard. Et sa voix n'aura pas suffisamment de poids pour faire basculer ce sur quoi la majorité se met d'accord ; Chizen n'est qu'un gouverneur parmi tous. La princesse Keechaya Geeyani sera notre alliée, et j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle était en bons termes avec les princes de Malanapur et de Lhadrak. La seule inconnue sera Imyoon, mais dans le pire des cas, cela fera deux contre cinq — six, même, puisque ma voix compte double en tant que roi.  
Le calcul fit briller les yeux de Hayami.  
— C'est vrai qu'en ces termes, il y a peut-être un peu d'espoir !

Les doigts dans les poils de sa couverture, An Hai réfléchit tout haut à son plan.  
— Dès que nous serons arrivés à Awanongwan, je demanderai à la princesse d'envoyer un télégramme supplémentaire aux gouverneurs, en mon nom, pour préciser la date du conseil — une date aussi proche que possible après notre retour de Harjiba. Je n'y mettrai aucun autre détail afin que le Régent ne puisse rien préparer pour contre-attaquer s'il est mis au courant.  
— Êtes-vous vraiment sûr que vous voulez vous lancer dans toutes ces réformes, Hautesse ? vérifia tout de même la chambrière. Ce n'est pas le chemin le plus paisible, ni le plus prudent.  
— Je te l'ai dit : je veux que sous mon règne, la valeur première soit le respect.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Wei Ku, qui était tombé dans le mutisme le plus complet et n'avait toujours pas osé relever les yeux de façon durable.  
— Nous trouverons un moyen aussi de te sortir de ta situation.  
— Mes parents ont commis un crime, Hautesse : dans le meilleur des cas, ils seront punis quand même...  
Le ton défait dégouttait de culpabilité, et An Hai s'inclina gentiment vers le page.  
— Tu sais, je comprends que tu n'aies pas eu d'autre choix que de rapporter des informations sur moi au Chancelier. Je ne t'en veux pas du tout. Je suis sincèrement navré que tu aies été plongé dans une telle situation, avec tant de poids sur tes épaules.  
— Vous êtes trop magnanime, Hautesse...  
— Je te demande juste, si c'est possible, de ne pas lui dire... pour mon secret ?

À ce mot, Hayami ne put s'empêcher de s'immiscer dans la conversation.  
— Puisque nous en sommes aux confessions, Hautesse, me confieriez-vous également le secret en question ? Wei Ku est visiblement déjà au courant, et je vous ai expliqué le mien !  
Le prince sourit.  
— Si Chizen Hashigawa Itushi remet sa vie entre tes mains et que même le Régent te fait implicitement confiance pour te taire sur ses méfaits, je n'ai pas de raison de ne pas faire comme eux.

* * *

_Huxian Ijin_

Sray posa la lanterne au sol, puis se tourna vers ses camarades. Tous avaient le visage grave, alors qu'ils prenaient place dans sa chambre pour un conseil de guerre extraordinaire.

— Mais déjà, je ne comprends pas pourquoi l'armée de Kashiô se trouve dans la capitale ? s'étonna Pom, en tailleur sur le lit, avec une moue perplexe. Qu'ont-ils comme rapport avec nous ?  
— Je ne sais pas, répondit l'intendante. La seule personne de Kashiô qui ait un lien avec nous est Hayami...  
— Tu penses qu'elle trahit Son Altesse ? s'exclama Lieu, l'une des lavandières, d'un ton horrifié.  
Une ride soucieuse barrait le front de Sray, embrouillée par ce mystère qui s'épaississait.  
— Même si elle le faisait, je croyais qu'elle travaillait pour le Chancelier...  
— Et si elle faisait semblant de travailler pour le Chancelier en façade, mais qu'elle œuvrait en réalité pour le prince de Kashiô, qui veut renverser le pouvoir et prendre la place du roi ? suggéra Pom, qui avait l'imagination fertile.

Tout en réfléchissant l'intendante mordillait l'ongle de son auriculaire. Hayami était proche de Chizen Hashigawa Itushi, Mei Ni le lui avait confié. Se pouvait-il que celui-ci nourrisse des velléités de pouvoir et qu'il ait infiltré la jeune fille à Huxian Ijin pour servir ses desseins de conquête ? Cela semblait tiré par les cheveux, mais...

— Est-ce qu'il ne faudrait pas prévenir le Chancelier, alors ? demanda Tri, un homme d'entretien. Déposer une plainte à la police ?  
— Mais il n'y a pas de preuve ; on ne sait même pas ce qu'ils ont fait ici. Le petit matin venu, il faudra fouiller la maison méthodiquement pour voir s'ils ont subtilisé quelque chose, ou s'ils ont au contraire caché quelque chose dans le palais ?  
La proposition de Tua, une subordonnée de Roen restée à Huxian Ijin, n'était pas dénuée de bon sens. Sray qui, par sa position d'intendante en chef comme par sa proximité avec le prince, dirigeait le personnel en son absence, hocha la tête.

— Il faudrait aussi qu'on pense à sécuriser mieux toutes ces entrées secrètes, non ? intervint Pom, qui avait entrepris de tresser ses longs cheveux noirs pour occuper ses mains.  
Sray lui jeta un regard dubitatif.  
— Hmm. Je ne sais pas s'il ne vaut pas mieux faire semblant que nous ne sommes au courant de rien ? Qui que ce soit qui les a envoyés, s'il a pris la peine de faire venir les Ombres, c'est qu'il espérait ne pas être repéré. S'il pense que nous n'avons rien remarqué, alors que nous sommes déjà en train d'enquêter, nous avons peut-être une longueur d'avance pour déjouer ce complot, quels que soient sa nature et son objectif ?  
— Je suis de cet avis aussi, agréa Tua. Comme je viens de le dire, je pense que le plus urgent, c'est de mettre le doigt sur ce qu'ils ont fait entre nos murs. Dès que le soleil se lèvera, il faudra se mettre à chercher.

— Si seulement l'un de nous parlait la langue de Kashiô, soupira l'intendante. Je n'ai rien compris de ce qu'ils disaient, mais quelque chose comme « shinikanma » est revenu plusieurs fois.  
— Comment faire pour traduire ça ?  
— Je suppose que tu vas envoyer une lettre à Son Altesse à Harjiba pour l'informer de ce qui s'est passé ? s'enquit Tua. Tu peux peut-être lui demander de demander à Hayami ce que ça signifie ?  
— Ça risque de lui mettre la puce à l'oreille si c'est une traîtresse ! se récria Lieu, les doigts sur les lèvres.  
— Je pensais aller à la bibliothèque pour chercher un dictionnaire bilingue, en espérant que j'en trouve un qui transcrit l'alphabet de Kashiô, car je ne serais pas capable de retrouver le mot dans les caractères différents. Ou alors, il faut que je déniche une personne neutre qui parle la langue... mais si j'interroge des gens à ce sujet, j'ai peur que cela finisse par remonter aux oreilles de quelqu'un.  
Tua acquiesça à l'idée.  
— Il vaut mieux jouer de prudence, tu as raison.

Pom approuva également.  
— Pour être encore plus discret, ce serait même mieux si quelqu'un d'autre que toi se rend à la bibliothèque, habillé avec une tenue de Huxian Ijin plutôt que de Nekah et maquillé avec de la poudre claire. L'un d'entre nous qu'aucun officiel de Huxian Ijin n'a jamais croisé.  
— Excellente suggestion ! Il faudra y aller à l'ouverture des magasins. Et dès l'aube, on fouillera le palais. Puis, j'enverrai un faucon à An Hai et un autre à ma mère pour relater tout ça...  
— Il ne faudra pas oublier non plus de nettoyer toute la maison de fond en comble, surtout l'appartement de Son Altesse, rappela Tri.  
— Oui, une grosse journée nous attend demain, conclut Sray. Essayons de grapiller quelques heures de sommeil en attendant, si Sumjini nous aide à l'attraper après ce qui s'est passé.

* * *

_Awanongwan, matin du onzième jour_

Roen, sorti sur le pont de l'aérostat quelques minutes plus tôt, rentra dans la nacelle couverte.  
— Nous sommes arrivés au-dessus du palais d'Awanongwan, Altesse. Nous allons entamer la descente.  
— Oh, je veux voir ça !  
Hayami, qui avait terminé sa toilette matinale, attrapa le bras de Wei Ku et l'entraîna à l'extérieur sous les yeux amusés d'An Hai, toujours enroulé dans une fourrure, un nouveau livre déjà à la main.

Le vent d'altitude happa les deux jeunes gens, fit voler les mèches du page et trembler le chignon heureusement bien tiré de la chambrière. La main toujours au creux du coude de son ami, Hayami lutta contre la pression, puis s'accrocha à la rembarde. Son regard grimpa dans le ciel, où la trace de l'anneau diaphane s'était légèrement affinée alors qu'ils s'en rapprochaient, puis plongea, émerveillé, vers la terre ferme.

Les nuages ressemblaient à des filaments de brume qui planaient au-dessous d'eux, tandis que les couleurs d'Awanongwan s'étendaient comme un tapis au sol. Au milieu de la jungle, d'un vert dense et éclatant, les pointes acérées des toits en mille-feuilles recouverts d'or luisaient sous le soleil fraîchement éclos.

— Le palais est comme on le décrit dans les livres : tout en or ! s'exclama Hayami en criant plus fort que le vent. C'est déjà somptueux vu d'en haut ; j'ai hâte de le voir de face !  
Elle dévorait le paysage avec des yeux aussi éblouis que ceux d'une enfant, et le spectacle l'empêchait de se rendre compte qu'elle grelottait de froid.  
— Et cette nature : c'est beaucoup plus luxuriant qu'à Huxian Ijin ou Kashiô, et beaucoup plus vert ! Regarde, les bâtiments sont nichés entre les arbres ; la forêt s'étend à perte de vue ! Je me demande comment nous allons nous poser !  
Chaque mot de la jeune fille vibrait d'excitation, claquait comme un drapeau.

Wei Ku ne répondit rien ; il n'était de toute façon pas certain d'être capable de surpasser le bruit qui battait leurs oreilles — ou celui de son cœur qui cognait contre les parois de sa poitrine, tandis que le dirigeable amorçait une descente à la verticale. S'ils s'écrasaient là, le page ne s'en plaindrait pas.


	42. Onzième-quatorzième jours

_Awanongwan, matin du onzième jour_

Alors que le ballon descendait, que les arbres se rapprochaient à une allure qui paraissait vertigineuse à Hayami et Wei Ku, dont c'était la première expérience d'atterrissage, Chhey fit son apparition sur la plateforme, Roen juste derrière lui. Luttant contre le vent pour rester debout, le page détacha une corde épaisse de la paroi de la nacelle et la jeta par-dessus bord. Elle se déroula comme un ruban dans le vide.  
— Que faites-vous ? cria la chambrière.  
— Il faut bien que quelqu'un nous annonce ! Au cas où vous ne vous en seriez pas rendu compte, nous ne pouvons pas nous poser pour nous expliquer !

Wei Ku reporta le regard sur le palais d'or, dont chaque détail était maintenant parfaitement discernable. Les toits, surmontés de tourelles effilées, se superposaient comme des pétales, et tout paraissait aussi richement sculpté qu'à Huxian Ijin. L'immense bâtiment était cerclé de jardins où des pièces d'eau et des centaines de vasques de fleurs aux couleurs vives se nichaient entre les arbres. Autour du domaine, une haute grille à laquelle s'arrêtait une route — mais les dirigeables n'étaient, eux, pas empêchés par ce genre d'obstacle. Les gardes qui accouraient, pour l'instant encore transformés en fourmis par la distance, ne s'y trompaient pas. Les canons des armes levées vers le ciel brillaient sous le soleil.

Chhey, qui s'était harnaché d'un baudrier, attacha le mousqueton en métal de ce dernier à une deuxième corde fixée dans la paroi. Il se hissa ensuite des deux mains sur le rebord de la nacelle, sur laquelle il s'accroupit en équilibre instable entre l'étroit rebord et le vide. Puis, d'une impulsion des poignets, il se laissa tomber dans le ciel, à cent mètres du sol. Hayami ne put empêcher un cri de stupeur, tandis que Roen s'accoudait au garde-corps sans paraître alarmé.

Entraîné par la gravité, Chhey chut sur une grande hauteur, jusqu'à ce que la corde-élastique se tende, se distende, imprimant plusieurs rebonds violents au corps du page, qui avait l'air d'un pantin désarticulé. Un mouvement le rapprocha de la première corde ; il la saisit avant d'entreprendre d'en attacher le bout au lien qui le maintenait suspendu dans les airs. Au bout d'un moment, il releva la tête et la main pour faire un signe à son frère ; ce dernier détacha alors l'autre extrémité de la première corde et la jeta par-dessus bord. Elle dégringola jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait Chhey, puis plus bas, rallongeant ainsi d'une bonne longueur les possibilités de descente du page.

Ce dernier, agile et visiblement assuré, entreprit de se laisser glisser le long du filin, ralentissant sa progression à la force de ses poignets. Dans le même temps, l'aérostat continuait lui aussi à se rapprocher du sol. Bientôt, Chhey, qui avait atteint l'extrémité de la corde, ne fut plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres au-dessus des soldats. Hayami vit le page sortir un papier de sa poche et le brandir au comité d'accueil, dont les armes étaient maintenant presque toutes pointées sur lui. Le dirigeable descendit encore ; en se penchant, Chhey parvint à tendre son papier qu'un soldat, en se haussant sur la pointe des pieds, put récupérer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le page se tourna à nouveau vers le haut et fit un geste victorieux à l'intention de Roen, qui recula.  
— C'est bon. On peut y aller. Je vais chercher Son Altesse.  
Hayami écarquilla ses yeux, pourtant très bridés, comme des soucoupes.  
— Vous comptez tous nous faire descendre de cette façon ?  
— Mon frère vous l'a dit : avec les arbres, on ne peut pas se poser ici. Mais rien ne vous oblige à venir avec nous.  
Le ton du soldat, qui disparut à l'intérieur, indiquait qu'il ne se désolerait pas si la chambrière ne les accompagnait pas. Hayami jeta un regard à Wei Ku.  
— Ça m'étonnerait qu'il fasse prendre un tel risque au roi !  
— Peut-être Sumjini protège-t-elle suffisamment le roi pour que ce ne soit pas un risque pour lui ? tenta le page.  
— Quand le roi est concerné, Roen ne fait même pas confiance aux dieux, j'en suis sûre !

En attendant, Chhey, qui ne s'était pas détaché, patientait sur la route de terre battue, parmi les soldats d'Awanongwan qui veillaient sur le palais de leur gouverneuse. Les yeux du page étaient braqués vers le dirigeable du prince, au-dessus duquel les deux autres flottaient en stand-by, à peine plus bas que leur altitude de croisière.

Rapidement, An Hai émergea à son tour sur la plateforme en robe sans manteau, ses longs cheveux noués en queue de cheval sous son catogan retenu par une pince ornée de pierreries. Une immense toile de soie et de filets couvrait ses mains et ses avant-bras. Les yeux de Hayami s'éclairèrent de compréhension.  
— Un cerf-volant !  
Le prince hocha la tête.  
— Le sport traditionnel à Nekah, où l'on décline les cerfs-volants sous toutes leurs formes. Ce n'est pas la province du vent pour rien !

— C'est un cerf-volant-parachute, Hautesse ?  
— Oui, mais il permet aussi l'ascension. Chhey remontera d'ailleurs à bord sous peu grâce à lui lorsque nous aurons obtenu de la princesse l'autorisation de nous poser quelque part, si elle peut nous indiquer un endroit suffisamment dégagé pour l'ensemble des dirigeables. Chhey pourra ainsi donner les instructions aux navigateurs pour qu'ils y conduisent les ballons.  
— Je vois ! Mais pourquoi n'est-il pas descendu comme ça tout à l'heure ?  
— Pour éviter de se faire cribler de balles. Quelqu'un qui descend en cerf-volant est plus menaçant qu'au bout d'une corde, où l'on n'est sûrement pas en position de force.

Après avoir écouté les explications du roi, la chambrière tendit un doigt vers la toile pourpre.  
— Est-ce que ces cerfs-volants sont sûrs ?  
An Hai eut un rire amusé.  
— Penses-tu que Roen me laisserait les utiliser s'ils ne l'étaient pas ?  
— Absolument pas ; nous nous sommes d'ailleurs fait la réflexion juste avant ! Mais Wei Ku et moi n'avons jamais essayé... C'est même la première fois que je vois un cerf-volant, pour tout vous avouer !  
— Vous pouvez rester ici, si vous le souhaitez. Comme je vous le disais, nous allons demander à la princesse de nous recommander un endroit pour poser les dirigeables. Il vous sera ensuite plus simple de débarquer sur la terre ferme, et vous pourrez vous dégourdir les jambes en attendant que nous repartions. Nous ne resterons qu'une paire d'heures à Awanongwan, le temps que je m'entende avec la princesse.

— Oh, mais je veux bien tester si vous avez des cerfs-volants en suffisance ! se récria la jeune fille, toujours partante pour s'essayer à de nouvelles expériences et découvrir ce qu'elle ne connaissait pas.  
Le prince lui sourit.  
— Il y en a un par personne à bord, au cas où il faudrait évacuer le dirigeable en urgence. Roen va vous aider à les passer. Mais dépêchons-nous, s'il vous plaît, pour ne pas mettre la patience des soldats à rude épreuve. Et si vous ne portez pas de collants, peut-être voudrez-vous attacher vos robes autour de vos jambes afin que le vent ne les fasse pas remonter ?  
— Bonne idée, Hautesse !

À la demande d'An Hai, le garde du corps s'empressa d'aller chercher des cerfs-volants supplémentaires dans l'espace de rangement tandis que les jeunes gens nouaient les pans de leur robe autour de leurs cuisses. Le soldat aida ensuite les deux novices à ceindre les cordelettes autour de leur buste et de leurs épaules et, en peu de mots précis et efficaces, leur expliqua comment se servir du parachute. D'un doigté expert, mais léger, qui prenait soin de ne toucher que les bandes de soie, il vérifia ensuite la solidité des attaches qui garantissaient la sécurité du prince.

Enfin, satisfait, il passa un mousqueton autour de la grosse corde toujours pendue dans le vide par-dessus le garde-corps.  
— Faites comme moi quand vient votre tour d'y aller. Cela permettra que vous ne dériviez pas, portés par l'air, et que vous atterrissiez juste à côté de Chhey, dont le poids tend la corde.  
Son regard sur Hayami et Wei Ku, qui l'écoutaient comme deux bons élèves, se fit implacable.  
— Je passe d'abord, puis c'est au tour de Son Altesse. Vous attendrez qu'il soit au sol pour vous lancer à votre tour ; hors de question que vous partiez avant et risquiez de le blesser.  
— Compris ! répondit Hayami.  
Wei Ku approuva également d'un mouvement de tête.

Alors, Roen, sur un dernier coup d'œil à An Hai, grimpa sur le rebord de la nacelle et sauta sans hésitation. La toile de soie se déploya au-dessus de lui, dévoilant des ailes et une longue queue d'oiseau, et se gonfla d'air. Retenu par une bonne longueur de fil à la corde sur laquelle Chhey pesait, le soldat plana légèrement de côté, puis descendit en douceur et à la verticale les trente mètres qui le séparaient du sol, où il se réceptionna d'un claquement de bottes qui fut audible d'en haut.

An Hai appuya à son tour ses mains gantées sur la rambarde pour se hisser au sommet ; la pression que son poids exerça sur ses paumes lui tira une grimace.  
— Hautesse, quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Hayami, dont l'œil observateur ne ratait rien.  
— Ça va. J'ai quelques coupures aux mains qui se rouvrent parfois lorsque je bouge trop les articulations ou que j'appuie trop dessus, mais ce n'est pas grave.  
— Je vous en prie ; laissez-moi vous aider.  
Wei Ku joignit le geste à la parole en se plaçant promptement à quatre pattes au sol, la tête rentrée dans les épaules.  
— Si vous voulez... m'utiliser comme marchepied.  
Le prince ouvrit de grands yeux.  
— Euh, mais, je ne...  
— Je vous en prie, Hautesse... laissez-moi faire ça pour vous, pour... racheter...  
— Il n'y a rien à racheter, je te l'ai dit cette nuit.  
Les paupières fermées, Wei Ku insista dans un murmure.  
— Alors, faites comme si.

An Hai hésita encore, mais le page paraissait y tenir, et Roen s'impatientait certainement déjà en bas à imaginer quelque problème ou danger. Tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure de culpabilité, il mit un pied botté sur le dos de Wei Ku, puis un deuxième, avant de poser une semelle sur le garde-corps avec agilité et de faire le pas suivant dans le vide. Hayami se pencha pour l'observer tournoyer avec la grâce d'un oiseau sous son cerf-volant qui en avait la forme et la légèreté.

La chambrière suivit le prince et toucha la terre ferme avec les jambes tremblantes et un rire d'allégresse aux lèvres ; Wei Ku termina le ballet aérien en se recevant un genou sur le gravier.  
— Un garde est parti prévenir de votre arrivée au palais, Altesse, les informa Chhey tandis qu'il récoltait tous les cerfs-volants dans ses bras et qu'An Hai dénouait ses cheveux.  
Un gradé en uniforme d'Awanongwan, une fleur d'orchidée à l'étui de son arme, s'approcha pour saluer le roi très bas.  
— Vous pouvez déjà nous suivre, Hautesse, si vous le souhaitez. La princesse Moonlai n'aimerait pas savoir que nous vous avons fait attendre dehors.  
— Je vous remercie et je vous suis volontiers.

Il pivota néanmoins d'abord vers son premier page.  
— Je t'envoie quelqu'un dès que la princesse m'a indiqué où poser les ballons.  
— Pas de souci ! Je vais faire quelques exercices d'assouplissement en attendant, car je deviens raide comme du bois mort dans cet espace réduit !  
— Votre prouesse le long de la corde valait pourtant le spectacle ! rit Hayami. Vous ressembliez plus à un singe qu'à une branche !  
Chhey ne releva pas le compliment ; il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

L'allée qui menait au palais serpentait entre les arbres exotiques, lesquels retenaient un peu de fraîcheur en protégeant les visiteurs du soleil qui, malgré l'heure matinale, frappait la province au climat tropical. Les fleurs et l'eau alternaient entre parterres et vasques, agencés avec goût et si nombreux que l'œil trouvait tout le long du chemin de quoi s'émerveiller. Les arbustes colorés n'étaient pas en reste. La chambrière, qui avait beaucoup lu, reconnaissait frangipaniers, bougainvilliers, lotus, allamandas, lilas... dont les senteurs ravissaient également ses narines.

— Il est à peine dix heures et nous sommes à l'ombre, pourtant, il fait déjà étouffant, fit soudain remarquer Hayami en s'éventant de sa main après cinq minutes de marche silencieuse. La chaleur est lourde et humide.  
— Il fait plus chaud, mais plus sec, sur Harjiba, expliqua Wei Ku à mi-voix. Ce n'est pas le même type d'air...  
— Il faudra porter des tenues plus adaptées, en tout cas, car ma robe de Huxian Ijin n'aide pas : elle est trop épaisse !  
Quelques pas devant eux, juste derrière Roen, An Hai les écoutait sans rien dire et sans cesser d'observer les fleurs magnifiques aux couleurs intenses qu'ils longeaient à chaque instant.

Le palais les surprit au détour d'arbres qui le dissimulaient à la vue et qui s'ouvrirent soudain, rideau de théâtre, sur les murs dorés, sculptés, découpés de colonnes et de grandes baies sans vitres. Hayami ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un « oh ! » admiratif en contemplant la façade qui scintillait comme si l'or avait emprisonné le soleil dans ses pigments.

Du haut des marches de l'entrée principale, sous un porche rehaussé de nombreux hauts-reliefs, un groupe de soldats descendit à leur rencontre. Ils encadraient un jeune homme d'une grande minceur, vêtu d'une tenue jaune et verte sans manches aux lisérés fleuris, élégante, coupée pour seoir parfaitement à la silhouette grêle. Sous la mèche qui soulignait la courbe de son front et caressait son œil, An Hai reconnut les traits de la princesse Moonlai — très adoucis. Là où la brusquerie de la sœur aiguisait les lignes saillantes de son visage, la grande douceur peinte sur la figure bronzée du frère les estompait.

Le prince s'inclina avec respect devant le roi.  
— Bienvenue à Awanongwan, Hautesse. Je suis le frère de Moonlai, Kyem.  
— Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, mais désolé de faire intrusion chez vous sans être annoncé, prince Keechaya Geeyani.  
— Vous êtes ici chez vous avec ou sans annonce, Hautesse, sourit Kyem avec affabilité en s'inclinant une nouvelle fois. C'est un honneur pour nous de vous accueillir. Et je vous en prie, appelez-moi par mon prénom.  
Il tendit le bras pour inviter ses visiteurs à l'intérieur du palais.  
— Laissez-moi vous offrir quelques rafraîchissements, et vous pourrez ensuite me faire part de ce que je peux faire pour vous être utile ou agréable, Hautesse.

Avant de le suivre, An Hai expliqua la question de ses dirigeables ; le gouverneur envoya vers Chhey l'un de ses employés qui pourrait les guider vers une rare clairière à quelques kilomètres de là.

Kyem les précéda ensuite jusqu'à une véranda ouverte sur un jardin parsemé de fontaines. Les murs de la pièce, comme c'était le cas dans les autres parties du palais que le petit groupe traversa, étaient intégralement construits en bois gravé d'or. Les meubles et fauteuils, en tek également, étaient recouverts d'épais coussins aux couleurs vives. Le tout dégageait une impression chaleureuse qui charma Hayami, renforcée encore par les multiples pots dans lesquels s'épanouissaient des fleurs — jusqu'aux orchidées grimpantes qui partaient à l'assaut des poutres, puis retombaient en cascade depuis le plafond. Végétaux et bois de construction libéraient un arôme apaisant, aux harmonies subtiles, qui parachevait de créer une atmosphère sereine et accueillante.

— Prenez place, je vous en prie.  
Kyem leur indiqua des fauteuils autour d'une table basse sur laquelle de nombreuses coupes de fruits frais, de fleurs comestibles et d'arachides firent leur apparition grâce à la célérité de serviteurs empressés qui souriaient de toutes leurs dents.  
— Quel sens de l'hospitalité ! chuchota Hayami à l'oreille de Wei Ku.  
— Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? Eau, jus de fruits, thé glacé sucré, lait de coco ?  
Tous acceptèrent un verre avec gratitude pour endiguer la touffeur, à l'exception d'An Hai qui déclina poliment et ne piocha pas non plus dans les plats.

— Ma sœur sera désolée de vous avoir manqué, Hautesse, dit le prince d'Awanongwan en secouant doucement la tête. Elle m'a envoyé un télégramme avant de prendre le bateau pour m'annoncer qu'elle vous avait rencontré et avait beaucoup apprécié de vous parler.  
— Oh, elle n'est pas encore revenue de Huxian Ijin ?  
Le ton du roi disait sa déception de ne pas pouvoir s'entretenir avec elle des affaires importantes qui l'amenaient dans la province.  
— Non, hélas. Outre la traversée en bateau de la Mer Intérieure et les difficultés du Détroit de Kashiô, elle doit encore parcourir une longue distance à cheval... Vous savez sûrement que nous n'avons pas le chemin de fer à Awanongwan.  
— À Nekah non plus, mais nous avons nos dirigeables. N'avez-vous jamais songé à faire installer des rails pour faciliter vos déplacements ?  
— Il faudrait pour cela abattre des arbres afin de dégager l'espace, et nous ne souhaitons pas amputer notre chère forêt. Et puis, Moonlai aime que notre capitale soit difficilement accessible, car cela nous protège.

L'expression mobile du jeune homme se faisait tendre chaque fois qu'il prononçait le nom de sa cadette.  
— Ça ne m'étonne pas de la princesse ! sourit An Hai.  
— Ça lui ressemble, c'est vrai. Mais ça complique incroyablement les choses lorsqu'elle veut se rendre quelque part.  
Le ton de Kyem s'était attristé en terminant sa phrase. Le roi hésita, puis demanda quand même :  
— Vous craignez qu'elle ait des difficultés en chemin ? Elle avait l'air d'une cavalière accomplie lorsqu'elle a quitté Huxian Ijin au galop, et elle était accompagnée de beaucoup d'écuyers...  
Le prince secoua la tête.  
— Ce ne sont pas ses capacités à cheval qui m'inquiètent, ni sa protection, car c'est aussi une guerrière émérite qui ne ferait pas de quartier à quiconque essaierait de l'arrêter. C'est plutôt son endurance à terminer ses trajets...  
— Que voulez-vous dire ?  
An Hai se sentait gagner par l'inquiétude qui émanait de Kyem comme des vagues.

— Moonlai s'affaiblit très vite. Elle est malade, Hautesse. Elle a besoin d'un traitement régulier, et lorsqu'elle ne le prend pas, en quelques jours, ses forces la quittent, ce qui explique la lenteur de ses retours.  
Le roi ouvrit la bouche, interdit, attristé, choqué par cette nouvelle qu'il n'avait pas anticipée. La princesse avait semblé concentrer tant de vigueur et d'énergie lorsqu'elle avait débarqué dans son palais pour lui demander des comptes ! Il se rappela toutefois une phrase prononcée par la jeune fille dans la jonque.  
— Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait s'éloigner longtemps de sa capitale. Je suppose, maintenant, que c'est pour le traitement dont vous me parlez... Ne peut-elle l'emporter avec elle ?  
— Elle ne veut pas ; elle est plus bornée qu'une mule.  
L'affliction serra les poings de Kyem sur ses genoux, sans colère.  
— Elle ne veut pas m'écouter.  
An Hai ne sut que répondre. Lui-même avait eu des difficultés à se faire entendre par Moonlai, alors qu'il était son supérieur hiérarchique.

Toujours plus hésitant, il s'enquit, d'un ton indécis :  
— Si cela ne vous affecte pas trop, car je ne voudrais pas... Pouvez-vous me dire quelle est la gravité de la maladie de la princesse ?  
Kyem leva vers lui des yeux qui se remplirent de larmes aussi rapidement qu'un fleuve en crue.  
— Elle meurt, Hautesse. Dans quelques mois, elle ne sera plus là.  
Le roi accusa le coup, son visage reflétant l'abasourdissement qu'il ressentait. Il se tourna vers Roen, assis sur le siège à sa droite, comme pour l'appeler à l'aide. Au désarroi de voir les gens pleurer se mêlait toujours celui de son incapacité la plus totale à les consoler.

Mais le prince d'Awanongwan, qui devait apprivoiser son chagrin depuis un long moment, ne se disloqua pas. Ses larmes coulèrent sans bruit le long de ses pommettes, sans mouvements ni sanglots. Il reprit d'ailleurs sans flancher :  
— Elle a été empoisonnée durant des années par un métal qui, petit à petit, a détruit ses reins, et c'est son propre sang qui la tue à présent.  
— Même avec son traitement ?  
— Même avec son traitement. Il ne la soulage que quelques jours, de moins en moins nombreux.  
— Mais... Qui l'a empoisonnée ?  
— Notre mère.

Kyem se leva de son fauteuil et fit quelques pas vers une immense vasque peuplée d'orchidées jaunes, dont il caressa les étamines du bout du doigt.  
— Notre mère était obsédée par la beauté et considérait que les critères ultimes étaient ceux de la capitale de l'île, Huxian Ijin. Elle ne jurait que par une peau pâle et passait beaucoup de temps à se maquiller, à se poudrer. Lorsque ma sœur est née, ma mère était enchantée d'avoir une petite fille à pomponner, et elle s'est mis en tête de la transformer en une poupée en porcelaine. Heureusement pour moi, étant un garçon, je ne l'intéressais pas le moins du monde, et elle ne me réclamait pas dans son aile du palais. Mais elle choyait Moonlai, lui faisait confectionner des vêtements toujours plus raffinés, ornait ses cheveux, la poudrait... et l'empêchait de sortir au soleil pour qu'elle ne bronze pas.

Il secoua la tête.  
— Jusqu'à ce qu'un apothicaire qu'elle avait consulté ne lui vende une crème blanchissante pour la peau. Elle a commencé à en tartiner ma sœur au quotidien, certaine qu'elle lui faisait une faveur en lui permettant d'un jour atteindre la beauté ultime — une peau pâle comme à Huxian Ijin, voire plus pâle encore ; parfaitement blanche comme les jolies dames de Naran.  
An Hai réalisa :  
— La peau de votre sœur est mouchetée de taches blanches...  
— Oui, ça vient de là. La crème a blanchi de larges portions de son visage et de son corps en général. Mais elle contenait de la poussière d'un métal nocif qui, avec le temps, s'est accumulé en de trop grosses doses dans ses reins, jusqu'à les détruire.

Kyem exhala, puis poursuivit :  
— Quand notre mère est morte, il y a des années de cela, Moonlai a enfin pu mettre le pied hors de la nursery. Finis la crème, l'isolement et la vie de poupée... J'ai retrouvé ma sœur, que je ne connaissais presque pas. Je l'ai emmenée jouer dehors, s'entraîner au maniement des armes avec moi... Durant des mois, le moindre rayon de soleil brûlait sa peau trop fragile qui n'avait jamais goûté à l'air extérieur. Mais Moonlai n'a pas voulu rentrer ; elle a rattrapé le temps perdu en mettant deux fois plus d'énergie à faire et apprendre tout ce dont elle avait été privée. Petit à petit, les taches blanches ont diminué de taille, sans toutefois disparaître, comme vous l'avez vu. Mais si à l'extérieur, les choses s'arrangeaient, que sa peau résistait de mieux en mieux, ses reins étaient déjà irrémédiablement détruits.  
Il termina d'une voix dont la tristesse parut insupportable aux oreilles de tous les présents :  
— Ils ont compensé comme ils le pouvaient, mais les séquelles ont fini par devenir visibles. Les traitements ne faisaient que freiner un peu l'inéluctable, et maintenant... il est trop tard.

Outrée par l'histoire, Hayami ne put se retenir de sortir de son rôle d'employée et d'interroger directement le prince.  
— Mais votre père n'a rien fait pour faire cesser votre mère ?  
— Mon père dirigeait la province ; s'occupait énormément de moi, l'aîné et l'héritier des Geeyani. Il ne se tenait guère au courant de ce qui se passait dans le domaine de sa femme, où il ne mettait jamais les pieds. Il la voyait heureuse, ce qui le réjouissait car avant la naissance de ma sœur, il paraît que ma mère était très déprimée. Et d'apparence, Moonlai n'avait pas l'air malheureuse non plus...  
Kyem soupira.  
— Je crois qu'il ne savait pas ce que ma mère faisait. Il ne connaissait pas non plus l'exacte teneur des produits dont elle crémait ma sœur, ni leurs dangers... Personne n'en savait rien ; tout était secret dans les quartiers de ma mère. Quand mon père s'en est rendu compte à sa mort, quand il a récupéré Moonlai pour de bon, il s'en est beaucoup voulu. Et quand on a compris qu'elle était malade... La culpabilité l'a miné de l'intérieur, je le sais, même s'il ne le disait jamais.

— Votre père savait-il avant sa mort que la princesse Moonlai était... condamnée ? s'enquit An Hai en se mordant la lèvre sur le dernier mot.  
— Bien sûr ; cela fait des années que nous le savons. C'est pour cela que c'est à elle qu'il a transmis le trône, pas à moi.  
— Pour qu'elle règne quelques années avant de vous passer de toute façon le flambeau qui vous revenait en tant qu'aîné, acheva le roi.  
Kyem hocha la tête sans rien ajouter, et un silence gonflé de peine tomba comme une averse sur la véranda.

Au terme de quelques minutes, appuyé par le regard de Roen, An Hai rassembla son courage.  
— Même vous dire que je suis infiniment désolé ne traduit pas le chagrin que je ressens...  
Mais le prince d'Awanongwan essuya simplement ses larmes du dos de sa main.  
— Moonlai clame sans cesse que nous ne devons pas nous laisser abattre, puisqu'elle-même ne le fait pas. Vous l'avez vue...  
— C'est vrai, admit le roi.  
— Elle met dans le temps qui lui reste autant de vie que n'importe qui dans une existence bien plus longue. Alors, ne vous affligez pas, Hautesse.  
Kyem sourit à nouveau d'un sourire très doux.  
— Dites-moi plutôt en quoi je peux la remplacer auprès de vous aujourd'hui, si vous le voulez bien.

Se forçant à chasser les tristes pensées qui lui glaçaient le cœur, An Hai expliqua au jeune homme ce qu'il avait imaginé pour le conseil participatif auquel il souhaitait convier les gouverneurs aussi rapidement que possible.  
— Votre message à ce sujet est arrivé tôt ce matin.  
— Oui, il a été retardé de quelques jours car quelqu'un au bureau du télégraphe de Huxian Ijin l'avait apparemment bloqué. Me serait-il d'ailleurs possible d'envoyer, d'ici, une mise à jour à tous les gouverneurs, pour leur donner la date du conseil ? Je devrais être revenu de Harjiba d'ici une dizaine de jours ; j'aimerais que le conseil ait lieu à la fin du mois, le temps que nous puissions l'organiser une fois rentrés...  
— Bien sûr ; je vais tout de suite faire appeler le préposé au courrier. Moonlai se réjouira de cette décision. Vous avez tout le soutien d'Awanongwan, Hautesse. Et, sans trop m'avancer, je peux même dire de Malanapur, car Akanshavida est un ami intime de ma sœur ; ils sont toujours sur la même longueur d'ondes, tous les deux.  
— Vous m'en voyez ravi. Merci, Kyem.  
Le roi s'inclina ; son vis-à-vis fit de même.

Lorsque leurs échanges prirent fin, le prince d'Awanongwan fit seller de magnifiques pur-sang afin de conduire lui-même ses visiteurs dans la clairière à quelques kilomètres où il avait conseillé de faire atterrir les dirigeables. Hayami, comme An Hai et Roen, grimpa sur son cheval avec aisance : combien de fois n'était-elle pas partie à l'assaut des plaines avec Chizen sur le dos de leurs étalons, lors de son adolescence heureuse à Kashiô ? Wei Ku, en revanche, n'avait jamais monté un animal de sa vie, et son soulagement fut immanquable lorsqu'il mit enfin pied à terre auprès de l'aérostat.

La vue des trois ballons qui, côte à côte, les attendaient sagement dans l'espace dégagé, donna une idée subite à An Hai. Il pivota vers Kyem, faisant voler ses longs cheveux.  
— Je réclame la présence de votre sœur à Huxian Ijin pour mon conseil alors que vous venez de me parler de ses ennuis de santé... Pardonnez-moi d'être aussi égoïste. Voudrez-vous bien accepter un dirigeable de ma part, ce qui permettra à la princesse d'écourter de beaucoup la durée de ses trajets, où qu'elle aille ? De cette manière, elle ne se fatiguera plus à cheval. Et les ballons volent beaucoup plus vite que les bateaux ne naviguent sur la Mer Intérieure.  
— Altesse..., laissa échapper Roen à mi-voix dans le dos du roi.  
Sans se retourner, An Hai leva une main pour couper sur-le-champ toute remarque avant qu'elle ne soit formulée.

— S'il vous plaît, Altesse, acceptez, poursuivit le roi à l'intention de Kyem. Et convainquez Moonlai d'accepter aussi... et de l'utiliser.  
— C'est extrêmement gentil de votre part, Hautesse, mais c'est un gros cadeau, et vous vous privez...  
— J'insiste. S'il vous plaît.  
Devant la prière répétée, Kyem s'inclina très bas, les larmes aux yeux.  
— Je vous remercie de tout cœur de votre prévenance, de votre aide. Je suis très touché et je suis sûr que ma sœur le sera également.  
An Hai lui sourit.  
— Je vais aussi vous laisser une équipe de navigateurs qui pourront former vos employés au maniement du ballon et vous accompagner lors de votre premier voyage à bord. Vous me les ramènerez pour le conseil.

Il s'adressa ensuite à Chhey, qui s'était approché en voyant revenir le roi et qui, la bouche ouverte, n'en croyait à présent pas ses oreilles.  
— Fais débarquer tout ce qu'il y a à bord du troisième dirigeable et répartis le tout dans les deux autres, s'il te plaît.  
Interloqué, le page ne put que vérifier qu'il avait bien entendu :  
— Dans les deux autres ? Dans le vôtre aussi, Altesse ?  
— Oui ; je doute qu'il soit possible de faire rentrer tout et tout le monde dans un seul. Vérifie le poids de sécurité avec les navigateurs.  
— Mais ça veut dire qu'il va falloir prendre des gens en plus chez nous ?  
An Hai acquiesça.  
— Choisis, si tu as une préférence ?  
— Hein ? Non, mais, je veux dire, c'est pour vous ? Avec la proximité... On sera plus serrés.

Chhey avait baissé la voix, et le roi fit de même.  
— Ça ira, ne t'en fais pas. Je peux bien faire un effort. Ne mets juste pas Pen You avec nous ; on ne sait pas qui il est, d'où il sort, et puis, il n'est pas au courant... Mais Unvy. Et Sokva, par exemple : je la connais depuis longtemps. Leap... ou Nhan... Fais au mieux.  
— Vous êtes sûr, Altesse ? s'enquit Roen d'un ton désapprobateur autant qu'inquiet.  
— Oui ; je peux bien faire ça pour la princesse.

* * *

_Harjiba, soir du quinzième jour_

Quand bien même tous redoutaient le séjour sur l'île désertique, ce fut avec un immense soulagement que, quatre jours plus tard, Roen aperçut le sable clair trancher sur le rouge-orangé de l'océan embrasé par le soleil en train de se coucher.


	43. Kyem, prince d'Awanongwan




	44. Quinzième jour (1)

_Harjiba, soir du quinzième jour_

— C'est mademoiselle Niyasha, le bras droit du roi Afshan, murmura Wei Ku en voyant le groupe de cavaliers s'approcher au galop, un nuage de poussière jaune derrière eux.   
Hayami, qui agitait un éventail décoré de canaris — l'espèce symbole de Kashiô — à l'ombre de l'aérostat, se mit debout aux côtés de son ami pour mieux discerner les arrivants.  
— Le roi n'est pas là ?  
— Je ne crois pas ; je ne l'aperçois pas.  
— Sumjini en soit remerciée, marmonna Roen entre ses dents serrées.

Le page lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessous sa frange, hésita, puis ajouta :  
— Mademoiselle Niyasha est très gentille... Je pense... qu'elle comprendra ?  
— Elle ne comprendra rien du tout parce qu'on ne lui dira rien du tout, explosa Chhey, transformé depuis trois jours en baril de poudre près de détoner à la moindre étincelle. Et je vous rappelle que vous êtes là pour traduire fidèlement, pas pour prendre d'initiatives !  
Wei Ku baissa le front comme s'il avait été giflé. Roen, lui aussi à bout de patience, reprit son frère d'un ton courroucé :  
— Il le sait très bien, alors arrête d'en rajouter une couche. Tout le monde est déjà suffisamment sur les nerfs. Je vais appeler Son Altesse.  
Chhey laissa échapper un juron, puis entreprit de sautiller sur place en inspirant à pleins poumons pour se calmer, tandis que son aîné remontait dans le dirigeable à présent amarré sur le sable. Assis un peu plus loin, Pen You les observait d'un air intéressé, voire inquisiteur.

À l'intérieur de la nacelle, Roen s'accroupit auprès du prince, recroquevillé sur son matelas à côté d'une lanterne, les bras autour des genoux et la tête en berne.  
— An Hai, ils sont là. D'après Wei Ku, le roi n'est pas venu avec eux ; il doit attendre dans son palais.  
D'abord, An Hai ne répondit pas, concentré au maximum de ses possibilités sur la cadence de sa respiration pour éviter de songer à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il était resté prostré dans cette position sur toute la fin du voyage, luttant de manière désespérée contre lui-même avec l'espoir que cela suffirait à empêcher son angoisse de déborder, incontrôlée.

Le soldat poursuivit d'une voix apaisante :  
— Il va falloir vous lever ; nous allons devoir les accompagner. Le trajet à cheval sera sans doute pénible, mais vous irez mieux quand vous serez installé avec une salle de bain.  
— Ça ne peut pas être plus pénible que maintenant..., réagit finalement le prince entre deux inspirations.  
Il releva le front, dévoilant à son garde du corps un visage extrêmement crispé ; des yeux cernés pleins à ras-bord de dégoût et de détresse.  
— Je ne vais pas faire mon Chhey et vous répéter que nous vous avions fait part de nos doutes quant à votre décision, mais il y a un peu de ça tout de même, Altesse.  
An Hai avala son écœurement, puis secoua la tête aux reproches.  
— Non ; la princesse va mourir... et moi pas. Tout le monde aligne les efforts pour moi, pour s'adapter à ma situation. Je peux bien en faire aussi pour aider quelqu'un d'autre, parfois.  
Roen savait qu'il n'y avait rien à répondre et que le roi, si la même situation se présentait, ferait de toute façon le même choix.

Pour l'heure, An Hai s'étreignit lui-même.  
— J'ai chaud... Je me sens tellement sale...  
Un frisson secoua sa colonne vertébrale sous ses longs cheveux ; il referma la bouche pour s'empêcher de rendre quoi que ce soit, tandis qu'il enfonçait ses doigts gantés dans le tissu de sa robe et, à travers les deux couches de soie, écorchait la peau de son torse jusqu'au sang.  
— C'est une impression ; vous ne l'êtes pas vraiment. Et c'est presque terminé. Venez, Altesse ; même s'il est chaud, de l'air vous fera du bien.  
Le soldat lui tendit, au cas où, une main qu'An Hai ne saisit pas. Le prince se releva seul. Il inspirait à nouveau suffisamment profondément pour ralentir les battements angoissés de son cœur et les rouages de sa phobie, mais suffisamment peu pour ne pas avoir l'impression d'inhaler trop des particules rejetées dans la pièce par la respiration des autres. Garder l'équilibre précaire, réajusté à chaque prise d'oxygène, demandait une énergie et une maîtrise épuisantes qu'An Hai ne conserverait plus très longtemps.

Lorsqu'ils émergèrent sous le soleil qui terminait de disparaître à l'horizon, une légère brise marine encouragea le prince à faire face aux envoyés du roi Afshan une fois qu'il eut réhabitué ses pupilles à la lumière du jour. À l'avant-plan d'un groupe de soldats qui portaient une cotte de maille dorée à même leur peau bronzée, une jeune femme souriante aux yeux cerclés de khôl s'approcha.

Elle le salua dans la langue de Harjiba ; Wei Ku s'empressa de traduire dans l'idiome de Linru.  
— Bienvenue sur Harjiba, roi An Hai ! Je me nomme Niyasha et je suis la conseillère de Sa Majesté le roi Afshan, qui m'envoie vous accueillir à sa place puisqu'il est retenu par une affaire importante au palais. Il sera très heureux de faire votre connaissance un peu plus tard, lorsque vous vous serez installé et rafraîchi, ce que j'imagine que vous avez grande envie de faire après un aussi long voyage. Même si les ballons sont une idée ingénieuse pour survoler l'océan ! Sa Majesté voudra certainement vous questionner à leur sujet.

An Hai réussit à plaquer un sourire sur ses lèvres, alors que Pen You s'approchait et saluait la conseillère avec respect.  
— Je vous remercie très sincèrement. Je suis, moi aussi, très heureux d'être ici et de rencontrer prochainement le roi Afshan. Veuillez, s'il vous plaît, m'excuser si je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme avant de m'être reposé ; ce très long voyage m'a rendu malade...  
Une jeune femme de Harjiba aux lèvres sombres s'acquitta de son travail d'interprétation. Niyasha hocha tout de suite la tête. Elle fit à son escorte un signe de la main, rendant visible sa paume couverte d'un entrelacs de fleurs noires.  
— Bien sûr ; filons tout de suite au palais. Vous pourrez vous y reposer, et vos moindres désirs y seront des ordres.

Un soldat tenant un cheval par un licol constellé de pierres précieuses s'approcha et s'inclina devant le roi de Linru. L'animal avait également des pierres dans la crinière, tressée de manière complexe ; sa robe d'ébène luisait.  
— Veuillez accepter cette monture pour la durée de votre séjour, Monsieur.  
— Afshan souhaitait vous offrir ce pur-sang, expliqua Niyasha de sa voix grave à travers celle, moins assurée, de Wei Ku. Il n'avait toutefois pas prévu que vous viendriez en ballon, et je doute que vous puissiez le charger à bord ! Il vous le fera sans doute suivre par bateau. C'est le neveu de Tinzit, son propre étalon qu'il chérit.

Roen flatta les naseaux du magnifique cheval qui se laissa faire. Il se tourna ensuite vers son roi.  
— Ça va aller, Altesse ?  
An Hai, qui suffoquait de chaleur, de fatigue, de dégoût et d'angoisse, avait des difficultés à rester immobile et à offrir au monde un visage lisse quand tout ce qu'il souhaitait était prendre un bain glacé et s'arracher la peau de tout le corps. Il acquiesça à peine, l'attention trop focalisée sur l'étouffement de sa panique. Le soldat resta près de lui le temps de s'assurer qu'il montait bien en selle, puis il accepta la monture qu'un autre soldat lui tendait — sans jamais quitter le prince du regard, à l'instar de Pen You.

À la suite de Niyasha et de ses soldats, ils s'éloignèrent de la mer en grimpant la colline aride sur laquelle la ville de Bakarah, la capitale de l'île, était accrochée en paliers. La cité partait de la plage, que longeait une large promenade bordée de palmiers, puis s'égayait en hauteur le long de routes escarpées. Les maisons ressemblaient à des cubes de sable ornés de mosaïques, troués d'un patio, cerclés d'une galerie, surmontés de terrasses. Le tout, dans un style architectural très différent de ceux que l'on rencontrait dans les provinces de Linru visitées par les présents.

Le somptueux palais du roi Afshan se dressait au milieu de la colline, d'où l'on avait déjà une vue imprenable sur le golfe de Zagra aux flots toujours rougis par les derniers rayons du soleil. Le bâtiment ocre était immense, au sommet de plusieurs volées de marches, lesquelles prenaient naissance sur une vaste esplanade en zelliges couverte sur toute sa superficie d'un centimètre d'eau transparente. Des fontaines en jets sortaient du sol et jouaient aux colonnes pour délimiter une allée qui menait droit à l'escalier. Comme à Awanongwan, Hayami, qui ne savait où regarder, fut émerveillée.

— Vous pouvez démonter ici et laisser les chevaux aux soldats, indiqua Niyasha en descendant elle-même de sa monture d'un mouvement souple. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous emmener à vos appartements pour la durée de votre séjour.  
Roen bondit en bas de son cheval pour être présent au cas où le prince aurait eu besoin d'assistance, mais celui-ci, malgré ses traits tendus et son inconfort visible, mit pied à terre sans aide. En claquant sur le sol, ses bottes projetèrent des gouttes d'eau autour de lui.  
— Avec des sandales comme mademoiselle Niyasha, ça doit chatouiller les orteils de manière délicieuse, dit Hayami en se rapprochant de Wei Ku, son sac à l'épaule. J'ai hâte d'essayer !  
Le page lui sourit, puis il reporta son attention sur An Hai, dont il ne devait jamais s'éloigner puisqu'il lui fallait traduire pour lui.

Niyasha précéda les visiteurs à l'intérieur. Il faisait légèrement plus frais dans le palais — légèrement, puisque l'air chaud du soir entrait à flots par les baies et fenêtres non vitrées, fermées seulement d'artistiques grillages. Tout était bâti autour de colonnes et d'arches dans un dégradé de tons allant du blanc à l'ocre, décoré de faïences découpées en des millions de minuscules carrés.

— Afshan vous a réservé une aile du palais ; toutes vos chambres sont disposées autour du même patio. Nous espérons que vous y serez comme chez vous.  
Au centre de la cour intérieure, un bassin encadré de bougies et de plantes invitait au repos. De gros chats aux longs poils beiges étaient couchés ici et là.  
— Oh ! s'exclama Hayami. Ces chats sont adorables !  
La traductrice de Niyasha répéta la réaction enthousiaste ; la conseillère rit, amusée.  
— Vous verrez aussi des fennecs lorsque le crépuscule sera complètement tombé. Afshan adore les animaux ; ses chats et fennecs apprivoisés circulent librement dans le palais. Mais nous voici arrivés à votre appartement, roi An Hai.

La jeune femme ouvrit une porte et recula ensuite de quelques pas.  
— Des femmes de chambre resteront à votre disposition à l'entrée de l'aile, par où nous sommes passés, et ce à toute heure. N'hésitez pas à les solliciter si vous avez besoin de la moindre chose. Les penderies des chambres sont garnies de tenues légères de toutes les tailles dans lesquelles vous pouvez piocher à votre guise ; elles ont été achetées pour vous et vous pourrez les emporter sur Linru.  
Elle sourit à An Hai.  
— Les vôtres ont été confectionnées par le tailleur particulier d'Afshan, qui peut les ajuster ou retoucher sans délai si quelque chose vous déplaît ou ne vous sied pas.  
— C'est trop d'attention, Mademoiselle, répondit le prince en s'inclinant comme il était d'usage sur Linru, aussitôt imité par Wei Ku. Je suis sûr que tout sera parfait.  
— Nous l'espérons ! Je vais vous laisser vous rafraîchir, maintenant. Puis-je venir vous chercher dans deux heures pour un dîner en compagnie d'Afshan ?

An Hai acquiesça avec politesse.  
— Ce sera pour moi un plaisir et un honneur, Mademoiselle, si Sa Majesté ne se formalise pas que je ne fasse pas honneur au repas ; mon estomac a beaucoup souffert du voyage.  
— Niyasha, sourit encore la conseillère. Et bien sûr ; je vais lui expliquer. Il ne voudra pas que vous vous rendiez encore plus malade. Souhaitez-vous que je fasse venir son médecin ?  
— Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que vous faites pour nous. Un médecin ne sera pas nécessaire : j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de désagrément.  
— J'espère que cela passera vite. Je vous souhaite un bon repos.  
Elle lui fit un signe de la main puis pivota sur les talons pour quitter la galerie d'un pas rapide, son interprète au coude-à-coude.

Sans attendre, Roen s'engouffra dans l'appartement réservé à An Hai pour aller l'inspecter.  
— Avez-vous besoin de nous, Hautesse ? s'enquit Hayami en s'approchant du souverain. Pouvons-nous aider à quoi que ce soit ?  
Le prince secoua la tête, las.  
— Non, merci. Allez choisir vos chambres et vous rafraîchir, vous aussi.  
— D'accord. À tout à l'heure, Hautesse ; reposez-vous !

Hayami et Wei Ku traversèrent ensuite le patio pour laisser les chambres les plus proches de celle d'An Hai à ses fidèles employés de Nekah. Pendant ce temps, ces derniers s'empressèrent de déballer le matériel de nettoyage qu'ils avaient emporté pour récurer les quartiers dévolus au prince sur Harjiba jusqu'au dernier centimètre carré — derrière une porte fermée, afin de ne pas froisser leurs hôtes et de ne pas non plus susciter l'interrogation de Pen You.

Le chef de police, lorsque tout le monde eut disparu à l'intérieur, alluma une cigarette, qu'il fuma tranquillement dans l'air qui s'obscurcissait. Il écrasa le mégot dans le gros pot d'une plante, l'enterra dans le substrat. Puis, saisissant son sac de voyage, il se mit lui aussi en quête d'une chambre près de celles des autres émissaires du Chancelier.

* * *

Hayami soupira de félicité en s'asseyant finalement sur le lit à baldaquin drapé de mousseline de coton, douce et légère. Elle avait fait le tour de sa chambre et de celle, adjacente, de Wei Ku, et avait passé en revue les tenues des deux grandes garde-robes avec des yeux ravis. Elle était tombée en admiration devant les salles de bain aux bassins de marbre creusés dans le sol, aux murs couverts de miroirs dont les cadres en métal travaillé étaient garnis de pierres semi-précieuses — le page les lui avait listées.  
— Je retombe en enfance : j'ai l'impression d'être à nouveau une demoiselle de la cour. Que d'égards ! Que de luxe !

Elle piocha dans une coupe garnie de fruits placée à côté du lit, mordit dans la chair juteuse et sucrée d'une goyave.  
— Mmmh, c'est rafraîchissant !  
Elle tendit un fruit à son compagnon, qui le saisit comme si c'était une pépite. Wei Ku, qui n'était, lui, pas habitué à ce qu'on le traite comme s'il avait un rang, ne se sentait pas très à son aise dans ce genre d'appartement où, d'habitude, il ne faisait que servir.

— Je vais prendre un bain, je pense, reprit la chambrière d'un ton gai. J'ai vu qu'il y avait toutes sortes de sels parfumés et j'ai très hâte de les essayer ! Et puis, ce sera un vrai soulagement de pouvoir porter une robe plus adaptée, car il fait vraiment, vraiment chaud.  
— Je vais faire comme toi, je crois... dit le page, un peu hésitant.  
La chambrière lui fit une tape amicale sur le bras.  
— Franchement, ne te pose pas de questions et profite ! Si Sa Majesté a envie de traiter des employés étrangers comme des princes, autant s'en réjouir et en tirer parti un maximum ! Vois ça comme une parenthèse de conte de fées avant de rentrer à Linru ?

Wei Ku s'assit près d'elle sur le lit.  
— À propos de ça, je m'inquiète vraiment pour Sa Hautesse...  
— Ici ou sur Linru ?  
— Les deux... Tu as entendu son secret et tu as vu dans quel état ça le met... Ça va être vraiment pénible pour lui ici. Mais si le Chancelier découvre tout, ce sera encore pire à Huxian Ijin... Il lui rendra la vie impossible.  
Hayami mâchonna sa bouchée de fruit.  
— Une chose est sûre, le Régent ne va pas du tout aimer cette histoire de conseil et cette alliance avec Awanongwan ! Ça remet le pouvoir entre les mains des gouverneurs et ça le lui dérobe donc par la même occasion.  
— J'ai très peur que ce que Sa Hautesse veut faire pour nous... et de manière générale, ne pousse le Chancelier à agir pour l'empêcher de mettre tout ça en application.

— Heureusement, je pense que Sa Hautesse réussira l'Examen des Dignitaires. Il a déjà lu une bonne partie des ouvrages imposés et il a encore tout le temps du trajet retour. Ce sera déjà un obstacle de moins jeté par le Régent sur son chemin pour le faire tomber. J'ai hâte de voir la tête de ce vieux salopard lorsqu'il se rendra compte que Sa Hautesse est parvenu à tout lire dans les temps ! rit la jeune fille.  
— Oui, mais ça veut dire qu'il devra trouver une autre façon de lui bloquer la route, murmura Wei Ku. Toi et moi savons que le Chancelier ne reculera devant rien jusqu'à ce que le Régent soit satisfait...  
— Et le Régent ne sera satisfait que s'il a à nouveau en main tout le pouvoir sur Linru, compléta la chambrière. Mais je ne pense pas que Sa Hautesse acceptera de le lui laisser, parce qu'il veut régler les problèmes et non pas fermer les yeux pendant que son administration les entretient, voire les crée.

Le page soupira tristement.  
— C'est terrible que ce soit la droiture qui soit un danger pour soi-même. Au moins, si l'on peut dire, mes parents avaient commis un délit...  
— Mais toi pas, et regarde la situation dans laquelle tu es enfermé. Chizen n'avait jamais rien fait de mal, et il a pourtant un couperet au-dessus de la tête ! Et je n'avais rien commis de répréhensible non plus !  
Wei Ku enterra son visage dans ses mains.  
— Je sais que ce genre de climat chaud complique la vie de Sa Hautesse, mais j'aimerais presque qu'on ne rentre pas, qu'on reste toujours à Harjiba. Loin de la cour d'araignée de Huxian Ijin, pour éviter que Sa Hautesse ne soit pris dans ses fils...

— Attends, attends : nous n'avons pas encore vu ce que donnera la confrontation entre Sa Hautesse et Sa Majesté ! protesta Hayami avec un éclat de rire.  
Elle poursuivit, plus sérieusement :  
— Sa Hautesse est sous protection diplomatique.  
— Sa Majesté sera charmant ; il l'était à Huxian Ijin, même s'il s'ennuyait. Et mademoiselle Niyasha est gentille.  
— Oui, elle en a l'air. Elle parle de Sa Majesté en disant simplement « Afshan », tiens ; je me demande si ça signifie quelque chose. Et ils ont visiblement mis les petits plats dans les grands ! Soit les habitants de Harjiba ont un sens de l'hospitalité particulièrement développé, à moins que ce ne soit un trait du roi Afshan... Soit il a vraiment à cœur de se faire bien voir de Linru ! Et dans ce dernier cas, je me demande ce qu'il va essayer de négocier avec Sa Hautesse.

La chambrière pointa soudain un doigt vers le sol en zelliges sous leurs pieds.  
— Oh, regarde : un chat nous a suivis dans la chambre ! Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte !  
Le page se baissa pour caresser le félin lorsque celui-ci se frotta sans crainte contre le bas de sa robe. Le chat des sables miaula de contentement, et Wei Ku sourit.

* * *

Lorsqu'An Hai se mit debout pour sortir du luxueux bassin encastré dans le sol, l'eau qui clapotait autour de ses jambes était rouge — même dans la lumière tamisée des bougies qui, nichées dans de jolis photophores, étaient posées sur tout le pourtour de la baignoire.

Il saisit de ses mains abîmées le broc que Chhey, qui savait très bien à quoi s'attendre de ses longues années à côtoyer le prince, avait déballé des bagages, soigneusement nettoyé et placé à portée. An Hai ouvrit le robinet, fit couler l'eau fraîche dans le récipient, tentant de son mieux de réprimer les questions qui lui venaient à l'esprit quant à l'état des tuyaux, la provenance de l'eau qui alimentait le palais, les conditions sanitaires sur l'île désertique. Après tout, le roi Afshan paraissait plus riche que toutes les dynasties de Linru réunies, ce qui lui octroyait les moyens d'assurer confort et assainissement chez lui. En outre, Wei Ku lui avait confié que Sa Majesté était, lui aussi, maniaque de la propreté — jusqu'à punir de mort ceux qui jetaient des déchets sur le sol de Harjiba ou polluaient d'une quelconque façon. Ces informations avaient un peu rassuré An Hai et elles l'aidèrent encore au moment présent, tandis qu'il se rinçait à l'eau claire pour ôter savon et sang.

Il serra les dents tout le long de l'entreprise pour retenir un sifflement de douleur. Cela faisait plus de dix ans qu'il n'avait pas eu la chair à vif comme aujourd'hui, où il avait poncé tout son corps avec plus d'acharnement et de frénésie que jamais. Même les surfaces où sa peau s'était très épaissie avec le temps s'étaient détachées en lambeaux. Mais les dix ans précédents s'étaient déroulés dans les habitudes de Nekah, où tout était fait pour que rien ne le perturbe, jamais.

Dans la nacelle où trop de gens s'étaient serrés après leur escale à Awanongwan, il lui avait semblé qu'il fallait qu'il s'emballe de plus de fourrures pour empêcher que des germes ne le contaminent. La chaleur, et celle de Harjiba en sus, qui l'avaient fait transpirer... L'impossibilité de prendre un bain ou même de se nettoyer plusieurs fois par jour dans le ballon — chaque matin seulement, avec des lingettes... Tout avait concouru pour lui donner une impression de menace, de saleté permanente, et le sentiment que les bactéries étaient en train de proliférer dans chaque repli de peau.

Il s'était griffé continuellement à travers ses vêtements sur la fin du voyage, sous l'irrépressible panique qui menaçait de le faire hurler — aggravée par son manque de sommeil et son anxiété à la perspective du séjour le long du désert. Il voulait tant s'arracher l'épiderme pour se débarrasser des bactéries qui, il en était sûr, y grouillaient, menaçaient d'envahir son organisme en s'insérant via ses pores et de le tuer. C'était en réalité un miracle qu'il soit parvenu à plus ou moins se maîtriser.

Il eut une pensée embarrassée pour Sokva, la lavandière, qui allait s'occuper des divers habits maculés de sang qu'il avait portés durant le trajet. Mais depuis toutes ces années, il était parvenu à ravaler le gros de sa honte à ce sujet, puisqu'il ne pouvait rien y changer. Sokva s'occupait de toute façon de son linge depuis le déclenchement de sa phobie.

Alors qu'il se tamponnait avec précaution à l'aide d'une serviette tirée de ses bagages, les très nombreux miroirs lui renvoyaient sous tous les angles l'image de son corps terriblement dégradé. Des plaies perlées de sang s'y alignaient de la base de son cou aux interstices entre ses orteils ; la peau était rouge, irritée, labourée de sillons inégaux partout où elle n'était pas fendue. Ce fut pourtant avec un soulagement intense qu'An Hai contempla cette vision — enfin, il était propre.

Le prince passa ensuite beaucoup de temps à déterger chaque millimètre à l'aide de cristaux d'argent afin de ne pas risquer de causer lui-même ce qu'il redoutait le plus au monde. Il enduisit ensuite tout son corps de baume cicatrisant, puis apaisant, avant de dérouler du tulle de lin autour des plaies les plus profondes. Chaque contact de ses doigts avec sa peau déchirée le faisait tressaillir. Mais la douleur de ses blessures apaisait celle de son esprit, puisqu'elle disait à sa phobie _calme-toi, tu n'as plus rien à craindre, maintenant._

Tandis que ses collègues faisaient reluire la chambre comme un sou neuf, Sokva avait remplacé la literie par des draps apportés de Huxian Ijin pour la nuit, en attendant de laver et sécher ceux de Harjiba. Auparavant, elle avait demandé au prince de choisir deux tenues dans la garde-robe. Elle les avait nettoyées dans la baignoire précédemment décapée au savon puis passée au désinfectant par Chhey. Grâce aux hautes températures qu'il faisait sur l'île, les vêtements que la lavandière avait pendus sur un cintre pour éviter de les froisser avaient eu le temps de sécher.

Il faisait trop chaud pour les robes de Huxian Ijin et les bactéries potentielles qui pourraient pulluler sous les couches de soie s'il transpirait. Il n'y aurait pas d'autre choix qu'un compromis entre le tissu aérien des tenues de Harjiba et les éléments indispensables pour cacher ses lésions.

An Hai décrocha du cintre une tunique gris ardoise — les couleurs plus claires, qui dominaient dans la garde-robe, afficheraient des taches si son sang perlait au travers. Le prince l'avait également choisie car, fort heureusement, le col un peu montant rasait sa pomme d'Adam. La matière, agréable, lui parut ne rien peser sur sa peau meurtrie. Serait-ce vraiment assez couvrant ? De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas ajouter de maillot de corps, car la double épaisseur serait de trop pour le climat.

Le prince passa ensuite le pantalon évasé qui complétait la tenue et cachait ses pieds. Oserait-il ne pas porter de bottes ? Elles lui tiendraient très chaud, mais les sandales étaient hors de question, et il craignait de perdre les babouches qui semblaient si légères, même si elles tenaient a priori à ses talons. Après un dilemme de quelques minutes, il décida finalement de tenter.

Enfin, An Hai laissa échapper un soupir d'apaisement alors qu'une bonne dose d'angoisse le quittait. Il avait tant craint que l'aspect vestimentaire ne soit un problème insurmontable, mais Wei Ku avait eu raison. Il faudrait qu'il songe à le remercier.

Face au miroir qui surplombait le lavabo, le prince libéra ses longs cheveux encore humides de la serviette où il les avait réemprisonnés après avoir mis la tunique. Il lui restait juste le temps de se coiffer et de grignoter le dernier pot de riz embarqué à Huxian Ijin. Ce soir, au moins, il pourrait éviter de manger au dîner sans que son estomac ne proteste.

Peu après, Chhey frappa à sa porte.  
— Êtes-vous prêt, Altesse ? Mademoiselle Niyasha est là.  
— Oui, je viens.  
Il enfila ses gants noirs jusqu'aux coudes — accessoire dont il ne pouvait en aucun cas se passer. Un dernier coup d'œil au miroir en pied le rassura sur l'invisibilité de sa peau abîmée et de ses blessures. Sur une inspiration, il sortit alors de la chambre et sourit à la ronde, jusqu'à la conseillère du roi de Harjiba.   
  
Celle-ci, qui avait troqué sa robe-tunique contre une longue robe blanche pour le dîner, lui sourit en retour.  
— J'espère que vous avez trouvé l'agencement de votre appartement à votre goût et que vous vous sentez mieux après un peu de repos.  
Wei Ku se rapprocha d'An Hai pour lui traduire.  
— Oui, tout est parfait. Je vous remercie de vous soucier de ma santé ; je ne suis toujours pas au mieux de ma forme, mais me reposer m'a en effet fait du bien.  
— Vous resplendissez, en tout cas. Votre coiffure est magnifique.  
Le compliment paraissait sincère, tandis que la jeune femme détaillait les cheveux que le prince avait, pour faire face à la chaleur, relevés autour de sa tête en boucles lâches, maintenues par des plumes d'or sur tout le pourtour de son crâne.  
— Merci beaucoup.

Niyasha fit un geste pour l'inviter à l'accompagner.  
— Afshan est très impatient de vous rencontrer. Alors, si vous le voulez bien, je vous suggère que nous nous rendions à présent dans la salle à manger où il nous attend ?  
— Avec joie, Mademoiselle.  
Cependant, An Hai hésita une seconde avant de demander :  
— Puis-je solliciter une faveur de votre part ?  
La conseillère l'enveloppa de son regard bleu ciel, attentif et bienveillant.  
— Bien sûr ; je vous ai dit tout à l'heure que vos désirs étaient des ordres. Nous ferons tout pour vous être agréable durant votre séjour sur notre île. Que puis-je pour vous ?  
— Eh bien, euh... J'aimerais vous demander s'il était possible que vos employés ne rentrent pas dans ma chambre pour la mettre en ordre ? Je préférerais que ma propre équipe s'en occupe. Je suis désolé de vous demander cela, car je suis chez vous et vous avez vos gens et vos habitudes, mais je suis, euh... un peu maniaque concernant la disposition des choses, et...  
— Il n'y a évidemment pas le moindre problème, le coupa Niyasha avec un sourire. Je vais faire passer un ordre à ce sujet. Vous pouvez être assuré que nul autre que vous et vos accompagnants ne rentrera dans votre appartement.

Une main sur le cœur, An Hai s'inclina devant la jeune femme.  
— Encore une fois, merci de votre compréhension.  
— Ce n'est rien, vraiment. Mais maintenant, il est plus que temps que nous nous mettions en route.  
Niyasha acheva, avec un sourire tendre qui désamorça l'appréhension que les visiteurs auraient pu ressentir en entendant sa phrase :  
— La patience est loin d'être la meilleure qualité d'Afshan.


	45. Mademoiselle Niyasha




	46. Quinzième jour (2)

À l'entrée de l'aile réservée à la délégation de Linru, un groupe de soldates étaient postées en faction. En passant devant l'une d'elles, Niyasha lui glissa quelques mots. La militaire salua l'aide du roi, puis fit un signe à deux de ses subalternes qui se hâtèrent vers la cour intérieure.  
  
— Elles vont garder l'entrée de votre chambre pour s'assurer que personne n'y pénètre, Hautesse, murmura Wei Ku à An Hai.  
— Ah, très bien, approuva le prince avec gratitude.  
Il essaya en langue de Harjiba l'un des mots enseignés par le page avant le départ :  
— Merci beaucoup.  
Niyasha se retourna à demi, son sourire sans cesse aux lèvres.  
— Tout ce qui peut rendre votre séjour parmi nous plus agréable.

Ils suivirent ensuite Niyasha et son interprète au fil des couloirs éclairés de lanternes aux abat-jours colorés, décorés d'orangers et citronniers en pots. Des fennecs s'y promenaient sans peur, à la grande joie de Hayami qui aurait brûlé de s'arrêter pour les caresser.

Après de nombreuses minutes de marche dans le grand palais, Niyasha annonça enfin :  
— Nous sommes arrivés.  
Une militaire de grande taille, visiblement haut gradée, barrait la porte de la salle à manger.  
— Voici Yaldi, qui commande l'armée d'Afshan, expliqua Niyasha de son timbre grave. Elle est également en charge de la sécurité ici lorsqu'elle ne mène pas de mission à l'extérieur. Elle va s'assurer que vos employés sont conduits dans une salle à manger appropriée où nous espérons qu'ils se régaleront également.  
Roen fronça des sourcils contrariés à l'information. Il n'avait aucune intention de ne pas veiller en permanence sur son prince.

— Puis-je prendre mon traducteur et mon garde du corps avec moi ? demanda An Hai, qui espérait lui aussi de tout cœur ne pas se trouver seul parmi ses hôtes dans un environnement étranger.  
— Bien sûr : Afshan aura les siens. Je dînerai également avec vous, donc pour respecter la parité, vous avez droit à un convive de votre choix en plus, si vous le souhaitez.  
Il était difficile de déterminer si Niyasha, qui paraissait professionnelle jusqu'au bout des ongles, était seulement diplomate comme le voulait sa fonction ou empathique de nature, mais le roi de Linru se sentait reconnaissant de la latitude qu'elle accordait à chacune de ses requêtes.

Sans hésiter, An Hai se tourna vers Hayami.  
— Qu'en penses-tu ?  
Le yeux de la chambrière pétillèrent à la suggestion.  
— Avec plaisir !  
— Mademoiselle est... ? s'enquit Yaldi, dont la petite voix de flûte tranchait avec la carrure imposante.  
Wei Ku, qui se réjouissait intérieurement que son amie reste auprès de lui, traduisit avec un peu d'appréhension. Malgré sa naissance et son habitude de la cour de Kashiô, qui la rendaient candidate idéale à ce genre de repas protocolaire, Hayami n'était aujourd'hui plus qu'une chambrière. Sa fonction faisait difficilement pendant au statut de Niyasha, bras droit et confidente de Sa Majesté, lequel pourrait se sentir offensé que l'on asseye à sa table une simple servante. Si le page répétait que le roi Afshan était charmant, il savait de l'avoir côtoyé trois ans auparavant qu'il était également fier et très pointilleux sur le respect qui lui était dû.

— Ma conseillère, répondit An Hai avec politesse et un signe de tête en direction de Yaldi.  
Wei Ku se détendit un peu à la présence d'esprit du prince.  
— Parfait, Monsieur.  
La commandante s'écarta pour laisser le roi de Linru et ses trois accompagnateurs passer à la suite de Niyasha et d'Alica, l'interprète aux lèvres noires de Harjiba.  
— _Chhey, garde à tout instant un œil sur tu-sais-qui_ , lança Roen en langue de Nekah avant de talonner An Hai.  
Son frère lui fit un signe du pouce, bien décidé lui aussi à surveiller Pen You de près, puis disparut derrière les portes que Yaldi referma.

La salle à manger était immense, décorée dans le même style que le reste du palais, mais avec plus de faste encore. Les zelliges, agencés pour former des dessins délicats, tapissaient les colonnes, les murs, le plafond, derrière de nouveaux arbres qui embaumaient l'air d'odeurs d'agrumes. De minuscules éclats de miroir parsemaient les figures en mosaïques, reflétant la lueur tamisée des lanternes qui éclairaient la pièce de façon intimiste. Au milieu de la salle à manger, une table ovale cerclait un bassin agrémenté de petites fontaines illuminées. La lumière des bougies en leur creux faisait étinceler les filets d'eau qui cascadaient comme des diamants.

— Sa Majesté adore l'eau, souffla Wei Ku à An Hai. C'est son élément préféré. Il avait beaucoup admiré la construction de la Cité Royale autour de la lagune et des canaux.  
Son rôle d'interprète forçait le page à se tenir très près du prince afin de lui traduire ou expliquer les choses sans hausser la voix. Alica répétait les mots presque dans l'oreille de Niyasha, mais lui ne pouvait pas faire cela — et même s'il l'avait pu, il n'aurait pas osé. Il tentait de maintenir une distance suffisante entre An Hai et lui pour ne pas risquer d'angoisser le roi ou de heurter son bras, tout en étant suffisamment proche malgré tout pour chuchoter en étant entendu. Il tâtonnait en permanence à mesurer mentalement l'espace entre eux, n'ayant pas les années de pratique des employés de Nekah qui évoluaient autour d'An Hai en sachant instinctivement où se placer afin de ne pas l'incommoder.

— Lui qui règne sur une île désertique n'a pas de chance ! intervint Hayami qui avait, quant à elle, l'air aussi à son aise en ces lieux et circonstances que d'ordinaire.  
— Peut-être est-ce justement parce que son île est désertique qu'il aime tant l'eau ? répondit An Hai à mi-voix.  
— Peut-être, en effet !  
Tête inclinée en arrière, Hayami fit un tour sur elle-même pour admirer le plafond, alors que Wei Ku arrêtait soudain sa marche.  
— Sa Majesté est là, Hautesse.

Devant eux, Niyasha l'avait aperçu également. Le roi de Harjiba, occupé à parler avec une servante, leur tournait le dos. Il était vêtu d'une longue tunique cintrée et d'un pantalon dorés. Ses cheveux noirs, qui tombaient sous ses omoplates, étaient maintenus à l'arrière de sa tête par un bijou d'or torsadé garni de pierres précieuses très brillantes.  
— Afshan ?  
À l'appel de son amie, le souverain se retourna, tandis qu'une jeune femme aux cheveux courts et au visage espiègle, assise au sol non loin de lui, bondit debout comme un ressort.

Afshan posa sur An Hai ses yeux soulignés d'un trait de khôl — impérieux, mais curieux. Alors qu'il examinait son alter ego de la tête aux pieds sans chercher la discrétion, son bras droit s'occupa des présentations.  
— Afshan, voici le roi An Hai. Roi An Hai, voici Sa Majesté le roi Afshan.  
— Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance et vous remercie beaucoup de votre invitation sur Harjiba, salua An Hai en langue locale et en s'inclinant respectueusement.  
— C'est un plaisir pour nous de vous accueillir ici, répondit Afshan en s'approchant avec le sourire.  
  
Sous sa lèvre inférieure, une cicatrice verticale paraissait tomber de sa bouche à chaque mot. Le dos et la nuque très droits, il ne réciproqua pas la révérence de son vis-à-vis. Il n'était pas plus grand qu'An Hai, mais son menton levé donnait l'impression qu'il le toisait. Pourtant, l'expression de son visage très bronzé était agréable, et il ne dégageait pas d'ondes d'hostilité — de supériorité seulement.

— Avez-vous fait bon voyage ? Êtes-vous bien installé ?  
Alica se glissa à ses côtés, prête à lui traduire les réponses de ses visiteurs, tandis que Wei Ku transmettait les questions à son propre souverain. An Hai inclina la tête une nouvelle fois.  
— Le voyage a été long et un peu pénible, mais nous avons été si bien accueillis à Bakarah que l'inconfort nous semble à présent loin.  
Visiblement satisfait de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Afshan acquiesça.  
— J'en suis soulagé. Yasha m'a dit que vous étiez venus à bord de dirigeables. Je suis très intéressé par ce moyen de locomotion, je ne vous le cache pas. J'espère que vous pourrez m'expliquer comment il fonctionne.  
— Bien sûr. Si vous le souhaitez, vous pourrez même découvrir les ballons de vos propres yeux, puisqu'ils sont garés sur la plage.  
— Je les fais garder par un groupe de soldats. Pas qu'il y ait le moindre risque qu'on les détériore, car tout un chacun ici connaît les suites d'un crime contre la diplomatie, précisa Afshan avec un sourire en lame de rasoir.  
— Je vous en suis très reconnaissant, Votre Majesté.

— Si nous passions à table ? proposa Niyasha en revenant auprès d'eux. Mumat m'a dit que tout était prêt.  
Afshan tendit le bras pour inviter tout le monde à prendre place.  
— Excellente idée. J'espère que la nourriture locale vous plaira.  
Son regard s'attarda sur An Hai.  
— Si vous avez recouvré l'appétit, évidemment.  
— Pas tout à fait, malheureusement, s'excusa le prince. J'espère que cela ira mieux demain. Mais je suis sûr que mes compagnons feront honneur à la cuisine de vos équipes. À ce propos, je ne vous ai pas présenté Hayami, ma conseillère, Roen, le chef de ma garde, et Wei Ku, mon traducteur...  
— Je me souviens de votre traducteur. Il avait déjà ce rôle lors de ma visite à Huxian Ijin il y a trois ans.  
Wei Ku courba le dos presque à angle droit.  
— C'est un privilège pour moi de vous revoir, Votre Majesté.

Afshan ne répondit pas. À la place, il reporta son attention sur An Hai.  
— Au fait, j'ai reçu une lettre pour vous ce matin. Un faucon l'a apportée à votre attention.  
Cette nouvelle, aussitôt traduite par Wei Ku, creusa un pli soucieux dans le front du roi de Linru. Si c'était un faucon, la missive émanait soit de Bophi, soit plus probablement de Sray, à qui Nhan avait laissé son messager le plus diligent.

Afshan claqua des doigts en prononçant un ordre d'une voix de commandement. Une minute plus tard, une servante fit une révérence au terme de laquelle elle présenta à An Hai un plateau d'argent sur lequel une enveloppe était posée. Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de son intendante, et son inquiétude monta d'un cran. Pourquoi la jeune fille le contactait-elle déjà ? S'était-il produit quelque drame à Huxian Ijin durant le temps de son voyage vers Harjiba ?  
— Savez-vous de quoi il s'agit ? demanda anxieusement le prince en levant ses yeux violets vers son hôte.  
— Je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire ouvrir le courrier que reçoivent les chefs d'état qui sont invités chez moi, répondit tout de suite Afshan d'un ton coupant et offensé.  
An Hai n'eut pas besoin d'attendre les mots de Wei Ku pour comprendre qu'il avait irrité son alter ego sans le vouloir, mais il les écouta tout de même afin de réparer au mieux sa maladresse. Il courba la nuque sous sa coiffure de boucles noires.  
— Pardonnez-moi, Votre Majesté. Je ne mettais aucunement votre délicatesse en doute. Ma question était un réflexe idiot.

D'un geste désinvolte de la main et d'un air satisfait, le roi de Harjiba lui indiqua que l'affront était épongé par l'excuse — mais son regard ne s'émoussa pas.  
— Prenez votre lettre et allons plutôt nous installer à table.  
 _C'est un vrai roi_ , avait dit Wei Ku quelques jours plus tôt. An Hai comprenait maintenant tout à fait ce que le page voulait dire par là et mesurait à quel point lui-même ne rivalisait pas aux yeux d'autrui.

Après cette ébauche d'impair diplomatique, An Hai n'osa en tout cas pas ne pas saisir lui-même l'enveloppe sur le plateau. Alors que ses doigts gantés pinçaient le papier, il se fit violence pour bloquer dans son esprit la pensée des mains qui l'avaient tenu avant lui, des mains de Harjiba qu'il ne connaissait pas. _Wei Ku l'a dit, le roi Afshan est maniaque de la propreté : il ne laisserait pas des gens sales ou malades à son service... Ce n'est qu'un papier... Il vient de Sray..._

Ses efforts pour garder un visage impassible ne devaient toutefois pas être très convaincants, car il surprit les yeux inquiets du page sur lui. Il força un sourire sur ses lèvres fermées, tandis que Hayami, avec un enthousiasme qui n'était guère feint, admirait les fennecs du roi de Harjiba — qui se désintéressa derechef d'An Hai pour donner quelques explications sur ses animaux favoris à la jeune fille, son garde du corps sur les talons.

— Altesse, dit Roen à voix basse.  
Il subtilisa l'enveloppe des doigts tremblants du prince. Malheureusement, Niyasha choisit ce moment pour s'avancer vers eux.  
— Je vous en prie, venez prendre place auprès d'Afshan, roi An Hai.  
Elle ne fit pas de commentaire, mais son regard bleu s'attarda une fraction de seconde sur la main gantée encore un peu frémissante, sur la lettre qui venait de changer de porteur d'un geste d'une grande familiarité. Que dire... ? Une justification ne ferait qu'attirer l'attention davantage encore, alors le prince n'ajouta rien. Il se contenta de suivre Niyasha jusqu'à la grande table chargée de vaisselle somptueuse et précieuse, de carafes, d'assiettes bien garnies — sauf une.  
— Voici votre siège, roi An Hai, s'il vous convient.  
— Merci beaucoup. C'est un honneur pour moi de partager le repas de Sa Majesté.

Le roi de Linru s'assit sur la chaise qu'une servante tira pour lui, à gauche de celle d'Afshan. Ce dernier arriva quelques secondes plus tard, un fennec dans les bras. Dès qu'il s'installa, l'animal sur les genoux, la jeune femme qui lui servait de garde du corps sautilla derrière le dossier de son siège. Elle y prit place, les mains jointes dans le dos, et Roen l'imita derrière la chaise d'An Hai.  
— Kinzi, qui assure ma protection personnelle, dit Afshan en pointant l'index vers la jeune femme. Je ne crois pas vous l'avoir déjà présentée.  
An Hai sourit aimablement à Kinzi, qui lui répondit de la même manière en le dévisageant sans complexe de ses yeux brillants.

Alica s'assit à droite du roi de Harjiba pour s'acquitter de sa tâche d'interprète, pendant que Wei Ku prenait place près d'An Hai. Niyasha et Hayami s'installèrent ensuite pour entamer le dîner, alors que de nombreux fennecs déambulaient autour de la table, faisant comme un ballet avec les servantes qui s'occupaient des boissons et des plats.


	47. Yaldi




	48. Quinzième jour (3)

Le repas se déroula de façon cordiale et sans incident. Après un délicieux dessert, puis un digestif, puis encore un dernier verre, chaque partie quitta la salle à manger pour se retirer dans son aile du palais.

Dans son immense chambre à l'étage, illuminée de bougies, Afshan s'assit sur le lit et tendit les bras de côté. Aussitôt, répondant à l'instruction muette, Alica dégrafa et retira la tunique du roi de ses doigts délicats, dévoilant la colonne vertébrale tatouée sur toute sa longueur d'élégantes arabesques noires. La jeune femme y posa ses lèvres de la même teinte avant de déclipser le cylindre d'or qu'Afshan portait dans les cheveux. Elle rangea religieusement celui-ci sur le velours d'un des multiples écrins alignés sur une commode avant de revenir s'agenouiller derrière le roi de Harjiba.

Alors qu'un chat des sables au ventre rond, au cou entouré d'un collier de pierreries, se lovait entre les jambes en tailleur d'Afshan, la jeune femme entreprit d'écarter les longues mèches sombres des épaules de son souverain pour pouvoir y placer les mains. Au moment où elle commençait son massage, Niyasha pénétra à son tour dans la pièce et s'assit aux côtés de son ami sur la courtepointe en brocart.  
  
— Le roi An Hai t'a-t-il fait bonne impression ? s'enquit la jeune femme.  
— Hmm, plutôt. Je trouve que le contact est bien passé au dîner de ce soir : ce roi est gentil et surtout beaucoup moins barbant que le précédent. Cela aide déjà grandement que ce ne soit pas un morveux et qu'il soit capable de discuter d'autres choses que de construction, comme c'était le cas du roi Jung Chu. Ça tombe bien que l'autre soit mort : je ne sais pas si j'aurais supporté de devoir l'accueillir ici et de ne pas savoir quoi lui raconter pendant trois jours.

Afshan fit une pause, le temps de repasser la soirée dans sa tête.  
— Je me demande ce qu'il y avait dans la lettre qu'il a reçue. Il avait l'air inquiet de la voir, et ce avant même de l'ouvrir, comme s'il anticipait déjà une mauvaise nouvelle. Quel dommage qu'Alica n'ait pas pu la déchiffrer. Ça devait être écrit dans un obscur dialecte de Linru.  
Sans cesser de caresser la gorge du gros chat entre ses genoux, le monarque tourna la tête pour regarder son amante par-dessus son épaule.  
— Tu iras te former là-bas dès que possible pour apprendre tous leurs langages. Ça peut toujours nous être utile, car je compte bien maintenir de bonnes relations avec cette île dans le futur. Je verrai demain avec le roi An Hai dans quelle école t'enrôler pour cela.  
— Bien sûr, Majesté, répondit la jeune femme en continuant à faire glisser ses doigts habiles le long des vertèbres gravées de dessins — un privilège rare qui, elle le savait, ne durerait pas.

Le roi reporta ensuite son attention sur Niyasha tout en passant la main entre les oreilles du félin, son favori, dont le ronronnement résonnait à présent dans la pièce.  
— Maintenant que l'Empereur de Naran a envahi Kelcidi, nous devons absolument nous garantir l'amitié durable de Linru. Sans leur poudre et leur technologie, nous sommes fichus si l'Empereur décide que nous sommes impies, nous aussi. Je veux que tout soit fait pour que ce roi reparte d'ici enchanté, pour qu'il ait envie de nous soutenir s'il y avait un jour un camp à choisir.  
  
Il haussa un sourcil devant l'expression mi-figue, mi-raisin arborée par sa confidente.  
— Non ?  
— Si, répondit Niyasha. Mais était-ce vraiment nécessaire d'ouvrir cette lettre et de mentir ensuite au roi An Hai ? S'il s'en aperçoit...  
— Bien sûr que c'était nécessaire ! affirma Afshan d'un ton scandalisé. Je veux savoir tout ce qui se trame dans mon royaume. Ils n'ont qu'à pas faire envoyer leur courrier chez moi. En plus, je n'ai rien pu lire, alors...  
— Ce n'est pas vraiment là qu'est le nœud du problème...  
— Il n'y a pas de problème.  
Irrité, le roi tressaillit sous le pouce d'Alica, et cette dernière attendit prudemment pour le replacer sur la peau bronzée que le souverain sourie à nouveau à Niyasha.  
— Et puis, il n'y a pas de raison qu'il s'aperçoive que l'enveloppe a été décachetée : je l'ai confiée à quelqu'un qui a été formé en la matière sur Linru, justement. Il paraît d'ailleurs que plusieurs envoyés officiels de Naran suivaient ce cours. Pourquoi, à ton avis ? Parce que tout va bien sur cette charmante île ? Tu vois, je sens que les années à venir seront mouvementées et je ne veux en aucun cas que Harjiba soit prise dans la tourmente. Mieux vaut s'assurer de toutes les précautions.

Faute de savoir quoi ajouter pour contredire son ami d'une façon constructive, utile à la discussion, Niyasha préféra s'abstenir et faire revenir le sujet sur la personne même du roi de Linru.  
— J'espère qu'il ne sera plus malade demain. S'il ne mange rien du tout, il ne sera pas en état de refaire le trajet dans l'autre sens. C'est un long voyage, même en ballon.  
Afshan lui lança un regard aigu.  
— Nous tenterons de le persuader. Comme je l'ai dit, il doit repartir d'ici en bonne forme et le moral au zénith. D'ailleurs, je compte sur vous pour bien l'analyser.  
— Que voulez-vous dire, Votre Majesté ? demanda Alica, les paumes dans le bas de son dos.  
— Il ne faut pas avoir étudié dans la meilleure université de Linru pour se rendre compte qu'il pose perpétuellement des blocs sur son mur de façade. N'est-ce pas ?  
  
La question était posée à sa confidente, qui acquiesça sans aucun doute.  
— Mais les pierres me semblent friables.  
— Tant mieux, répliqua Afshan avec un sourire effilé. La connaissance mène au pouvoir. En cas de guerre, s'il ne se décide pas de son plein gré, il faudra pouvoir lui présenter les bons arguments pour qu'il maintienne Harjiba dans sa zone de protection.  
— Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il fasse le poids face à l'Empereur. Il ne m'a pas du tout l'air d'un requin.  
— De toute façon, nous allons également envoyer des ambassadeurs chargés de pierres précieuses sur Naran. Les hauts fonctionnaires y aiment le luxe ; ils auront sans doute envie de continuer à faire commerce avec nous pendant un temps. Mais si l'Empereur se réveille un matin avec la mauvaise idée...

Le roi plissa le front, et Niyasha y posa immédiatement une main pour le détendre.  
— Ne t'inquiète pas : nous n'en sommes pas du tout là. Dis-moi plutôt ce que je dois faire transmettre au roi An Hai pour demain matin. Où le retrouveras-tu ?  
— Pas au petit-déjeuner. Tu lui diras qu'une affaire urgente requiert ma présence de bonne heure.  
— S'il demande des détails ?  
— Il a l'air poli : il ne le fera pas. Mais au cas où, tu inventeras quelque chose ; j'ai envie de faire la grasse matinée. Fais-le venir ensuite, quand j'aurai terminé de manger. Nous irons faire du cheval pour visiter Bakarah. Je veux aussi voir ses dirigeables. Et puis, nous nagerons.  
La jeune femme hocha la tête, les instructions de son ami pour le lendemain bien enregistrées dans son esprit.  
— Très bien.

Un coup léger frappé à la porte se fit soudain entendre. Afshan sursauta cette fois sous les mains d'Alica.  
— À cette heure ?  
Sans répondre, Niyasha se leva pour aller ouvrir ; le battant dévoila Yaldi. Tout de suite, le roi se redressa sur son lit. Il dégagea d'un geste abrupt les doigts de son amante et serra son chat contre son torse.  
— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
La commandante chuchota quelques mots à Niyasha, qui lui répondit sur le même mode. Sans perdre de temps, la femme d'armes salua la conseillère et le souverain avant de disparaître.  
— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? répéta Afshan d'un ton impatient.  
— Rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas. Une soldate de Yaldi lui a dit qu'une jardinière avait trouvé plusieurs mégots de cigarettes...  
  
Aussi agacé que soulagé, peu patient en sus, le monarque l'interrompit.  
— Où ça ?  
— Enfoncés dans le terreau de divers pots de la cour intérieure où loge la délégation de Linru.  
Le roi pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre.  
— Fais surveiller ça dès à présent par Kinzi.  
— C'est ce que j'ai déjà demandé à Yaldi.  
— Bien. Et je veux qu'elle monte la garde personnellement à l'entrée de la galerie de nos chambres.  
— Je lui ai dit aussi ; ne t'en fais pas.  
Plus détendu, Afshan dédia à son amie de longue date un sourire désarmant qu'elle lui rendit avec tendresse.

Sans omettre de le gratifier d'une caresse, le roi de Harjiba reposa ensuite son chat sur un coussin, s'étira et tendit un bras à Alica, qui s'y lova.  
— Je vais dormir, maintenant.  
— Puis-je rester un peu avec vous, Votre Majesté ?  
Avant de donner sa réponse, Afshan fit le tour de la pièce des yeux afin de compter les félins qui y apparaissaient au compte-goutte et, l'un après l'autre, grimpaient sur le grand lit où ils s'installaient pour la nuit.  
— Oui : mes chats ne sont pas encore tous là. Naturellement, tu leur laisseras la place dès que le dernier viendra.  
L'interprète lui sourit comme s'il lui avait offert un trésor, alors que Niyasha se penchait sur le front de son ami pour y déposer un baiser.  
— Bonne nuit.

  


  



	49. Alica




	50. Quinzième jour (4)

Niyasha raccompagna la délégation de Linru jusqu'à la section du palais qui lui était réservée. An Hai l'ayant assurée qu'ils ne manquaient de rien, la conseillère leur souhaita une bonne nuit et les laissa à leur intimité dans la cour intérieure. Des soldates et des femmes de chambre veillaient de toute façon à l'entrée de l'aile en permanence, au cas où le roi de Linru aurait besoin d'assistance ou de quoi que ce soit.

Dès qu'il les aperçut dans la nuit trouée de lanternes, Chhey, assis sur le rebord de la fontaine au centre du patio, abandonna le chat qu'il était occupé à caresser pour tromper son ennui et bondit vers le petit groupe.  
— Tout s'est bien passé, Altesse ?  
— Je crois, dit An Hai en exhalant un soupir de soulagement. Sa Majesté est en effet charmant.  
— Il a son caractère, tout de même, rit Hayami en se baissant, pour la vingtième fois depuis son arrivée, pour caresser un félin qui se frottait contre ses chevilles.  
Le prince hocha la tête.  
— J'espère ne pas l'avoir offensé... Mais je pense que ça se voit de façon très visible lorsqu'il est en colère.

Les enchaînements de son esprit le conduisirent ensuite à se tourner vers le premier page.  
— J'ai reçu une lettre de Sray, apportée ce matin à Harjiba par un faucon.  
— Ah bon ? Déjà ? Elle dit quoi ?  
— Je ne sais pas encore, répondit An Hai d'une voix à nouveau légèrement tendue. Nous n'avons jusqu'à présent pas eu l'occasion de la lire.  
— Mais là, on est entre nous, plus ou moins, dit Chhey.  
Le roi ne releva pas la pique envoyée aux émissaires du Chancelier.  
— En effet. C'est Roen qui a l'enveloppe. Peut-on aller dans l'une de vos deux chambres ?  
— Bien sûr, Altesse, répondit le soldat. Allons dans la mienne.

Roen ouvrit la route jusqu'à la pièce qu'il s'était attribuée à l'arrivée parce qu'elle jouxtait la chambre d'An Hai. Après avoir poussé la porte, il commença par allumer une lanterne afin que le prince ne doive pas fendre l'obscurité. Il déposa ensuite son arme sur la table de chevet, puis entreprit d'éclairer davantage la chambre tandis que ses compagnons entraient à leur tour. Wei Ku, traîné là par Hayami, repoussa soigneusement le battant derrière lui.  
— Fermons aussi les volets, préconisa la chambrière, ce qui lui valut un signe de tête approbateur de Roen.  
— Je cours voir où est Pen You, pour ma part ! glissa Chhey avant de rouvrir la porte et de filer en courant dans la nuit chaude.

Une fois toutes les précautions d'usage prises, le chef de la garde invita les autres à prendre place.  
— Asseyez-vous tous où vous voulez.  
Le prince s'installa sur le lit à baldaquin. Hayami et Wei Ku tirèrent deux chaises du coin salon où, comme dans leurs propres chambres, des coupes de fruits et des petites boîtes de sucreries donnaient envie d'y piocher lorsque l'on n'avait pas le ventre aussi repu qu'eux. Comme les leurs, la chambre du soldat embaumait en outre l'encens mêlé de saveurs de citron et d'orange ; les murs y étaient couverts de miroirs, le sol de zelliges.  
— Il est en train de ronfler, s'exclama Chhey d'un ton satisfait en revenant dans la pièce auprès de ses compagnons.  
Il s'assit en toute hâte sur le lit, non loin d'An Hai — mais à la distance qu'il respectait toujours.

— Bon, que dit ma sœur, Altesse ?  
À la question de son demi-frère, Roen décacheta l'enveloppe qu'il avait toujours en poche. Il déplia soigneusement le long feuillet couvert de l'écriture minuscule de Sray, puis le présenta à An Hai. Ce dernier pencha légèrement le buste en avant pour lire en silence le papier que le chef de sa garde tenait bien à plat devant lui. Tous, dont les regards étaient braqués sur le visage du roi, virent ses yeux s'agrandir, puis son front se plisser. Ils durent cependant faire taire leur impatience le temps qu'An Hai termine sa lecture et relève la tête, les traits soucieux.  
— Des gens se sont introduits dans le palais la nuit qui a suivi notre départ. Ils sont entrés par la cheminée dans ma chambre.  
Chhey se leva d'un bond.  
— Hein ? Quoi ? Qui ?  
An Hai hésita. Il regarda Hayami en se mordant la lèvre, puis répondit tout de même :  
— Des Ombres de Kashiô.

Entre obscurité et lumière, le visage de la chambrière exprima instantanément la surprise la plus totale. Sray suggérait dans sa lettre, entre d'autres options envisagées par le personnel resté à Huxian Ijin, la possibilité que le gouverneur de Kashiô puisse avoir infiltré la jeune fille chez eux. Cela supposait que Hayami soit bonne comédienne depuis qu'elle avait rejoint leur maison, mais après avoir entendu le secret de la jeune fille à bord du dirigeable, An Hai en doutait.   
  
Chhey, pourtant, s'était tourné d'un mouvement agressif vers la chambrière, qu'il considérait comme une intruse, si pas une ennemie, depuis le commencement.  
— Qu'avez-vous à dire pour expliquer ça ?  
D'un ton beaucoup moins accusateur, An Hai ajouta une question :  
— Devons-nous craindre quoi que ce soit du prince Hashigawa Itushi ?  
Hayami secoua la tête, catégorique.  
— Chizen n'a aucune raison d'envoyer ses soldats chez vous, Hautesse !  
— Pourtant, il l'a fait. Les Ombres n'obéissent qu'au gouverneur de Kashiô, n'est-ce pas ?  
La chambrière dut acquiescer, un peu perplexe. Les deux mains sur les hanches, les sourcils froncés, elle réfléchit tout haut.  
— Je ne vois qu'une seule option possible : le Régent le lui a demandé. Comme je vous l'ai expliqué en vol, il a du pouvoir sur Chizen, qui peut difficilement refuser quoi que ce soit à ce chantage.

An Hai plia, puis déplia les doigts de sa main gauche. Il s'absorba un instant dans la contemplation du tissu de son gant qui se tendait et détendait dans la lueur d'une lanterne en suivant les mouvements de ses phalanges. Sous le coton noir, sa peau abîmée tirait en rythme, mais la légère douleur, l'inconfort, l'empêchaient de s'abîmer trop loin dans ses réflexions. Il finit par relever les yeux. Les amandes violettes, qui ne recelaient aucune insinuation, se posèrent à nouveau sur Hayami  
  
— Le Régent possède une armée puissante, sans doute la plus puissante de Linru. Pourquoi recruter celle de Kashiô ?  
La jeune fille n'eut pas besoin d'y songer longuement.  
— Le Régent n'a pas de soldats comme les Ombres. J'imagine qu'il avait besoin d'envoyer une troupe particulièrement furtive ? Tout le monde n'est pas capable de grimper sur le toit d'un palais sans se faire remarquer par les patrouilles de garde, d'entrer par la cheminée, puis de passer du temps dans le bâtiment sans se faire repérer des multiples dormeurs.  
— Ma sœur les a pourtant surpris, fit remarquer Chhey avec une pointe de fierté à l'égard de sa jumelle.  
Hayami se contenta de hausser les épaules.  
— Ça ne change rien au fait que celui qui les a envoyés devait souhaiter qu'ils passent inaperçus.

Roen, qui s'était adossé à un meuble en bois sculpté pour suivre la discussion, demanda :  
— Sray dit-elle s'ils ont laissé des traces de leur passage ?  
— Sûrement pas ! répondit Hayami à la place du prince.  
— Non, reconnut celui-ci. Elle m'écrit qu'au moment où elle rédige la lettre, elle n'a toujours aucune idée de ce qu'ils ont fait ou pris dans la maison.  
La chambrière hocha la tête.  
— C'est pour ça que le Régent a fait venir les Ombres. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas que vous sachiez que votre palais avait été visité. Quoi qu'ils aient fait, cela doit rester à votre insu.  
— Tu as donc une telle certitude qu'il s'agit du Régent ? s'enquit An Hai avec une lenteur aux accents d'angoisse.  
  
La perspective avait de quoi l'alarmer : ceci avéré signifierait que son propre gouvernement, ses conseillers les plus proches au plus haut niveau du pouvoir, cherchaient à intriguer dans son dos, voire à comploter contre lui.

— Ce n'est pas Chizen, répondit la chambrière avec tout le poids de sa conviction. Je peux lui écrire, si vous êtes d'accord d'envoyer un faucon à Kashiô. Mais lui-même n'a pas de raison de prendre l'initiative de vous nuire.  
— Peut-être qu'il veut devenir roi de Linru ?  
Hayami éclata de rire à la suggestion saugrenue de Chhey.  
— Vous ne savez rien de lui. Chaque jour qui passe, il regrette qu'on lui ait imposé la couronne de Kashiô. Jamais il ne voudrait en porter une deuxième.  
— Penses-tu que si tu le lui demandes, il dira la vérité ? vérifia An Hai, qui souhaitait faire preuve de prudence dans un jeu dont il ne devinait pas toutes les règles. Ses courriers ne sont-ils pas surveillés, notamment par le Régent s'il le tient sous sa coupe ?  
— Tous les courriers de l'île sont potentiellement surveillés s'ils passent par les bureaux du télégraphe, Hautesse. Étiez-vous à ce point protégé de toutes les manigances dans vos montagnes que vous ne le sachiez pas ? Mais nul à Huxian Ijin ou Kashiô n'est capable d'intercepter un faucon en plein vol ; il n'y a qu'à Nekah que vous planez aussi haut que ces oiseaux.  
Le prince joignit les mains sur ses genoux, les serra.  
— Envoie-lui une missive, je t'en prie. Mais essaie de la tourner d'une façon qui ne puisse pas être comprise par quelqu'un d'autre que lui, s'il te plaît : j'en dormirai mieux les nuits prochaines. Et il ne faut pas qu'il ait non plus l'impression que je l'accuse de quoi que ce soit...

Roen, de son côté, restait focalisé sur un autre détail qui le troublait.  
— Et comment connaissaient-ils l'existence de cette entrée secrète par la cheminée de la suite royale ?  
— Bonne question, en effet, acquiesça An Hai en portant à nouveau son attention sur la chambrière. Tu nous avais dit que seules Zhi Lin, Mei Ni et toi étiez au courant...  
— Je ne peux pas vous donner l'assurance que la veuve-reine et Mei Ni n'en ont parlé à personne ; je ne maîtrise que mes actes personnels. Mais au départ, oui, nous étions seules dans la confidence du roi Jung Chu.  
— Mei Ni en a peut-être parlé à son oncle.  
Hayami secoua la tête à la proposition du soldat.  
— Mei Ni est loyale à la veuve-reine avant toute chose ; si elle l'a fait, c'est avec son accord.  
  
An Hai soupira. Il ne distinguait pas les contours de ce qui se profilait, que des ombres, mais celles-ci adoptaient des formes de plus en plus inquiétantes.  
— Es-tu sûre que Mei Ni soit si fidèle à Zhi Lin, prête à trahir le Chancelier de la sorte ?  
— Oh, oui. Elle déteste son oncle !  
Une fois de plus, la chambrière paraissait formelle, ce qui ne résolvait rien au puzzle. Le prince baissa la tête ; les lumières des lanternes se reflétèrent sur l'or des plumes piquées dans son chignon.  
— C'est ce qu'elle avait dit à Sray, mais... Ça devient de plus en plus difficile de savoir quoi et qui croire. Dois-je maintenant penser que Zhi Lin collabore avec le Régent pour me nuire, si elle lui a donné l'information nécessaire pour s'introduire dans mon palais ?  
— Je ne sais pas, Hautesse, dit Hayami d'un ton sincère. Je pense que Zhi Lin vous disait la vérité quand elle affirmait vous aimer, et qu'elle se raccrochait à vous pour que vous la sauviez de son triste avenir.

Après plusieurs minutes d'un silence absorbé, gorgé de tourments et d'interrogations sans réponses, An Hai plaça la discussion sur une voie parallèle.  
— Sray me dit dans sa lettre que Tua s'est rendue à la bibliothèque de Huxian Ijin pour trouver un dictionnaire et essayer de traduire les bribes de mots qu'elle a entendu les Ombres prononcer en langue de Kashiô.  
— Elle a trouvé quelque chose ? s'enquit Roen.  
— Pas encore au moment de la rédaction. Elle pense qu'il s'agit peut-être de plusieurs mots au lieu d'un comme elle le croyait au début. Tua retournera chercher et elle nous tiendra au courant s'il y a des avancées.  
— Vous transcrit-elle ce qu'elle a entendu ? Je peux traduire ; ce serait plus simple ! intervint Hayami.  
— Elle ne le dit pas dans sa lettre. Je pense qu'elle liait des soldats de Kashiô à toi et préférait que tu ne sois pas au courant de tout cela, expliqua An Hai. Mais elle ne sait pas ce que je sais maintenant. Je vais lui répondre en le lui demandant.  
— Votre entourage a raison de se méfier d'autrui plus que vous ne le faites, Hautesse, même de moi.  
  
Avant que Chhey ne puisse sauter sur l'occasion pour faire à nouveau preuve d'agressivité envers la chambrière, le prince envoya à cette dernière un regard aux bords tristes, un peu désabusés.  
— Est-ce une annonce de trahison ?  
— Non, non ! Mais je voulais dire que vous ne saviez rien de moi. Maintenant encore, vous n'entendez à mon propos qu'un seul son de cloche — le mien.  
— Ne croyez pas que tout le monde est aussi confiant que Son Altesse, précisa aussitôt Chhey en croisant les bras.  
— Oh, mais je n'en doute pas ! s'amusa la jeune fille avant de redevenir sérieuse. Pour tout vous dire, j'approuve la façon dont vous le protégez.  
— Vous êtes une personne étrange, Hayami, constata Roen sans animosité particulière.  
Les yeux très bridés de la chambrière s'étirèrent encore sous la traction de son sourire.

Elle lança un regard à Wei Ku, muet et mal à l'aise depuis le départ de se trouver invité à ce genre de conciliabule « de famille » alors que lui-même était aux ordres du Chancelier — et ce même si le roi, maintenant, connaissait la raison réelle de sa présence dans son entourage. Le page s'en voulait en outre de faire partie de cette toile d'intrigues, même s'il y avait été forcé. 

An Hai observa l'échange silencieux entre les deux jeunes gens avant de se redresser.  
— Bon, eh bien, je vais préparer une réponse à Sray avant de dormir...  
— Si les Ombres reviennent, dites à mademoiselle Sray de ne pas bouger, Hautesse, dit encore Hayami. Ils sont entraînés à tuer de sang-froid et ils n'hésiteront pas.  
Chhey serra le poing, la mâchoire également crispée.  
— S'ils s'en prennent à ma sœur, je...  
— Tu ne seras capable de rien faire du tout depuis Harjiba, le coupa Roen du ton bourru dont il avait le secret.  
  
Le soldat, présent dans la vie d'An Hai depuis que celui-ci avait été envoyé dans les montagnes tout petit garçon, voyait de façon très claire au visage du prince qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de nourrir son esprit d'autres scénarios catastrophe aujourd'hui. Plus son anxiété générale était élevée, plus elle accentuait encore sa phobie, déjà très difficile à gérer lors d'un tel voyage.  
— Ne t'en fais pas, je vais la prévenir, dit An Hai en se levant.  
— Je vous raccompagne jusqu'à votre chambre, Altesse, conclut Roen.

En entendant ces mots, Pen You, adossé contre le mur de la chambre du soldat, à côté de la fenêtre qui donnait sur le patio, sortit de l'ombre. D'un pas souple, mais pressé, il marcha jusqu'à sa propre chambre à l'autre extrémité de la cour, près de celle de Wei Ku. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que les autres émissaires du Chancelier faciliteraient à ce point sa mission d'espionnage. En leur présence, pour que les deux jeunes gens puissent participer à la conversation, le roi et son entourage utilisaient en effet la langue de Huxian Ijin au lieu de celle de Nekah que Pen You ne parlait pas.   
  
Si le policier avait été surpris de comprendre que tant Hayami que Wei Ku semblaient avoir trahi leur premier maître, il s'en félicitait à présent grandement. Il alluma une cigarette derrière un grand yucca avant de passer la porte de sa chambre. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire semblant de ronfler à nouveau, car il était certain que quelqu'un viendrait vérifier qu'il dormait toujours au même endroit — la tête pleine des intéressants détails qu'il avait pu entendre à travers les volets et pourrait rapporter à Iao Shin.


	51. Kinzi




	52. Quinzième-seizième jours

_Bakarah, Harjiba, quinzième jour au soir_

Devant la porte de la chambre d'An Hai, à distance respectueuse, une jeune femme voilée qui les attendait s'inclina.  
— Mademoiselle Niyasha m'a demandé de vous prévenir que demain matin après le petit-déjeuner, Sa Majesté souhaitait vous emmener visiter la région à cheval. Veuillez donc s'il vous plaît vous vêtir en conséquence. Il offrira à chacun une paire de bottes adaptées à votre pointure avant le départ.  
Wei Ku traduisit, et le visage du prince porta son soulagement.  
— Du cheval, c'est parfait. Dites à Sa Majesté que nous le remercions beaucoup d'avance et que nous serons prêts.  
La servante s'inclina, leur souhaita une nuit douce et disparut dans le couloir au son des claquements légers de ses sandales.

— Nous vêtir en conséquence, que cela veut-il dire ? vérifia tout de même An Hai auprès de Wei Ku.  
— Je crois que j'ai vu des tenues d'équitation dans nos penderies, à Hayami et moi, Hautesse. Ce sont des tuniques et des pantalons blancs, et des bottes. Pour chevaucher dans le désert, comme je vous l'avais expliqué à Huxian Ijin, les gens se couvrent d'une grande robe flottante noire qui cache aussi leur tête.  
An Hai acquiesça.  
— Je m'en souviens. Elle n'a pas dit si Sa Majesté allait nous emmener dans le désert, mais prévoyons au cas où. Nous pourrons toujours attacher la robe à la selle entre temps.  
Tout ceci rassurait et reposait grandement An Hai. Pantalon, tunique à longues manches, robe couvrante, bottes... sa zone de confort, ce qui lui convenait le mieux et ne le forcerait pas à dénoter des autres, ni à étirer son ingéniosité pour trouver une parade à ce qui lui posait problème.

— J'imagine que je ne pourrai pas vous accompagner non plus, ronchonna toutefois Chhey en se grattant la nuque.  
Le prince secoua la tête d'un air navré.  
— Malheureusement, je ne crois pas que le roi Afshan sera d'accord de jouer les guides touristiques pour toute une troupe de gens qui ne sont pas de son rang, quand bien même j'aimerais évidemment vous avoir avec moi.  
— Tu as un rôle important ici aussi, le rembarra son frère. Ne l'oublie pas.  
— Ça va ; je ne l'oublie pas.  
  
Le jeune page rouspétait de toute façon plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, car il connaissait sa place depuis toujours. Comme tous les membres de sa famille, il était un courant de vent qui, plus encore que Sumjini, soufflait sous les ailes d'An Hai et s'assurait que le prince planait à la hauteur où il était censé voler, sans jamais s'écraser.

Après un sourire reconnaissant à Chhey et un coup d'œil rapide au ciel, découpé en rectangle par les murs du palais autour du patio, An Hai étouffa un bâillement derrière le dos de sa main gantée.  
— Allons dormir, à présent, afin d'être en forme pour demain. J'ai encore la lettre pour Sray à écrire et je me sens très fatigué.  
— Le voyage a été long et éprouvant, commenta Roen.  
— Et puis, il y a un décalage horaire entre Harjiba et Huxian Ijin, fit remarquer Hayami à son tour. Sur Linru, nous serions déjà au lit depuis quelques heures !

La mention de l'île arracha un soupir pensif au prince.  
— J'espère que tout va bien au palais... Ma missive, même avec ce faucon rapide, n'arrivera pas avant des jours, pas avant que nous ne nous soyons remis en route...  
Hayami tenta de le rassurer de sa voix enjouée.  
— Les Ombres ont dû mener à bien leur mission ; ce sont des professionnels très entraînés ! Il est donc probable qu'ils ne reviendront plus.  
— J'espère.  
Il exhala, puis se força à sourire à la ronde.  
— Je ne vous retiens plus. Allez tous vous coucher, et faites de beaux rêves.  
— Merci, Altesse, murmura Wei Ku.

Contrairement aux autres, Roen ne quitta pas le côté de son roi. Quand ce dernier eut passé la porte de sa chambre et se retourna pour une dernière salutation, le chef de la garde annonça d'un ton ordinaire :  
— Je pensais aller chercher une partie de ma literie et dormir sur le pas, comme d'habitude.  
— Je suis désolé que...  
Le soldat l'interrompit.  
— Vous ne demandez rien, puisque je vous le propose, An Hai, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit.  
Roen se tut, puis rajouta, pour faire taire un peu de la culpabilité qui persistait dans les iris violets :  
— La nuit, il semble faire moins chaud dehors qu'à l'intérieur, donc je n'y serai que plus à l'aise.  
Si An Hai n'eut pas l'air pleinement convaincu, au moins ne protesta-t-il plus, se bornant à hocher légèrement la tête, les lèvres jointes.

Pendant ce temps, Hayami et Wei Ku traversaient la cour intérieure pour rejoindre leurs chambres, à l'autre extrémité du patio comme celle de Pen You.  
— Il n'y a plus de chats, chuchota la chambrière, mais je crois que je viens encore de voir passer un fennec !  
Bien que plus noire qu'à Linru sur Harjiba, la nuit ne l'était pas au sein du palais du roi Afshan, tant les lanternes se révélaient nombreuses aux quatre coins des couloirs et des jardins. Les jeunes gens avaient donc tout le loisir d'observer les végétaux et sculptures qu'ils croisaient.  
— Je sens que la journée de demain sera intéressante, pépia encore la jeune fille.  
— J'espère que tout se passera bien, qu'il ne fera pas trop chaud, que...  
— En attendant, j'espère que tu vas dormir un peu ! répliqua Hayami avec chaleur et gentillesse, tout en posant une main sur le bras de son ami.

Elle interrompit soudain sa marche, retenant le coude de Wei Ku pour qu'il s'arrête aussi. Les portes des chambres qu'ils avaient choisies n'étaient pourtant plus très loin devant eux. Inquiet, le jeune homme dévisagea la chambrière, mais ne demanda rien. Hayami pivota sur elle-même, leva le nez vers le ciel.  
— Tu ne sens rien ?  
Elle avait murmuré sa question d'une façon presque inintelligible. Wei Ku renifla l'air à son tour.  
— Pas vraiment ?  
Il prit une nouvelle inspiration, hésita, puis tenta :  
— Peut-être un peu le tabac ?  
— Je trouve aussi.

Un doigt sur les lèvres, la jeune fille se tourna à nouveau vers la façade où ils logeaient, qu'elle scruta un instant sans mot dire. Enfin, elle finit par hausser les épaules.  
— Bah, nous verrons demain ! Si ça tombe, on a tellement sommeil qu'on est en train de divaguer !  
— Ce ne serait pas impossible, répondit le page d'un filet de voix. Je me sens épuisé par toutes les inquiétudes et les pressions de la journée. Heureusement que tout s'est bien passé entre Sa Majesté et Sa Hautesse.  
— Oui ! Et justement, au lit ! Ne serait-ce que pour avoir l'esprit bien clair ou ne pas tomber de cheval demain matin !  
  
Sa bouche rit, mais pas ses yeux noirs, qui s'attardèrent encore une fraction de seconde sur la fenêtre grillagée de la chambre de Pen You, qu'elle distinguait partiellement derrière de grandes plantes fleuries en pot.

* * *

_Huxian Ijin, Linru, seizième jour au matin_

— Hmm hmm, dit le Chancelier en parcourant le télégramme qu'un employé lui avait apporté dès l'aube.  
Il sourit avec satisfaction, puis replia le papier qu'il garda à la main en se levant de son siège. Durant quelques minutes, il contempla par la fenêtre la lagune de la Cité Royale, dont le bleu très pâle s'irisait progressivement sous le soleil naissant. Ensuite, il fit volte-face pour sortir de la pièce et grimper jusqu'au bureau du Régent, quelques étages plus haut.

Xong Nong, qui se levait de plus en plus tôt au fil des jours, se trouvait déjà derrière sa table, plusieurs plis au front. Il leva les yeux en entendant Iao Shin entrer, fronça encore davantage les sourcils en voyant le papier décacheté que l'autre homme agitait devant lui alors qu'il franchissait la distance qui les séparait.  
— Une bonne nouvelle, cette fois ?  
Sans répondre, le Chancelier plaqua le télégramme sur le sous-main de Xong Nong. Il s'assit d'une fesse sur le bureau laqué pendant que le Régent parcourait le message d'un regard fébrile.  
— Encore ce conseil des gouverneurs ! tonna le vieux dignitaire de Linru. Et anticipé ! De pire en pire ! Je ne vois pas là de quoi adopter ce pas guilleret !  
— Au contraire, répondit Iao Shin sans se départir de son sourire pointu. Regardez d'où le message émane.  
— Eh bien, oui, d'Imyoon ; j'ai vu, rétorqua le Régent d'un ton agacé. Encore heureux qu'il y ait un prince qui nous soit loyal et nous fasse part de ce qu'il reçoit d'important.

Le Chancelier se pencha vers son père d'adoption.  
— Regardez mieux. D'où il est originaire avant ça.  
Xong Nong plissa les yeux derrière ses lunettes de lecture afin de mieux déchiffrer le cachet du bureau où le télégramme avait été posté au départ.  
— Awanongwan. Hsin Ijin s'est donc arrêté chez cette petite sotte pour convenir de tout cela avec elle. Elle lui aura monté la tête, sûrement ! Et voilà qu'ils sont officiellement ligués.  
— Je ne suis pas sûr que la princesse ait déjà été rentrée chez elle au moment où le télégramme a été envoyé, mais ce n'est pas le plus important.  
— Et quel est donc le plus important ? J'avoue que je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi tout cela a l'air de vous mettre en joie au lieu de vous mettre en rogne ou de vous conduire au désespoir, comme c'est le cas pour moi !  
— Allons, allons.

Iao Shin posa une main sur les doigts ridés, crispés, de Xong Nong.  
— Combien de temps faut-il à un faucon pour faire le trajet entre Huxian Ijin et Harjiba ?  
Toujours irrité, le Régent cracha sa réponse.  
— Qu'en sais-je ? Je ne suis pas oiselier !  
Le Chancelier ne se départit ni de son assurance, ni de son sourire.  
— Alors, nous allons poser la question à un spécialiste.  
Il se leva, sonna une cloche. Dans les deux secondes qui suivirent, un employé administratif faisait déjà son entrée avec force courbettes.  
— Va me chercher l'oiselier qui s'occupe de la volière de la veuve-reine. C'est urgent.  
— Bien, Altesse, s'inclina l'homme en livrée.

— Allez-vous me dire ce que vous avez en tête ? s'impatienta le Régent dès que le serviteur eut disparu.  
Iao Shin s'appuya des deux mains sur le bureau.  
— Nous allons simplement faire ce que vous souhaitiez il y a peu : déclarer la princesse Keechaya Geeyani hors la loi.  
— Lui faire porter le chapeau ? Mais Hsin Ijin ne laissera pas faire cela. Dès son retour... D'autant que s'il s'est arrêté à Awanongwan à l'aller pour s'entendre avec elle, il risque de s'y arrêter aussi sur le trajet inverse.  
— Ça n'aura plus d'importance, Altesse.

Le Chancelier répondit au haussement de sourcil de Xong Nong par un sourire acéré et roué, crépitant d'intelligence.  
— Ce voyage sur Harjiba nous aidera certainement au-delà de notre espérance. Je mets ma main à couper que Pen You nous rapportera de quoi mettre mille fois des bâtons dans les roues à Sa Hautesse. Et puis, tout le reste est enclenché depuis un moment, comme vous le savez. Les graines ont été semées il y a plusieurs jours, et les Ombres nous ont rapporté ce que nous attendions. Le temps que Sa Hautesse rentre à Linru, nous l'aurons dans notre main. Il nous suffira alors de serrer le poing pour le broyer. Ceci l'empêchera d'être un danger pour l'équilibre de l'île sur laquelle vous veillez depuis si longtemps.  
Le ton avec lequel cette tirade avait été prononcée envoya un frisson le long de l'échine du Régent, sous sa robe brodée de grues.  
— Je ne voudrais décidément pas être votre ennemi, mon enfant. Et je ne sais pas ce que Linru et moi ferions sans vous.  
— Vous n'aurez jamais à l'expérimenter.

Avant que les deux hommes ne puissent échanger quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'un regard de connivence, l'employé administratif frappait déjà à la porte, suivi par l'oiselier qu'il avait été chercher. Sans perdre de temps en fioritures, le Chancelier l'interrogea.  
— Combien de temps pour qu'un faucon entraîné fasse le trajet entre Huxian Ijin et l'île de Harjiba ? Plus spécifiquement le golfe de Zagra, sur la côte sud-est.  
L'oiselier s'inclina très bas.  
— Cela dépend quel entraînement l'oiseau a reçu, Altesse Gu Quang.  
— Le meilleur. Un faucon de Nekah.  
— Pas plus de quatre jours, je pense.  
— Très bien, merci.  
Le Chancelier donna l'ordre à l'employé de récompenser l'oiselier avant de le laisser rentrer au palais de la veuve-reine.

Lorsque les deux hommes furent partis, Iao Shin se tourna à nouveau vers Xong Nong. Le Régent, à présent appuyé de manière plus détendue contre le dossier de son fauteuil, lissait sa barbiche d'une main.  
— Et maintenant ?  
— Quoi que nous fassions à partir d'aujourd'hui, Sa Hautesse ne l'apprendra de toute façon qu'en se posant à Awanongwan, puisqu'il ne restait que trois jours à Bakarah et qu'il reprendra donc les airs après-demain soir. Même si ses gens lui envoyaient un faucon aujourd'hui, il arriverait trop tard à Harjiba. Cela nous laisse donc une semaine de quartier libre pour déployer notre filet jusqu'à la dernière maille.  
Le Chancelier fit quelques pas vers la porte du bureau.  
— Attendons la veille de son retour pour déclarer la princesse Keechaya Geeyani hors la loi.  
— Cela nous évitera qu'elle ne débarque ici entre temps avec son armée, en effet.  
— En attendant, réfléchissez à la suite. Quel remplaçant pour Sa Hautesse. Cette fois-ci, sauf votre respect, assurez-vous de choisir un pantin avéré.  
Xong Nong acquiesça, plus conscient que quiconque de l'erreur de jugement qu'il avait commise et qui lui coûtait aujourd'hui.  
— Je ne referai plus la même bévue, soyez-en sûr.  
— De mon côté, je vais aller manger une petite collation, car mon estomac sonne creux. Ensuite, j'irai trouver un voleur de bas étage, puis je me rendrai chez la veuve-reine.  
Il sourit.  
— J'étais certain que cette petite fille pourrait encore nous être très utile. Après, il nous suffira d'attendre les rapports de Pen You.

* * *

Lorsque Tua rentra de la ville en fin de matinée, Sray était occupée à lire dans un salon du rez-de-chaussée, la tête de Pom sur les genoux. La jeune fille ne parvenait pas vraiment à se concentrer sur les mots qui défilaient devant ses yeux comme des lignes de brouillard, tant ses pensées étaient parasitées par le problème qui la troublait comme par ses inquiétudes à l'égard d'An Hai. Le double du roi rêvait quant à lui éveillé, comme souvent perdu dans les aventures folles qu'il vivait grâce à son cerveau extrêmement imaginatif.

— Je crois que j'ai trouvé !  
L'intendante referma son livre avec tant de vivacité qu'il lui échappa des mains ; il tomba sur le visage de Pom.  
— Désolée ! s'excusa Sray en ramassant l'ouvrage.  
— Ce n'est rien ! rit le jeune homme en se frottant le nez.  
Il se redressa avec souplesse, et sa longue queue de cheval rebondit dans son dos.  
— Alors, ça veut dire quoi, Tua ?  
La garde vint prendre place auprès de ses deux collègues sur le canapé.

— Comme on avait dit que ça pouvait être deux mots mis ensemble, cette fois, j'ai cherché dans le dictionnaire en commençant par les lettres du milieu. C'est un coup de chance, car j'ai commencé par A et j'ai tout de suite vu quelque chose qui me semblait intéressant... Si j'avais dû faire toutes les lettres, j'y aurais passé des jours.  
— Et tu as trouvé quoi, donc ? demanda Pom.  
— J'ai trouvé que « anama » voulait dire « couronne ». Ça ressemble un peu à la fin de ce que tu as entendu, non, Sray ?  
L'intendante se leva immédiatement tout en se frappant le front de la paume.  
— La couronne de Linru !  
Elle partit si vite en courant que ses deux compagnons restèrent une seconde interloqués, avant de se mettre debout à leur tour pour la rattraper.

Ils la poursuivirent dans les couloirs du rez-de-chaussée, jusqu'à une pièce de stockage où s'entassaient les caisses apportées de Nekah à présent vides de tous les objets déballés à leur arrivée et installés dans le palais.  
— La couronne dans un débarras ? s'étonna Pom, tandis que Sray écartait déjà quelques boîtes.  
— Oui, An Hai n'a pas voulu qu'on la mette ailleurs. Il n'en voulait pas dans les pièces « normales » du palais, à cause des milliers de lamelles de diamant très difficiles à nettoyer. Et puis, son oncle l'avait portée ainsi que tous ses prédécesseurs morts... Donc je l'ai enfermée dans une caisse ici, emballée dans du papier de soie. En même temps, elle était à l'abri... Je n'y ai plus pensé suite à la visite des Ombres, car c'est un objet que nous n'avons pas l'habitude d'avoir chez nous...  
Ce disant, elle ouvrit le couvercle de la boîte en carton marquée d'une croix noire où elle avait rangé la précieuse parure. Au fond, gisaient uniquement des lambeaux de papier.

— Nous avons donc notre réponse, commenta Tua. Ils en avaient après la couronne.  
Sray était pour sa part tombée à genoux, le visage aussi blanc que sa voix.  
— Quel désastre...  
Elle enterra sa figure dans ses mains.  
— An Hai m'avait confié son palais...  
— Il ne sera pas fâché, la rassura aussitôt Pom en s'accroupissant auprès d'elle et en l'enserrant de ses bras. Et puis, personne n'aurait pu deviner ce qui allait se passer ou faire quoi que ce soit contre les Ombres ; tu connais leur réputation aussi bien que nous.  
— Même si Roen avait été présent, je crois que ça n'aurait rien changé, approuva Tua.  
  
L'intendante secoua la tête sans descendre ses mains ; le petit ruban de soie autour de son chignon voleta gaiement, contraste avec le désespoir coupable de la jeune fille.  
— Je sais bien... Et je sais évidemment qu'An Hai ne m'en voudra pas... Mais moi, je vais énormément m'en vouloir si ce vol lui cause des problèmes...  
Le double du roi ouvrit des yeux étonnés contre la tempe de son amie.  
— Mais c'est lui la victime, non ? Des assassins sont venus le voler : pourquoi est-ce que c'est à lui qu'on chercherait des poux ?  
— Je ne sais pas. Mais cette troupe d'élite n'a pas été envoyée par hasard... Qui que ce soit qui les a commandités, il avait une bonne raison... Je suis sûre que ça n'en restera pas là, hélas...

— Il faut en tout cas prévenir Son Altesse, dit la garde après avoir jeté un regard désolé à la caisse vide.  
— À cette heure, notre meilleur faucon a dû arriver sur Harjiba. Ceux qui restent ne pourront malheureusement pas atteindre l'île avant qu'il ne la quitte. Et je ne pense pas qu'ils pourraient non plus retrouver An Hai en vol... Nhan ne les a pas tous dressés pour ça. Il faudra attendre qu'ils nous renvoient l'autre...  
— Ta mère, alors ?  
À la suggestion de l'autre jeune femme, Sray redressa un peu les épaules et ôta les doigts de son visage resté sec.  
— Oui... Oui. Je prendrai sans doute très cher dans sa réponse, mais elle aura raison, et elle pourra nous donner son opinion. Pour les Ombres, elle a dit d'attendre et de ne rien faire, à part déchiffrer le mot... Je ne sais pas si elle sera toujours du même avis maintenant.

Elle soupira, alors que Pom tirait sur ses mains pour la relever.  
— Au moins, on a résolu cette partie du mystère !  
Sray s'accrocha des yeux à la moue toujours positive et un peu espiègle de Pom. Ces traits d'An Hai libres et enjoués ne manquaient jamais de renouveler la motivation de l'intendante de tout faire afin qu'un jour, le vrai prince sourie de la même façon.


	53. Personnages — Tableau récapitulatif

Par ordre alphabétique :

 **♦ Afshan Kaisan I** ⇒ roi de Harjiba (Harjiba)

 **♦ Akanshavida Ijin Vijay** ⇒ prince de Malanapur (Linru)

 **♦** **Alica Mahdiam** ⇒ interprète entre Harjiba et Linru (Harjiba)  
**  
♦ An Hai Hsin Ijin** ⇒ prince de Nekah et de Huxian Ijin, roi de Linru (Linru)  
  
**♦ Atso Myô Itushi** ⇒ ancien gouverneur de Kashiô, père de Chizen (décédé) (Linru)  
  
**♦ Bophi Samet Neem** ⇒ gouvernante d'An Hai à Nekah, mère de Chhey, Sray, Roen... (Linru)  
  
**♦ Bora Neem Dara** ⇒ frère de Roen, demi-frère de Chhey/Sray, fils de Bophi, jumeau de Meary (Linru)  
  
**♦ Chhey Neem Tokol** ⇒ premier page d'An Hai, fils de Bophi, jumeau de Sray, demi-frère de Roen (Linru)  
  
**♦ Chizen Hashigawa Itushi** ⇒ prince de Kashiô (Linru)  
  
**♦ Hayami Sato Sazuka** ⇒ chambrière de la veuve-reine envoyée chez An Hai (Linru)  
  
**♦ Iao Shin Gu Quang** ⇒ Chancelier de Linru, oncle de Mei Ni (Linru)  
  
**♦ Jung Chu Ma Ijin** ⇒ ancien roi de Linru, oncle d'An Hai et mari de Zhi Lin (décédé) (Linru)

 **♦** **Kinzi Chipam** ⇒ garde du corps d'Afshan (Harjiba)  
  
**♦ Kyem Keechaya Geeyani ⇒** frère aîné de Moonlai, prince d'Awanongwan (Linru)  
  
♦ **Leap Trok Chmo** ⇒ membre de la garde d'An Hai (Linru)  
  
**♦ Lieu Maut Vin** ⇒ lavandière d'An Hai (Linru)  
  
**♦ Le Maître Intendant d'Ijin** ⇒ intendant en chef de la cour d'Ijin à Huxian Ijin (Linru)  
  
**♦ Meary Neem Dara** ⇒ sœur de Roen, demi-sœur de Chhey/Sray, fille de Bophi, jumelle de Bora (Linru)  
  
**♦ Mei Ni Quang Fen** ⇒ chambrière de la veuve-reine, nièce de Iao Shin (Linru)  
  
**♦ Moonlai Keechaya Geeyani** ⇒ princesse d'Awanongwan (Linru)  
  
**♦ Mu Chen Wu Ijin** ⇒ ancien roi de Linru, père de Jung Chu et grand-père d'An Hai (décédé) (Linru)  
  
**♦** **Nhan Ho Do** ⇒ fauconnière d'An Hai (Linru)

 **♦** **Niyasha** **Isram** ⇒ bras droit d'Afshan, son amie d'enfance et sa confidente (Harjiba)  
  
**♦ Pen You Zhou Zao** ⇒ chef de police envoyé par le Régent pour accompagner An Hai sur Harjiba (Linru)  
  
**♦ Peerwut Uwan Geeyani** ⇒ ancien gouverneur d'Awanongwan, père de Moonlai et Kyem (décédé) (Linru)  
**  
****♦** **Pom Asay Ly** ⇒ double d'An Hai (Linru)  
  
♦ **Roen Neem Dara** ⇒ chef de la sécurité d'An Hai, premier fils de Bophi (Linru)  
  
♦ **Saeko Sazuka Hashigawa** ⇒ mère de Chizen et femme d'Atso Myô Itushi (décédée) (Linru)  
  
♦ **Sokva Saem Prea** ⇒ lavandière d'An Hai (Linru)  
  
**♦ Sray Neem Tokol** ⇒ intendante d'An Hai, sœur jumelle de Chhey, fille de Bophi (Linru)

 **♦** **Tinzit** ⇒ étalon d'Afshan (Harjiba)  
  
**♦ Tri Vin Thi** ⇒ membre de l'équipe d'entretien d'An Hai (Linru)  
**  
♦ Tua Ngu Duc** ⇒ membre de la garde d'An Hai (Linru)  
**  
****♦ Unvy Youry Dara** ⇒ cuisinier d'An Hai, demi-frère de Roen (Linru)  
  
**♦ Wei Ku Zan Jing** ⇒ page du Chancelier envoyé chez An Hai (Linru)  
  
**♦ Xong Nong Ma Na** ⇒ Régent de Linru (Linru)

 **♦** **Yaldi Namiam** ⇒ commandant de la garde royale (Harjiba)  
  
**♦ Zhi Lin Hsin Qiong** ⇒ veuve-reine, veuve du roi Jung Chu, demi-sœur d'An Hai (Linru)  
  


[Sur **Linru,** chacun a deux noms de famille : le premier est le nom de la mère, le deuxième le nom du père — chaque fois le nom du père de chacun.  
  
Exemples :  
  
An Hai Hsin Ijin > son père avait un père qui s'appelait Ijin, et sa mère avait un père qui s'appelait Hsin.  
  
Zhi Lin Hsin Qiong > son père avait un père qui s'appelait Qiong, et sa mère avait un père qui s'appelait Hsin.  
  
Si An Hai et Zhi Lin avaient des enfants, ces derniers auraient pour nom de famille Qiong Ijin.]


	54. Interlude — An Hai, avant... mais après (2)

Dans le couloir, les jumeaux tergiversaient âprement à voix basse.  
— Et s'il prend peur ? S'il préfère vraiment rester seul ? demanda Bora, ses yeux d'un noir liquide pleins d'inquiétude.  
  
Cela faisait trois jours que leur mère leur avait interdit de s'approcher de la chambre d'An Hai, trois jours qu'ils n'avaient plus revu leur ami. Ce n'était jamais arrivé auparavant : depuis que le prince de Linru était arrivé dans les montagnes quand ils étaient enfants, les trois amis ne s'étaient pas quittés.  
  
Sourcils froncés, Meary s'avança jusqu'au bout du couloir, puis jusqu'à la porte, et osa couler un regard dans l'entrebâillement. An Hai était pâle et avait beaucoup maigri depuis sa chute dans le ravin. Il était assis sur son lit, adossé à un oreiller. Ses poignets étaient toujours maintenus aux montants par d'épais liens de soie rose que les faibles forces du convalescent ne pourraient pas défaire. Sous le pansement qui couvrait son arcade, son regard paraissait vide, perdu — et cerné de traces de larmes séchées.  
  
— Impossible, chuchota Meary en reculant vers son frère.   
— Impossible de ? Y aller ?   
À cette perspective, le cœur de Bora se désagrégeait déjà.  
— Non, impossible de le laisser comme ça. Je sais que la présence des gens le terrifie, maintenant, mais... Il y a seul et seul, tu vois. Et là, c'est _trop_ seul.  
Bora ne suivait pas toujours les raisonnements de sa jumelle, mais il pensait avec ses sentiments — qui lui criaient au même instant qu'il y avait en effet _trop_ de quelque chose et qu'il fallait agir.  
— Comment ? Mère ne voudra jamais nous aider !  
— Il ne faut pas lui dire. Viens avec moi ; j'ai une idée !   
Sans attendre, Meary attrapa le bras de son jumeau et — toujours sur les orteils, furtive comme une Ombre de Kashiô —, l'entraîna en courant dans le corridor de marbre brun.

* * *

Lorsqu'un peu plus tard, les deux adolescents pénétrèrent dans la chambre, munis de divers ustensiles et de leur grand sourire, An Hai sursauta. Il tira instinctivement sur ses liens pour se reculer du côté opposé à la porte, le visage couvert de détresse et de culpabilité entremêlés. Bien sûr, il savait le rejet qu'il était en train de leur infliger sans pouvoir lutter.

— Ne t'en fais pas, s'exclama Meary après avoir déposé son fardeau dans le coin le plus éloigné de la pièce. On va se désinfecter jusqu'au bout des ongles.   
Ce disant, l'adolescente défit sa robe, qu'elle laissa tomber au sol sans hésiter une seconde. Totalement nue, elle mit les pieds dans une bassine qu'elle avait apportée. Et, sous le regard ébahi d'An Hai, à qui elle tournait le dos, elle leva la tête et ferma les yeux.   
— Vas-y !  
  
À ces mots, Bora, qui souriait toujours au prince, souleva un grand broc visiblement lourd à bout de bras, par-dessus la tête de sa jumelle. Une eau transparente, pailletée de milliers de cristaux d'argent, se déversa sur Meary comme une cascade. Partout sur son visage aux paupières serrées, sur ses longs cheveux noirs, sur le bas de son dos, ses fesses, ses jambes — et toute la partie avant de son corps qu'An Hai ne pouvait pas voir.  
— C'est du désinfectant, expliqua Bora en penchant encore le récipient afin que les dernières gouttes puissent être utiles à nettoyer sa sœur.   
— Comme ça, tu vois qu'on le fait bien, et tu as moins de raisons d'angoisser à l'idée qu'on t'approche.  
  
Meary, qui avait rouvert les yeux, trempa encore ses mains dans un autre pot au goulot évasé. De manière ostensible, elle fit passer les particules d'argent dans l'espace entre chacun de ses doigts, puis sous chaque ongle, avant de lever ses paumes vers le prince.   
— Et maintenant, à Bora !   
  
Comme elle, l'adolescent se débarrassa de ses vêtements. Sa sœur versa ensuite sur lui un autre broc de désinfectant.  
— Ferme bien les yeux, par contre, sinon, ça va piquer !  
Bora obéit tellement à la lettre que ses paupières, extrêmement plissées, générèrent une grimace comique. An Hai ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire. Ce dernier lui valut un regard ravi de Meary et un sourire plus lumineux encore sur les lèvres de Bora, sous les gouttes.

Pendant que le frère se décapait les mains comme sa jumelle avant lui, celle-ci trempait consciencieusement plusieurs objets dans le pot de cristaux d'argent. Une brosse, un peigne, des ornements de cheveux qui n'appartenaient pas au prince, mais aux jumeaux — sans doute pour ne pas abîmer les siens.  
  
Ce n'était pas encore fini : Bora déboucha une bouteille d'alcool de riz, dont il but une longue gorgée avant de tendre la boisson à sa sœur et de sourire à An Hai.  
— L'alcool aussi, ça purifie ! Tu vois, on n'a pas oublié notre bouche et notre intérieur.  
— Tu penses qu'il reste des bactéries sur nous ? demanda enfin Meary en pivotant vers le prince. Si oui, dis-le, et on se poncera davantage !   
  
An Hai avala sa salive. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été pris de court, ou bien que le monde allait soudain trop vite pour lui, comme au sortir de son coma.  
— Je... ne crois pas ?  
— Tant mieux ! dit seulement Bora en s'approchant du lit. On voulait vraiment être avec toi, alors on a réfléchi à une solution !  
Meary s'avança elle aussi au chevet de leur ami, toujours un peu abasourdi ; elle déposa le nécessaire de coiffure sur les draps. L'eau qui coulait sur la peau bronzée des jumeaux et perlait chacun des objets imbiba aussitôt le tissu.  
— On peut, comme avant ?  
  
Depuis des années, tous les trois aimaient en effet prendre soin de leurs cheveux ensemble. Si Bora et Meary ne se lassaient jamais de brosser, tresser, relever, décorer les longs cheveux d'encre d'An Hai, un peu différents des leurs, le prince prenait également beaucoup de plaisir à agrémenter ceux de ses amis de bijoux, de plumes ou de fleurs.  
  
— Je ne peux pas le faire pour vous... Je ne peux plus utiliser mes mains...  
La voix d'An Hai était comme usée d'avoir trop crié, trop pleuré aussi au cours des jours précédents.  
— Ce n'est rien : on va juste te le faire à toi. C'est pour ça qu'on est là ! En plus, ça te détendra peut-être ?  
  
Pendant que Bora s'installait sur le lit aux côtés d'An Hai, Meary saisit la brosse.  
— Je ne fais rien d'autre que passer la brosse — complètement désinfectée, tu l'as vu — dans tes cheveux. Je te dirai si je fais autre chose, comme ça, tu sauras toujours ce qui se passe dans son dos et tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter.  
Puisque le prince ne réagit pas pour le lui interdire, la jeune fille, ravie, se faufila vers la tête de lit.  
  
— Votre mère... Elle sait que vous êtes là ? s'enquit An Hai, alors que les dents douces de la brosse commençaient à glisser entre ses mèches.  
— Non ! Elle n'aurait pas été d'accord. Mais nous, on avait quand même envie de venir te tenir compagnie. Si elle nous tue après, ce n'est pas grave : au moins, on aura été là.  
Tout en parlant, Bora se pencha un peu vers le poignet de son ami, rougi d'avoir trop tiré sur les rubans.  
— Mère nous tuerait une deuxième fois si on te les enlevait, donc on ne peut pas. Je suis désolé !  
— Ce n'est pas votre faute, articula An Hai en faisant de gros efforts pour continuer à respirer normalement.  
Malgré toutes les précautions prises, un fond d'angoisse était bien présent, telles des bulles sur le feu.  
— On a plein de choses à te raconter sur ce qui s'est passé un peu partout ces dernières semaines. Pendant que Meary te coiffe, je vais tout t'expliquer !  
  
Les doigts agiles et délicats de la jeune fille étaient comme une caresse sur le cuir chevelu d'An Hai — une caresse dûment désinfectée au préalable. Les histoires de Bora, qu'il racontait de cette manière nonchalante qui le caractérisait, comblaient un peu le vide — un vide aux allures de ravin, qu'il voulait absolument pour se protéger de ce qui le terrorisait, mais qui s'auto-remplissait de cauchemars sans limites.

— Merci d'être venus, murmura tout à coup le prince, en plein milieu d'une anecdote. Même si je vous ai repoussés l'autre jour. Même si je suis comme ça. Même si tout est si compliqué... Même si...  
— An Hai, l'interrompit Meary en faisant une pause dans sa coiffure. Rien ne nous empêchera jamais de venir à toi. Même pas toi-même.  
— Voilà, renchérit Bora, dont l'expression prouvait déjà tout.

Aucun des trois ne vit le visage infiniment satisfait de Bophi dans l'encadrement de la porte, lorsque la gouvernante s'arrêta net face au tableau avant de faire demi-tour pour ne pas l'interrompre.


End file.
